Prophets quote Destiny
by Serotina
Summary: Eine zweite Prophezeiung, ein zweifelnder Severus, ein fadenziehender Albus und Hermione die einen Weg beschreiten muss, der anfangs nicht ihren eigenen Vorstellungen entsprach. HG/SS GW/HP
1. Chapter 1

Wenn sich der graue Nebel lichtet ...

Eine mystische Stimmung durchzog das kleine Turmzimmer, am südlichsten Zipfel von Hogwarts. Erzeugt von einer kleinen wuseligen Hexe, die seit Stunden, wenn nicht schon seit Tagen damit beschäftigt war, Räucherstäbchen, Duftkerzen, Teelichter und alles was einen für ihren Geschmack schönen Duft absonderte, anzuzünden. Verstärkt wurde diese Wirkung durch eine fehlende Frischluft zufuhr, da alle möglichen Fenster mit den verschiedensten Stoffen und Tüchern verhangen waren. Die Lichtstrahlen die durchkamen, verfingen sich in den Farben und wurden von schimmernden Perlen reflektiert. Atemberaubend, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sie wollte dass alles perfekt war, für ihre allererste Unterrichtsstunde nach den Ferien und solange sie noch nicht zufrieden war, würde sie nicht aufhören die Tische hin und her zu schieben und eventuell noch eine weitere Sorte von Räucherstäbchen ausprobieren. Vielleicht war Vanille nicht das Richtige für die Konzentration von jungen Hexen und Zauberern.

Gut das sie noch eine Woche für ihre Vorbereitungen Zeit hatte. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in einen Haufen sternbestickter Kissen sinken und flüsterte sich mit einem leisen Accio ihre schon kalt gewordene Tasse schwarzen Tees herbei.

Die stickige Luft die sich mit dem Vanilleduft verband, machte sie immer so schläfrig. Um dieser Schläfrigkeit entgegenzuwirken, trank sie ihren Tee in einem Zug leer um sich dann mit ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu befassen.

Vor zwei Wochen bestand diese, zwar noch, aus dem Lesen in Kristallkugeln, doch die alten mussten irgendeinen komischen Defekt haben, denn das einzige was sie darin sah, war nichts anderes als grauer Nebel. Keine schwarzen Gestalten mehr, keine Zeichen die die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt auf das genaueste zu bestimmen wussten. Nichts mehr, nur dieser grauer Nebel und nichts in der Welt vermochte sie so rasend zu machen, wie grauer Nebel in einer Kristallkugel.

Nicht das es je anders war, doch Sybill Trelawney, war vielleicht eine Herzensgute Hexe, doch die Gabe, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, besaß sie nicht.

Ihr Herz gehörte der Kunst der Wahrsagerei und das würde ewig so bleiben, soviel Vertrauen setzte sie in ihre Gene und in die Wahl von Albus Dumbledore, der sie schließlich vor ein paar Jahren eingestellt hatte, warum sollte sie also an ihren Fähigkeiten zweifeln?

Deswegen hatte sie auch beim Magischen Hexenversand – sie wünschen wir schicken – vor ein paar Tagen 40 neue Kugeln bestellt. Schließlich konnte sie ja nicht zulassen, dass ihre Schüler in so einen Schund blicken würden und nichts anderes als grauen, grausamen Nebel erblicken würden, so wie sie.

Ruhig schwenkte sie die Tasse in ihren Händen hin und her, wobei ihre vielen Armbänder die bei dieser Bewegung immer wieder aneinanderstießen, eine sehr merkwürdige Melodie ergaben.

So merkwürdig wie das Bild, von der jungen Hexe, die auf ihren Kissen saß, umgeben von rosafarbigen Nebel und einer Vielzahl von Tüchern und langen Ketten, die sie aussehen ließen wie eine Hexe. Eine Hexe, die danach strebte eine der größten Seherinnen der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft zu werden.

Sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht die größte Seherin werden, doch sie war eine der wichtigsten, obwohl sie dies selbst nicht wusste und nie wissen würde.

Seufzend wendete sie sich mit ihren Gedanken wieder ihrer Teetasse zu. Ihre dichten blonden Locken fielen nach vorne, als sie den Inhalt der Tasse näher beäugte. Fahrig tastete sie nach ihrer Brille und zog sie durch ein Gewühl von Ketten und Tüchern nach oben. Die unscharfen Formen verdichteten sich und sie konnte erkennen um was es sich handelte.

Es war nicht der Grim, sie schaute immer zuerst nach dem Zeichen des Bösen und atmete erleichtert auf, wenn sie es mal nicht sah. Interessiert besah sie sich die komische Kreuzform, die in einem kreisförmigen Gebilde endete.

„Große Aufgabe erfüllen" flüsterte sie vor sich hin. Sie musste also irgendeine wichtige Aufgabe erfüllen? So ganz wohl bei der Sache, war ihr nicht gerade. Sonst sagten ihr die Teeblätter bloß, dass ihr eine glückliche Woche bevorstand oder das irgendjemandem etwas schlimmes zustoßen würde, was auch immer. Doch diese Aussage bezog sich auf sie, ganz allein auf sie selbst.

Dies berührte sie auf eine Art und Weise, dass ihr kalt wurde, so kalt, dass sie mit schwingenden Schritten zu ihrem Schrank eilte um ihren doch recht verstaubten Zaubererumhang heraus zu kramen.

Der schwere Stoff umhüllte ihre Schultern und gab ihr die wohlige Wärme zurück, die sie sich eben noch so herbei gesehnt hatte.

oOoOoO000OoOoOo

Eine winzige Wärmequelle bot auch die flackernde Kerze die vor seinen Augen hin und her tanzte. Das Wachs tropfte stetig hinab. Bald würde die Kerze abgebrannt sein. Hinter seinem Rücken schlug die Uhr, neunmal insgesamt. Mit einem Hauch erlosch die Kerze und er verließ nun sein in dunklen Farben getauchtes Büro. Die leeren Gänge lagen verweist und trostlos vor ihm, kein untypischer Anblick kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn.

Immer noch langsamen Schrittes näherte er sich seinem Ziel. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, laut seinen Berechnungen müsste es um 21:44 Uhr so weit sein. Eine wichtige Stunde in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt hatte nun begonnen.

Sein Weg führte ihn an einen der entlegensten Orte Hogwarts, hoch oben in dem kleinen Südturm, östlich der Eulerei. Einen Ort der von den meisten noch mehr gemieden wurde als die kühlen Gänge des Kerkers. Einen Weg den selbst er nur alle paar Jahre beschritt.

Mit einem leicht nervösen Augenzwinkern klopfte er um 21:31 Uhr an ihre Tür. Ein lauter Krach auf der anderen Seite der Wand schien ihn zu begrüßen, dem folgten mehrere Klirrgeräusche die kein Ende zu nehmen schienen.

Die Tür knarrte und öffnete sich einen Spalt breit, so dass sie einen kurzen Blick auf einen langen weißen Bart und glitzernde blaue Augen erhaschen konnte, bevor die Tür gänzlich aufschwang und sie erleichtert aufatmete, da nicht irgendein verrückter Zauberer vor ihr stand, der ihr nach dem Leben trachtete. Sondern nur der Schulleiter. Mit entrückter Brille, einer sich ihr umgebenden Duftwolke und einem äußerst verwunderten Blick begrüßte sie ihn.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„ Einen schönen Abend Sybill, ich sprach doch einmal davon, dass ich sie besuchen würde."

„ Aber das war letztes Jahr zu Ostern." ….. „Sir."

Dumbledore schien ihre Verwirrung nicht zu bemerken oder schlicht weg zu ignorieren.

„ Manche Wege dauern ihre Zeit." Und damit hatte er gar nicht einmal soviel unrecht, überlegte er, als er durch dass in Zwielicht getauchte Turmzimmer schritt. Seitdem Sybill vor fünf Jahren ihre erste Vorhersage gemacht hatte, seit dem versuchte er durch Arithmantik und weitere Gebiete der Zaubererkunst herauszubekommen, wann sie ihre zweite und letzte Vorhersage machen würde. Egal was auch immer er unternahm, er kam immer und immer wieder zu dem gleichen Ergebnis, es musste heute sein. Darin bestand kein Zweifel, dass hoffte er zumindest inständig.

Dass sie noch einmal in die Zukunft für ihn und die gesamte Zaubererwelt schauen würde, wusste er, denn es wurde ihm prophezeit, er Albus Wulfrig Perzival Dumbledore würde die wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Vorhersagen der ganzen magischen Geschichte mit anhören und diese würden gemacht von Sybill Trelawney, Urenkelin der mächtigsten Seherinnen aller Zeiten.

Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass dies keinem Zentauren eingefallen war, denn es gab schon genug von diesen schwammigen Prophezeiungen, die meistens daran scheiterten, weil sie keiner verstand.

Mit einem gütigen Lächeln und seiner spontanen Selbsteinladung betrat Albus Dumbeldore ihr Klassenzimmer. Diese beobachtete ihn immer noch etwas argwöhnisch. „Ich hab sie gar nicht kommen sehen, Sir…"

„Machen sie sich keine Sorge Sybill, wie es sich eben anhörte waren sie gerade sehr beschäftigt." Dabei deutete er mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf den schon äußerst prachtvoll großen Scherbenhaufen, der sich in einer hinteren Ecke des Klassenzimmers befand. „Ach das, ich hatte nur gerade die kaputten Kristallkugeln zusammenpacken wollen um sie zu diesem Squib von Anbieter zurückzuschicken. Es ist eine Frechheit so was überhaupt auf den Markt anzubieten, man sieht nichts außer herumwabernden grauen Nebel in einer zugebender maßen ansehnlichen Glashülle." Zeterte Sybill ihren Unmut in die Welt.

Albus Dumbeldore hörte ihr geduldig und mit einem milden Lächeln zu, so wie er es immer tat. Jahr für Jahr, wenn sie wieder den Anbieter wechselte. Mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck nahm Sybill die letzte der Kristallkugeln in die Hand, um wenigstens eine von ihnen noch sicher zu verstauen. Doch diese sollte den Postkarton nie erreichen.

Abrupt fingen ihre Hände an zu zittern und ihre Füße bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter mehr vorwärts. Das Kinn sackte leblos auf ihre Brust. Die Glaskugel zersprang in tausend Stücke, als sie klirrend auf den Boden aufschlug, der graue Nebel stieg an Sybills Fußknöchel empor, bis er sich mit dem Vanilleduft verband und im nichts verschwand. Aus ihrer Kehle drangen tiefe Laute, die in keinster Weise ihrer sonst piepsigen Stimme glichen.

„Dunkelheit ist die Abwesenheit von Licht, doch in sechs Jahren wird mächtiges an diese Schule kommen, dieses vermag die Dunkelheit endgültig zu erhellen, für die Vernichtung eines totgeglaubten, der in seinem inneren die Dunkelheit sein eigen nennt. Diese Waffe muss erkannt werden um den Sieg zu garantieren. Doch Vorsicht, dieses Licht wird heller scheinen, als alles andere zuvor."

Der Zauber war vorbei und so als wäre nichts passiert ging Sybill ihren Weg fort, geradewegs in die Glasscherben. „Aua, warum hab ich das nicht kommen sehen?"

Nachdem Dumbledore Sybills Fuß verarztet hatte, verabschiedete er sich geschwind.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Hinweg wo er sich gemächlich Zeit gelassen hatte, spurtete er nun zu seinem Büro, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und feuerte dieses regelrecht in seinen Kamin. Die grünen Flammen loderten auf und gaben ihm die Möglichkeit mit einen abgewandelten Soronus alle erreichbaren Ordensmitglieder herbeizurufen. Keine 5 Minuten später waren die meisten Hexen und Zauberer versammelt und warteten gespannt auf den Grund dieser spontanen Zusammenkunft. Ein letztes Mal spie der Kamin eine große grüne Aschewolke aus seiner Steinhöhle aus, mitsamt einem eher kleinwüchsigen Zauberer. Gleichzeitig betrat jemand das Büro des Schulleiters durch den zweiten Eingang. Die Tür knallte laut ins Schloss, der bedrohlich wirkende schwarze Umhang umhüllte seine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände über seine nicht vorhandene Freude nun zu einem Ordenstreffen gerufen worden zu sein.

Der Zaubertrank an dem er jetzt schon seit mehr als zwei Wochen gearbeitet hatte, war gerade in der kritischen Phase, die keinerlei Unterbrechungen jeglicher Art bedarf. Das Fehlen des brauenden Zaubertrankmeisters konnte man als so eine Art Unterbrechung bezeichnen. Zwei Wochen Arbeit umsonst, aber es gehörte noch nie zu Albus Stärken das er sich um seine Nöte kümmerte.

Mit verschränkten Armen suchte sich Severus einen Platz in dem hinteren Bereich des Raumes, seine Augen stur auf die zentrale Figur dieses Theaterstücks, so wie er es mittlerweile nannte, gerichtet. Für ihn, einen guten Beobachter, wirkten Albus Bewegungen zu fahrig in seiner Gesamtheit, sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungener als üblich, doch das Glitzern in seinen Augen sprach eine andere Sprache.

Wie es schien würden sie heute zwei Nachrichten bekommen, eine gute und eine schlechte. Nach Severus Erfahrungen würde die schlechte Nachricht die gute weit übertreffen und in den meisten Fällen bedeutete für ihn die gute Nachricht auch nur eine schlechte Nachricht in einem schöneren Gewand.

Mit einer ausladenden Armbewegung bedeutete Dumbeldore den Ordensmitgliedern zu Ruhe zu kommen. „Ich entschuldige mich vorab für dieses recht spontane Treffen, doch in der letzten Stunde sind einige Informationen ans Tageslicht gekommen, die ich euch nicht länger vorenthalten kann und will. Es scheint als würden unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden. Tom Riddle wird zurückkehren."

Ein erschrockenes Raunen zog durch die Reihen der Ordensmitglieder wie eine laolawelle bei einer Quidditschmeisterschaft.

„Doch gleichzeitig haben wir auch wieder einen Grund zu Hoffnung." Albus Dumbeldore wiederholte den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung vor dem Orden, nur den letzten Teil behielt er still schweigend für sich. „Es sieht so aus als würde in sechs Jahren ein Schüler diese Schule betreten, der die Macht hat Tom Riddle endgültig aus dieser Welt, aus der Welt der sterblichen zu vertreiben. Wie es scheint wird diesem Schüler eine gewisse Aura umgeben, die nur wenige von uns in der Lage sein werden auch wirklich zu erkennen." Mit einem kurzen Blick suchte er den Kontakt zu Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin. Des Weiteren fuhr er fort:„ und ich glaube ich werde recht in der Annahme gehen, wenn ich sage, dass dieser jemand Harry Potter sein wird."

Durch die scheinbare Endgültigkeit dieser Aussage, ergingen sich die Hexen und Zauberer weniger in Diskussionen über Alternativen als vielmehr in ein zustimmendes Gemurmel, das bald den ganzen Raum erfüllte, sodass ein Schnauben aus der hinteren Ecke nur von wenigen wahrgenommen wurde.

Minerva nahm Blickkontakt mit Severus auf, um ihm von seinem bevorstehenden Wutsausbruch abzuhalten. Doch kein Blick, keine Geste konnte ihn in dieser Situation noch aufhalten.

„Und was ist wenn er es nicht ist?" ruhig schritt Severus in die Mitte des Raumes, verfolgt von vielen zweifelnden Blicken, die mehr denn je das misstrauen in ihn zum Ausdruck brachten.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr hoch das er auch diesmal gemeint ist, da die erste Prophezeiung von der gleichen Person kam und von den gleichen Ohren gehört worden ist. Liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass es sich auch um die gleiche Person handelt." Schloss Dumbledore ruhig.

„Ja, aber was ist wenn er es nicht ist?" Severus Worte nahmen etwas an Schärfe zu.

„Severus kann es sein, dass du einfach nur nicht willst dass er es ist? Kannst du deinen Hass gegen uns nicht wenigstens einmal außen vor lassen?" mischte sich nun Lupin ein.

„Meine Zweifel sind wahrlich nicht persönlicher Natur, bis ihr das verstanden habt, werde ich mich zurückziehen. Schulleiter." Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete sich Severus und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Büro.

Unten angekommen wurde er von einer verzweifelt wirkenden Minerva aufgehalten.

„ Severus bleib doch bitte stehen."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, doch Severus wandte ihr immer noch den Rücken zu.

„ Ich sehe dafür keinen Grund, auf meine Meinung wird anscheinend keinen Wert gelegt."

„ Das stimmt so nicht und das weißt du ganz genau."

Ihre Worte besänftigten ihn ein bisschen und so drehte er sich mürrisch zu ihr um.

„ Ich habe nie behauptet, dass Potter dafür nicht in Frage käme, aber man sollte auch andere in Betracht ziehen, wenn es um die Vernichtung vom dunklen Lord geht. Minerva nun guck nicht wieder so verschreckt, es ist nur ein Name, noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Ordensmitglieder schafft es ihn ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch auszusprechen. Wie soll man etwas besiegen, wo einem sogar der Mut fehlt es zu benennen?"

„ Albus wird sich schon wieder beruhigen und auch deine Sichtweise in betracht ziehen."

„ Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Severus schnaubte abfällig als sie ihm diese Antwort schuldig blieb, aber die beiden wussten genau, dass ihr doch so mächtiger Anführer einen Tunnelblick bekam, wenn es um einen gewissen Tom Riddle ging und auch in Hinsicht auf Harry Potter könnte man seine Sichtweise als eingeschränkt bezeichnen.

„ Aber mal ehrlich Severus, wäre es nicht besser, wenn Harry wirklich die Macht hätte Voldemort zu besiegen und nicht nur einfach dazu bestimmt wäre?"

Diesmal war er es der einer Antwort schuldig blieb.

"Er wird doch nur von der Hoffnung getrieben, damals den richtigen Gekennzeichnet zu haben." flüsterte Severus mehr zu sich selbst als zu Minverva.

"Severus?" erschrocken sah sie ihn an, denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim aus seinen Worten machen.

"Nichts Minerva, nichts." Mit diesen Worte verschwand Severus nun endgültig.

Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Würde gerne eure Meinung dazu hören^^,

eure seri,

. ..


	2. Verpflichtungen

2. Verpflichtungen

Trotz der späten Stunde vermochte es Severus nicht zur Ruhe zu kommen, so saß er noch nach Mitternacht in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und trank ein Glas Rotwein. Nun war es sozusagen amtlich, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, dass dieses Kapitel nach all den vielen Jahren endlich zu Ende war. Würde er denn nie frei sein?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herein." ,Du würdest dich eh nicht aufhalten lassen, Albus.'

Leise schloss Albus Dumbledore die Tür hinter sich. „Severus ich möchte dich bitten deine alten Kontakte wieder häufiger zu pflegen und vergessene Allianzen wieder zu stärken."

Severus vermied den Blickkontakt mit seinem alten Freund und starrte weiterhin in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, dass tat er auch noch als Albus schon längst gegangen war.

Nun hatte er seine Antwort, es würde nie vorbei sein, er würde nie frei sein.

Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und suchte sein teuerstes Pergament aus seinem Schreibtisch heraus. Unwillig tauchte er die Feder ins schwarze Tintenfass und noch unwilliger ließ er seine Hand Bewegungen ausführen, die sich alsbald zu Buchstaben formten. Buchstaben, die so schien es ihm, sein Schicksal nun endgültig besiegelten.

Lieber Lucius, ...

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	3. Eine Aura suchen du musst

Hallo, vielen Dank an Bad Hermione für ihr Kommi! *schokokeks rüberschieb* hab mich sehr gefreut und ja, das zweite Kapitel war etwas kurz und ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass dieses länger wäre, jedenfalls nicht richtig. Aber das es immer noch zur Vorgeschichte gehört ... bitte ich um Verzeihung *schokokeksteller rüberschieb*

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel fängt die Geschichte dann so richtig an^^

ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Eine Aura suchen du musst ... **

Nach dem verhängnisvollen Ordenstreffen zogen die Jahre beinahe ereignislos ins Land.

Lehrer unterrichteten ihre Schüler in den wichtigsten Bereichen der Magie.

Severus Snape wandelte in den hohen Kreisen der Gesellschaft und verwandelte sich immer mehr zu dem Bastard, der Fledermaus, dem Schülerschrecken Hogwarts.

Dumbledore tat das was er immer getan hatte, Pläne schmieden, an denen er nur wenige meistens nur sich selbst, dran teilhaben ließ.

Bald war der Tag gekommen, an dem sich das Rätsel lüften würde, nun würde sich zeigen auf wem die schwere Bürde von der Rettung der Zaubererwelt lag. Würde sich Harry Potter diese Bürde mit jemandem teilen können oder trug er sie alleine auf seinen Schultern?

Tief in Gedanken versunken, verpasste Severus beinahe den Anfang der Auswahlzeremonie, als ihn fast plötzlich ein überwältigendes Gefühl von seinem Stuhl fegte. Ein Gefühl, dass eine schiere Nervosität in sich beherbergte, die jeden Erstklässler in Tränen ausbrechen lassen würde. Doch das was er in diesem Moment fühlte, entsprang nicht aus seinem Innersten. Es kam eindeutig von einem der 44 Neuen, die nun brav aufgereiht vor dem Lehrertisch standen.

Die Frage war nun, wer genau dieses starke Gefühl aussandte? Was man definitiv als eine Art Spur einer starken Aura betrachten konnte. Severus merkte das auch Dumbledore angespannter wirkte als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Anscheinend war er diesem Gefühl auch auf die Schliche gekommen.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er viel über Auraströmungen in Erfahrung bringen können, dass schwierigste war dabei, dass man eine Aura selten einem einzelnen Menschen genau zuordnen konnte, jedenfalls nicht am Anfang und auch nicht bei einer solchen Massenveranstaltung.

Ohne sich auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren schloss er die Augen, sich nur auf dieses eine

bestimmte Gefühl konzentrierend, es in sich aufnehmend, sodass sich als bald auch sein Herzschlag von ganz alleine beschleunigte und er beinahe so nervös war, wie die Person, die er suchte.

Das Gefühl nicht mehr länger aushaltend, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und versank in braune Augen, die um die Iris herum goldene Sprenkel aufwiesen. Irritiert durch den plötzlichen Blickkontakt mit einer Schülerin, senkte Severus schnell seinen Kopf um das ganze Geschehen aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten.

Sein Herzschlag versuchte sich vergebens wieder zu beruhigen. Keine 5 Meter von ihm entfernt, befand sich die besagte Schülerin. Ein zierliches Wesen, mit braunem lockigen Haar, dass sich nervös immer wieder auf die Lippe biss. Wie das Schicksal es wollte, stand sie genau neben Harry Potter.

Ein Blick zu seiner rechten Seite bestätigte Severus Vermutung, dass auch Albus Dumbledore die Aura orten konnte und er anscheinend zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen war, was er schon damals vorhergesagt hatte. Albus sollte darüber nachdenken einen gemeinsamen Club mit Trelawney zu gründen, ‚ein blindes Huhn findet auch einmal ein Korn'.

Doch vor der besagten Clubgründung schickte ihm Albus seinen Ich-hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick. So wie immer. Da die Aura den Jungen quasi umgab, konnte er sich noch nicht einmal selbst davon überzeugen, dass es nicht Potter war, der diese Macht besaß. Doch ein kleiner Zweifel blieb bestehen.

wie hat es euch gefallen?


	4. Zweifel aus der Welt du schaffen musst

Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Beta Eule20

4. Zweifel die aus der Welt du schaffen musst ...

Da die Aura den Jungen quasi umgab, konnte er sich noch nicht einmal selbst davon überzeugen, dass es nicht Potter war, der diese Macht besaß. Doch ein kleiner Zweifel blieb bestehen ...

Dieser Zweifel begleitete Severus über die Jahre hinweg, bis er immer kleiner und kleiner wurde. Doch verschwunden war er nie gänzlich.

Das erste Mal nach der Eröffnungszeremonie zeigte sich diese starke Aura bei dem Quidditchpiel wo Quirrel Potters Besen verhexte und Severus seine Gegenflüche murmelte. Das nächste Mal spürte er die Aura an einem sonnigen Tag in seinem Vorratsraum als er bemerkte, dass einige seiner wertvollsten Zutaten fehlten. Auch dies schrieb er einem gewissen Jungen zu, da wahrscheinlich nur er die Unverfrorenheit besitzen würde, gerade ihn zu bestehlen. Im nächsten Jahr spürte er sie sogar ganz in seiner Nähe, als er und das goldene Trio vom Werwolf angegriffen worden waren. In all diesen Fällen spielte Harry Potter eine besondere Rolle. Nun war es an ihm diese Wahrheit auch zu akzeptieren.

Doch auch nach all den Jahren tat er sich damit immer noch schwer. Was wäre wenn Harry Potter doch nicht der Auserwählte war? Was wäre, wenn sie sich mit dieser Engstirnigkeit den endgültigen Sieg gegen den Dunklen Lord und somit auch die Befreiung der Zauberergemeinschaft verbauen würden?

Doch Severus war nicht der einzige im Schloss, der sich mit Zweifeln herumschlug.

Ihre waren zwar nicht von solch einer Bedeutung, wie die Rettung der Welt, doch nichts desto trotz von sehr persönlicher Natur.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, als sie durch die schattigen Gänge von Hogwarts schritten. Gerade im Sommer zog Hermione die kühle Luft innerhalb der Schlossmauern, der schwülen Hitze die draußen herrschte, vor.

In einem Gespräch über den bevorstehenden Maiball vertieft, trat eine dritte Person in den Gang. Die kühle Luft, die durch seine Schritte geradewegs an ihnen vorbei, aufgewirbelt wurde, verursachte bei Hermione eine Gänsehaut, die sich unaufhaltsam auf ihren Armen und dem gesamten Rücken ausbreitete. Ohne es zu wollen und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, drückte sie Rons Hand ein bisschen fester. Dieser registrierte es sofort als eine Art Liebesbeweis und er freute sich innerlich mehr darüber, als über ihre Aussage, dass sie gerne mit ihm auf dem Maiball tanzen würde.

Als sie wieder alleine im Gang waren, normalisierte sich Hermiones Puls wieder und sie konnte sich, wenn auch etwas schwieriger als zuvor, wieder auf das Gespräch zwischen sich und Ron konzentrieren.

Hier ging sie nun, die schlauste Hexe von Hogwarts, Schulsprecherin und Mitglied des goldenen Trios, Händchen haltend mit einem weiteren Mitglied dieses doch eher elitär anmutenden Clubs. Doch trotz all ihrem Wissen, trotz ihrer Fähigkeit dem logischen Denken mächtig zu sein, verließ sie ihre Gabe, wenn es um ihre eigenen Gefühle ging.

Er plante schon ihre Zukunft, eine Zukunft die gerade Mal vor ein paar Wochen mit zaghaften Versuchen angefangen hatte und sich bis jetzt zu der Händchenhaltenstufe hin mauserte.

Doch stand hinter diesem ganzen Gefühlsspektakel mehr als die Tat anscheinend das richtige zu tun, dass was alle schon seit Jahren von den beiden erwartet hatten. Oder war es vielmehr eine Flucht vor einer Wahrheit die tief in ihr verborgen war, da sie bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut besaß, diesen Weg überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Doch in ein paar Tagen würde sie mehr wissen. Geheimnisse würden gelüftet werden und verborgene Wahrheiten würden ans Licht kommen, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht.

Schon seit ein paar Wochen wusste sie was in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde auf dem Plan stand. Sie würden einen speziellen Liebestrank brauen, der in seinem Aroma die Dinge enthalten würde, gegenüber denen man wahrhaftige Liebe empfand.

Nach dieser Erkenntnis würde kein leugnen mehr helfen, vielleicht war das einer der Gründe warum sie diesen Trank nicht schon früher zubereitet hatte, die Fähigkeiten dazu hatte sie allemal und vielleicht würde sie dann endlich nicht mehr so speziell auf diese eine ganz bestimmte Person reagieren. Vielleicht.

„Weißt du schon was du zu dem anstehenden Maiball anziehen wirst?" fragte Ron mitten in ihre Gedanken herein. Um eine Antwort verlegen, schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

„Hast du schon deinen neuen Festumhang von deinen Brüdern zugeschickt bekommen?"

„Ja, er kam vor zwei Wochen an, zuerst hatte ich ja Angst, dass sich Fred und George etwas Gemeines ausgedacht haben, aber bis jetzt konnte ich noch kein Juckpulver entdecken.", grinste Ron sie froh und glücklich an.

Hermione konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie Ginny ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie ihren beiden Brüdern einen Wabbelbeinfluch angehext hatte, als sie das Juckpulver in Rons Festumhang entdeckt hatte. Manches würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern.

„Wir sollten langsam mal schauen ob Harry schon vom Extraunterricht von Dumbledore zurückgekehrt ist.", wechselte Hermione schnell das Thema und so machten sich die beiden auf zum Gryffindor Turm. Die Sonne senkte sich langsam hinter dem Horizont und die darauffolgende Nacht kündigte von dem bevorstehenden Tag. Auch Hermiones Träume spielten ein Spiel mit ihr. Immer wieder sah sie Ron von dem sie sich wegdrehte, hin zu einer Person die im Dunklen verborgen war. Doch wie von Zauberhand wurde sie von dieser Person mehr und mehr angezogen. Mit klopfenden Herzen wachte sie am nächsten Morgen auf und verfluchte ihren nichtexistenten Vorrat an Traumlosschlaftrank. Die Träume in Kombination mit ihrer Realität vermochten es bald sie um ihren Verstand zu bringen und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sehr an diesem hing.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum lief sie sogleich Harry und Ron in die Arme, wobei einer von den beiden sie

stürmisch begrüßte. Harry hingegen wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen. Sie hatten ihn letzte Nacht leider nicht mehr nach dem Treffen mit Dumbledore abfangen können und nun war sie gespannt ob es etwas Neues gäbe, was die Suche nach den Horkruxen betraf. Die Geschichte der neuesten Ereignisse war schnell erzählt, sodass die Freunde schon bei ihrem Morgentoast ein anderes Thema anschnitten.

Hermione beobachtete Harry weiterhin, ihr blieb nicht verborgen, dass es ihm schwer zu schaffen machte, dass er und Dumbledore bis jetzt keine weiteren Fortschritte gemacht hatten. Doch auch diese Tatsache konnte sie nicht all zu lange von ihren eigenen Problemen ablenken und so fieberte sie fast der Zaubertrankstunde entgegen, die noch an diesem Tage stattfand. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie weiter dem Gespräch zwischen Harry und Ron.

Die Verwandlungsstunde zog an ihr vorbei wie ein langweiliger Film, wo der Regisseur die dramatischen Szenen weggelassen hatte und so kam es, dass sie sich bald vor ihrem Kessel stehend befand und mit zittrigen Händen das Eisenkraut in kleine quadratische Stücke schnitt.

Sie wusste selbst nicht warum das auf einmal so wichtig für sie geworden war. Sie mochte Ron, dessen war sie sich sicher, was war also so schlimm an dem Leben was sie gerade dabei war zu beginnen?

Gekonnt streute sie 5 Gramm des Eisenkrauts in ihren Kessel und der Trank wurde weiß, fast durchsichtig. Mit einem Seitenblick zu ihren Freunden sah sie eine Katastrophe die von einer anderen, noch schlimmeren abgelöst wurde. Harrys Trank war lila und dickflüssig. Rons Trank war soeben explodiert.

Professor Slughorn schickte Ron sogleich hoch in den Krankenflügel mit dem Hinweis, dass nächste Mal seine Fähigkeiten als Zauberer nicht zuhause zu lassen. Harry versuchte vergebens mit dem Eisenkraut seinen Trank noch zu retten und schüttete fast alles was er hatte in den Trank. Insgesamt 20 Gramm Eisenkraut verursachten ein kleines merkwürdiges Puffgeräusch und der Trank samt Kessel war verschwunden.

Inzwischen fügte Hermione ihre letzte Zutat hinzu und rührte ihren Trank siebenmal im Uhrzeigersinn um. Die 20 Punkte für Gryffindor vermochten es trotzdem nicht den Punkteverlust ihrer beiden Freunde auszugleichen.

Das Feuer züngelte am Kesselrand hoch und als der Trank fertig war stiegen die Dämpfe wie im Lehrbuch beschrieben aus den Tiefen des Kessels empor. Hermiones Herz raste in einem Tempo, dass alles andere als gesund war. Fast hätte sie sogar vor Aufregung vergessen zu atmen, doch als langsam der Sauerstoff in ihren Lungen zu knapp wurde, nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug. Dieser ließ all ihre Zweifel mit einem Schlag vergehen und ihre größten Ängste und schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden.

* * * ôO * * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	5. Die Wahrheit akzeptieren du musst

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Eule20 und an kleingedrucktes für ihr Review *freu* *Schoki verteil*

5. Die Wahrheit akzeptieren du musst ...

Wie benommen stand Hermione vor ihrem Kessel und sog begierig den Duft ein, der ihr so verführerisch in die Nase stieg.

Sie roch altes Papier was mit einer dünnen filigranen Schicht von schwarzer Tinte durchzogen war, dazu mischte sich der Geruch von frischen Erdbeeren. Doch über alldem schwebte ein Geruch, der alles andere dominierte. Ein Aroma von verschiedenen Kräutern, gewürzt mit einer gewissen Stärke und Hoffnung.

In diesem Moment offenbarte sich in Hermiones Kopf eine Wahrheit, während gleichzeitig eine andere Wahrheit immer tiefer in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben wurde. Die eine Wahrheit bestand darin, dass Rons Geruch, den sie unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte, nicht mit dabei war. Die andere war, dass sie diesen bestimmten Geruch nach Kräutern kannte, dass ihr die Person, zu der dieser Duft zweifellos gehörte, schon längst bekannt war.

Die letztere Wahrheit verdrängte sie jedoch gekonnt.

An einem langen roten Samtband hing eine kleine Phiole um Hermiones Hals, versteckt unter ihren

Schulroben, nah an ihrem Herzen.

Seit ein paar Tagen enthielt diese Phiole eine ganz besondere Flüssigkeit, nämlich ein paar Tropfen des starken Aromaliebestrankes, den die Sechstklässler in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde unter der strengen Aufsicht von Slughorn gebraut, verkorkt und zur Benotung abgegeben hatten. Heimlich war es Hermione gelungen ein paar Tropfen von dem Trank auch in ihre eigene Phiole abzufüllen, um in schwachen Momenten ab und an daran zu schnuppern.

Immer noch weigerte sich ihr Unterbewusstsein die Puzzlestücke die sie über die letzten Jahre und vor allem in den letzten Tagen gesammelt hatte, richtig zusammenzusetzen. Immer noch konnte sie den Duft keiner ihr bekannten Person zuordnen.

Doch eines hatte sie unmittelbar nach dem Brauvorgang begriffen. Ron war nicht die wahre Liebe ihres Lebens. Zweifel die sich im Vorfeld auftaten, wurden auf diese Weise unmissverständlich bewiesen. Deswegen versuchte sie sich mittlerweile so gut es ging, von Ron als seine „Freundin" zu distanzieren. Hermione war nie so ein Mädchen gewesen, das auf den Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung gewartet hatte und sie sah auch die Welt nicht durch eine rosa rote Brille. Doch ganz tief in ihrem Herzen, gab es etwas, an das sie auf eine unerschütterliche Art und Weise glaubte.

Sie glaubte an die wahre Liebe, an eine Liebe die zwei Menschen unwiderruflich miteinander verband. Wie zwei Fäden dessen Knoten in der Mitte keiner zu lösen vermag, nicht die Liebenden selbst und auch kein anderer, auch nicht die Zeit.

Etwas erschöpft lies sich Hermione in einen Sessel nahe der geöffneten Fenster fallen. Sehnsüchtig

schweifte ihr Blick über die Wipfel des verbotenen Waldes, als sie mit einem halben Ohr dem Gespräch von Parvati und Lavender lauschte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, drehte sich dieses um den in 3 Tagen bevorstehenden Maiball. Eines der größeren Festivitäten innerhalb dieser Schlossmauern.

In 3 Tagen war es also wieder soweit, dass sich junge Hexen und Zauberer gegenseitig auf den Füßen standen und gepanschten Früchtepunsch zu sich nahmen.

Durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von Ginny, wurde Hermione aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und in ihr naheliegendes Schulsprecherinnenzimmer gezerrt. Mit einem aufgeregten Funkeln in den Augen schloss Ginny erwartungsvoll die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatte extra solange gewartet, bis Harry und Ron zu ihrem wöchentlichen Quidditchtraining aufgebrochen waren, um ungestört mit Hermione allein sein zu können.

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Hermiones Mundwinkel als sie ihre beste Freundin betrachtete. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie ihr nämlich eröffnet, dass sie zufälligerweise auf eine Lösung für Ginnys Kleiderauswahlproblem für den besagten Maiball gestoßen war. Mitten in der verbotenen Abteilung, als sie eigentlich auf der Suche nach neuen Zaubersprüchen für die immer noch durchgeführten DA Trainingseinheiten war, fiel ihr eine unscheinbar wirkende kleine Pergamentrolle in die Hände.

Langsam zog Hermione die besagte Pergamentrolle aus einem ihrer Regalfächer und präsentierte sie stolz, der vor Aufregung fast platzenden Ginny, deren Augen mit jeder weiteren Zeile die sie las immer größer wurden.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du diesen Zauber auch hinkriegst?" fragte Ginny, mit einer Ehrfurcht

angehauchten Stimme.

Da Ginny in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen war, hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon sehr viele

Zaubersprüche zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch wenige, sehr wenige waren von so einer Komplexität und Stärke gewesen, wie dieser manifestatio optatio vestitus. Sie hatte sogar einige Probleme diesen Namen überhaupt richtig auszusprechen.

Zögerlich griff Hermione nach dem Pergament und las für sich noch einmal jeden auszuführenden Schritt durch. Nickend sagte sie dann, „Nein, das dürfte eigentlich kein Problem darstellen, da hier jeder Schritt genau beschrieben steht."

Hermione fand den Zauber wenn überhaupt nur äußerst interessant, da er das perfekte Kleidungsstück zu Tage fördern würde. Dieser Zauber konnte nämlich die geheimsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte vom Träger des Kleides, mit den Wünschen, der vom Träger angebeteten Person, miteinander kombinieren. Das daraus resultierende Ergebnis, wäre in Ginnys Fall dann hoffentlich das perfekte Ballkleid um die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Harry Potters für sich zu gewinnen.

Als das Kleid, durch einen Accio herbeigerufen, vor Hermiones Augen hin und her flatterte, griff diese nach ihrem Zauberstab, der noch immer auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.

Plötzlich erfüllte sich die Luft mit einer kaum greifbaren Magie. Ginny, deren Blicke noch immer starr auf das Kleid gerichtet waren, um ja kein einzigen Moment der Verwandlungsprozedur zu verpassen, stellten sich unbemerkt alle Nackenhaare nach oben.

Hermiones Schritte auf dem Parkettboden hallten wie in einer riesigen Kathedrale von den Wänden wieder, als sie den ersten Bannkreis um das besagte Kleid schritt. Leise murmelnde Wörter unterstützten den Anfang dieser Magie, bis sie sodann anfing ihren Zauberstab in leichten Kreisbewegungen zu schwingen. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs leuchtete auf und zog kleine funkelnde Staubsterne, die aus Ginnys Innerstes zu kommen schienen, wie von Zauberhand an.

Die winzigen Staubsterne versammelten sich dann sogleich rings um das Kleid herum an und bildeten eine Art Kokon. Irgendwann verebbte der Sternstrom aus Ginnys Brust und es dauerte nicht lange bis sich ein zweiter Sternregen zu ihnen gesellte. Diesmal kam dieser aber durch das Fenster hereingeschwebt und webte sich in die schon vorhandene Kokonstruktur mit hinein.

Ein paar Meter von dem Gryffindorturm entfernt, trug es sich zu, dass mehrere Mitschüler beobachten konnten, wie ein Sternregen anscheinend aus dem Hinterteil von Harry Potter schwebte. Unglücklicherweise flog dieser nämlich gerade einen Looping um den Schnatz vor Draco zu erwischen, der durch dieses Schauspiel beinahe vor Lachen vom Besen fiel.

Harry der von alledem nicht sehr viel, eigentlich gar nichts mitbekommen hatte, wunderte sich später nur, warum alle hinter seinem Rücken anfingen dümmlich zu grinsen.

Ginny, deren Vorhaben es eigentlich gewesen war, die ganze Zeit das Kleid zu beobachten, starrte nun Hermione seit ein paar Minuten mit offenem Mund an. Sie hatte sie ja schon öfters zaubern gesehen, darunter waren auch vereinzelt eher schwierigere Zauber gewesen, aber das, dieses Spektakel, was sie hier nun sah, war nicht mit vielen vergleichbar.

Als Hermione fertig war, setzte sie sich, nun doch etwas erschöpft, auf ihr Bett und betrachtete ihr Werk das ihr durchaus gefiel.

„Wow." Das war das einzige wozu Ginny gerade in der Lage war sich zu artikulieren, was Hermione dabei nicht auffiel war, dass Ginny sich bis jetzt nicht einmal das Kleid angeschaut hatte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir das Kleid gefällt." Erleichtert schaute Hermione zu Ginny, die deren verdutztes Gesicht nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte, weil diese nun auch das Kleid vor ihr genauer betrachtete und keine Sekunde später um Hermiones Hals fiel.

Lange rote Seide, mit schwarzen und goldenen Fäden durchwirkt, ergoss sich über Hermiones rot gold gestreiften Teppich. Hermione kannte ihren besten Freund gut genug um sagen zu können, dass sie vermutlich seinen Geschmack übertroffen hatte.

Nachdem Ginny ungefähr fünf Minuten mit dem Kleid in den Armen durch Hermiones Zimmer gehüpft war, blieb sie auf einmal stehen und schaute Hermione mit einem geradezu neugierigen Blick an

.

„Jetzt will ich unbedingt dein Kleid sehen!"

„Mein Kleid?" verdutzt schaute Hermione sie an. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wusste Hermione endlich worauf Ginny hinaus wollte und schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Mein Kleid hängt da vorne am Schrank, ich hab es vor ein paar Wochen in Hogsmeade gekauft, du

erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch daran, schließlich warst du diejenige die es ausgesucht hat."

Etwas irritiert und enttäuscht sank Ginny auf einen Sessel, nun erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an ihren kleinen Shoppingausflug, der mit einem einfachen roten Trägerkleid und vereinzelten Süßigkeiten geendet hatte.

Nach ein paar lockeren Tratschereien verabschiedete sich Ginny wieder, da sie ihr Kleid unbeobachtet in ihr Zimmer bringen wollte. Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, betrachtete Hermione ihr Ballkleid. Den Teufel würde sie tun, den Zauber auch bei sich selbst anzuwenden. Das Ergebnis würde sie wahrscheinlich mehr schockieren als jeden anderen Bewohner dieses Schlosses, mit Ausnahme vielleicht noch von Ron und der einen Person, die einen Teil zu diesem Kleid unbewusst beitragen würde. Noch immer verbot sie sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an ihn und belog sich mit dem nicht Wissen seiner Existenz.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie in den letzten paar Minuten mit ihren Fingern immer wieder mit der kleinen Phiole gespielt, die nun offen an ihrem Hals baumelte, dessen Glas in der untergehenden Abendsonne absurde Lichtspiele an die Wände warf.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?


	6. Der Wahrheit nicht ausweichen du kannst

vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20! Und euch Lesern wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen!

Please R&R^^

**Der Wahrheit ausweichen du nicht kannst …**

Die drei Tage bis zum Maiball vergingen wie im Flug, sodass dann auch bald die Sonne hinter dem verbotenen Wald aufging und somit unwiderruflich den Festtag einläutete.

Severus einziger Trost an diesem Tag war, dass es ihm durch das Wochenende erspart bleiben würde, die hormongesteuerte Bande von Schülern auch noch unterrichten zu müssen. Dadurch ergab sich auch gleichzeitig ein weiterer, von ihm sehr geschätzter Vorteil, er musste demnach auch nicht unbedingt seine Gemächer verlassen. Nur zur anberaumten Lehrerversammlung und der Festivität selbst würde er dies dann gezwungener Maßen tun.

In diesem Fall rechnete er sich und seiner Laune eine größere Überlebenschance als zu Weihnachten aus. Dabei vergaß Severus mal wieder die große Dekorationsleidenschaft von Professor Flitwick, der es sogar geschafft hatte den Kerker über Nacht in einen Garten Eden zu verwandeln. Sehr zum missfallen des gesamten Slytherintrakts, denn niemand besaß dort ein sonderlich ausgeprägtes blumiges Gemüt.

In der großen Halle sah es fast am schlimmsten aus, denn sogar zwischen den verschiedenen Frühstücksköstlichkeiten türmten sich allerlei Blumengestecke die, von der Decke hängenden Blumengirlanden in ihrer Pracht noch überboten wurden.

Die Schüler kannten ja die Dekorationswut des Schulleiters nur all zu gut, aber das ging nun wirklich zu weit.

Nun war auch für Severus die Zeit gekommen, seine in den letzten Stunden doch sehr liebgewonnenen Gemächer zu verlassen. Nach dem er seine Tür unwillig geöffnet hatte und den Garten Eden betrat, dauerte es keine fünf Sekunden und seine Laune hatte den bisherigen Tiefstand um Längen unterboten und keine fünf Minuten später befand sich keine einzige Blume mehr im Schloss.

Alle Schüler sendeten Stoßgebete zu Merlin ohne zu wissen, bei wem sie sich da eigentlich indirekt gerade bedankten.

Mit finsterer Miene schritt Severus Richtung Lehrerkonferenz.

Leicht vorn über gebeugt, kroch Hermione fast in den Text der vor ihr lag. Gebannt flogen ihre Augen über jede Zeile und sogen jeden einzelnen Buchstaben in seinem Zusammenhang auf. „Zahlenspielereien und dessen unwirklichen wirklichen Auswirkungen auf das Geschehen in der Zukunft.", prangte in großen Lettern auf der oberen Hälfte des Aufsatzes.

Das magische Arithmantikmagazin war vor ein paar Stunden durch persönliche Eulenpost zu ihrem Fenster zugestellt worden und seitdem hatte es Hermione von der ersten Seite an gefesselt. Eigentlich war sie gerade dabei gewesen sich für den bald beginnenden Ball zurechtzumachen.

Ihre Haare waren sogar schon halb hochgesteckt gewesen, doch jedes Mal wenn sie mit dem Text und seinen Ansichten nicht konform ging schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und Strähne um Strähne lösten sich aus dem leicht gebundenen Knoten und fielen ihr sanft um die Schulter.

Immer wieder strich sie entsprechende Stellen im Text mit einem magischen Textmarker an, währenddessen sie mit der anderen Hand unbewusst an ihrer Phiole herumspielte, die wegen ihrem aufgeknöpften Hemd , nicht unter ihren Roben verborgen war.

Seufzend strich sie diesmal einen ganzen Absatz an, der ihr so heuchlerisch vorkam, dass sie schon mit dem Gedanken spielte, doch noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen um in dem entsprechenden Buch etwas nachzuschlagen. Verstohlen blickte sie zur Uhr.

Durch den Maiball, hatte der Direktor veranlasst, dass die Bibliothek an diesem Tag schon um fünf Uhr schließen würde. Nun war es zwanzig vor fünf. Wenn sie sich beeilen würde, dann konnte sie es noch schaffen und danach würde sie sich sofort für den Ball fertig machen, der schließlich schon um sieben Uhr beginnen sollte.

Bevor sie noch weiter hin und her überlegen konnte, hatte ihre Neugier eigentlich schon gewonnen und so verließ sie schnellen Schrittes ihr Schulsprecherinnenzimmer, betend dass sie auf ihrem Weg keinem Lehrer begegnen würde, da sie momentan die ein oder andere Schulregel missachtete, wie zum Beispiel, dass man auf den Schulfluren nicht rennen sollte.

Nachdem Severus sich geschlagene drei Stunden die Qualen und Nöte vom Lehrkörper anhören musste, durfte er nun endlich wieder zurück in seine Gemächer. Nur um ein paar Stunden später, etwas noch viel Schlimmeres über sich ergehen zu lassen. Nämlich die Qualen und Nöte der Schüler, die diese nur all zu gerne zu solchen Festivitäten in die Welt hinaus lamentierten.

Um wenigstens noch ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben, beeilte sich Severus und beschleunigte seine Schritte, wodurch er im Gehen beinahe schneller war, als manche Hexen und Zauberer die rannten.

Nun trug es sich zu, dass zwei Personen durch das Schloss liefen mit dem Wunsch ihr Ziel schnellst möglich zu erreichen. Unglücklicherweise teilten diese beiden nicht nur den Wunsch sondern auch gleichzeitig den Weg, so kam es, das die beiden, von den 3765 Ecken die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, sich anscheinend genau für ein und dieselbe Ecke entschieden hatten.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erschütterte den Gang.

Durch den Aufprall landete Hermione auf Severus, der noch irgendwie versucht hatte, sie aufzufangen und gleichzeitig die Balance zu halten, doch er hatte ihr Tempo mit dem sie um die Ecke gerannt kam um einiges unterschätzt. Wenige Sekunden später zerbrach Hermiones kleine Glasphiole und dessen Inhalt breitete sich auf Severus Roben aus.

Den Geruch den Severus verströmte, hatte Hermione schon beim Fallen wahrgenommen, als jetzt auch noch der Trank diesen Geruch um einiges verstärkte, konnte sie die Fakten nicht länger verdrängen.

Ungelenk kam sie irgendwie auf ihre Beine, drehte sich um und lief davon. Severus der durch ihre plötzliche Nähe oder den Zusammenstoß immer noch etwas unter Schock stand, konnte ihr nur noch nachsehen. Sein Herz stolperte vor sich hin, als er zu seinen Gemächern zurückging.

Ihm stand noch nicht einmal der Sinn danach Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Er wollte nur noch überprüfen welche Flüssigkeit gerade seine Robe verunreinigt hatte und irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermiones Duft immer noch an ihm zu haften schien.

Mit ruhiger Hand sprach er den Diagnosezauber über seine Kleidung. Das Ergebnis traf ihn wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube. Nichts anderes als der starke Aromaliebestrank, der die wahre Liebe einer Person offenbarte, sickerte gerade durch den Stoff seiner schwarzen Robe.

Mit zittriger Hand ließ er seine Robe auf den Boden sinken. Seitdem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, damals bei der Auswahlzeremonie, spürte er eine Art Verbindung zu ihr, eine Art natürliches Vertrauen. In den letzten paar Monaten hatte er bemerkt, dass sich zu diesem Vertrauen nun auch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft entwickelt hatte, die sogar so weit ging, dass es ihm regelrecht wehgetan hatte, als er sie vor ein paar Tagen mit Weasley Händchenhaltend durch die Schule gehen sah. Aber sollte dies wirklich wahre Liebe sein?

Sollte sein Leben wirklich so makaber sein, dass ihm die wahre Liebe offenbart wurde und nichts desto trotz verwehrt blieb? Schweren Herzen beschloss er, die Wahrheit die ihm dieser Tag offenbart hatte, ganz tief in sich einzuschließen. Würde er sie nicht verdrängen, würde sie ihn irgendwann zerreißen.

Egal wie er sich sein zukünftiges Leben auch ausmalte, sie wäre in jedem möglichen Szenario immer besser ohne ihn dran. Sie hatte etwas Besseres als ihn verdient. Er würde nie frei sein, diese Hoffnung hatte er schon vor Jahren verloren.

Mit klopfenden Herzen schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und sank noch an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden. Den Kopf an die Tür gelehnt, rannen heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Die Gänsehaut die immer wieder ihre Haut eroberte, wenn er in der Nähe war, kam nicht von einem kalten Luftzug.

Das Herzklopfen, wenn sie an ihn dachte, war kein beschleunigter Puls aus Angst.

Das Stolpern ihres Herzens, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, rührte nicht von verschiedenen Schockzuständen.

Fakten die sie über all die Monate immer wieder verdrängt hatte, brachen nun haltlos an die Oberfläche, wo sie dieses eine mal von ihrem Gehirn, wie eine leichte Mathematikaufgabe, wie eins und eins, zusammengezählt wurden und ein Ergebnis ergaben, dass sie nie wieder leugnen können würde.

Sie, Hermione Granger, liebte Severus Snape.

Das Schicksal musste einen komischen Humor besitzen. Anders konnte sie sich die Sache einfach nicht erklären, denn was bringt eine Liebe, die nie das Tageslicht erblicken würde?

Wie betäubt stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. Ihre Hände handelten nach einem vorgegebenen Automatismus als sie ihr rotes Trägerkleid über ihre Schultern streifte und ihre Haare wieder zu einem Knoten hochband und mit feinen Haarnadeln feststeckte.

Langsam trat sie zu ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete sich, betrachtete das Bild, dass jeder von ihr hatte, dass jeder von ihr erwartete und doch sah es in den tiefen ihres Herzen gänzlich anders aus.

Auf einmal kam ihr wieder Ginnys Idee in den Sinn, dass sie selbst auch den Zauberspruch ausprobieren sollte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Warum sollte sie nicht mal an einem Abend allen zeigen, wie es in ihr aussah? Warum sollte sie es nicht einmal riskieren? Warum sollte sie nicht wenigstens einen einzigen Abend ihre Liebe nach außen tragen?

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie ihren Zauberstab ergriff und die magischen Worte murmelte. Sternstaub umhüllte sie und verwandelte sie nach und nach in das Bild, was sie in ihrem Herzen trug.

Ihre Haare fielen ihr nun in sanften Locken herab, ab und an gehalten von kleinen silbernen Perlen. Ihr rotes Kleid wandelte sich in einem satten starken Grünton, dünne silberne Kordeln umspannten ihr Gewand.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schickte sie ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen, ein trauriger Blick war die Antwort darauf.

Severus genehmigte sich nun schon das zweite Glas von dem gepanschten Punsch, als er immer wieder darüber nachdenken musste, was vor ungefähr einer Stunde in seinen Gemächern passiert war.

Denn als er sich gerade von seinem Regal abgewandt hatte, entsprangen auf einmal kleine Staubsterne seinem Inneren, die sogleich dann auch davon schwebten. Die Prozedur kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, er kam bloß die ganze Zeit nicht darauf, wo er dies schon einmal gesehen oder davon gelesen hatte.

Umringt von schwatzenden Schülern, begann er durch die Menge in der großen Halle zu laufen und Ausschau nach Regelverstößen zu halten. Als er gerade an eine Mädchengruppe vorbeikam, wo Ginny Weasley umringt von ihren Freundinnen von ihrem Kleid schwärmte, schnappte er plötzlich die Worte manifestatio optatio vestitus auf und es machte Klick in seinen Gedankengängen.

Er wusste, dass er davon schon einmal gelesen hatte, aber dieser Zauber war zu schwer, dass ihn eine Ginevra Weasley richtig ausführen konnte, gleichzeitig erklärte dies auch noch lange nicht, seine komischen Beobachtungen, die unweigerlich darauf schließen ließen, dass jemand, den Zauber auch auf ihn angewandt hatte. Ginevra konnte er da schon einmal ausschließen, da er nicht gerade ein Liebhaber der Farbe rot war.

Doch wer in diesem Schloss war so mächtig diesen Zauber zu beherrschen?

Ein erstauntes Gemurmel zog Severus Aufmerksamkeit an und so drehte er sich wie alle anderen zum Eingang der großen Halle um. Was er dort sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken.


	7. stille Versprechen , Geheimnisse

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 *knuddel* viel Spaß beim lesen!

**7. stille Versprechen**

* * *

><p><em>Doch wer in diesem Schloss war so mächtig diesen Zauber zu beherrschen?<em>

_Ein erstauntes Gemurmel zog Severus Aufmerksamkeit an und so drehte er sich wie alle anderen zum_

_Eingang der großen Halle um. Was er dort sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken._

* * *

><p>Doch nicht nur sein Atem stockte, als das Gryffindormädchen eingehüllt in grüner Seide die große Halle betrat. Ron der ungefähr schräg hinter ihm stand, musste von seiner Schwester gehalten werden, um zu verhindern, dass er ohnmächtig nach hinten kippte.<p>

Auch alle anderen Schüler mussten sich erstmal an diesen Anblick gewöhnen. Einzig Ginevra sah mit einem wissenden Blick in Hermiones Richtung und lächelte verstohlen.

Sich in der Menge zurückziehend verschwand Severus in den dunklen Schatten der Säulen um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können, denn sein Kopf quillte momentan von Informationen fast über.

Auf der einen Seite, stellte er sich die Frage, wie sie nur dazu in der Lage gewesen war, diesen Zauber zu sprechen. Auf der anderen Seite, schalt er sich einen blinden Dummkopf, als er in seinen Überlegungen um seine Herzenswahrheiten, etwas sehr wichtiges außen vor gelassen hatte.

Da die zweite Überlegung ihn gerade persönlich mehr beschäftigte, wurden die Gedanken über Hermiones anscheinend übermäßig große Macht nach hinten gedrängt, wo sie zusammen mit anderen Zweifeln ausharrten.

Ganz langsam ging er noch einmal Schritt für Schritt die Fähigkeiten des Aromaliebestrankes in seinem Kopf durch, wobei er an einer Stelle auch sofort seinen Denkfehler bemerkte. Der Zauber sprach von wahrer Liebe, wie konnte er nur darauf kommen, wie konnte er nur die Hoffnung haben, dass es nur ihn alleine betraf?

Wahre Liebe existiert nur im Zusammenspiel von erwiderter Liebe. Er hätte nur den Umkehrschluss ziehen müssen. Wenn seine Liebe zu ihr, die wahre Liebe war, dann hieß das, dass auch sie ihn liebte.

Mit sehr viel Glück, würde sie diesen einen Zusammenhang nie erblicken. Mit etwas Glück, würde sie früher oder später eine Liebe finden, die sie glücklich machen würde.

Wie gebannt zog sie seine Blicke auf sich, wie sie fast durch den Raum gleitete, geradewegs auf ihre Freunde zu. Einen etwas irritiert dreinschauenden Potter und Weasley, der aussah, als wäre er momentan auf das gesamte Slytherinhaus Eifersüchtig.

Scheu suchte sie die Menge nach ihm ab, bis sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte und ihm von weiten in die unendlich tiefschwarzen Augen blickte. In diesem Moment, war es fast so, als würden beide gleichzeitig ihren Herzen ein Versprechen abringen.

Ein Versprechen, dass ihre Liebe zueinander, immer tief verborgen bleiben würde. Hermione in dem

Glauben, dass diese Liebe von ihm nie erwidert werden würde und Severus aus dem Grund, weil er in seinem Leben nie wieder frei sein würde und er ihr diese Ketten und den daraus resultierenden Schmerz ersparen wollte.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Die Wut des einen, die Geheimnisse der anderen<strong>

* * *

><p>Ein freundliches Lächeln zierte Hermiones Gesicht als sie zu ihren Freunden ging. Ihr Herz schlug in ihrem inneren Purzelbäume, da sie mehr Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Freunde hatte, als sie zugeben wollte. Schon von weiten sah sie das zorngerötete Gesicht von Ron, den zweifelnden Blick von Harry, das ängstliche Zwinkern von Neville und den glasigen Blick von Luna. Nur Ginny, die als einzige von den anderen unbemerkt ihr zunickte, gab ihr den Mut, den Weg bis zum Ende zu gehen.<p>

Ginny war es auch zu verdanken, dass Ron nicht gleich die Gelegenheit bekam, Hermione zu Rede zu stellen, denn sie lenkte, nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung Hermiones, das Gespräch gleich in eine gänzlich andere Richtung, als die Kleiderauswahl für diesen Abend.

Dennoch wechselten einige immer wieder zweifelnden Blicke abwechselnd zu Ron und Hermione, die ihre Kleiderwahl auch ohne Erklärung als ein gewisses Statement auffassten. Ginny war immer die einzige unter ihnen gewesen, die Hermione nie an der Seite ihres geliebten Bruders gesehen hatte, auch wenn es ihr um Ron leid tat, der Hermione anscheinend wirklich liebte. Nichts desto trotz war sie ein bisschen überrascht, dass Hermiones Zauber anscheinend eine Vorliebe für das Haus Slytherin offenbarte. Aber es gab schließlich schlimmeres als einen Schüler von Slytherin. Spontan fielen Ginny gleich zwei Namen ein, Voldemort und Severus Snape.

Der Abend hangelte sich unruhig von Gesprächsfetzen zu Gesprächsfetzen. Ron wurde immer zappeliger, weil er endlich Hermione zu Rede stellen wollte. Sie benahm sich schon seit einigen Tagen komischer als sonst und dieses Kleid schoss nun endgültig den Vogel ab. Er wusste dass sie eigentlich ein rotes Kleid tragen wollte, er wusste, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen noch vorgehabt hatte mit ihm zu tanzen. Beides hatte sich anscheinend in eine gänzlich andere Richtung entwickelt und er war es leid im Unklaren gelassen zu werden. Doch jedes Mal wenn er etwas sagen wollte, schien ihn immer wieder jemand zu unterbrechen.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, die besser war, als jede einfache Frage seinerseits es sein könnte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns langsam zusammensetzen und ein kleines Spiel spielen würden?" quäkte Ron laut mitten in die Unterhaltung zwischen Ginny und Lavender.

„Ein Spiel hört sich toll an!" rief Lavender sogleich aus.

Hermione und Ginny verdrehten die Augen, da eine Idee von Ron, nichts Gutes heißen konnte.

Zuallererst suchten sich die Freunde einen freien Tisch aus, Stühle wurden zurechtgerückt, Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte platziert und alle blickten Ron neugierig an, der immer noch nicht verkündet hatte, welches Spiel ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschien vor jedem potenziellen Mitspieler ein kleines Trinkglas mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit.

„Habt ihr schon mal das Ich-habe-noch-nie-Trinkspiel gespielt?"

Die Hälfte, der am Tisch versammelten, nickte begeistert mit dem Kopf und erklärten den unwissenden in kurzen Sätzen den Spielablauf. „Einer fängt an und sagt etwas, was er noch nie in seinem Leben getan hat, alle die dies doch schon einmal getan haben, müssen den Inhalt des Glases bis auf den letzten Tropfen austrinken. Jeder Spieler ist der Reihe nach dran und noch etwas, jeder Spieler ist an die Wahrheit gebunden, so dass er bei der richtigen Antwort einen inneren Zwang verspüren wird, das Glas auszutrinken."

Wenn es nicht zu sehr aufgefallen wäre, hätte Hermione ihm nun einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen, der sogar Voldemort Angst und Bange gemacht hätte. Ron war ja noch nie ein Fan von Subtilität gewesen, aber sie so auf diese Art und Weise bloßstellen zu wollen, war einfach nur mies. Sie konnte bloß hoffen, dass seine Art, Dinge nur durch eine begrenzte Sichtweise zu betrachten, ihn die falschen Fragen stellen lassen würde.

Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt schon auf den Schock, ihr Glas bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken und da dies magische Gläser waren, die sich von selbst wieder auffüllten, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich gleich wieder an ihre Lippen angesetzt.

Lavender war als erste an der Reihe. „Ich habe noch nie einen Drachen gesehen."

Anscheinend war Hermione nicht die einzige am Tisch, die mit dem verlockenden Alkohol zu liebäugeln schien, denn natürlich musste jeder bei dieser Aussage sein volles Glas mit einem Schluck leeren.

Der starke Geschmack rann Hermiones Kehle hinab und gab ihr die unwirkliche Hoffnung diesen Abend wenigstens halbwegs zu überstehen und wenn nicht, würde sie sich wenigstens am nächsten Tag an nichts mehr erinnern können.

Als nächstes war Ginny dran.

„Ich habe noch nie ein Quidditschspiel verloren."

Diesmal musste nur Neville sein Glas austrinken und Hermione dankte Merlin dafür, dass Fred und George schon vor einem Jahr diese Schule verlassen hatten. Doch ihr Glück währte nicht lange, denn irgendwann war Ron an der Reihe und er sah nicht gerade danach aus, als würde er jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen.

„Ich habe noch nie für einen Slytherin geschwärmt."

Als das letzte Wort über seine Lippen kam, waren alle Blicke auf Hermione gerichtet, sodass keiner von ihnen mitbekam, wie Lavender ein wenig unwillig ihr Glas nahm und es austrank. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermione, deren Hand seelenruhig neben ihrem Glas liegen blieb. Denn genau genommen, hatte sie nie wirklich für Severus geschwärmt, es hatte sie irgendwie gleich von der ersten Sekunde an so richtig erwischt.

Ron der nicht die, von ihm erwartete, Antwort erhalten hatte, war so in Fahrt, dass er einfach weitermachte.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Slytherin geküsst."

Wieder waren alle Blicke außer Harrys auf Hermione gerichtet und wieder zuckte ihre Hand nicht einmal ein bisschen. Dafür zuckte Harry ein wenig zusammen, als er gerade dabei war seine Hand beschwichtigend auf Rons Arm zu legen, als er Lavender dabei beobachtete, wie sie wieder zu ihrem Glas griff und trank.

Unwirsch schüttelte Ron Harrys Hand von seinem Arm und richtete nun seine blinde Wut gegen seinen besten Freund.

„Ich habe noch nie mein Selbstwertgefühl darauf begründet, dass ich der Auserwählte bin."

Der Zauber erfüllte seine Aufgabe und ließ Harry nicht mal den Hauch einer Wahl, als seine Hand das Glas nahm und er den Inhalt seinen Rachen hinunterkippte, einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, der nicht vom Alkohol herrührte, auf seiner Zunge schmeckend.

Neville der es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie sich seine Freunde untereinander regelrecht

zerfleischten, warf einfach die nächste Aussage in die Runde. Da er gerade bei diesem Spiel nie sonderlich viel Fantasie erübrigen konnte, nahm er immer Erlebnisse die ihm selbst widerfahren waren.

„Ich habe noch nie mehr als eine Prophezeiung von meinen Freunden gesehen."

Es war plötzlich Totenstill am Tisch als Nevilles Hand, die leicht zitterte, nach seinem Glas griff.

Harry war der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand. „Was meinst du damit?"

Unruhig versuchte Neville jeglichen Blickkontakt zu seinen Freunden zu vermeiden, als er die Geschichte erzählte, die er durch den Kampf im Ministerium und dem darauf folgenden Chaos völlig vergessen hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum es ihm gerade jetzt wieder eingefallen war.

„Als wir vor einem Jahr im Ministerium waren um deine Prophezeiung zu suchen, hab ich an einem Regal einen weiteren Namen entdeckt."

„Wessen Namen?" flüsterte Harry.

Neville der die ganze Zeit die Tischmaserung gemustert hatte, schaute plötzlich auf und blickte in die vor Schreck und Erkenntnis geweiteten Augen von Hermione.

Wie viele Wahrheiten konnte ein Mensch an einem Tag ertragen?, schoss es Hermione sogleich durch den Kopf.

Die anderen am Tisch sogen nur scharf die Luft ein und Harry wollte schon Neville rügen, warum er erst jetzt mit der Sprache herausgerückt war, als sie das Geräusch von einem über das Parkett geschobenen Stuhls vernahmen und Hermione nachsahen, die schnell die große Halle verlies.

Ich besitze anscheinend ein Talent fürs weglaufen ... dachte Hermione in einem leicht sarkastischen Ton, der merkwürdig in ihren Ohren widerhallte.

Keine paar Sekunden später rannte Ginny ihr hinterher. Leise klopfte sie an Hermiones Tür, die sich darauf fast zögerlich öffnete. Als Ginny das Zimmer betrat, konnte sie Hermione nirgendwo entdecken. Erst als sie um das große Bett herumgegangen war, sah sie sie zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sitzen.

Leise setzte sie sich neben Hermione. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis sie sich rührte. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs erschienen in ihrer und Ginnys Hand jeweils ein kleines Glas, welches mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

Der Zauberspruch, der das vorige Spiel an die Wahrheit gebunden hatte fehlte nun, als Hermione mit leiser, aber dennoch fester Stimme sagte:„ Ich habe noch nie etwas für Severus Snape empfunden." Und daraufhin das Glas zu ihren Lippen führte und trank.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	8. Fragen über Fragen

vielen lieben Dank an meine beta eule20! *knuddel* und euch wünsch ich viel Spaß beim lesen^^.

**8. Fragen über Fragen**

* * *

><p><em>Der Zauberspruch, der das vorige Spiel an die Wahrheit gebunden hatte fehlte nun, als Hermione mit leiser, aber dennoch fester Stimme sagte:„ Ich habe noch nie etwas für Severus Snape empfunden." Und daraufhin das Glas zu ihren Lippen führte und trank.<em>

* * *

><p>Wir zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt saß Ginny neben Hermione und schluckte. Draußen war die Welt bislang noch nicht untergegangen und demnach schloss sie, dass es schlimmere Beichten geben musste, als diese eine, der sie beiwohnen durfte.<p>

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schocks hatte sich Ginny wieder gefangen und drückte sanft die Hand von Hermione.

Beide verbrachten schweigend die Nacht nebeneinander sitzend, bis sie auf der Schulter der jeweilig anderen eingenickt waren.

Als Hermione ihre Augen am nächsten morgen aufschlug, bemerkte sie schnell, dass ein Wunsch der letzten Nacht nicht in Erfüllung gegangen war, sie hatte keinen Filmriss von ihrem mäßigen Alkoholkonsum davongetragen und die letzten Ereignisse plätscherten in einem erschreckenden Tempo in ihr Bewusstsein.

Sie liebte Severus Snape.

Es existierte eine Prophezeiung über sie.

Sie hatte ihre Liebe zu Severus Ginny gestanden.

Oh Merlin. Sie schluckte schwer. Unsicher schaute sie zur Seite und entdeckte Ginny die eingemurmelt auf ihrem Teppich schlief. Flüsternd sprach sie einen Levicorpus und trug Ginny mit einem Fingerzeig auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zaghaft zu.

Danach stolperte sie in den nächsten Sessel und beobachtete die leichten Atemzüge ihrer besten Freundin. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getrieben hatte, als sie Ginny ihr Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Wahrscheinlich schien es nur noch halb so beängstigend wie die Tatsache, dass es irgendeine Prophezeiung von ihr geben sollte.

Und Ginny würde ihr bestimmt dabei helfen, ihre absurden Gedanken betreffend ihren Zaubertränkelehrer wieder zu vergessen.

Nun, da sie dieses Problem wieder tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein gedrängt hatte, geriet die neueste Offenbarung wieder in ihr Blickfeld.

Eine Prophezeiung. Konnte sich Neville geirrt haben? Vielleicht sogar einfach nur verlesen? Gab es eine zweite Hermione Granger? Vielleicht war die Weissagung auch eher zweitrangiger Natur? Was wäre wenn nicht?

Die einzige Prophezeiung die Hermione kannte, war die von Harry und diese als unwichtig zu bezeichnen, wäre mehr als töricht. Aber vielleicht wären ja andere Prophezeiungen nicht so wichtig? Aber würde man sie dann in einen Raum im Zaubereiministerium einschließen?

Für Hermiones Geschmack schwirrten in ihrem Kopf gerade ein paar Fragen zu viel herum und viel zu viele beinhalteten vermutungsäußernde Wörter. Sie würde wahrscheinlich auf keine ihrer Fragen je eine Antwort erhalten, da jede Prophezeiung von ihnen selbst, oder besser gesagt von den Todessern zerstört worden waren.

Verloren sie damit ihre Gültigkeit? Wohl kaum.

Doch wenn sie realistisch war, dann konnte sie schon davon ausgehen, dass ihre Prophezeiung nicht schlimmer oder machtvoller als die von Harry sein könnte. Denn schließlich war es seine Aufgabe die magische Welt zu retten.

Langsam beruhigten sich ihre Gedanken wieder und sie versuchte sich die ganze Angelegenheit schöner zu reden, als sie eigentlich war.

Wenn es wirklich eine Prophezeiung geben sollte, so sagte sie sich, dann würde sie eh in Erfüllung gehen, ob sie sich nun ihrer bewusst war oder nicht.

Auch der logischsten Hexe, unterlaufen hie und da ein paar Denkfehler, vor allem, wenn es sich um das eigene Schicksal handelte. Denn eine Prophezeiung wurde in den meisten Fällen getätigt, damit sie sich erfüllte und nur weil sie sie nicht kannte und die Kopie zerstört worden war, gab es immer noch einen Menschen auf der Welt, dem diese zu Ohren gekommen war.

Unruhig stand Hermione auf und ging hinüber zum Spiegel. Unsicher betrachtete sie sich, als sie innerhalb von wenigen Stunden einen zweiten Pakt schloss. Prophezeiung hin oder her, sie würde ihr Leben so leben, wie sie es für richtig hielt. Das hatte sie schon immer getan und damit würde sie so schnell auch nicht aufhören, dafür war sie viel zu Stur veranlagt.

Als dieses für sie leidige Thema endlich in ihrem Kopf durchdiskutiert war, widmete sie sich wieder anderen Fragen, die ihr auch anfänglich Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.

Wie würden die anderen reagieren und was sollte sie Ron sagen, wenn er sie wegen letzter Nacht ansprach?

* * *

><p>Derweil im Jungenschlafsaal. Neville, Dean, Harry und Ron hatten die Nacht eher schlecht als recht geschlafen und saßen sich nun auf ihren Betten gegenüber.<p>

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Neville seufzte.

„Ich hätte es nie ansprechen dürfen."sagte Neville schließlich.

„Doch, aber ein bisschen früher, wäre ratsamer gewesen." meinte Harry immer noch leicht verärgert. Auch Ron stimmte ihm mit einem Grunzen zu.

„Was meint ihr, wie es ihr damit geht?" flüsterte Dean.

„So wie ich Hermione kenne, wird sie es sich schönreden. Wahrscheinlich sogar anhand meiner Prophezeiung und irgendwie hat sie ja auch recht, viel schlimmer kann ihre nicht sein." schloss Harry.

Die Jungen nickten ohne Harry dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was sollen wir nun machen?" fragte Neville.

„Gar nichts, wir werden das Thema einfach nicht mehr ansprechen und so tun als wäre nichts passiert. Hermione hasst es wie ein rohes Ei behandelt zu werden." sagte Harry und verließ stillschweigend den Schlafsaal und machte sich zu seiner Übungsstunde mit Dumbledore auf.

„Harry hat recht" meinte Ron, als er die zweifelnden Blicke der anderen sah, „Hermione steht nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt und wenn sie von sich selbst zu uns kommt, dann werden wir ihr beistehen."

Wieder nickten alle.

* * *

><p>Später am Tag wurde Severus zu Albus gerufen. Wenig begeistert betrat er das Zimmer, wohlwissend das Albus heute eine seiner Trainingsstunden mit Harry hatte und mit der leisen Befürchtung im Hinterkopf, das genau das der Grund für sein Treffen war.<p>

„Severus. Setz dich mein Junge. Möchtest du einen Zitronenbonbon?"

Ein ärgerlich, fragender Blick seitens Severus ließ Albus die Süßigkeitenschale wieder auf den Tisch stellen und nahm nun selbst ihm gegenüber Platz.

Severus hatte noch immer kein Wort gesagt.

„Severus."

„Albus." antwortete Snape leicht gelangweilt.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, dich bitten, ob du nicht noch einmal versuchen könntest Harry Okklumentik beizubringen?"

„Reichen deine Unterrichtsstunden nicht aus um ihm das Wissen zu vermitteln?" ,erwiderte Severus jetzt zynisch.

„Es scheint so, als hätte er gerade in diesem Bereich äußerste Schwierigkeiten und du bist der begabteste Okklumentiker den ich kenne."

„Du weißt, dass ich ihn schon einmal unterrichtet habe und das dies nichts gebracht hat, oder?"

„Ja, aber das lag wohl mehr an euren persönlichen Differenzen als an Harrys Fähigkeiten." schloss Albus mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Hast du wenigstens einmal in Betracht gezogen, dass seine Fähigkeiten für einen so sensiblen Bereich der Magie einfach nicht ausreichen?"

„Severus" entrüstete sich Albus. „Du weißt selbst, was die Prophezeiung gesagt hat, demnach dürfte es ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, wenn er nur den richtigen Lehrer hat."

„Albus, ich kenne keinen der besser für diesen Job geeignet wäre als du. Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot, wenn du wenigstens einmal in Betracht ziehen würdest, dass es auch jemand anderes sein könnte, außer Harry Potter, dann werde ich ihn unterrichten. Wenn nicht, dann entschuldige mich bitte jetzt, denn ich hab noch einige wichtigere Dinge vorzubereiten."

Severus wartete ein paar Sekunden ab, bis er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob und kommentarlos das Büro verließ.

Er wusste, dass gerade Albus sich nicht belehren würde und er wusste nicht einmal selbst, warum es ihm auf einmal wieder so wichtig geworden war Potters Fähigkeiten anzuzweifeln. Schließlich war er ja selbst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die magische Aura von ihm ausgestrahlt wurde.

Doch die heutige Offenbarung von Albus hatten seine längst vergessenen Zweifel wieder an die Oberfläche gespült, denn er musste zugeben, dass er damals auch dachte, dass Potter nur nicht in der Lage war Okklumentik zu beherrschen, weil sie beide nicht miteinander klar gekommen waren. Aber wenn sogar Albus scheiterte?

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Severus zurück zu seinen Gemächern. Er nahm sich fest vor, dieser

Auraangelegenheit ein für alle mal auf die Schliche zu kommen. Koste es was es wolle, er würde jeden Preis dafür bezahlen.

Wenigstens würde ihm diese Aufgabe von Hermione und seinen Gefühlen zu ihr ablenken.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	9. Zweifel

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20! *knuddel* und an queenie für ihr Review *freu* *Keks rüberschieb*

queenie: das mit dem Unterricht wird aber noch etwas dauern, fürchte ich^^

viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

><p><strong>9. Zweifel<strong>

* * *

><p>„Ich kann es einfach nicht!"<p>

Mit einem lauten Schrei stieß Harry die silberne Schale vom Tisch und stürmte aus dem Büro des Schulleiters hinaus in die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts.

Eine leichte Sommerluft zog durchs Schloss und ließ ihn leicht frösteln, als er verzweifelt den Weg zu seinem Gemeinsschaftsraum zurücklegte.

Verbissen murmelte er das Passwort.

Wütend betrat er den Raum und erblickte Ron und Hermione am Kamin sitzend, die offensichtlich noch auf ihn gewartet hatten.

Hilflos ließ er sich auf einen Sessel sinken.

Schnell legte Hermione ihr Buch zur Seite, was sie schon den ganzen Abend über gelesen hatte, „Weissagungen und die Chancen darüber, dass diese auch eintreten.".

„Harry." flüsterte sie.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht.", erstickt klangen die Worte aus seinem Mund und der verzweifelte Ausdruck, der sich schon in Dumbledores Büro gezeigt hatte, schlich sich nun wieder in seine Mimik.

Ron der momentan noch ein wenig mit dem gefühlsmäßigen Ausbruch seines besten Freundes überfordert war, überließ es erstmal Hermione das Gespräch zu führen.

Ihr Umhang raschelte als sie sich neben Harry, auf die Lehne des Sessel setzte und ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

In seiner Verzweiflung nahm er die Berührungen kaum wahr. Er wusste nicht mehr was er noch tun sollte, Woche um Woche versuchte Dumbledore ihm nun schon Okklumentik beizubringen, und er vermochte es noch nicht einmal ansatzweise seinen Geist vor den starken Angriffen zu schützen.

Er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er wollte sie alle nicht enttäuschen.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Sinn und so drehte er sich zu Hermione hin.

„Bitte hilf mir."

Nickend schaute Hermione ins Feuer und fragte sich indessen, wie sie Harry Okklumentik beibringen sollte, wenn sie es selbst nicht einmal beherrschte. Doch die Bibliothek würden ihr mit Sicherheit weiterhelfen können . Vielleicht lenkte sie dies auch ein wenig von ihren jetzigen Recherchen ab, denn seit dem Maiball hatte sie jedes Buch was auch nur annähernd mit Prophezeiungen zu tun hatte, verschlungen und war jetzt auch nicht unbedingt schlauer als vorher.

Zum Dank und Ausdruck seiner Erleichterung drückte er leicht Hermiones Hand, bevor er sich aufmachte um zu seinem Schlafsaal zu trotten.

Ron folgte ihm, von seelischer Unterstützung stotternd, schnell die Treppe hinauf.

Diesmal war es Hermione, die von alldem nichts mitbekam, da sie seit Harrys Frage selbst in ihren Gedanken gefangen war. Drei Wochen waren jetzt schon seit dem Maiball vergangen. Drei Wochen, in denen alle so taten, als sei nie etwas vorgefallen. Dieses betraf zu Hermiones Erleichterung nicht nur die Erwähnung der vermeidlichen Prophezeiung, sondern auch ihre Kleiderwahl an diesem Abend.

Noch nicht einmal Ginny hatte seitdem ein Wort darüber verloren. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Das sie wahnwitzig sei, an Geschmacksverirrungen litt, so eine Beziehung nie zu Stande kommen würde und sie besser daran täte, sich ihn schnell aus dem Kopf und vorallem aus dem Herzen zu schlagen.

All diese Worte sagte sie sich selbst täglich, doch irgendwie vermochte es keine einzige Silbe ihre Gefühle in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern.

Als das letzte Glimmen im Kamin verglüht war, stand Hermione auf und betrat ihr Schulsprecherinnenzimmer. Das Buch stellte sie sorgsam ins Regal zurück, mit dem festen Vorhaben, es nie wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. Denn so wie es kein Gedanke vollbrachte ihre Gefühle zu verändern, so war auch kein Wort dazu in der Lage ihre Prophezeiung ungeschehen zu machen.

In ihren albernen Momenten stellte sie sich immer vor, das Trelawney diejenige war, die für sie in die Zukunft geschaut hatte und wenn dies so wäre, würde sie eh nichts auf ihre Worte geben. Ganz gleich, was sie auch gesagt hätte.

* * *

><p>Eine kleine Menge von Schülerinnen standen vor Madame Pince mit jeweils mehreren Büchern unter dem Arm. Hermione stellte sich an das Ende der Schlange und blickte immer mal wieder zur Tür hinaus. Als plötzlich Severus in ihrem Sichtfeld erschien, verweilte ihr Blick etwas länger auf ihm, bis sie wieder zurück nach vorne schaute.<p>

Mit einem fragenden Blick nahm Madame Pince ihr die Bücher aus dem Arm und wunderte sich. „Die letzten Wochen sind sie unter die Weissager gegangen und heute wollen sie Gedankenlesen lernen?" fragte sie etwas zu neugierig.

„Wechsel des Forschungsprojektes." murmelte Hermione.

* * *

><p>Severus eilte hinunter in seine Kerker, als er plötzlich Hermione in der Bibliothek erblickte, wie sie Madame Pince ein paar Bücher reichte, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können schaute er sie solange an, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.<p>

* * *

><p>Zwischen zwei Bissen Vanillepudding blätterte Hermione ein paar Seiten zum nächsten Kapitel vor. Das Buch „Okklumentik in einem Tag", welches an Deans Wasserkelch lehnte, hatte sich für Hermione als besonderen Glücksgriff erwiesen.<p>

Harry der sich über Nacht wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, beobachtete gespannt wie seine beste Freundin in Sekundenschnelle Seite um Seite mit ihren Augen verschlang und anscheinend auch jedes Wort, was sie las verstand.

Als er am Nachmittag ein Blick in ihr Buch geworfen hatte, hatte er kein einziges Wort wirklich verstanden gehabt. Ron der bei diesem ganzen Unterfangen keine große Hilfe war, füllte sich zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend von seinem Lieblingsessen auf, Schweinerippen mit Kartoffelbrei und Petersilie.

Einige Momente später betrat Severus die große Halle durch den Nebeneingang und steuerte sogleich auf seinen Platz neben Dumbledore zu. Mit einem verhaltenen Nicken grüßte er im vorbeigehen seine Kollegen, bevor er Platz nahm.

Mit gerümpfter Nase besah er sich die Speisen die sich vor seinen Augen auftürmten. Über den Blumenkohl blickend sah er zum Gryffindortisch, es war wie ein allabendliches Ritual geworden, dass er zu ihr sah. In seinen Gedanken, immer wieder darauf bedacht sich einzureden, dass er nur aus sie aufpassen würde.

Doch diesmal hätte er sich beinahe an seinem Glas Wasser verschluckt, als er sah, welches Buch sie da gerade beim Essen verschlang. Dieses Buch hätte er unter vielen Bücher erkannt, da er selbst daraus gelernt hatte.

Doch konnte dies möglich sein? Hatte sich das Potterbalg nun an seine Freunde gewandt, damit sie sein Problem lösen konnten? Widerwillig lehnte er sich hinüber zu Dumbledore.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du einen Lehrerersatz für mich gefunden und wie mir außerdem scheint, ist sogar Miss Granger dazu in der Lage Okklumentik zu beherrschen, im Gegensatz zu deinem Hoffnungsträger."

„Severus, ich verstehe nicht ganz ..."

Doch Severus deutete mit seinen Blicken nur zum Gryffindortisch und wartete ab, wie Dumbledore darauf reagieren würde. Doch wieder wurde er enttäuscht.

„Wenn Miss Granger Harry helfen kann, bestätigt dies nur meine Vermutung, dass Harry gerade bei dieser Übung jemanden braucht, dem er ganz und gar vertraut und ich glaube, dass Miss Granger ihm das sowieso nur auf dem theoretischen Wege näher bringen will. Schließlich kann sie schlecht in so kurzer Zeit Okklumentik erlernen."

„Ja, natürlich nicht.", murmelte Severus .

„Denn du selbst, hast damals mehr als eine Woche dazu gebraucht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.", gluckste Dumbledore und somit war für ihn das Thema erledigt.

Doch für Severus fing es gerade erst an. Als er das nächste mal zu ihr herüberblickte, nahm er sich fest vor, in einer der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden ihr können im Bereich der Okklumentik zu testen. Denn wie er sie einschätzte würde sie versuchen es selbst zu erlernen, schließlich hatte sie den manifestatio optatio vestitus auch auf sich selbst angewandt .

* * *

><p>Das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtete den schnarchenden Ron, der in einer eher etwas ungemütlicheren Postion auf dem roten Lehnsofa im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen war, nachdem er Harry insgesamt vier mal im Zaubererschach geschlagen hatte.<p>

Harry übte sich als guter Verlierer und schaute verdrossen ins Kaminfeuer, während Hermione eine Zeile nach der anderen las.

Die Minuten verstrichen.

„So." Laut klappte Hermione das Buch zu, dass sie innerhalb eines Tages durchgelesen hatte. Durch den Knall weilte mittlerweile auch Ron wieder unter den geistig Anwesenden, da er durch den plötzlichen Knall vor Schreck vom Sofa gekullert war und Harry dadurch einen kleinen Lachanfall beschert hatte. Von Hermione hingegen bekam er nur einen ihrer zweifelnden Blicke geschenkt, bevor sie sich freudestrahlend Harry zuwandte.

„Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, müsste ich die Grundzüge der Okklumentik beherrschen. Teste mich Harry."

Unsicher schaute Harry zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her, er konnte doch nicht einfach in ihren Verstand eindringen, oder doch?

„Legilimens."

* * *

><p>Severus hatte es in den letzten Tagen immer wieder vor sich hergeschoben in ihren Geist einzudringen, doch nun, da die letzte Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste herangebrochen war, blieb aufgrund des Zeitmangels und der daraus resultierenden eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten, keine andere Wahl als es in dieser Stunde zu versuchen.<p>

Er hatte es, wie er fand, aus einem sehr plausiblen Grund immer weiter hinausgezögert. Denn er hatte schlicht weg Angst, in seinem Falle Bedenken, vor dem was er in ihrem Verstand sehen würde.

Sich mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu ihr auseinandersetzen zu müssen, war schon schwer genug für ihn, als das er sonderlich erpicht darauf war, auch noch mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen konfrontiert zu werden.

Doch die merklichen Fortschritte von Potter was den Okklumentikunterricht anging, ließen ihn immer neugieriger werden, was die Frage betraf, ob sie es beherrschte und wie ihre Fähigkeiten in dieses ganze Puzzle überhaupt hineinpassten.

Vielleicht würde er bei ihr auch Bilder entdecken, die seine Zweifel an Harrys Macht endgültig begraben würden.

Mit etwas zittrigen Knien betrat Hermione den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, es würde die letzte Stunde vor den Sommerferien sein. Die letzte Möglichkeit ihren griesgrämigen Professor zu sehen, da sie noch am Nachmittag im Hogwartsexpress sitzen würden.

In dieser Stunde untersuchten sie diesmal auf theoretischem Wege die ungesagte Magie und lasen aufmerksam das Kapitel aus dem Lehrbuch für Zaubersprüche.

Hermione, die dieses Kapitel schon im Schlaf aufsagen konnte, befasste sich währenddessen lieber mit ihrer Beobachtung des Lehrpersonals.

Als er irgendwann auf sie aufmerksam wurde, senkte sie schnell ihren Blick ins Lehrbuch und tat so als würde sie lesen, wobei sie in ihrem Kopf immer wieder die etwas spezielleren Begegnungen mit ihm durchging.

Da wäre einmal die Sache in ihrem ersten Schuljahr gewesen, wo sie sich in die Quidditchtribünen geschlichen hatte und seinen Umhang angefackelt hatte. Ihr Herz wäre damals beinahe vor Nervosität gestorben oder die Sache wo sie im zweiten Jahr seinen Vorratsraum aufgebrochen hatte um verschiedene Zutaten für die Herstellung des Vielsafttrankes zu stehlen. Im dritten Jahr war sie ihm besonders nahe gekommen, als er sie vor Lupins Werwolfsgestalt beschützt hatte.

Erst durch das zersplittern eines Wasserglases, richtete Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne und bekam einen Severus Snape zu Gesicht, der sichtlich nach Fassung rang, ein paar Sekunden später hatte er sich äußerlich wieder unter Kontrolle. Doch innerlich tobte ein wahrer Strom von undefinierbaren Gefühlen in ihm, die sich bestens mit dem Wort Verwirrung beschreiben lassen würden.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	10. dem Wunsch entsprochen

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20! *knuddel*

**10. Dem Wunsch entsprochen**

Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm Severus das Geräusch von Glas, dass mit Wucht auf dem Holzboden zerbarst und ihn dazu brachte wieder in die Realität zurückzufinden.

Als wäre die Zeit für einen Moment stehen geblieben, traf sein Blick geradewegs den ihren und so schauten sie sich stillschweigend an, als wären sie die einzigen Bewohner ihrer verkorksten Welt, während um sie herum das redliche Treiben von fleißigen Schülern einfach weiterging.

Nachdem sich nach ein paar Sekunden seine äußerliche Unverwundbarkeit wieder hergestellt hatte, senkte er den Blick und versuchte, die Ereignisse die eben auf ihn eingeströmt waren, irgendwie zu sortieren und was noch viel wichtiger war, er musste sie auch irgendwie in sein Puzzle einfügen, dass durch die letzten Sekunden mehr als nur einen Riss davongetragen hatte.

Er war nur so kurz in ihrem Geist gewesen, dass er ausschließlich ihre Gedanken sehen konnte, doch diese hatten ausgereicht um ihn aus ihren Geist zu katapultieren, mit einer Schnelligkeit als hätte er sich an einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter verbrannt.

Anscheinend hatte sie gerade an alle ihre merkwürdigen Zusammenstöße, der letzten Jahre, mit ihm denken müssen. Doch das alleine, erklärte seine Verwirrung nur bedingt, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass diese Erinnerungen die gleichen waren, mit denen er sich Jahr und Jahr versichert hatte, das Dumbledore den richtigen auserkoren hatte. Doch anscheinend hatte er bei dem Quidditchspiel vor fünf Jahren nicht Potters Aura gespürt, sondern ihre, als sie unter seiner Bank kauerte und vor Nervosität fast umgekommen war. Auch was seine Vermutungen des Diebstahls in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr anging, hatte er sich anscheinend geirrt.

Konnte es sein, dass er durch seine tiefe Gefühle die er ihr gegenüber empfand, vielleicht besonders empfänglich für ihre Aura war?

Mit einem Mal kamen ihm wieder seine eigenen Erinnerungen in den Sinn, eine davon zeigte die Ereignisse ihrer Auswahlzeremonie. Genau genommen den Moment, wo er sie das erste mal sah. Genau genommen der Moment, wo er sich einzig und allein auf die Aura konzentriert hatte.

War es ein reiner Zufall gewesen, dass sie in diesem Moment neben Potter stand und man ihm deswegen diese Aura zuschrieb? Konnte es so leicht sein, dass sie sich alle getäuscht hatten?

Er musste es wissen. Er musste wissen ob sie nur einfach ein Teil dieses Rätsels war oder ob sie selbst das Rätsel war, welches er jetzt schon seit Jahren lösen wollte.

Doch ihre Aura nur zu spüren, würde bei weitem nicht mehr ausreichen, dafür vertraute er seiner Gefühlswelt nicht mehr ausreichend genug. Diesmal müsste er ihre Macht sehen, ihre wahre Macht.

Dabei gab es nur ein Problem, unentdecktes Kraftpotenzial, was die normalen Grenzen der Magie überschritt, konnte er schlecht bitten sich einfach zu zeigen.

Ihm blieb nur eine Wahl und er wusste, dass sie ihn dafür hassen würde. Doch vielleicht war es am Ende sogar besser und es würde ihr helfen, ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber schneller zu vergessen als es ihm und ihr lieb sei. Denn das einzige was ihm jetzt noch übrig blieb, war ihre Wut heraufzubeschwören.

* * *

><p>Als die Schulglocke klingelte, entwich Hermiones Lippen ein erleichtertes Seufzen, denn irgendwie beunruhigte sie das Verhalten von Severus immer noch ein wenig und sie hoffte nur, dass es nichts mit ihr und ihrem ständigen Beobachten zu tun hatte.<p>

Hastig stopfte sie das Lehrbuch in ihre Tasche und wollte sich gerade Harry und Ron anschließen als auch schon die schnarrende Stimme von Severus zu ihr herüber drang.

„Miss Granger, ich würde sie bitten noch nicht zu gehen."

,Mist.'

Harry und Ron warfen ihr beim herausgehen immer wieder mitleidige Blicke zu, bevor die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel und Hermione mit ihren Gefühlen einer Henkersmahlzeit und ihrem dazugehörigen Henker, der langsam seinen Schreibtisch umrundete, alleine ließ.

Unbemerkt sprach Severus beim gehen einen mächtigen Zauber über ein Buch, welches sich gerade auf seinem Schreibtisch befand, bevor er wieder das Wort an Hermione richtete.

„Miss Granger."

„Ja, Sir."

„Mir ist aufgefallen ... "

,Mist, er hat es doch bemerkt.'

„... dass ihre beiden Freunde im nächsten Jahr meinen Kurs für fortgeschrittene Trankbraukunst belegen werden."

,Äh'

„Und irgendwie bin ich damit nicht ganz einverstanden, mein Talent an zwei Tölpel weiterzugeben."

Gerade als sie fragen wollte, was sie mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun hatte, hob er schnell seine Hand um ihr das Reden zu verwehren und einfach mit seinem Monolog fortzufahren. „Und da habe ich mir gedacht, da Sie ja immer so erpicht darauf sind, ihren Freunden aus der Patsche zu helfen, biete ich Ihnen hier und jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, deutete er fast nebenbei, auf das Buch, das neben ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch verweilte, „Sie müssen nur dieses Buch zu sich zaubern und ich werde ihre beiden Freunde nicht absichtlich in meinem Kurs durchfallen lassen."

Ohne den Sinn hinter seiner ganzen Aktion nachvollziehen zu können, hob Hermione ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Accio aussprechen, als der Zauberstab scheinbar von ganz alleine aus ihrer Hand flog, nur um Sekunden später in Severus Hand zu landen, ohne dass dieser auch nur ein Wort gesagt hätte. Sein eigener Zauberstab lag ruhig neben ihm.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie den Zauber ungesagt und mit zauberstabloser Magie auszuführen haben."

Verwirrt schnappte Hermione nach Luft und verstand nun zumindest, was sein kleiner Akt der Vorführung mit ihrem Zauberstab zu bedeuten hatte, denn er hatte nichts anderes getan als zu zeigen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, so einen Zauber nebenbei zu beherrschen und auszuführen.

Zauberstablos hatte sie sich wohl oder übel auf seinen kleinen Deal einzulassen.

Aber all dies konnte sie nicht von der Tatsache ablenken, dass das was er von ihr verlangte einfach nur unfair war und sie noch nicht einmal ihm, solche Taten zugetraut hatte. Hatte sie sich so sehr in ihm geirrt? Hatten ihre Gefühle sie so sehr fehlgeleitet?

Doch zum Glück unterschätzte er ihre Fähigkeiten, denn gerade die ungesagten Zauber fielen ihr komischer Weise sehr leicht, sie hatte diese zwar noch nie mit zauberstabloser Magie kombiniert, aber sie würde ihm schon irgendwie beweisen können, dass er sich lieber andere für seine Spielchen aussuchen sollte.

So leicht würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.

Ruhig atmete sie einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sich auf das Buch konzentrierte. Doch nichts geschah, es bewegte sich nicht einmal einen Zentimeter.

Severus beobachtete ihr Minenspiel, das von verwirrt zu verbissen immer hin und her zu wechseln schien. Bevor er ihr die Aufgabe erläutert hatte, hatte er einen schwarzmagischen Kreis um dieses Buch gelegt, sodass es sich momentan in einem unsichtbaren Vakuum befand, das gänzlich unerreichbar für jegliche Magie war, unter anderem auch für Aufrufzauber. Nur sehr starke Magie vermochte diesen Bannkreis zu überwinden.

Galant lehnte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, die Arme verschränkt, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was ist los mit ihnen, sie sind doch sonst so vernarrt in Bücher? Oder entspricht dieses Exemplar nicht ihrem Geschmack?"

Weitere Minuten verstrichen.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, dass sie es nicht können.", spottete Severus in beißendem Ton, „was würden ihre Freunde bloß von ihnen denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sie so hängen lassen."

Hermione reagierte nicht und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf das Buch und bot Severus damit nur um so mehr Angriffsfläche.

„Magie kann man nämlich nicht aus Büchern lernen, man muss Magie besitzen, da können sie noch so viel lesen und noch so viel zitieren wie sie wollen."

Seine Sprüche verletzten sie mehr, als sie es zugeben würde und ihre Wut, die er immer mehr und mehr auf sich zog, begann langsam an die Oberfläche zu sickern.

„Vielleicht haben ja einige Leute recht mit ihrer Meinung über Sie."

Beinahe hätte sie den Fokus auf das Buch verloren, als ihr Atem immer schneller und schneller wurde.

Die Bilder an den Wänden fingen an leicht zu wackeln. Doch das reichte Severus nicht, dass sie eine starke Hexe war, dass wusste er, doch wenn sie wirklich die Auserwählte war, dann konnte sie mehr hervorbringen als ein paar wackelnde Bilderrahmen und einen Wind der sich langsam in seinem Klassenzimmer breit zu machen schien.

„Helfen Sie doch ihren Freunden. Es ist ein ganz einfacher Zauber und sie bekommen ihn nicht hin?" Die letzten Worte musste er fast schreien damit sie noch zu ihr durchdringen konnte, da mittlerweile ein heftiger Wind durch das Klassenzimmer fegte und alle möglichen Gegenstände durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Sie müssen doch nur das Buch zu sich hexen ... Sie müssen doch nur den Gegenstand, den sie in diesem Raum am meisten wollen zu sich holen."

Die letzten Worte die Severus ihr entgegen geschrien hatten, brachten auf einmal alle versteckten Emotionen der letzten Wochen an die Oberfläche. Die Magie die sie in sich spürte nahm mit einem unerhörten Tempo immer mehr an Stärke zu. Ohne dass sie darüber noch eine Kontrolle hätte, verstärkte sich ihr Accio, wobei dieser aber nicht mehr auf dem Buch lag, sondern auf dem Gegenstand in dem Raum, den sie sich am meisten herbeisehnte.

Das bekam auch Severus zu spüren, der sogleich den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor und sich immer mehr Hermione näherte. Verdutzt und die Welt nicht mehr verstehend schauten sich beide tief in die Augen, gelenkt von einer übernatürlichen Kraft kamen sie sich immer näher.

Gegenstände wirbelten um sie herum und schlossen einen immer dichter werden Kreis um sie. Was ihnen wie Zeitlupe vorkam, spielte sich in Wirklichkeit in Sekundenschnelle ab. Nun waren sie so dicht beieinander, dass sich ihre Oberkörper berührten. Doch noch war der Zauber nicht vorbei, denn beide näherten sich immer noch weiter an, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt.

Beide schlossen ihre Augen, als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen und zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss miteinander verschmolzen und beide gleichsam zu erlösen schien. Ganz langsam spürten sie wieder den Boden unter ihre Füßen und als auch das letzte Pergament auf den Boden gefallen war, war der Zauber vorüber.

Langsam registrierten beide, was genau sie da eigentlich taten und sprangen aufgeschreckt auseinander.

Hermiones Herz schlug ihr bis in den Hals und schmerzte in ihrer Brust als sie zur Tür hinausstürmte.

Severus stütze sich mit einer Hand auf den nächstbesten Tisch ab und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nach einigen Minuten, erblickte er neben sich das Buch, was sich zuvor unter dem Vakuum befunden hatte.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	11. menschliche Ignoranz

vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 *knuddelknuff*

**11. Ungemütliche Begegnung mit der menschlichen Ignoranz ... **

Über die Hälfte der Sommerferien waren schon verstrichen und Severus hatte es immer noch nicht gewagt, den Weg zum Schulleiter zu gehen und ihn über seine neueste Entdeckung ins rechte Bild zu rücken.

Seit diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem er die Grenzen mehr als nur überschritten hatte, lag das besagte Buch, was Sie aus dem Vakuum befördert hatte, auf seinem Schreibtisch. Wie ein Mahnmahl, eine quälende Erinnerung an seine Pflichten und doch war er noch nicht gegangen. Er hatte es all die Tage immer wieder vor sich hergeschoben, hatte in seinem Geist immer wieder das bevorstehende Gespräch durchgesprochen, dass immer wieder mit dem gleichen Ergebnis endete.

Dumbledore würde ihm nicht glauben.

Doch blieb ihm eigentlich eine Wahl? Er wusste, dass es keine Alternative gab. Dumbledore musste die Wahrheit erfahren, damit er endlich auch danach handeln konnte.

Seufzend füllte Severus die letzten Tropfen seines Drachenblutelixiers in den dampfenden Kessel vor ihm. Die Zeit rann ihm unaufhörlich durch seine Finger. Bald würde sie wieder hier in diesem Schloss sein. Bald würde er sie wieder sehen und zwangsläufig mit seiner Grenzüberschreitung konfrontiert werden, warum konnte er auch nicht besser auf seine Wortwahl achten? Wie konnte er nur so unachtsam gewesen sein? Schnell verbot er sich, dem Kuss, den er immer noch so deutlich auf seinen Lippen spürte, nachzuspüren.

Er hatte mit seinem Pakt gebrochen, aber vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, vielleicht würde sie den Kuss auf den Zauber schieben, vielleicht hatte sie nicht bemerkt mit welcher Verzweiflung er sie zurück geküsst hatte.

Ein Schnauben seinerseits drang an die Oberfläche.

Irgendwie war sein Leben vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten und irgendwie hatte es immer mit Hermione zu tun.

Heute war wieder ein Ordenstreffen angesetzt, doch da auch der Dunkle Lord ein Treffen einberufen hatte, konnte er zumindest, dass unausweichliche Aufeinandertreffen mit Hermione noch ein wenig hinauszögern.

Gegen Mitternacht hatte Severus die Appariergrenze von Hogwarts erreicht und stolperte fast über den kleinen Zaun, der ihn von der scheinbaren Sicherheit Hogwarts noch trennte. Mit zügigen Schritten, den protestierenden Schmerz in seinen Beinen ignorierend, stieg er den Hügel hinauf zum Schlossportal.

Weitere Treppen folgten auf seinem Weg zum Ziel, bis er endlich an dem steinernen Wasserspeier zum stehen kam. Seine blutverschmierte Hand versteckte er in den Tiefen seines Umhangs als er das Büro von Dumbledore betrat.

Dumbledore, scheinbar auch gerade erst wiedergekehrt, legte mit einem freundlichen, ja fast zuversichtlichen Lächeln seinen sternbesetzten Reiseumhang ab und bot Severus stillschweigend einem Platz am Kamin an, bevor er sich selbst in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel sinken ließ.

Die Zitronendropsschale blieb unerwähnt auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Dumbledore ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille an, das flackernde Feuer aus dem Kamin verstärkte nun mehr den geheimnisvollen Charakter dieser heimlichen Zusammenkunft, als sich Severus auch schon räusperte und anfing die Geschehnisse der Nacht in kurzen und knappen Sätzen zusammenzufassen.

„Lucius konnte wieder einmal seine Stellung im Ministerium festigen, da er nie mit dem Überfall im letzten Jahr in Zusammenhang gebracht worden ist, vertrauen sie ihm mit jeder Galleone von seiner Seite her, immer mehr und mehr. Es scheint, als wären sie immer noch hinter irgendetwas im Ministerium her. Was es ist konnte ich noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen.

Der Dunkle Lord scheint langsam das Fehlen des Slytherinrings bemerkt zu haben, da er auch dieses Mal einige Todesser mit der Suche nach dem Ring beauftragt hat. Konntest du ihn in der Zwischenzeit schon zerstören?"

Etwas unwillig schüttelte Dumbledore nach einiger Zeit mit seinem Kopf. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten vielfach versucht, das schwarzmagische Objekt, einen Teil von Tom's Seele zu zerstören, doch der Ring hatte noch nicht einmal einen Kratzer davongetragen.

Die Mission, seine und Harrys Mission, Toms Seelenteile, die Horkruxe, zu finden, gestaltete sich immer schwieriger, da er bis jetzt keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte, wo er die Nächsten finden sollte, geschweige denn, wie er sie zerstören könnte.

„Auch gab es wieder ein paar Angriffe auf Muggelfamilien, vorzugsweise werden die Familien angegriffen, die Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht haben." ,führte Severus seinen Bericht fort, „Wir sollten vielleicht die Familien von einigen Ordensmitgliedern in Sicherheit bringen, da diese wahrscheinlich auf seiner List ganz oben stehen werden."

„In dieser Richtung wurden schon Vorkehrungen getroffen." , erwiderte Dumbledore.

Überrascht zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, die Dumbledore dazu verleitete, doch mehr ins Detail zu gehen. „Wie ich beschämenderweise zugegeben muss, ist diese Aktion nicht auf den Orden zurückzuführen, sondern auf die Eigeninitiative von den Mitgliedern selbst." Mit diesen Worten war das Thema für Dumbledore genug beleuchtet und Severus versuchte nicht weiter nachzufragen, obwohl diese schwammige Andeutung ihn sehr neugierig machte.

„Gab es sonst noch etwas Erwähnenswertes?" , fragte Dumbledore, mit einem Unterton der deutlich machte, dass Severus ein wichtiges Detail noch nicht erzählt hatte.

„Nein."

Als einige Momente verstrichen waren, straffte Severus seine Schultern und redete weiter, „Wenn du wissen wolltest, ob ich deinen Auftrag ausgeführt habe und die falschen Informationen, die du mir gegeben hast, weitergeleitet hab, dann, ja ich hab dem Dunklen Lord die Informationen preisgegeben."

Severus sah nur aus den Augenwinkel wie Dumbledore zufrieden nickte und den nächsten Satz aussprach, als wäre es eine Nichtigkeit in der Zaubereigeschichte, „Es war bloß keine Falschinformation."

Unsicher ob er sich nicht verhört hatte, wendete sich Severus vom züngelnden Kaminfeuer ab um dem Mann, der gerade diese Ungeheuerlichkeit von sich gegeben hatte, in die kühlen blauen Augen zu schauen.

„Was meinst du damit?" , fragte Severus, versuchend den aufkeimenden Ärger nicht in seiner Stimme zu offenbaren.

„Severus, du weißt, dass deine Position beim Dunklen Lord sehr wichtig für unsere Seite ist und demnach ist es auch wichtig diese Position ab und an zu stärken, damit er dir immer wichtigere Informationen anvertraut." Stillschweigend dachten beide an die verbliebenen Horkruxe, wobei es allein Severus missfiel auf welche Art und Weise sein Mentor vorging.

„Aber ich dachte der Schutz von Potter liegt über der Vernichtung der Horkruxe und dein Plan wird sich als nichts anderes als ein Himmelfahrtskommando entpuppen.", zischte Severus.

„Nicht ganz, für die Sicherheit ist, dank einer genialen Gryffindor, ausreichend gesorgt worden."

Severus schwante Übles bei dieser Erklärung.

„Was hast du getan, Albus?"

„Ich habe nichts getan, Ms. Granger ist auf die entzückende Idee gekommen, dass verschiedene Ordensmitglieder Vielsafttrank einnehmen und wir anstatt einen Harry, gleich sieben Harry's in den Fuchsbau begleiten."

Dieses Horrorszenario übertraf seine eigene katastrophale Vorstellung bei Weitem.

„Wer?", flüsterte Severus, zu Merlin betend, dass sie sich wenigstens aus der ganzen Sache rausgehalten hätte.

„Fleur Weasley, Fred und George Weasley, Mundungus

Fletscher, Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger."

War ja klar.

Hatte er sich vorher die ganze Zeit davor gedrückt die Wahrheit auch nur im kleinen Detail anzusprechen, so zwangen ihn jetzt die Umstände, all seine Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Doch eine Hoffnung hatte er noch, eine Frage konnte er noch stellen.

„Sie wissen aber, dass ich den Dunklen Lord informiert habe, oder?"

„Nein."

„Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Ich habe es längst getan."

„Dann mach es wieder rückgängig!", fauchte Severus, dem im gleichen Moment auffiel, das er mit diesem Anfang seiner Offenbarung nur Spott nach sich ziehen würde.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Nachdem dies nicht geholfen hatte, gab er sich geschlagen.

„Das kannst du nicht machen." Fast flehentlich kam die Worte über Severus Lippen.

„Der Plan ist gut, sogar sehr gut, für Harry besteht somit die geringste Gefahr."

„Und die anderen müssen in deinem Plan als Bauernopfer herhalten?" Am Ende wusste Severus noch nicht einmal mehr, ob dies eine Frage oder eine Feststellung seinerseits war.

Dumbledore schwieg.

„Das kannst du nicht tun." , wiederholte sich Severus.

„Nenn mir auch nur einen Grund, oder einen besseren Weg, den gefassten Plan noch einmal zu überdenken." Dumbledores ruhige Stimme brachte Severus an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

„Weil eines deiner Bauernopfer vielleicht viel wichtiger ist, als der König den du vor dem Schach Matt bewahren willst." Resignierend schaute Severus in Dumbledores Augen.

„Wovon redest du nun wieder, Severus?" Scheinbare Ungläubigkeit legte sich in Dumbledores Blick.

„Ich rede von meinem berechtigten Zweifel der Prophezeiung betreffend."

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass Miss Fleur Delacour oder ein Ronald Weasley sich nach all den Jahren ihres unscheinbaren Daseins als der Erretter der Zaubererwelt entpuppen?", gluckste Dumbledore.

„Nein, aber eine Miss Granger vielleicht schon und ich habe Beweise!"

Kaum sichtbar geriet das Grinsen auf Dumbledores Gesicht ein wenig ins Wanken, als Severus ihm diese Wörter scheinbar um die Ohren knallte.

„Was für Beweise sollen das sein?"

„Sie hat mit einem ungesagten Zauberspruch den causafides gebrochen. Vielleicht sollte ich dabei noch erwähnen, dass ihr Zauberstab dabei in meiner Obhut war."

Jetzt war es raus und einen Herzschlag später schien sich auch Dumbledore wieder gefangen zu haben, denn nun strahlte ihm wieder das ruhige, alles unter Kontrolle habende Lächeln von ihm entgegen. Wie er es hasste.

„Das beweist, dass sie eine äußerst fähige Hexe ist und ich glaube du brauchst dir um Miss Granger keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn sie es schafft einen so fortgeschrittenen Zauber auszuführen."

Da war sie, die Ignoranz auf die er gewartet hatte, doch dieses mal war sie auch noch durchmischt mit einer Arroganz, die Severus anscheinend zum Scheitern verurteilt hatte.

„Du willst also, dass ich einfach zuschaue, wie eine Frau in ihr Unglück rennt, dass ich herbeigeführt habe? Schon wieder?"

„Du kennst deine Verpflichtungen und ich hoffe sie haben bei dir immer noch die höchste Priorität, denn unser Plan darf nicht scheitern! Und das weißt du genau! Was könntest du auch tun, willst du vielleicht die Patrouille begleiten?" , fragte Albus.

„Ja, warum nicht?" , antwortete Severus ihm gereizt, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er scheinbar wieder in die gleiche Falle wie vor 17 Jahren getappt war.

„Deine Tarnung würde dadurch auffliegen und das werde ich unter keinen Umständen zulassen." Doch auch Dumbledore spürte langsam, auf welchem glatten Eis er sich befand und versuchte einzulenken. „Aber wenn du willst, dann können wir ein spezielles Training für Miss Granger in Betracht ziehen, denn solche Fähigkeiten können in unserem Kampf nur vom Vorteil sein, gleichzeitig ist es auch an der Zeit Harry die Wahrheit über die zweite Prophezeiung zu offenbaren."

Die ihn gar nicht betrifft, Albus.

Schweigend verließ Severus das Büro. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich die Geschichte noch einmal wiederholte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Dumbledore, die Schuld wieder auf seinen Schultern abladen würde. Genausowenig wie er es auch nur eine Sekunde länger hinnahm, dass Dumbledore sich der Prophezeiung in den Weg stellte, wenn er es nicht sehen wollte, so würde er zumindest alles daran setzen Hermione zu beschützen.

Auch wenn er die Patrouille als Ordensmitglied nicht begleiten konnte, so konnte er es als Todesser umso mehr. Wütend über die blinde Ignoranz des Schulleiters, warf er den nächstbesten Gegenstand in seinem Büro an die Wand.

* * *

><p>wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	12. Das Himmelfahrtskommando

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20! *knuddelkecks* und euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

**12. Das Himmelfahrtskommando**

Das fahle Mondlicht schimmerte durch das kleine Dachfenster im Fuchsbau, in dessen Nähe es sich Hermione gemütlich gemacht hatte, um ihrem Trank die letzten Zutaten beizufügen.

Mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, zerschnitt sie mit ihrem silbernen Dolch die seltene Haut der Baumschlange in gleich große Stücke, um diese dann nach und nach in die graue, vor sich hinblubbernde, Masse zu geben.

Bevor sie den Vielsafttrank in die gläserne Karaffe abfüllen durfte, rührte sie den Trank noch einmal im Uhrzeigersinn um, während sie leise die einzelnen Kreisbewegungen mitzählte und genau beim siebten mal den Holzlöffel gegen den Kessel schlug und den Brauvorgang somit beendete.

Mit einem Fingerzeig erlischte die kleine Flamme unter dem Kessel und ließ Hermione in der Dunkelheit zurück. Allein mit ihren Gedanken, die sich nun, da sie keine Aufgabe mehr hatte, auf die sie sich hätte konzentrieren können, wieder in ihren Geist zurückdrängten, nur um sich dort unaufhörlich im Kreis zu bewegen.

In den letzten Wochen war soviel geschehen, dass sie gar nicht wusste, womit sie sich zuerst auseinandersetzen sollte. Doch im Grunde genommen hätte auch die Welt untergehen oder Voldemort mit Badehose an einem Muggelstrand gesichtet werden können, auch dann wären ihre Gedanken ausschließlich den Weg in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegangen.

Zu dem einen Kuss, den sie nicht vergessen konnte.

Doch nicht allein nur der Kuss ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sein merkwürdiges Verhalten rangierte unerreicht auf dem zweiten Platz. Was er wohl damit bezweckt hatte? Und woher war mit einem Mal dieser Wind hergekommen, der beinahe das ganze Klassenzimmer zerstört hatte? Dieser Wind, mit verklärten Blick in ihrer Erinnerung gefangen schaute Hermione hoch ins Firmament, dieser Wind war ohne jeden Zweifel magischen Ursprungs gewesen, denn die Magie die plötzlich den Raum beherrscht hatte, war so stark gewesen, dass sie sie bis in ihr tiefstes Innerstes gespürt hatte.

Als sie nun wieder an den Kuss dachte, versuchte sie die Kreiselbewegung ihrer Gedanken zu unterbrechen, während sie der Berührung des Kusses auf ihren Lippen nachspürte. Dieser Kuss, es hatte sich in diesem Augenblick einfach nur richtig angefühlt, so absurd dieser Gedanke auch war.

Manchmal, vor allen Dingen in schwachen Momenten wie diesem, sehnte sie sich eine Gefühlswelt von der Größe eines Teelöffels herbei, manchmal, eher selten, beneidete sie Ron um dieselbige.

Zwanghaft lenkte sie ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung und versuchte an all die anderen Ereignisse zu denken, die momentan alles daran setzten ihr Leben und die dazugehörige Gefühlswelt auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Wie zum Beispiel, ihre angebliche Prophezeiung, die immer noch das Potential in sich trug, der ausschlaggebende Nagel zu ihrem Sarg zu werden.

Sprunghaft wechselte der Ort ihrer Erinnerung und nun befand sie sich wieder in ihrem Elternhaus, um noch einmal ihr endgültiges Verschwinden aus dem Leben ihrer Familie mit anzusehen. Die Photos verblassten vor ihren Augen und ihr Name wurde unwiderruflich aus dem Gedächtnis aller ausradiert. Beinahe war sie damals auch versucht gewesen, die Erinnerung an diesen einen Kuss mit auf die Reise nach Australien zu schicken.

Frustriert, die geteilte Berührung mit ihrem Professor, auch bekannt als Kuss, immer noch nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannt zu haben, dachte sie an ihre Arbeit für den Orden, die mit ihrer Idee, wie man Harry am sichersten in den Fuchsbau bringen könnte, gerade auf ihrem Höhepunkt verweilte. Es tat ausgesprochen gut, endlich einmal aktiv zu sein und wirklich helfen zu können.

Die restliche Zeit hatte sie größtenteils damit verbracht Ron aus dem Weg zu gehen oder den Vielsafttrank zu brauen.

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Hermione nur nebenbei, wie Ginny den Dachboden betreten hatte und mittlerweile neben ihr saß, bis sie ihre Frage, wieder in die Realität zurückbrachte.

„Ist der Trank fertig?" fragte Ginny, während sie mit ihren Fingern kleine Wollmäuse über den Holzboden fliegen ließ.

„Verkorkt und abgefüllt." Ein wenig stolz auf ihre Arbeit, präsentierte Hermione ihr die gläserne Karaffe, die mit einer grauen schlammartigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Die Farbe trifft irgendwie Moodys Geschmacksillustrationen ... Bist du dir sicher, dass es auch nicht zu gefährlich ist?", seit Ginny das erste mal von Hermiones Idee gehört hatte, plagten sie unzählige Zweifel, die auch das heutige Ordenstreffen nicht gänzlich ausräumen konnte.

„Ginny, erfahrene Ordensmitglieder werden uns begleiten und du vergisst, dass es doch niemand weiß. Alle werden damit rechnen, dass Harry bis zu seinem Geburtstag im Ligusterweg bleiben wird. Es wird alles gut gehen. ", zuversichtlich drückte Hermione die Hand ihrer besten Freundin.

* * *

><p>Leicht zitternd saß Hermione auf ihrem Besen, als sich wieder ein Donnerschlag über ihren Köpfen entlud, verkrampften sich ihre kalten Finger um das dünne Holz. Das Gewitter das sich in den letzten Stunden zusammengebraut hatte, steuerte nun auf seinen Höhepunkt zu und das gerade jetzt, wo sie bald den Ligusterweg erreicht hatten. Merlin meinte es wohl nicht all zu gut mit ihnen.<p>

Stolpernd landete sie genau hinter Moody auf dem nassen Asphalt und konnte ihre Vorfreude Harry endlich wieder zu sehen kaum zügeln.

Barsch klopfte der erfahrene Ex-Auror an die weiße Holztür, die nur einige Momente später aufflog und den Blick auf einen aufgeregten Harry freigab. Sogleich stürmte sie in seine Arme, bevor Moody sie alle in das leer geräumte Wohnzimmer scheuchte.

„Warum seit ihr so viele? Und warum habt ihr alle das gleiche an?" fragte Harry gleich.

„Das gehört alles zum Plan." sprach Moody und warf Harry einen stell-jetzt-keine-unnötigen-Fragen-wir-haben-keine-Zeit Blick zu, bevor er seinen Flachmann aus seiner Umhangtasche zog.

„Granger!" bellte Moody.

„Aua." schrie Harry.

Hermione war schnurstracks an ihm vorbeigegangen, aber nicht ohne vorher noch ein kleines Souvenir von ihrem besten Freund mitgehen zu lassen. Die schwarze Haarsträhne in den Flachmann fallen lassend, drehte sie sich leicht grinsend wieder zu Harry um, der langsam anfing eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Haare eines Menschen und Moody's Flachmann konnten in Kombination nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Was habt ihr vor?" fragte Harry lauernd.

„Dich heil nach Hause zu bringen, was denn sonst!" antwortete Fred wie aus der Pistole geschossen, George der neben ihm stand, nickte zustimmend und schaute dann mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesicht dabei zu, wie Fred als erster aus dem Flachmann trank und sich vor Ekel fast verschluckte.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Das ist der pure Wahnsinn!" schrie Harry entsetzt.

„Ich wusste es würde ihm nicht gefallen." sagte Hermione als sie nun ebenfalls den Flachmann an ihre Lippen ansetzte und versuchte den Würgreflex so gut es ging einfach zu ignorieren.

Träge floss die Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunter und schon merkte sie, wie sich ihre Knochenstruktur mitsamt ihrer Größe veränderte, bis sie irgendwann ihre Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm.

Schnell fingerte sie eine der Brillen aus ihrer Hosentasche, die sie heute mehrfach aus alten Coladosen nach Harrys Modell angefertigt hatte.

Nun sah sie die Welt wieder klarer und Harry dafür mehr als doppelt. Es war ein wirklich komisches Gefühl im Körper seines besten Freundes zu stecken und nach Harry's Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, war ihm die ganze Aktion immer noch nicht ganz geheuer.

Sie würde ihm besser nicht verraten, dass all das ihre Idee gewesen war. Doch bevor sie sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, scheuchte sie Moody raus auf die Straße. Er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und bugsierte den protestierenden Harry in Hagrids Motorrad. Hermione schwang sich wieder auf ihren Besen und lächelte Kingsley, der ihr Patrouillenpartner war, zuversichtlich zu.

Fleur/Harry kuschelte sich an Bill und Hermione bedauerte in dem Moment wirklich keine magische Kamera zu besitzen.

Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne um sich auf ihre bevorstehende Reise zu konzentrieren.

Eins. Zwei. Drei. Moodys Arm schnellte in die Höhe und die Truppe erhob sich in den Himmel und verschwand im dunklen Wolkenmeer. Genau in diesem Moment erhellte ein Blitz die Szenerie und Hermione sah auf einmal unzählige Schatten die auf sie zuflogen und mit farbenfrohen Flüchen um sich her warfen.

Todesser! Jemand hatte sie verraten, die schreckliche Erkenntnis hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, wie ein nie enden wollender Donnerschlag.

Wild fluchend feuerte sie jeden Fluch ab, der ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Durch einen ihrer Zauber verschwanden gleich mehrere Besen von den Gefolgsleuten des dunklen Lords, die sogleich ungebremst in Richtung Erdoberfläche entschwanden.

Überrascht musterte Kingsley seine zu beschützende Hexe und versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Vielzahl von Gegnern zu schlagen. Aus der Ferne konnten sie noch einen aufblitzenden Feuerschein erkennen, bis sie gänzlich von der Gruppe abgeschnitten waren.

Grüne, rote und blaue Flüche stoben durch die Nacht, nur ein Ziel kennend, dass es verwirrender Weise sieben mal gab.

Mehrere Todesser hatte sich an die Borsten von Hermione und Kingsley gehangen und versuchten beide voneinander zu trennen. Einer von ihnen war Rudolphus Lestrange, ein Spezialist im Besenfliegen und Folterflüchen. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, feuerte er einen Cruciatusfluch ab, der sein Ziel nicht verfehlte.

Zitternd stürzte Kingsley durch die Wolkendecke und ließ Hermione alleine, die nun einen Wabbelbeinfluch nach hinten abfeuerte um wenigstens einen Zauberer auszuschalten.

„Finite Incantatem." schrie eine Stimme durch die Nacht, zu seinem Glück übertönte ein Donnerschlag die verräterisch gesprochenen Worte.

Hermiones Herz pochte laut gegen ihre Rippen, als sie immer noch auf die Stelle starrte, wo eben noch Kingsley neben ihr geflogen war. Ungebremst traten Tränen in ihre Augen, die ihr für eine Weile die Sicht etwas behinderten.

Durch den immer stärker werdenden Sturm driftete Hermione immer weiter nach rechts, wodurch sich ihr Vorsprung mit jeder weiteren Besenlänge gefährlich verringerte. Die Sorge um Kingsley brachte sie fast um den Verstand, als plötzlich irgendwas neben ihr aus der Wolkendecke hervorbrach. Irritiert schaute sie zur Seite ins Nichts, bis plötzlich genau aus diesem scheinbarem Nichts ein grüner Lichtblitz hervorschnellte, der sie gewaltsam vom Besen riss und sie unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe stürzen ließ.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel Hermione durch die Wolkendecke, als der Fluch von Rudolphus auch schon über die Wolken blitze, genau dort, wo sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden durch die Lüfte geflogen war.

Hermione schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, wobei sie an nichts anderes denken konnte, als das Harry wie ein Mädchen kreischen konnte, dabei musste sie demjenigen zustimmen, der einmal meinte, dass die Gedanken kurz vor dem Tod sehr absurde Züge annehmen konnten.

Regentropfen trafen ihre Haut und durchweichten ihre Kleidung, ein letztes mal sah sie Severus Snape vor ihren Augen, ein letztes mal erinnerte sie sich an den Kuss, als plötzlich zwei starke Arme sie mitten in ihrem Fallen auffingen und sie nur noch merkte, wie der Besen unter ihnen durch ihren Aufprall bedrohlich zu schlingern anfing. Doch anscheinend war ihr Retter ein guter Flieger, denn schnell hatte er den Besen wieder unter Kontrolle und zog sie vor sich auf den Besen.

Erleichtert versuchte Hermione zu ihrem Retter hochzuschauen, doch alles was sie sah, waren verschwommene Umrisse. Unruhig tastete sie mit einer Hand nach ihrer Brille, die unauffindbar war. Wahrscheinlich war sie bei dem Sturz von ihrem Gesicht gerutscht. Die Erleichterung die Hermione im ersten Moment gespürt hatte, wandelte sich nun mehr in Panik, was wäre, wenn sie wortwörtlich einem Todesser in die Hände gefallen war?

Halt suchend krallte sich Hermione an den Besen und bemerkte nur nebenbei, wie der Hexer sie weiter unter seinen Umhang verbarg und sie beide immer mehr und mehr an Höhe verloren. Fast schien es als wäre er gerade im Landeanflug ohne jedoch wirklich zu landen, stattdessen kreiste er immer tiefer über den Wald der sich unter ihren Füßen erstreckte. Jedenfalls dachte Hermione, dass es ein Wald sein müsste, da sie immer wieder verschwommene Baumwipfel und den Geruch von feuchtem Laub wahrnahm.

Um sie sicher auf dem Besen halten zu können, schlang der Zauberer irgendwann einen Arm um Hermiones Oberkörper und zog sie dichter zu sich heran.

In der Hoffnung, dass ein Todesser wahrscheinlich einfach ihrem fallenden Körper ausgewichen wäre, glaubte sie fest daran, dass ein Mitglied vom Orden des Phoenix sie gerettet hätte. Wieder ein wenig beruhigt, versuchte sie logisch zu denken. Wer vom Orden hätte sie eigentlich retten können, schließlich waren alle anwesenden für noch einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe verantwortlich gewesen oder gab es einen Extratrupp von dem sie nichts wusste?

Mit jeder weiteren Minute, die sie durch die Lüfte flog, wurde ihre Sicht immer klarer und schnell bemerkte Hermione, dass ihr Retter sich nun doch für eine Landung entschieden hatte.

Durch die wildbewachsene Flora, stolperten beide vom Besen und mit erschreckender Erkenntnis erblickte Hermione einen leicht zitternden Kingsley.

Merlin sei Dank, er lebt!

Wie als würden ihre Beine sie nicht mehr länger tragen können, sank sie neben Kingsley auf den Boden und ergriff seine zitternde Hand, als heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rannen.

„Verdammt!" flüsterte der Zauberer hinter hier.

Erstarrt blickte sie nach vorne ins Gestrüpp. Sie hätte die Stimme überall wiedererkannt und noch nicht einmal der donnernde Himmel vermochte es, dieses Flüstern bis in die Unkenntlichkeit zu verzerren. Severus.

Einen Wimpernschlag später, war er an ihrer Seite und zog verschiedene Fläschchen und kleinere Phiolen aus seiner Umhangtasche. Flink entkorkte er sie und träufelte sie eine nach der anderen in Kingsleys Mund.

„Was fehlt ihm?" fragte Hermione mit zittriger Stimme in die tosende Nacht hinein.

„Mein Zauber war nicht stark genug, um ihn zur gleichen Zeit vollständig vom Cruciatus zu befreien und seinen Sturz auf ein ungefährliches Maß zu mindern. Die Heiltränke müssten ihn soweit es geht transportfähig machen. Um den Rest muss sich dann der Orden kümmern. Wenn ich richtig liege, dann behält er keine bleibenden Schäden zurück, jedenfalls wenn man davon absieht, dass er die nächsten Wochen noch einige Krämpfe durchleiden wird."

Mit schnellen Griffen verstaute Severus die leeren Phiolen wieder in seinen Umhang und zog den bewusstlosen Kingsley auf die Beine.

„Wir werden apparieren, meine Spur werden die Todesser nicht verfolgen."

Zögerlich griff Hermione seine Hand, in den letzten paar Wochen hatte sie immer mal wieder darüber nachgedacht, wie wohl das nächste Zusammentreffen mit ihm aussehen würde, die eingetroffene Realität hätte sie noch nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen wie möglich gehalten.

Fast schien es, als wären sie mit dem nächsten Blitz einfach ins Nichts verschwunden, als sie auch schon im nächsten Moment mitten in einem Kornfeld wieder auftauchten.

In weiter Ferne konnte Hermione die hellen Lichter des Fuchsbaus erkennen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Den restlichen Weg müsst ihr alleine zurücklegen." sagte Severus.

Verwirrt drehte sich Hermione zu ihm um.

„Meine Beteiligung in dieser Angelegenheit, darf niemand erfahren!.", samtweich glitt seine Stimme zur seiner altern Ernsthaftigkeit zurück und zum ersten mal in dieser Nacht schaute Severus in Hermiones Augen.

Wie in einen Bann gezogen, brachte Hermione nichts anderes als ein Nicken zustande. In dem Moment als sie erkannte, dass er zur Apparation ansetzte, flüsterte sie noch schnell eine „danke" in seine Richtung, obwohl ihr die Frage nach dem Warum eher auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte.

Warum hatte er sie gerettet? Und warum sollte es keiner erfahren?

Mithilfe des Levicorpus machte sich Hermione auf zum Fuchsbau. Die entfernten Lichter rückten mit jedem ihrer Schritte in greifbarer Nähe, doch auch die Nervosität wuchs beharrlich, hoffentlich hatten es die anderen auch sicher zum Fuchsbau geschafft.

Auch ohne einen schwarzen Hexer an ihrer Seite gehabt zu haben.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen? Please Review ...<p> 


	13. Kindheitserinnerungen

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta eule20^^

**13. Kindheitserinnerungen**

Müde stolperte Hermione über das Kornfeld, die offene Eingangstür des Fuchsbaus im Visier und den ohnmächtigen Kingsley über ihrer Schulter stützend, währenddessen seine Füße leicht über den Boden schwebten.

Ginny die die ganze Zeit am Fenster gestanden hatte, erblickte die beiden zuerst und rannte in Windeseile hinaus um ihrer Freundin zu helfen.

„Merlin sei Dank, ihr seid hier! " rief sie ihr entgegen, als sie auch schon den linken Arm von Kingsley ergriff und ihn nun ebenfalls mit ins Haus trug. Sanft legten die Beiden ihn auf den Boden, da die Couch schon von George in Beschlag genommen wurde. Die anderen schon anwesenden Ordensmitglieder stürzten sich gleich auf ihren Freund und bestürmten Hermione mit Fragen, die ihr eher bruchstückhaft aus dem Mund purzelten, ihre ganze Konzentration darauf verwendet Severus Anwesenheit zu verschweigen, was sehr schwierig war, da er der Grund war, warum sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. „Rudolphus Lestrange ... Cruciatusfluch ..." flüsterte Hermione als ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass sie noch nicht einmal mehr ihre Besen hatten, um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden, tat sie so, als würde sie von der gefährlichen Reise selbst kurz davor stehen ohnmächtig zu werden und schon leitete man sie zum nächsten Sessel. Den besorgten Blick ihrer Freundin ausweichend, versuchte sie ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Wo sind die anderen?"

„George und Lupin sind die ersten die angekommen sind, ihr beiden kamt kurz darauf, von den anderen gibt es noch keine Spur."

Oh nein.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich dachte, dass keiner über euren Plan Bescheid wusste?" fragte Ginny gleich hinterher.

Das dachten wir auch. Das dachten wir auch.

„Wir wurden verraten, Gin ... es waren soviele ..." Die Erinnerung die Hermione, die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten brach mit einem mal auf sie ein und für einen kurzen Augenblick befand sie sich wieder weit oben in den Wolken und wurde von allen Seiten mit Flüchen jeglicher Art beschossen, bis ein lauter Knall sie plötzlich aus ihren Erinnerungen riss.

„Harry.", flüsterte Ginny und stürzte wieder hinaus.

Hermione schaute sich besorgt um, ob sie einfach nach ihrem gekünstelten Schwächeanfall unbedarft aufstehen konnte, doch all die Aufmerksamkeit lag auf den zwei Verwundeten und so sprang sie Ginny hinterher.

* * *

><p>Wie eine aufgescheuchte Hummel wirbelte Molly Weasley durch den Fuchsbau und jeder der ihr über den Weg lief, wurde mit einer langen Liste von Hochzeitsvorbereitungen überhäuft, die schon zu den ohnehin festen Aufgabenaufteilungen dazu kamen.<p>

So kam es auch das Ginny und Hermione während sie den Garten entgnomen sollten, gleichzeitig rosa und weiße Schleifen banden und eigentlich auch gerade den Dachboden für weitere Übernachtungsgäste zurechtmachen sollten.

Bei dem ganzen Trubel konnten sie sich aber wenigstens ungestört unterhalten, da die Jungs gerade dabei waren sich vierzuteilen, um alles auch noch rechtzeitig erledigen zu können.

Die Aufregung der letzten Tage, war einer sympathischen Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit gewichen. Kingsley und George ging es wieder besser und auch alle anderen waren heil am Fuchsbau angekommen.

Nachdem Hermione die gefangenen Gnome damit beauftragt hatte, die Schleifen zu binden und danach umgehend den Garten Richtung Ausgang zu verlassen, machten sich die beiden auf zum Dachboden.

„Und ich dachte immer du hättest etwas gegen Versklavung?" fragte Ginny lachend Hermione, nachdem sie es für äußerst putzig befand, wie eine Reihe von mannhaften Gnomen eine Schleife nach der anderen band.

„Hab ich auch, aber es steht eine Hochzeit ins Haus und da muss jeder anpacken. Ganz einfach." lächelnd stieg Hermione die Treppen bis zum Dach empor.

Der Boden war mit einigen Zauberstabschwüngen staubfrei und geputzt und nun ließen die beiden, den über die Jahre angesammelten Plunder der Familie fröhlich durch die Lüfte schweben, während der Kram sich selber in die bereitgestellten Kisten einsortierte.

„Ron gibt immer noch damit an, dass Tonks ihn so in den Himmel gelobt hat, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er würde nach seinem Tod extra als Geist zurückkommen, nur um seinen Ururenkeln von dieser Geschichte zu erzählen.", quiekte Ginny.

Hermione schmunzelte. Ron der Held, ein Traum war für ihn endlich in Erfüllung gegangen.

„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich auf die Hochzeit?" fragte Ginny ganz nebenbei.

„Hmm, wahrscheinlich mit unserem frisch gebackenen Helden. Was allerdings viel interessanter ist, welcher Begleiter wird die Ehre haben, dich die ganze Trauung über festzuhalten, damit du nicht bei der Frage, ob irgendwer gegen die Vermählung ist, aufspringen und laut Ich schreien kannst?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass du weißt, wen du eigentlich fragen willst. Warum fragst du Harry nicht einfach?" fragte Hermione, als sie gerade einem riesigen Fotoalbum ausgewichen war, dass gefährlich nah an ihrem Kopf vorbeigesaust kam.

„Ich trau mich irgendwie nicht, ich weiß wie bescheuert das ist, beinahe wäre ich sogar versucht gewesen einen Liebestrank zu brauen, nur um meine Angst irgendwie in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber schon als ich ein ganz kleines Kind war, hat mir Mum immer gepredigt, dass Liebestränke einzig etwas mit Liebe zutun hätten, indem sie Liebe als Bezeichnung gewählt hätten. Allein der Armontentia würde wirklich funktionieren, aber nur weil er Liebe nicht beeinflusste, sondern nur offenbaren würde. Wie du weißt, zeigt dir ja der Trank durch den Geruchssinn die drei Dinge die du in deinem Leben am meisten liebst, meist beschränkt sich dies sowieso nur auf materielle Sachen oder die Natur, selten wird dort die Liebe zu einem anderen Menschen offenbart."

„Warum?" fragte Hermione etwas irritiert. Anscheinend gab es etwas, dass sie mal nicht wusste. Auch Ginny war etwas erstaunt über Hermiones Frage.

„Na, weil der Armontentia, einmal nur eine starke Liebe zeigt, somit würden Schwärmereien oder alle Möglichen Formen des Verliebtseins wegfallen, aber auch und das ist eigentlich noch viel bedeutender, er zeigt einem immer nur wahre Liebe und diese kann nur existieren, wenn sie gegenseitig ist. Deswegen riechst du meistens Bücher, Gras, ein bestimmtes Essen oder sonst was, weil all diese Dinge nur deiner eigenen Liebe bedürfen ... Hermione!"

Doch Ginnys Warnung kam dezent zuspät, da eine Geschichte von Hogwarts Hermione schon am Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Aua!" kam es noch aus Hermiones Mund, bevor sie, diesmal wirklich ohnmächtig einfach zur Seite kippte.

„Mum!", schrie Ginny durchs Haus.

* * *

><p>„So kann man sich auch vor der Arbeit drücken" sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme mitten ins Dunkle hinein.<p>

Warum war es nur so dunkel? fragte sich Hermione, als

sie plötzlich auf die Idee kam, einfach mal ihre Augen aufzumachen.

Gegen das grelle Licht blinzelnd, konnte sie langsam die Konturen von Harry und Ginny ausmachen und damit auch endlich die von ihr eben gehörte Stimme zuordnen.

„Was ist passiert?", nuschelte Hermione.

„Endlich wieder wach und sie stellt gleich eine Frage, es gibt Dinge die sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern werden.", lachte Ginny.

„Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts hat es diesmal geschafft, selbst dich auszuknocken, zwar nicht wegen der puren Langeweile, sondern eher wegen der Schlagkraft von ungefähr 800 vergilbten in Leder eingebundenen Seiten.", grinste Harry.

Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, fieberhaft überlegte Hermione warum sie dem Buch nicht ausgewichen war, als ihr plötzlich Ginnys Worte über den Armontentia wieder in den Sinn kamen und sie sich fast kraftlos wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts wäre, würde sie in der ersten freien Minute in die Bibliothek rennen und alles was sie über diesen vermaledeiten Zaubertrank finden würde, sich zu Gemüte ziehen. Wenn Molly recht hatte und dies nicht nur ein einfaches verträumtes Märchen für ihre kleine Tochter war, dann würde dies bedeuten ... dass nicht nur sie Gefühle für ihn hegte, sondern auch er ...

* * *

><p>wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	14. Mit Pauken und Trompeten

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta eule20 *knuddelknuff* und allen Lesern wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**14. Mit Pauken und Trompeten **

„Avada K..."

„Ginny!", gespielt entrüstet schlug Hermione Ginny den Zauberstab aus der Hand, die ein paar Sekunden davor, böse lächelnd auf ein Photo von ihrer Beinaheschwägerin gezielt hatte.

„Ich such dich überall und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als deine Verwandtschaft zu dezimieren?"

„Jep."

„Ginny."

„Guck mich nicht so tadelnd an, wenn ich noch länger diese rosarote Zuckerwatte sehe und vor allem höre, drehe ich noch durch. Ich werde das ganz sicherlich keine 543 Geburtstage und vielleicht 77 Weihnachten durchstehen!" sagte Ginny mit einem eher gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sieh es positiv, schließlich gehst du mit Harry auf die Hochzeit."

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, der Moment als ich ihn gefragt habe, gehört zweifelsohne zu den peinlichsten Augenblicken meines Lebens."

„Peinlicher als dein Verhalten in den ersten Sommerferien, wo du immer mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm weggerannt bist?"

„Ja, da ich dies nach den ungelenken fünf Minuten wieder getan hatte + die peinliche Frage, ergibt das in meiner Gleichung, den peinlichsten Moment meines Lebens."

„Dann sieh es positiv, schlimmer als das, kann der heutige Tag bestimmt nicht werden!" versuchte Hermione ihre Freundin irgendwie aufzumuntern.

„Wenn die Sache mit Ms. Isch find disch soooo komisssch ... nicht wäre, hätte der Tag das Potenzial ein annehmbarer Tag zu werden. Schau nicht so, ich habe wenigstens nicht das Wort Troll gesagt." spielerisch verteilte Ginny einige Klapse auf Hermiones Arm, die sie unter leichten Protest nach draußen zu den Feierlichkeiten zerrte.

„Könnte sie nicht wenigstens Charlie heiraten, der ist so selten hier, da würde sie gar nicht auffallen." murrte Ginny weiter.

„Wer soll mich heiraten?" fragte Charlie der gerade um die Ecke gestiefelt kam.

Nachdem Hermione Ginny bei ihrem Bruder abgeladen hatte, begab sie sich selbst ins Festzelt und bewunderte die schöne Dekoration, auch wenn sie in der Tat zuviel von Fleurs absonderlichen Geschmack preisgab, musste sie zugeben, dass die Gnome vortreffliche Arbeit geleistet hatten. Wenn sie das nächste mal wieder den Weg in Mollys Garten gefunden hatten, würde sie sich mit einem Überraschungskörbchen bei ihnen bedanken.

* * *

><p>Als die Trauung endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte und zum Glück ohne größere Störungen über die Bühne gegangen war, trafen sich die hungrigen Freunde am Buffett wieder.<p>

„Wie konntest du nur einen Schweigefluch über mich verhängen?" piepste Ginny Hermione ins Ohr.

„Nur zur Sicherheit und anscheinend lag ich mit meiner Vermutung gar nicht so verkehrt oder willst du etwa leugnen, dass du bei der Frage des Pastors, ob jemand gegen diese Heirat wäre, nicht einen vortrefflichen Goldfisch imitiert hast?"

„Wegen dir wird mein Bruder jetzt sein Leben lang unglücklich sein?" keifte Ginny zurück.

„Na dann kannst du wenigstens jemanden die Schuld für das ganze Schlamassel geben!" sagte Hermione ohne sich auch nur ein bisschen von Ginny aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Stimmt." meinte diese dann auch auf einmal blendend gelaunt und zog mit Harry am Arm von dannen.

„Versteh einer uns Frauen." murmelte Hermione als sie die blaue Ansteckblume zurechtrückte, die Ron ihr vor der Trauung sehr festlich überreicht hatte. Nur leider stach sich die Farbe etwas mit ihrem roten Kleid.

Ron der die zarten Annäherungsversuche von Harry und seiner Schwester aus der Ferne beobachtete, wendete sich wieder Hermione zu, nur um auch sie aus dem Festzelt in eine dunkle Nische zu lotsen. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er sich.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie mit dem Vorwand ihr etwas zeigen zu wollen in die Dunkelheit nach draußen.

„Ron, wo willst du mit mir hin?" fragte Hermione ihn etwas nervös. Auf ihrem Weg waren ihn schon etliche Paare über den Weg gelaufen, die eine gewisse Zweisamkeit gesucht hatten, bevor sie von ihnen beiden gestört worden waren.

Neben Arthurs Garage blieb Ron stehen und zog Hermione dicht an sich heran. Da der Überraschungseffekt dezent auf seiner Seite lag, schaffte er es sogar beinahe Hermiones Lippen zu berühren, bevor sie sich von ihm losreißen konnte.

„Ron! Was soll das?"

„Ich wollte doch nur ... was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Ich dachte du willst das auch oder habe ich in den letzten Monaten irgendetwas falsch verstanden?"

„Ron ..." versuchte Hermione ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Gibt es etwa einen anderen?"

„Nein!" ,Ja. Nein! Nicht so richtig, obwohl eher doch. Hilfe. Ich versteigere mein Leben auf irgendeiner lausigen Auktion und wenn es sein muss, zahl ich sogar was drauf, wenn es keiner haben will ... verdammt warum ist mein Leben nur so kompliziert und warum bin ich nur so melodramatisch?'

„Dann sag mir bitte was los ist?" quatschte Ron mitten in ihren inneren Monolog hinein.

„Ich kann das einfach gerade nicht, es tut mir leid."

„Ist es wegen der Prophezeiung?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja." antwortete Hermione ihm, auch wenn ihr erst in diesem Moment ihre Prophezeiung wieder einfiel, fast so, wie ein alter Joghurt, der seit Jahren im Kühlschrank überwinterte bis ihn irgendjemand zur Sprache brachte und somit das Gehirn ihn nicht länger ausblenden konnte.

Diese Lüge war allenfalls besser als die Wahrheit, sie konnte ihm ja schlecht mitteilen, dass sie Severus Snape liebte, sonst würde es auf dieser Hochzeit doch noch einen Todesfall geben.

* * *

><p>„Crucio ..." quälend langsam sprach er die Worte aus und erfreute sich daran seinen ehrwürdigen Diener dabei zu beobachten, wie er keine Miene verzog, ja noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, während sich jeder seiner Muskeln verkrampfte und sein Innerstes Feuer fing.<p>

Kraftlos lag Severus vor dem Dunklen Lord im Gras und versuchte sich auf den Duft der frischen Erde zu konzentrieren.

Der Geruch verlor sich in seinem Schmerz und ein gellender Schrei erfüllte die Vollmondnacht, komplettiert wurde die Symphonie des Schmerzes durch Voldemorts selbstzufriedenes höhnisches Zischen, dieses Lachen vermochte sogar die Raben aus den umliegenden Baumwipfeln zu vertreiben.

„Ich hoffe, dass dir das eine Lehre sein wird, deinen Herr und Meister nie wieder mit Halbwahrheiten abzuspeisen oder warst du einfach nur unfähig deinen Auftrag zu erfüllen? Warum wusste ich nichts davon, dass der Orden gleich sieben Potters auf die Reise schicken würde? Warum wusste ich davon nichts?" schrie der Dunkle Lord.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." flüsterte Severus, beinahe hätte er sich auf Grund einer neuer Attacke auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Das ist mir bewusst, ich wollte nur, dass du es auch weißt." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Voldemort um und begann damit seinen anderen Gefolgsleuten zuzusetzen. Diejenigen die in seinen Augen auch versagt hatten, da keiner dazu in der Lage gewesen war, wenigstens einen Potter gefangen zu nehmen.

Erschöpft sank Severus ins Gras. Doch die kurze Verschnaufspause währte nicht lang. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf, auch jetzt wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte, stand er aufrecht, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hinter Voldemort und schaute hinauf in den leuchtenden Sternenhimmel.

Er hatte wahnsinniges Glück gehabt, dass ihn keiner bei seiner Nacht und Nebel Aktion gesehen hatte. Er hatte Voldemort und Dumbledore um die Nase herum geführt und dankte Merlin dafür, heil davon gekommen zu sein. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Dumbledore herausgefunden hätte, dass er sich nicht an seine Anweisungen gehalten hatte.

Morgen schon würde das nächste Schuljahr beginnen und alles würde seinen Anfang nehmen. Er würde nicht aufgeben, er würde für die gute Seite kämpfen, das Böse besiegen. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bevor Dumbledore nicht endlich alles verstehen würde.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	15. Selbstauferlegte Grenzen Teil 1

Vielen lieben Dank an meine überaus fleißige Beta eule20 *riesen große Schokotorte überreich*

**15. Selbstauferlegte Grenzen Teil 1**

Eine mit sich und der Welt äußerst zufriedene Junghexe saß schon früh morgens am großen Holztisch der Weasleys und verspeiste grinsend ihr Haferflockenmüsli.

„Wie ich sehe, ist der gestrige Abend doch mehr mit einem Ohnegleichen beendet worden, ganz im Gegensatz zu deiner trolligen Vorhersage." grinste Hermione als sie sich neben Ginny auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Nicht nur das, auch der Morgen hielt schon ein paar Erwartungen übertroffen bereit." Stolz zeigte Ginny auf ihren Zaubererumhang auf dem unschwer das silberne Zeichen der Vertrauensschüler prangte.

„Ginny, dass ist ja toll!"

„Jep, ich dachte schon, sie hätten mich vergessen, dabei hat Erol sich bloß verflogen und ist erst heute im Morgengrauen erschöpft gegen unser Küchenfenster geflogen. Für dich war auch ein Brief mit dabei." sagte Ginny mit einem verschwörerischen Unterton auf den Lippen und reichte Hermione den schwer wirkenden Umschlag herüber.

Mit etwas nervösen Finger öffnete Hermione ihren Hogwartsbrief und erblickte das Schulsprecherabzeichen, welches zwischen den Pergamentseiten golden schimmerte.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht!" rief Ginny aus.

„Vielleicht solltest du Wahrsagerin werden." rief Harry die Treppe herunter, welcher den Anfang des Gesprächs von oben mit angehört hatte.

„Nein, dafür hab ich kein Talent, zudem ist es nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen." klärte Ginny Harry auf.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hermione." sagte Harry und zauberte sich eine Tasse heißen Kaffee herbei, während Hermione die bekannte Schrift von Professor McGonagall überflog und dabei auf ein paar interessante Informationen stieß, die wohl eher zu Ginnys trolligen gestriger Tagesversion gepasst hätten, als ihre Angst vor ihrem ersten offiziellen Date mit Harry.

„Was bist du denn auf einmal so blass Hermione?" fragte Harry, nach dem ersten Schluck Kaffee.

„Wo wir gerade bei der schönen Kunst des Wahrsagens sind, wie wäre es damit, dass das nächste Schuljahr ziemlich trollig werden wird, ein Grimm könnte auch ab und zu gesichtet werden, denn Draco Malfoy ist Schulsprecher." sagte Hermione und starrte finster aus dem Fenster.

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und Ginny war bemüht ihren beinahe Freund und den Jungen der eigentlich alles überlebte, erstmal das Leben zu retten, als Molly Weasley erzürnt durch das Küchenfenster blickte. „Was sitzt ihr hier noch so gemütlich herum, ich dachte ihr seit schon längst fertig? Wir reisen in zehn Minuten ab! Hop Hop!"

Hermione und Ginny schnappten sich ihre Briefe und verließen im Laufschritt die Küche in ihr Zimmer, während Harry nun mit einem Schluckauf gesegnet ihnen hinterher schlurfte und den noch schlafenden Ron aus dem Bett schmiss.

* * *

><p>Das pfeifende Geräusch des Hogwartsexpress vermochte es beinahe die Belehrungen von Molly und Arthur zu übertönen, aber nur beinahe. So versprachen all ihre Schützlinge brav in einer Reihe aufgestellt, dieses Jahr auch wirklich nichts anzustellen, sich absichtlich wie unabsichtlich nicht in gefährliche Situationen zu begeben und immer wachsam zu sein.<p>

Doch irgendwie bekam Hermione das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie dieses Versprechen nicht einmal die ersten 24 Stunden halten würde können.

Der Zug rollte los und Hermione und Draco begannen ihren Rundgang, beide waren gewillt diese Zusammenarbeit schnellst möglich hinter sich zu bringen, um danach wieder so tun zu können, als würden sie beide in verschiedenen Welten existieren.

Nach ihrem Rundgang ging Hermione schnell in ihr Abteil und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Sitz sinken, wie von selbst ging ihr Blick in die weite Ferne der schottischen Berge und ihre Gedanken kehrten zu dem ewigen Kreislauf dieses Sommers zurück. Severus Snape. Der Kuss. Severus Snape. Die Rettung. Severus Snape. Armontentia. Der Kuss ... Wann würde sie ihn wohl das erste mal wieder sehen, abgesehen von den täglichen Mahlzeiten natürlich. Innerlich Merlin um einen Gefallen bittend, hoffte sie, dass ihre erste Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde erst am Freitag stattfinden würde. Denn vielleicht hatte sie bis dahin schon rausfinden können, ob die Legenden über den Armontentia wirklich der Wahrheit entsprachen oder doch nur ein Hirngespinst einer romantisch veranlagten Hexe waren.

Wenn Dumbledore sich bei seiner alljährigen Willkommensansprache überraschend kurz fassen würde, könnte sie noch heute der Bibliothek einen kurzen Besuch abstatten.

Jedes mal wenn sie darüber nachdachte, nahm ihr Herz einen schnelleren Rhythmus auf. Was wäre wenn Ginny Recht hatte? Würde das irgendwas verändern?

Die Landschaft rauschte unweigerlich an ihnen vorbei und brachten sie an dem Ort, der so viele Rätsel beherbergte, die nur darauf warteten entschlüsselt zu werden.

* * *

><p>Ruhig saß Severus in Dumbledores Büro und wartete bis dieser das Wort ergriff, da er ihn gerufen hatte, würde er irgendwann schon mit der Sprache herausrücken, auch wenn Severus jetzt schon wusste, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.<p>

„Du warst gestern bei einem Treffen?" fragte Dumbledore in die Stille hinein.

„Ja."

„Gibt es etwas wichtiges zu berichten?"

„Nein."

„Wie hat Tom auf unseren Plan reagiert?"

„Ich würde sagen, dass dein Plan nach hinten losgegangen ist, wenn ich ihm noch einmal mit Halbwahrheiten gegenübertrete, dann kannst du dich nach einem neuen Spion umsehen."

„Das war nur einer seiner Drohungen, nichts weiter." entkräftete Dumbledore Severus Worte.

„Albus, was willst du?" fragte Severus, am Rande seiner Geduld.

„Ich wollte dich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich vorhabe heute das Gespräch mit Harry und Ms. Granger zu führen. Je früher sie alles wissen, desto eher können wir mit dem gezielten Training beginnen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde auch ich gerne anwesend sein." bat Severus.

„Das ließe sich glaube ich einrichten, da du die außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten von Ms. Granger entdeckt hast, wollte ich dich sowieso bitten, sie zu trainieren, damit ich mich voll auf Harrys Ausbildung konzentrieren kann."

„Wie du wünscht." Wenigstens lief eine Sache nach seinem Plan, wenn Dumbledore die Prophezeiung schon nicht anerkannte, konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass ihre Kräfte nicht im Dunklen verborgen bleiben würden. Vielleicht würde das den Sinn der Prophezeiung schon erfüllen, in der ja von der Erkennung der Macht die Rede war um sie auch wirklich nutzen zu können.

„Wann wolltest du mit ihnen reden?" fragte Severus.

„Gleich nach dem Festmahl, ich werde ihnen beide, vorher noch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

„Ich werde dann da sein." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Severus und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

* * *

><p>Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, mit jedem weiteren Wort von Dumbledore, starrte Hermione grimmiger zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Es war nur eine winzige Hoffnung von ihr gewesen, dass Dumbledore sich dieses Jahr kurz fassen würde, doch nichts desto trotz hatte sie sich an diese eine Hoffnung geklammert, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Schilfhalm. Doch allem Anschein nach, würde es die längste Rede seit ihrer Einsortierung werden.<p>

Die große Wanduhr tickte unaufhörlich in Richtung Sperrstunde, als Dumbledore endlich die wichtigsten Themenpunkte des Verbotenen Waldes abgehandelt hatte und sich Merlin sei Dank auf seinen Platz setzte, ein Steak mit seiner Gabel aufspießend.

Hermiones Augen waren während dem Essen fast ausschließlich auf die große Wanduhr gerichtet, was zu einem den Vorteil hatte, dass ihr Blick nicht auf Severus Snape lag. Sie musste unbedingt noch an diesem Tag in die Bibliothek gehen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand schon am Dienstag recht manifestiert in ihrem Stundenplan und nur Merlin allein weiß, wie lange sie brauchen würde um das entsprechende Buch zu finden.

Sie musste unbedingt wissen, ob der Armontentia nur die wahre Liebe offenbarte.

Fast siegesmutig schob Hermione sich ihren letzten Bissen in den Mund, Harry und Ron luden sich derweil noch einen Berg von Süßspeisen auf den Teller, als eine kleine piepsige Stimme in ihrem Rücken, all ihre Pläne zunichte machte.

„Ms. Granger? Mr. Potter?" piepste eine kleine Hauselfe, unüberhörbar.

Manchmal, es waren seltene Momente wie dieser, da wünschte sich Hermione, dass sie ihren Plan im dritten Schuljahr erfolgreich in die Tat umgesetzt hätte und alle Hauselfen nun schon befreit wären.

Verwirrt drehten sich beide zu der kleinen Hauselfe um die ihre beiden kleinen Hände empor streckte. „Professor Dumbledore bittet sie beide mich nun zu seinem Büro zu begleiten, da er etwas wichtiges mit ihnen besprechen will.", wie als hätte die kleine Elfe Hermione Unmut gespürt, zog sie unablässig an einem Zipfel ihrer Schuluniform, bis Hermione sich erhoben hat. Bei Harry schien sie etwas nachgiebiger zu sein, weil er sich von seinem Schock nicht alleine ins Büro bestellt zu werden im sitzen erholen durfte. Ron löffelte weiter unbekümmert seinen Schokopudding und murmelte ein „bis später" in die Sahne.

Mit zögerlichen Blicken machten sich die beiden auf den Weg. Ron der zurückgeblieben war, kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, warum nicht auch er zu Dumbledore gebeten worden ist. Da half auch der Schokopudding nicht mehr, seine Stimmung aufzuhellen.

* * *

><p>Als Severus sah wie die beiden Gryffindors sich erhoben, legte er in aller Seelenruhe seine Gabel nieder und ordnete seine Roben, bevor er aufstand und Richtung Seiteneingang verschwand. Dicht gefolgt von Dumbledore.<p>

Äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, konnte er sich selbst nicht so gut belügen, wie seine Außenwelt, denn er war schier ein wenig Nervös. Wie würde sie auf die Offenbarungen der heutigen Nacht reagieren, würde sie den Inhalt der Prophezeiung richten deuten. Würde es ihr überhaupt auffallen und wenn ja, was denn? Würde sie ihren Geist verschließen, würde Albus überhaupt genug Neugierde aufweisen um in ihren Geist einzudringen? Wenn dem so wäre, würde er in eine sehr große Erklärungsnot geraten. Angefangen von seiner Rettungsaktion bis zu ihrem Kuss.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, was wäre, wenn er in ein paar Stunden Arbeitslos war?

* * *

><p>Harry und Hermione bogen gerade um eine Ecke, als sie kurz vor sich Severus und Albus erblickten, in Sekundenschnelle gefror Hermione das Blut in ihren Adern. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein und denken, dass sie ihn bis Dienstag nicht näher begegnen würde. Wenn es nicht so lächerlich wäre, würde sie genau jetzt am liebsten gegen eine Wand rennen.<p>

Innerlich wappnete sie sich auf das nun sehr baldige Zusammentreffen, was nur noch um die 100 Schritte auf sich warten ließ und verschloss sicherheitshalber schon mal ihren Geist. Man könnte ja nie wissen. Constant Vigilance!

„Zitronendrops" sagte Dumbledore als sie vor seinem Büro stehenblieben.

„Ich möchte mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten nach ihrer langen Reise schon vorab entschuldigen. Kann ich ihnen irgendetwas anbieten? Zitronendrop?" fragte Albus in seinem gemütlich wirkenden Büro, während er auf eine Sitzreihe nahe dem Kamin deutete, wo sich Harry und Hermione auf ein Sofa niederließen.

„Nein, Danke." sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Severus?" lächelte Dumbledore.

„Nein." sagte dieser unterkühlt, wann würde diese Farce endlich ein Ende haben?

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte Hermione zögerlich und versuchte dabei die Angst so gut es ging aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Nein, ich wollte euch wirklich nicht beunruhigen, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, die keinen Aufschub mehr bedürfen. Wo fange ich am besten an? ... Ah Ms. Granger, Professor Snape hat mich vor ein paar Wochen darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie es geschafft haben den causafides zu brechen. ..." sagte Dumbledore.

„Den was?" unterbrach ihn Hermione.

Seufzend fing Severus an den Zauber zu erklären, bevor noch mehrere Fragen die Gelegenheit bekamen, an die Oberfläche zu geraten. „Ms. Granger, sie erinnern sich doch bestimmt noch an ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde bei mir."

Wie könnte ich diese auch je vergessen, da diese Erinnerung sich wie ein unverzeihlicher Fluch in meine Seele gebrannt hat, dachte Hermione als sie Severus zur Antwort leicht nickte.

„Dann können sie sich bestimmt auch noch an den Wind erinnern, der das Buch, das zuvor unter einem magisch versiegelten Vakuum gelegen hatte, zu ihnen befördert hatte."

„Das war ich?" platzte es erschrocken aus Hermione heraus.

Oh Merlin, sie ahnt noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise wie viel Magie ihr innewohnt, wurde es Severus schlagartig klar. Wenn sie das schon so schockierte, dann hatte dieser Abend wirklich noch ein größeres Potenzial außer Kontrolle zu geraten, als er noch bei seinem vorzüglichen Mahl angenommen hatte.

Um sie nicht noch unnötiger zu verwirren entschied sich Severus für eine knappe Beantwortung ihrer Frage, „Ja." An die Dumbledore sogleich weiter anknüpfte, währenddessen über Harrys Kopf noch immer jede Menge imaginärer Fragezeichen herumhüpften. „Da sie in der Lage waren, diesen fortgeschrittenen Zauber zu brechen, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn wir im Dienste des Ordens ihre Fähigkeiten weiter ausbauen würden."

Immer noch schien Hermione einfach weiter zu nicken, da ihr Kopf gerade dabei war alle Informationen zu verarbeiten. Sie hatte diesen Wind verursacht ... sie hatte Severus zu sich gehext, bevor sie rot anlaufen konnte, versuchte sie sich wieder auf die Worte des Schulleiters zu konzentrieren. Denn es behagte ihr absolut nicht, dass Severus wusste, dass sie für den Kuss verantwortlich war.

„Und um diese Fähigkeiten richtig auszubauen, habe ich Professor Snape gebeten, sie zu Trainieren." Wie auf Kommando schoss Hermiones Blick zum Professor, zur gleichen Zeit wendete sich Dumbledore Harry zu.

„Kommen wir nun zu dir Harry, wie du weißt existiert eine Prophezeiung von dir, doch das ist noch nicht alles, es gibt eine zweite Prophezeiung." Hermiones Blick war nach wie vor auf Severus gerichtet als sie die Worte von

Dumbledore hörte und das Gefühl hatte, das jemand einen riesigen Wassereimer über sie ergossen hatte, denn Dumbledores Worte hatten sie schlagartig an ihre eigene Prophezeiung erinnert. Irritiert über Dumbledores Annahme, dass Harrys Schicksal zwei Prophezeiungen beherbergen sollte, erinnerte sie sich an die endlosen Regalreihen, in der nur eine einzige Glaskugel Harrys Namen trug, dessen war sie sich sicher, schließlich war sie diejenige gewesen, die sie gefunden hatte.

„Die zweite Prophezeiung lautet, Dunkelheit ist die Abwesenheit von Licht, doch in sechs Jahren wird Mächtiges an diese Schule kommen, dieses vermag die Dunkelheit endgültig zu erhellen, für die Vernichtung eines Totgeglaubten, der in seinem Inneren die Dunkelheit sein eigen nennt. Diese Waffe muss erkannt werden um den Sieg zu garantieren.

Durch den Inhalt der Prophezeiung können wir davon ausgehen, dass du neben der Bestimmung Tom zu vernichten, auch die Macht besitzt es auch tun zu können, weswegen ich vorschlage, dass auch wir unser Training intensiver fortsetzen werden." beendete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln seine Ausführungen.

Harry der erstaunt bei jedem seiner Worte an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte, nickte eifrig und erfreut, unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte ihn bei diesen Worten.

Nur Severus sah auf die einzige Person im Raum, die nach dem verlautbaren der Prophezeiung deutlich blass um die Nasenspitze geworden war. Immer noch schaute sie Severus in die Augen, der bei Dumbledores Worten den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen konnte, ihre aufgerissenen Augen, das zaghafte Kopfschütteln was sich in der leichten Bewegung ihrer Locken äußerte, ließen ihn innerlich erschaudern. Langsam zählte Hermione in ihrem Geist die Fakten wie das kleine Ein mal Eins zusammen, Harry der nur eine Prophezeiung besaß, ihre unbekannte Prophezeiung, ihre angebliche starke Macht, sie hatte von dem causafides gelesen und nur den wenigsten Zauberern gelang es ihn überhaupt zu brechen. All das ließ nur ein Ergebnis zu. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde sie noch blasser um ihre Nasenspitze herum.

Er hatte sie wahrlich unterschätzt, wenn er gedacht hatte, dass sie nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen könnte. Doch anscheinend war sie gerade dabei, den leichteren Weg einzuschlagen und Dumbledores Worten glauben zu schenken, dass Harry mit dieser Prophezeiung gemeint ist und nicht sie. Er musste etwas tun. Ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, nickte er Hermione leicht zu, die daraufhin aussah, als würde die Welt über ihr zusammenbrechen.

Eine dunkle Ahnung der Eskalation beschlich Severus, als er den leichten Sprung in der Dropsschale des Schulleiters erblickte, die vor dem Gespräch noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Ms. Granger ..."

Doch Hermione senkte nur ihren Blick, straffte ihre Schultern und wendete sich mit kontrollierter Stimme an Dumbledore. „Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, ich wollte fragen, ob ich mich schon verabschieden könnte, die Reise hat mich doch mehr mitgenommen als ich gedacht hätte."

„Natürlich mein Kind, gehen sie ruhig. Harry es macht dir doch nichts aus, noch ein wenig zu bleiben?" fragte Dumbledore Harry und bekam so nicht mit wie Hermione fast aus dem Zimmer stürzte.

„Auch ich werde mich dann jetzt wohl verabschieden, Schulleiter, Mr. Potter." sagte Severus mit einem Nicken und verließ den Raum, die sich drehende Treppe herunterrennend um Hermione noch rechtzeitig einzuholen, bevor sie Merlin weiß was mit ihren Kräften anstellen würde.

Leicht aufatmend erblickte er sie am Ende des Ganges, als sie plötzlich vor seinen Augen apparierte.

Diese Hexe brachte ihn wirklich noch um den Verstand, warum konnte sie so etwas nicht vor Albus machen, selbst er könnte dann ihre Macht nicht mehr anzweifeln, alles andere wäre sonst mehr als lächerlich.

Zornig auf sich selbst, dass er es soweit hatte kommen lassen, machte sich Severus auf die Suche nach Hermione. Zielstrebig verließ er das Schloss und steuerte auf den großen See zu. Er hätte es selbst in die Hand nehmen sollen, selbst mit ihr reden und ihr alles in Ruhe erklären sollen. Warum musste er nur so feige sein? Dumbledore hatte noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise auf ihre Verstörtheit reagiert, da steckte doch noch etwas anderes dahinter, langsam schien es mehr als absurd, dass Dumbledore all die Zeichen so falsch deutete, was brachte ihm dieses Katz und Maus Spiel? Warum baute er so unbedingt auf Potter?

All diese Fragen rückten weit nach hinten in seinen Geist, als er Hermione inmitten einer Birkenbaumgruppe kauern sah. Ihren Umhang schützend um sich geschlungen, lehnte sie gegen einen Baum, ihr leerer Blick auf den Boden vor ihr gerichtet, so als würde die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr existieren.

Behutsam hockte er sich neben sie, am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme genommen und solange getröstet, bis die Welt wirklich nicht mehr existierte, geschockt über seine erschütterte Gefühlswelt, streckte er beinahe ängstlich seinen Arm nach ihr aus und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. Unendlich ängstliche Augen schauten zu ihm empor, Augen die nur eine Frage zu stellen schienen.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen, entsprach ihre erste Frage nicht dem was er erwartet hatte. Aber anscheinend hatte Hermione in den letzten Minuten gelernt, warum einige Menschen lieber um den heißen Brei herumredeten, als Dinge bei ihrem wirklichen Namen zu nennen.

„Die Apparationssperre wurde nicht zufällig aufgehoben?"

„Wäre ich sonst hergelaufen?" flüsterte Severus.

Ein lautes Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie brach vor seinen Augen zusammen.

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann das einfach nicht! Ich hab so fürchterliche Angst. Wie kann ich es sein, wenn ich doch soviel Angst hab?"

Emotionalität und nicht angebrachtes Verhalten hin oder her, nahm er das kleine Häuflein Elend vor sich in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. „Töricht ist derjenige der Stärke mit Mut gleichsetzt.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Seine samtweiche Stimme hatte ein beruhigende Wirkung auf ihr zerfetztes Seelenheil und so hob sie langsam ihren Kopf, bis sie in seine schwarzen Augen blickte und in den tiefen seiner Augen versank. So wie auch er. So nah.

Als hätte die Welt aufgehört sich zu drehen, näherten sich ihre Gesichter immer mehr an. Er konnte ihre Lippen beinahe auf seinen spüren, als er sich plötzlich zusammenriss und die Verbindung zu ihr unterbrach. „Wir sollten drinnen weiter reden" sagte er und verfluchte seine leicht zitternde Stimme.

Sanft half er ihr auf die Beine, als sie unter ihrem Gewicht einfach nachzugeben schienen und er sie einfach auf seine Arme ins Schloss trug. „Wenigstens ist es für sie Kräftezerrend die Apparationssperre zu ignorieren, sonst hätte ich langsam wirklich Angst vor ihnen bekommen." Was stellte diese Hexe bloß mit ihm an, dass er binnen von Minuten seine Grenzen von menschlicher Nähe einfach überschritt, sie tröstete und jetzt sogar anfing zu scherzen. In ihrer Nähe war alles so leicht, so richtig. Merlin verfluchend trug er sie ins Schloss, hinunter in die dunklen Kerker, die nur noch von vereinzelten Fackeln beleuchtet wurden.

Vor seinen Gemächern setzte er sie ab um das Passwort zu sprechen und die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab zu öffnen, die ein erschreckendes Bild preisgab als sie knarrend immer weiter aufschwang.

Severus atmete ruhig ein, als er sich sein Büro sah und langsam über die Schwelle schritt.

„Alle Achtung, Dumbledores Dropsschale trägt einen einzigen Kratzer davon und mein Büro liegt in Schutt und Asche, na wenigstens haben sie meine Phiolen und Flaschen in einem Stück gelassen." sagte Severus. Stirnrunzelnd folgte Hermione ihm und japste erschreckt, als sie das ganze gesprungene Glas sah, welches in unzähligen Glasscherben auf dem Steinboden verteilt herum lag. Alle Bilder und Spiegel waren in scheinbar 1000 Teile gesprungen.

„Das ... das war ich nicht." sagte Hermione.

„Ich glaube schon, da ich es nicht gewesen bin und die Hauselfen trotz meiner widerspenstigen Art eher zu subtileren Mitteln greifen, um mich in die Schranken zu weisen."

„Aber ich war doch gar nicht hier." versuchte sich Hermione herauszureden.

„Auch wenn ich es bevorzugt hätte, wenn sie ihre Magie an dem Büro des Schulleiters ausgelassen hätten, so ..." Vorsichtig durchschritt er sein Büro genau auf die große Wanduhr zu, dessen Zifferblatt die ganze Aktion auch nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte, die Zeiger aber dennoch deutlich auf der Stelle verweilten, als das ganze Spektakel stattgefunden hatte. „ ... gibt es keinerlei Zweifel an meiner Theorie und hier habe ich den Beweis dafür, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war es gegen halb neun, als Dumbledore zu seiner großen Offenbarung ansetzte und wie spät haben wir es hier, oh genau Acht Uhr fünfunddreißig. Zufall? Ich glaube kaum."

„Es tut mir so leid" stotterte Hermione nun mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Ihnen muss nichts leid tun, was ein kleiner Reparo nicht wieder in Ordnung brächte, wie schon gesagt, muss ich mich wohl bedanken, dass die Phiolen verschont geblieben sind." lächelte ihr Severus zu, der sogleich ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte und seine Mundwinkel wieder die übliche Haltung einnahmen.

Das Severus sie plötzlich anlächelte versetzte ihr den nächsten Schock des Abends und sie setzte sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann traute sie ihren Beinen und deren Standfestigkeit wirklich nicht mehr über den Weg.

„Reparo." flüsterte sie um wenigstens den verursachten Schaden zu beheben.

Wie von alleine fügten sich alle Gegenstände wieder zusammen und Severus hatte Müh und Not all den Scherben auszuweichen die quer durch das Zimmer schossen.

„Als ich von meiner Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass es sich dabei um so etwas Großes handeln würde." Ungelenk versuchte Hermione mit ihren Armen eine große Luftblase anzudeuten, bevor sie seufzend ihre Arme wieder sinken ließ.

„Sie wussten von ihrer Prophezeiung?" auch Severus kam an diesem Abend irgendwie nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Neville hat mir bloß bei dem lächerlichen Maiball erzählt, dass er damals in der Mysteriums Abteilung auch meinen Namen in den langen Regalreihen von Schicksalsschlägen gelesen hatte."

Jetzt wusste er zumindest schon mal, warum sie damals so überstürzt die große Halle verlassen hatte, was würde wohl als nächstes kommen? Vielleicht ein betrunkener Bergtroll der um die Ecke torkelte?

„Warum haben sie vorhin nichts davon erzählt?"

„Neben der Tatsache, das ich zu keinem vernünftigen Gedanken mehr in der Lage war, wollte ich es mir selbst nicht eingestehen, was meine Theorie für ein Ergebnis bereit hielt. Zudem, haben sie schon einmal dem Schulleiter widersprochen? Er klang so überzeugt, wie kann es sein, dass wir wissen, dass anscheinend diesmal nicht Harry gemeint ist? Ich mein Dumbledore ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer."

„Wie soll ich es sagen, sie standen zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Fragend schaute Hermione Severus an, fast war sie versucht gewesen, eine Augenbraue fragend zu erheben, unterließ es aber lieber. Die ganze Situation war so schon absurd genug.

„Bei der Auswahlzeremonie standen sie genau neben Potter, selbst ich habe jahrelang geglaubt das Potter der Auserwählte sei ..."

„Was genau hat sie umgestimmt?" fragte Hermione.

Nun hatte er sich in eine sehr unschöne Situation hineinmanövriert. Wo war der betrunkene Bergtroll der um die Ecke torkelte, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Egal was er jetzt auch sagen würde, er würde sich dabei jedesmal um Kopf und Kragen reden, schließlich hatte alles damit begonnen, dass er sich seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber eingestanden hatte.

„Das ist unwichtig." sagte Severus, mit einem Tonfall der jegliche Gegenfrage von Hermione unterbinden sollte. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne ihre Sturheit gemacht, denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er etwas wichtiges vor ihr zurückhielt, eine Wahrheit die sie schon seit Tagen ahnte. Alles, die Rettungsaktion, dass er sie in die Schule getragen hatte, der beinahe Kuss, alles würde auf einmal einen Sinn ergeben.

„Was hatte sie umgestimmt? fragte Hermione noch einmal.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ist diese Angelegenheit nicht von Belang. Dumbledore wird früher oder später ,eher später' einsehen, dass er auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt hat und sie werden in der Zwischenzeit lernen mit ihren Kräften umzugehen."

„Und was werden sie tun?" flüsterte Hermione.

„Ich ... ich werde das Richtige tun." sagte Severus mit einem Bedauern in der Stimme, dass Hermione beinahe das Herz zerriss.

Beiden war klar, dass er sich diesmal nicht auf die Prophezeiung bezogen hatte.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	16. Selbstauferlegte Grenzen Teil 2

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 *knuddelknuff* und allen Lesern viel Spaß beim lesen^^

**16. Selbstauferlegte Grenzen Teil 2**

Langsam zählte Hermione die vergangen Stunden nach ihrem Rausschmiss aus dem Kerker herunter. 22 Stunden waren seitdem vergangen. 22 Stunden die sich länger hingezogen hatten, als ein Kilo von einem Troll gekauter Kaugummi es tun könnte.

Frustriert lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die kalten Steine der dunklen Kerkerwände, als sie ihrem inneren Herzschlag lauschte, der anscheinend gerade in einem Wettrennen gefangen war, denn je mehr sich der dünne Zeiger ihrer Uhr der Acht näherte umso schneller schlug ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen.

Der Tag war eine reine Farce gewesen, diese absurde Normalität, die jeder Schloßbewohner an den Tag legte, ließ sie an ihren eigenen Erinnerungen zweifeln. War der gestrige Tag wirklich geschehen oder hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Ihr Zusammentreffen mit dem Schulleiter, die Offenbarung der Prophezeiung und die Unterredung mit ihrem Professor verschwammen immer mehr im untrüglichen Licht des Zweifels.

Denn die Welt drehte sich weiter als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen.

Ginny ging in ihrer Tätigkeit als Vertrauensschülerin richtig auf und Fred und George konnten nur von Glück reden, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren.

Draco drangsalierte Schüler soweit, dass es für einen Schulsprecher noch akzeptabel war.

Harry ging mit einem neuen Mut und aufrichtiger Hoffnung in den Schulalltag, dass Hermione beinahe übel bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass seine neue Zuversicht auf einem wackligen Kartenhaus erbaut war, dass schon sehr bald Gefahr lief in sich zusammenzufallen.

Und Ron, Ron aß den lieben langen Tag, als würde morgen die Welt untergehen.

Und was machte sie, sie versteckte sich in den Kerkern und flüchtete vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen. Seit Stunden hatte sie sich nun schon eine Rede zurechtgelegt, die immer nach dem gleichen Muster verlief und nach mühevoller Arbeit auf einen Satz zusammengeschrumpft war, der nach ihrer Meinung, dass ganze Chaos formvollendet auf den Punkt brachte.

„Ich habe keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten." murmelte Hermione vor sich hin. Wenn das nur das einzige gewesen wäre, was Hermione zum Grübeln gebracht hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nie in seinen Kerker aufgetaucht. Doch egal wie die Prophezeiung sie auch aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, so hatte sie dennoch die Zeit gefunden in der Bibliothek in eine ganz andere Richtung zu recherchieren und hatte nach einigen Stunden die gesuchten Informationen über den Armontentiatrank gefunden. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, Molly Weasley hatte Recht mit ihrer verträumten Ansicht, was die Fähigkeiten des Trankes betraf. Ergo nicht nur sie liebte Severus, er liebte sie genauso. Auch wenn das schon fast unmöglich war, machte ihr Herz bei diesem Gedanken einen kleinen Hüpfer zwischen seinem endlos wirkenden Sprintversuch.

Doch würde dies irgendwas verändern? Unweigerlich verstrichen die Minuten und als der Zeiger kurz vor Acht stand, bewegte sich Hermione den Gang hinunter zu seinem Büro.

* * *

><p>Immer wieder schaute Severus auf seine Uhr, in ein paar Minuten würde Hermione bei ihm erscheinen und irgendwie auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich langsam aber sicher wiederholte, befand er immer noch, dass gerade er nicht der richtige war, sie zu trainieren. Wie sollte er Distanz bewahren können, wenn sie ständig in seiner Nähe war?<p>

Zudem musste er sich auch noch auf ihre Fragen gefasst machen, die heute, jetzt wo sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, bestimmt ungebremst auf ihn niederprasseln würden. Da sie nun mehr viele Stunden Zeit gehabt hatte, hatte sie seine Theorie bestimmt schon zig mal widerlegt und würde ihm beweisen wollen, dass er und nicht Dumbledore sich irrte.

Seine trüben Gedanken verdrängend schaute er auf die Uhr und nahm sofort eine Welle der Angst wahr, die sich genau vor seiner Tür befand.

Er war definitiv nicht der richtige für diese Aufgabe, doch leider war er der einzige Kandidat. In all den Jahren wo er gedacht hatte, dass das Leben grausam sein könnte, hatte er sich wohl geirrt, denn seit den letzten Tage zeigte sich immer mehr die grausame Fratze des Schicksals.

* * *

><p>„Ich besitze keine übernatürlichen Kräfte!" wiederholte sie noch einmal als sie vor seiner Tür stand und ihre Hand sich seiner Holztür näherte, als diese bei ihrer ersten zaghaften Berührung, wie Staub in sich zusammenfiel.<p>

Severus der gerade dabei war ein Buch in sein Regal zurückzustellen, schaute erstaunt auf die Stelle, wo sich vor einer Sekunde noch seine Tür befunden hatte und hob eine Augenbraue, als er Hermione erblickte, die anscheinend nur vorgehabt hatte bei ihm anzuklopfen.

„Wie ich sehe sollten sie schnellstens lernen ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sonst war Hogwarts einmal der sicherste Ort in ganzGroßbritannien." sagte Severus leicht amüsiert.

Hatte sie sich gerade selbst einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht? Anscheinend.

Etwas unbeholfen trat sie über die Türschwelle und blieb unsicher vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen.

Severus deutete auf die Sessel die neben dem Kamin standen, nachdem er seine doch sehr geschätzte Privatsphäre wieder hergestellt hatte.

„Setzen sie sich." wiederholte er seine Aufforderung noch einmal wörtlich, da Hermione immer noch nicht den Mut gefasst hatte sich hinzusetzen.

All ihre zurechtgelegten Argumente waren mitsamt der Tür ins Nichts verpufft und somit blieben nur noch all die Fragen und ihre Verzweiflung übrig. Um ihre Verwirrung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, hob sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und massierte sich ihre Schläfen, nur um sich irgendwie abzulenken.

Severus wartete ab, bis sie ihre erste Frage stellen würde oder wieder anfing zu weinen, so wie es momentan aussah lag auch die Kombination von beidem durchaus im Bereich des möglichen.

„Ich kann das nicht!" murmelte Hermione mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was können sie nicht?" ruhig setzte sich Severus in den gegenüberstehenden Sessel.

„Wollen sie wirklich eine detaillierte Erklärung von der kleinen Miss Know it all? Dann muss ich sie diesmal wohl enttäuschen, denn ich weiß es nicht besser zu beschreiben." sagte Hermione frustriert ohne ihn richtig anzuschauen.

„Versuchen sie es." ,er wunderte sich wirklich woher er die Geduld nahm, anscheinend dachte Hermione das gleiche, da sie verwundert ihren Kopf hob und endlich anfing, ihren Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, egal ob er sie hören wollen würde oder nicht.

„Ich kann diese Aufgabe, die anscheinend mich erwählt hat, nicht erfüllen. Wie könnte ich auch, wenn ich selbst jetzt vor Angst fast zusammenbreche? Sie müssen sich geirrt haben, es muss jemand anderes sein."

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, gerade ihnen hätte ich zugetraut zu differenzieren. Die Grenze ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten, Merlin weiß wo die liegen mag, ist eine gänzlich andere Sache als die ihres Selbstvertrauen und ihrer eigenen Stärke selbst. Ihre Angst ist verständlich, erinnern sie sich doch einmal an Potter, wie er sich damals gefürchtet hat, als er das mit seiner Prophezeiung erfahren hatte. Die Angst ist natürlich und verständlich, in einer Zeit wo starke Zauberer, ihre Fähigkeiten eher für die Zerstörung als für die Seite des Lichts einsetzen."

„Von wem stammt diese Prophezeiung überhaupt?" fragte Hermione etwas trotzig, nicht dass das irgendetwas ändern würde.

„Von Trelawney."

Wäre die ganze Situation nicht schon absurd genug gewesen, hätte Hermione nun all zu gerne einen Lachanfall bekommen, doch ihr war alles andere als zum Lachen zumute. Sich unwohl fühlend stand Hermione auf und fing an durch sein Büro zu laufen.

„Deswegen die ganze Aufregung ... wegen einer Prophezeiung, die von einer Heuchlerin stammt." wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd, „Mein Schicksal, dem ich mich beugen soll, kam von ihr?" fast hätte Hermione ihm die letzten Worte ins Gesicht geschrien.

„Hermione, es war eine wirkliche Vorhersehung, dass können sie mir glauben, sie hat es schließlich schon einmal getan, damals bei Potters Prophezeiung, die sich auch bewahrheitet hat und die Prophezeiungen werden nicht von den Sehern gemacht, im engeren Sinne zitieren sie nur das Schicksal, damit es sich auch erfüllen kann."

Bei seinen Worten war Severus nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und schritt langsam auf sie zu, denn anscheinend hatte seine Erklärung ihr noch nicht gereicht.

„Das ist es also? Irgendjemand legt etwas fest nach dem wir uns zu richten haben, einfach so? Das ist alles, mehr nicht? Wir haben keine Wahl? Werden noch nicht einmal gefragt, ob wir Lust haben mitzuspielen? Und ich soll mich damit einfach so abfinden?" schrie Hermione ihm fast kraftlos entgegen, ihr Hand knallte auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ ganz nebenbei das kleine Tintenfässchen neben ihr explodieren. Feine Tintentropfen befleckten ihre Kleidung und ihr Gesicht. Doch das alles nahm sie kaum wahr. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf Severus gerichtet, der sich ihr langsam näherte, als wäre sie eine höchst explosive Bombe.

„Sie sollen sich nicht damit abfinden. Die Magie ist ein Teil von ihnen, die fast darum bettelt akzeptiert zu werden. Keiner hat je behauptet, dass es leicht sein wird und ja es hat uns keiner je gefragt, ob wir in diesem Spiel mitspielen wollen. Doch dass ist nicht das was sie aufregt. Sie werden von der Angst getrieben zu versagen, doch glauben sie mir, es wird die Zeit kommen, wo sie ihre selbstauferlegten Grenzen überschreiten werden." sanft strich er mit einem Finger einen Tintenfleck von ihrer Wange.

„Sie bekommen dreckige Finger."

„Und sie heben immer noch die offensichtlichen Dinge hervor, also kann die Welt so sehr gar nicht aus den Fugen geraten sein." sagte Severus, als er mit seiner Hand einen weiteren Tintenfleck berührte. Ich bin definitiv der falsche für diesen Job!, bestätigte sich Severus wieder selbst.

„Anscheinend schon, schließlich hab ich in den letzten Stunden ihren eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Humor entdeckt und nach der grundsätzlich herrschenden Meinung, müsste die Welt eigentlich schon längst untergegangen sein."

Severus schmunzelte über ihre Worte während er mit seinen Finger immer noch ihre Wange berührte und langsam hinab zu ihrem Kinn strich. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung könnte er ihr Kinn anheben und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschließen. Nur eine Bewegung, sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Rippen.

Schon allein mit seinem Schmunzeln, könnte Severus Lockhard seine Auszeichnungen für das charmanteste Lächeln von der Hexenwoche abspenstig machen, dachte Hermione als sie wie gebannt in seine Augen schaute, bevor ihr Blick weiter zu seinem Mund wanderte und ihr Herzschlag sich ganz von alleine verdoppelte.

All die Gedanken an die Prophezeiung waren wie weggewischt, als Severus sich ein wenig zu Hermione hinunterbeugte, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihnen brachte.

Durch sein plötzliches Handeln verwirrt, konnte Hermione nicht verhindern, dass ihre nächste Frage ihr einfach so aus dem Mund rutschte.

„Warum gehst du immer wieder weg?" flüsterte sie zu seiner Rückansicht.

Diesmal hätte er am liebsten irgendetwas explodieren lassen, nur um seine gesamte Gefühlswelt, die sich ihm beinahe schon penetrant aufdrängte, irgendwo zu entladen.

„Zumindest lässt sich diese Frage recht simpel beantworten." Er hatte sich immer noch nicht zu ihr umgedreht. „Es wäre nicht richtig."

„Was ist in dieser Welt schon richtig?" fragte sie ihn auffordernd, als er sich immer noch nicht umgedreht hatte, redete Hermione einfach weiter. „Ist es etwa Richtig das Voldemort unschuldige Menschen umbringt? Ist es richtig, dass wir jeden Tag unser Leben aufs Spiel setzen nur um etwas Licht in diese verkorkste Welt zu bringen?"

Nun drehte sich Severus wieder um.

„Nur weil andere Dinge auch falsch sind, wird diese Sache nicht automatisch richtig!" schrie Severus sie beinahe an, bevor er sich wieder zusammenriss und seine Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkte. Sie war ihm schon viel zu nahe gekommen, viel zu nah. Schon wieder.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, werde ich in dieser Angelegenheit keine Grenzen überschreiten."

„Warst du nicht derjenige der noch vor ein paar Minuten gesagt hatte, ich sollte meine Grenzen einfach überschreiten, langsam wirst selbst du für deine sonst logischen Verhältnisse unglaubwürdig."

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun, um das Dunkle zu besiegen müssen wir uns alle unseren Rollen fügen und unser Bestes geben und deswegen sollten wir uns auch wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge an diesem Abend konzentrieren!" sagte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und deutete mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf den Stuhl, der genau neben Hermione stand.

Zwischen ihren Gefühlen für ihn und der immer noch vorherrschenden Verzweiflung ihres Schicksals betreffend, hin und her gezogen, entschied sie sich seine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und erstmal ein Problem zu lösen.

„Also schön, wie kann ich meine Magie kontrollieren?" fragte Hermione.

Erleichtert, dass sie sich auf den Themenwechsel eingelassen hatte, beruhigte sich sein innerer Aufruhr wieder und er fing an ihr den Sachverhalt in seiner normal kontrollierten Stimme zu erklären.

„Zuallererst musst du deine Magie als ein Teil von dir akzeptieren und dann kommen wir wohl zu dem schwierigsten Teil. Was in deinen Adern pulsiert, ist nichts anderes als reine Magie, eigentlich genau das gleiche wie bei allen anderen Hexen und Zauberern, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass dein Magielevel um einiges höher ist. Wenn du das erstmal akzeptiert hast, kannst du die Magie allein durch Konzentration kontrollieren, doch damit kannst du die Kraft noch nicht benutzen. Was hast du bis jetzt mit deiner Magie gezaubert?" fragte er Hermione um es ihr so verständlicher zu machen.

„Zum einen habe ich das Buch zu mir gezaubert und dann noch einige Dinge explodieren lassen." sagte Hermione während sie noch versuchte seinen Gedankengang nachzuvollziehen.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, das Buch hast du wie jeder andere auch mit einem Accio herbeigerufen, das ist nicht weiter besonders. Deine Kraft hat sich in dem Moment gezeigt, als du den causafides gebrochen hast und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hast du damals keinen Zauber gesprochen, der so etwas zur Folge gehabt hätte, oder?" fragte Severus.

„Das hätte ich auch gar nicht machen können, schließlich wusste ich nicht, dass du einen Vakuumzauber gesprochen hattest. Was ..."

Doch Severus unterbrach sie, „Und dein hochexplosives Temperament offenbart sich auch nicht durch einen Zauberspruch. Im Grunde genommen bedeutet dies bloß, dass du lernen musst deine Kraft mit deinen angelernten Fähigkeiten als Hexe zu verbinden, wie du es zum Beispiel getan hast, als du den Accio auf mich gesprochen hattest, wenn dies auch eher ein ungewollter Zufall gewesen war."

Bei seinen letzten Worten konnte Hermione nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Es war ja schon klar gewesen, dass er längst wusste, was sie getan hatte, aber es so aus seinem Mund zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes.

„Ja." antwortete sie knapp.

„Eine Sache sollten wir dabei allerdings nicht außer Acht lassen, gerade gewaltige Magie zu wirken, hat für jeden, ob Hexe oder Zauberer einen gewissen Nachteil." sagte Severus.

„Die Erschöpfung, oder?" fragte Hermione.

„Richtig, wenn du deine Fähigkeiten trainierst, dann wird auch dein Durchhaltevermögen gestärkt, nichts desto trotz befindest du dich immer in unmittelbarer Gefahr deine Lebensenergie dabei aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Im Klartext heißt das wohl, wenn ich das Glück hatte den Krieg lebendig zu überstehen, könnte ich noch im Nachhinein an meiner Erschöpfung sterben?"

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen, dass verspreche ich dir." wich Severus ihrer Frage aus.

Hermione schluckte.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Uhr bemerkte Severus, dass es kurz vor der Sperrstunde war. „Ich glaube wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, alles weitere werden wir in den nächsten Stunden klären."

Hermione nickte, als ihr eine Frage in den Sinn kam, über die sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. „Was soll ich den anderen erzählen, wo ich immer hingehe?"

Anscheinend hatte Severus nur auf diese Frage gewartet, da er zielstrebig in seinem Vorratsraum verschwand und ein paar Sekunden später mit einer kleinen bläulichen Flasche wieder auftauchte.

„Das schüttest du in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde in deinen Zaubertrankkessel und der Rest wird sich von selbst erledigen."

„Ich soll was? Du unterrichtest doch gar keine Zaubertränke mehr und ich brauch bestimmt keine Hilfsmittel um mir eine Strafarbeit bei dir einzuhandeln."

„Ich erleb es ja nicht oft, dass du irgendwo falsch liegst, aber ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen. Erstens übernehme ich nächste Woche den Zaubertrankunterricht von Prof. Slughorn, weil diese wegen

Vorbereitungsangelegenheiten wegen seinem weiß Merlin wievielten Jahreszusammentreffen seiner Schützlinge verhindert sein wird und zweitens musst du bedenken, dass du Schulsprecherin bist und somit jeder persönliche Angriff und Verweigerung gegen einen Lehrkörper deinem Ruf schaden würden und glaube mir, du könntest noch nicht einmal absichtlich einen Trank versauen."

Hermione starrte ihn mit aufgeklappten Mund an.

„Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man vermuten, dass dir die ganze Sache Spaß macht."

„Slytherin!" antwortete Severus knapp und schob sie auf den Flur hinaus, nicht ohne ihr vorher noch das kleine Fläschchen in die Hand gedrückt zu haben.

Auch wenn ein Teil ihres Plans, ihm und sich klarzumachen, dass sie alles andere war als die ersehnte Macht in der Prophezeiung, nicht aufgegangen war, so hatte sie wenigstens auf eine ihrer Fragen eine Antwort bekommen. Das auch er sie liebte und sich dessen offensichtlich bewusst war, änderte alles.


	17. Grenzüberschreitung Teil 1

_Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 *knuddelknuff* und vielen Dank Alena-karkea für ihr Review *freu* *in die Luft hüpf* _

**17. Grenzüberschreitung Teil 2**

5. September [noch 6 Tage bis Slughorns Party]

* * *

><p>Mit sicherer Hand zog Harry die schweren roten Vorhänge, die lose um sein Bett arrangiert waren, zu. Der Muffliatozauber versicherte ihm noch zusätzliche Ungestörtheit. Nervös sah er in das vor Neugierde beinahe platzende Gesicht seines besten Freundes. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die Ereignisse nur so überschlagen, dass er erst jetzt, zwei Tage nach der Unterredung mit Dumbledore und Hermione, die Zeit gefunden hatte, Ron alles in Ruhe zu erzählen.<p>

Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, bestürmte ihn Ron schon mit einer Anzahl von Fragen, die einem Severus Snape nur sauer aufstoßen lassen würden.

„Gibt es interessante Neuigkeiten? Was war mit Hermione? Warum verschwindet sie jetzt Abends genauso häufig wie du? Ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert?", sprudelte es nur so aus Rons Mund.

„Tief durchatmen Ron!" klang Harry ein wenig belustigt, bevor er seine Gedanken sortierte und weitersprach, „Also, es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Dumbledore hat mir nur eröffnet, dass es eine zweite Prophezeiung über mich gibt, eine die aussagt, dass ich nicht nur die Aufgabe habe, mich Voldemort entgegenzustellen, sondern auch die dazu benötigte Kraft besitze. Weswegen unsere Übungsstunden weiter ausgeweitet wurden."

„Cool!", beinahe ehrfürchtig starrte Ron ihn an. „Und was hat das alles mit Hermione zu tun?"

„Das hab ich auch nicht ganz begriffen, aber Dumbledore meinte sie hätte irgendeinen schwierigen Zauber sprechen können und hatte daher vorgeschlagen auch sie zu trainieren, damit wir ihre Fähigkeiten im Endkampf besser nutzen können." sagte Harry.

„Hermione wird trainiert und ich nicht?" murmelte Ron enttäuscht vor sich hin.

Beruhigend tätschelte Harry seinen Arm. „Nimms nicht so schwer oder hast du Lust auf Extraunterricht mit der schleimigen Fledermaus aus den düsteren Kerkern?" lachte Harry.

„Hermione wird von Snape trainiert? Uhäää ...", wie als wenn Ron gerade auf die sauerste Zitrone im ganzen Milchstraßensystem gebissen hätte, verzog er angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Das gleiche hab ich auch gedacht, da ist mir Dumbledore um einiges lieber! Wahrscheinlich muss sie bei Snape sowieso nur die ganze Zeit lesen und ab und zu vielleicht neue Zaubersprüche ausprobieren. Und wenn du erstmal wieder in die Gryffindormannschaft gewählt worden bist, hast du sowieso viel weniger Zeit." erinnerte ihn Harry an das baldige Auswahlturnier der neuen Schulmannschaften.

„Stimmt.", lachte Ron, das schmerzende Gefühl verdrängend, dass das goldene Trio immer weiter auseinander gerissen wurde.

* * *

><p>Zur gleichen Zeit stand Hermione in der Bibliothek und besah sich die langen Regalreihen, die sich über den kompletten Raum erstreckten, der noch größer als die große Halle war. Hie und da rieselte Staub hinab, wenn Schüler versuchten die schweren, in Leder gebundenen Bücher aus den Regalen zu ziehen und neugierig die vergilbten Seiten durchblätterten.<p>

Im dunklen Schatten verborgen, zeichnete Hermione mit ihrem Zauberstab die Rune der Suchenden in die Luft, ein kurzes Knistern durchzog die Bibliothek, als sie in ihrem Kopf die Suchanfrage formulierte und den Zauber durch die endlosen Buchtitel schickte. Mit diesem Spruch hatte sie auch schnell das richtige Buch über den Armortentiatrank finden können, doch dieses mal interessierte sie sich für alle Appariervorgänge, die jemals innerhalb dieser Mauern stattgefunden hatten.

Das schwierigste an dem Zauber war, solange die Konzentration zu halten, bis er jedes Buch in der Bibliothek durchkämmt hatte. Nach fast einer halben Stunde erschien ein Stück Pergament mitten vor ihren Augen. Gelistet waren 12 Buchtitel und der jeweilige Standort dieser Bücher, in diesen ehrwürdigen Hallen.

Seufzend trat Hermione in die erste Regalreihe, strich mit ihren Fingern sanft über die Buchrücken und zog das erste Buch ihrer Liste hervor, Hogwarts, a History.

6. September [noch 5 Tage bis Slughorns Party]

* * *

><p>Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Hermione darauf, dass die dunkle Kerkertür auf die danebenliegende Wand traf. Doch noch hatte Severus sie nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt. Neben ihr unterhielten sich Harry und Ron über das baldige Auswahlspiel der neuen Gryffindormannschaft, als ihr schlimmster Alptraum das Klassenzimmer betrat.<p>

Ron schreckte zusammen und verlor ein paar Zentimeter seiner Körpergröße, während Harry, bestärkt durch die Prophezeiung, der verhassten Fledermaus endlich die Stirn bieten wollte. Mit einem fast selbstzufriedenen Grinsen holte er sein Zaubertränkebuch hervor und war bereit den besten Trank seines Lebens zu brauen.

Hermione hatte ihren Blick gesenkt, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, ihn die gesamte Stunde aus ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen anzustarren.

Ohne ein Wort seinerseits, erschien das Rezept des Traumlosschlaftranks hinter ihm an der Tafel. Mit nur einem Wink seines Zauberstabs bedeutete er den verschreckten Hexen und Zauberer, sich zum Vorratsraum zu bewegen, wo sie die benötigten Zutaten ohne Zweifel finden würden.

In einer vorgetäuschten Ruhe, begann Hermione ihre Schlafmohnblüten mit einem kleinen Silbermesser auszufransen, bevor sie ihren Trank sieben Mal im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren musste. Nebenbei achtete sie darauf, dass Ron die Temperatur seines Kessels richtig regulierte und beobachtete Harry dabei, wie er in seinem Lehrbuch nach einer besseren Lösung für den Trank suchte. Immer wieder rutschte ihm seine Brille fast von der Nase, als er, bemüht die kleine Schrift zu entziffern, beinahe ins Buch kroch.

Slughorn war es vielleicht nie aufgefallen, aber Hermione bezweifelte, ob ein Severus Snape genauso leicht hinters Licht zu führen war. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Doch jede Warnung ihrerseits würde Harry mit einer eleganten Handbewegung abtun.

Mittlerweile ging sie immer und immer wieder das Rezept des selbigen Trankes in ihrem Kopf durch. Mit einem Seufzen musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Severus wahrscheinlich recht mit seiner Annahme ihrer Unfähigkeit bezüglich des Verbrauen von Tränken hatte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Egal was für eine Zutat sie aus Versehen hinzugeben würde, jedes mal war sie sich der Reaktion des Trankes mit der jeweiligen hinzugegebenen Substanz bewusst und konnte somit willentlich keinesfalls Verletzungen von anderen Schülern in Kauf nehmen. Hatte er ihr deswegen nicht verraten, was sich in der kleinen Phiole befand?

Nach einer Weile schritt Severus durch die Reihen und kontrollierte die sachgemäße Verarbeitung der Zutaten, doch jedes mal wenn er sich Hermione auch nur leicht näherte, selbst wenn er noch ungefähr fünf Meter von ihr entfernt war, bescherte er ihre eine permanente Gänsehaut, die das Potenzial besaß, sie von ihrem Brauen so sehr abzulenken, dass sie seine Geheimzutat bald nicht mehr brauchen würde.

* * *

><p>Wie, als wäre er nie fort gewesen, stand Severus an seinem Pult, das kühle Holz, dass er mit seinen Händen umschloss, hatte sich nicht verändert. Abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Kratzern. Auch die Gerüche hatten sich nicht verändert und wie er sich nun eingestehen musste, seine Vorliebe Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, auch nicht.<p>

Fast wehmütig lauschte er dem ungleichmäßigen Klang, der ertönte, wenn die verschiedenen Rührstäbe gegen die Kesselwände schlugen.

Vielleicht sollte er Slughorn vorschlagen, wieder in seinen geliebten Ruhestand zu gehen, wie ihm zu Ohren gekommen war, suchte Lupin auch gerade wieder einen neuen Job. Diese Idee sollte er zumindest einmal Albus unterbreiten, am besten in Kombination mit einer Flasche seines feinsten Whiskys.

Durch die Reihen schreitend zog er den Duft der frischen Zutaten in seine Nase und wurde fast verrückt als er Hermiones Duft unter den verschiedenen Kräutern ausmachen konnte. Gestern hatte er es noch geschafft sie auf Distanz zu halten, nein eigentlich hatte er auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Dennoch konnte er sich am Ende zusammenreißen und Schlimmeres verhindern. Doch wie oft würde ihm dies noch gelingen? Sie wanderte durch seine Mauern, als wäre er ein Schlossgarten, der geradewegs zum spazieren einlud.

Mit seinen Gedanken sich aus seiner mittlerweile gefährlichen Gefühlswelt manövrierend, benötigte er dringend einen Freiwilligen um sich abzulenken. Praktischerweise stand er gerade neben Potter. Mit zweifelnden Blick beugte er sich über den Kesselinhalt und wollte gerade zu einem spöttischen Kommentar ansetzen, als er den fabelhaft gebrauten Trank vor ihm erblickte. Was zum Merlin? schoss es Severus durch den Kopf.

Harry dem der erstaunte Blick seines Professors nicht entgangen war, versuchte unauffällig sein Zaubertrankbuch unter der Ablage verschwinden zu lassen. Die Aktion lenkte Severus Blick geradewegs auf die vollgekritzelten Buchseiten, bevor es in der Versenkung verschwand. Für einen kurzen Moment verwandelte sich Severus erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck in blanken Schock vermischt mit einer sicheren Erkenntnis. Was machten seine Notizen in einem Buch von Potter? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte Severus sich um und verschwand in den vorderen Teil des Klassenraums, abwartend das er schnellstmöglich diese Stunde für beendet erklären könnte.

Wie auf Kommando entkorkte Hermione die kleine bläuliche Flasche und goss deren Inhalt in den bauchigen Kessel. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf die sich kreisende Oberfläche, als sich plötzlich ein dunkler dicker Rauch aus dem Kessel erhob und das Klassenzimmer füllte. Eine leichte Panik erfasste die Kasse, die sich schnell ihre Sachen schnappte und aus den Kerkern flüchtete. Die Worte von Severus „entlassen" und „Strafarbeit" schwebten in dem dicken Qualm davon.

Als der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, absorbierte sein Zauberstab den Rauch und mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging Severus auf Potters Tisch zu. Fast sanft strichen seine Finger über den abgewetzten Einband. Sein Zaubertrankbuch war nun wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurückgekehrt.

* * *

><p>Hermiones Weg in die große Halle wurde mit vielen ungläubigen Blicken begleitet, sie fühlte sich fast, als hätte sie einem Elf seinen Lutscher geklaut.<p>

„Wie hast du das gemacht Hermione?" quietschte Ron, da es ihm misslang seine Stimme lange genug unter Kontrolle zu halten, bevor er laut los lachte.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht, Fehler können jedem passieren. Auch mir!" wich Hermione aus.

„Nein nicht dir." mischte sich Ginny ein, die sich neben Hermione gesetzt hatte. „Was hör ich du hast die Kerker in Schutt und Asche zerlegt?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermione Ginny an.

„Das wird zumindest überall rum erzählt."

„Es ist gerade einmal fünf Minuten her und nein ich habe die Kerker nicht in Schutt und Asche zerlegt, sie sind vielleicht ein bisschen rauchiger als vorher, aber das war auch schon alles." versuchte Hermione sich zu erklären.

„Auch gut." lächelte Ginny verschmitzt. „Oder auch nicht, wie ich höre, hast du jetzt eine Strafarbeit von der Fledermaus aufgebrummt bekommen, die dich noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs in Beschlag nehmen wird." Versteckt vor den anderen warf Ginny ihr einen ziemlich zweideutigen Blick zu, der sie fast ratlos werden ließ. Wollte Ginny damit ausdrücken, dass dieses Gerücht wahrscheinlich keiner Übertreibung entsprungen war oder deutete ihr Blick auf eine gewisse Unterhaltung hin, die die beiden im betrunkenen Zustand, während des Maiballs geführt hatten?

Da Hermione merkte wie ihre Wangen anfingen in ungeahnt hohen Temperaturen zu brennen, versuchte sie schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Gibt es eigentlich noch einen anderen Grund, warum du von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst oder ist dir gerade ein Einhorn über den Weg gelaufen?" fragte Hermione.

„Nein, mir sind nur ein paar Dinge zu Ohren gekommen. Erstens, dein erster Nevilletrank, tschuldige Neville, und zweitens veranstaltet Slughorn dieses Jahr eine Art Willkommens und Wiedersehens Party und ich als Vertrauensschülerin habe eine Einladung bekommen." grinsend drehte sie sich nun zu Harry um, „Und wollte dich fragen, ob du mich begleiten willst?"

Etwas schüchtern nickte Harry und versuchte nicht ganz wie ein debiler Idiot zu grinsen. Ron setzte wieder seinen einstudierten Dackelblick auf, doch bevor er Hermione fragen konnte, war sie schon mit den Worten Bibliothek und was nachschlagen verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Constant Vigilance! Er hatte all die Jahre Moody für sein allumschwärmtes Motto belächelt, doch nun musste er zugeben, dass ein einschlägiges Mantra, nicht das schlechteste auf der Welt war. Immer auf Distanz bleiben! Dieser Satz war seit einigen Tagen in sein Gehirn gemeißelt worden. Es half. Nur ein wenig, wie er leider zugeben musste, aber es half.<p>

Aus einem sicheren Abstand beobachtete er Hermione, wie sie in einer Ecke seines Büros einige Bücher über die verschiedenen Arten von Magie las. Es kam ihr vielleicht anders vor als erwartet, doch Lektüre war immer ein guter Beginn eines jeden wertvollen Trainings und so konnte er sich in aller Ruhe an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnen, ohne gleich wie ein Tier über sie herzufallen. Er war definitiv der falsche für diesen Job! Diese Erkenntnis könnte bald sein Mantra ablösen, sooft wie dieser Satz in seinem Geist herumspukte.

Müde über seine Gedanken wendete er sich wieder seinem Buch zu, bis er durch ein sich näherndes Rascheln, seinen Kopf hob und ihr direkt in die Augen blickte, die keinen Meter von ihm entfernt waren. Hätte er keinen Ruf zu verlieren, so wäre er jetzt zurückgewichen.

* * *

><p>Gestochen scharf nahmen ihre Augen die einzelnen Buchstaben war, doch ihr Kopf war mit unzähligen Fragen gefühlt, sodass es Hermione ungewohnt schwer fiel, die Buchstaben zu sinnvollen Wörtern zusammen zu ziehen. Beinahe hätte sie frustriert geseufzt, doch dann würde sie Gefahr laufen, dass Severus mitbekommen würde, dass sie nur vorgab die unzähligen Seiten voller Wissen in ihren Verstand aufsog. So wie sonst.<p>

Doch es war nichts mehr wie immer, nichts war mehr mit dem Status normal zu beschreiben. Diesen Umstand sich beinahe versichernd, fast entschuldigend nutzend, klappte sie leise das Buch zu, welches sie schon im zweiten Schuljahr gelesen hatte und stand zögernd auf.

Sie wollte so unbedingt mit ihm reden, es gab noch so viele ungeklärte Fragen, die sie nicht alleine dazu in der Lage war zu beantworten. Zaghaft beobachtete sie, wie er mit seinen Augen jede weitere Zeile in seinem Buch abtastete, seine Konzentration vollends auf das Werk vor ihm gerichtet, seine Spionagetätigkeiten auf ein Minimum herabsetzend, sodass er erst aufblickte, als es in seinen Worten, schon längst zu spät war.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Severus in die Stille hinein.

„Ja."

„Dann solltest du jetzt gehen, wir treffen uns dann in zwei Tagen wieder." schloss Severus die Unterhaltung und hoffte dass sie nun einfach gehen würde. Doch anscheinend wurde er um seine Hoffnung betrogen, da sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

„ Ich habe über das Apparieren in Hogwarts recherchiert. Und habe keinen Präzedenzfall gefunden, der auf ein Apparieren innerhalb der Schlossmauern hindeutet." begann Hermione die Unterhaltung erneut.

„Warum?"

„Um den Schulleiter vielleicht doch noch überzeugen zu können, dass Harry diesmal nicht damit gemeint ist. Ich hab Harry in den letzten Tagen genau beobachtet, er fängt an sich zu überschätzen, noch mehr als sonst. Er muss die Wahrheit erfahren."

„Das Problem wird bloß sein, das Dumbledore uns nur glauben schenken würde, wenn du vor seinen Augen apparierst.", erinnerte Severus sie an die Undurchführbarkeit ihres Plans.

„Aber ich könnte es doch versuchen?"

„Noch ist es zu früh, du hattest es vor ein paar Tagen nur geschafft, weil du in diesem Moment deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hast, noch kannst du deine Kraft nicht steuern. Wenn wir es jetzt schon versuchen würden, würden wir uns nur lächerlich machen. Und was deinen Freund angeht, so ist er auch in seiner überheblichen Verfassung solange in Sicherheit, wie er in diesen Mauern weilt und Voldemort nicht zufällig plant einen Blitzkrieg zu eröffnen und da ich in der Hinsicht gut informiert bin, brauchst du dir noch keine Sorgen zu machen."

Hermione nickte und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass es nie einen Fall gab?" fragte Severus bevor Hermione die Tür erreichte.

„Keinen einzigen."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"

„Ich hab die ganze Bibliothek durchsucht." Mit einem Schmunzeln in ihren Mundwinkeln sah Hermione, das leichte Aufflackern von Anerkennung in Severus Augen aufblitzen. Dieser kurze Moment gab ihr den Mut , die eine Frage zu stellen, die ihr die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge brannte.

„Professor Dumbledore vertraut dir, aber warum hört er dir in diesem Fall nicht zu?"

„Er vertraut mir aus einem gänzlich anderen Grund, als alle annehmen." Nachdem er noch einige Sekunden Hermiones Blick standhalten konnte, drehte er sich um und verschwand aus seinem Büro. Es war nicht seine Art einfach davonzulaufen, doch ihre Frage hatte ihn mehr als nur auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt und keine Sekunde später, hatte er mehr verraten als er eigentlich wollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich aus seinen Worten keinen Reim bilden könnte und sie schneller vergessen würde, als er Obliviate sagen könnte.

Als Severus schon in seine Gemächern gelangt war, stand Hermione immer noch im Türrahmen, den Blick noch immer auf die Tür gerichtet, wo der furchtlose Zaubertrankprofessor vor ihr entflohen war.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	18. Grenzüberschreitung Teil 2

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 und an Morta und Sephira2131, die ein Review geschrieben haben *freu*

Morta:danke^^, viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

**18. Grenzüberschreitung Teil 2**

* * *

><p><em>7. September [noch 4 Tage bis Slughorns Party]<em>

* * *

><p>Schrille Pfiffe hallten über die Tribünen, als die nächsten Jäger sich in die Lüfte erhoben und siegesgewiß die drei Tore umflogen. Galant eroberte sich Ginny den Quaffel und brach mit einem gezielten Wurf ihrem Bruder beinahe seine sommersprossige Nase.<p>

Harry, der als Teamkapitän das rege Treiben beobachtete, machte sich fliegend Notizen über seine vielleicht baldigen Mannschaftskollegen. Bis jetzt hatte Ron wirklich gute Chancen wieder ins Team gewählt zu werden, doch noch saßen zwei Hüteranwärter auf der Bank und warteten auf ihren Einsatz, Cormac McLaggen war einer davon.

Gespannt verfolgte Hermione, auf der Tribüne sitzend, das Spiel. Luna, die genau neben ihr saß, erweckte weitesgehend den Anschein, als würde sie lieber nach Sternbildern Ausschau halten, die sich noch eher in ihrem Blickfeld befanden als die Auswahlspieler der neuen Gryffindormannschaft.

Am Ende der Trainingseinheit hatte Ron zwei Quaffel durchgelassen, die jeweils von seiner Schwester geworfen wurden. Kaum hatte Ron den Boden auch nur mit seinen Zehenspitzen berührt, schwang sich Cormag in die Lüfte. Sein roter Umhang bauschte sich, wie ein Warnsignal, bedrohlich vor dem Gesicht des noch übrig gebliebenen Hüters auf, bevor Cormag seinen Platz im Spiel einnahm. Siegesgewiss belächelte er Ron von oben herab.

Von alldem bekam Hermione nicht mehr sehr viel mit, seit ihre Freunde nicht mehr auf dem Spielfeld verweilten, verlor sie ihre vorübergehende Begeisterung für Quidditch und versank fast gänzlich in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt. Immer wieder spielte sie die letzte Trainingsstunden vor ihrem Auge ab und dennoch konnte sie den Sinn hinter seinen letzten Worten nicht erkennen.

Frustrierend war auch, dass sie ihre Kräfte immer noch nicht kontrollieren konnte und somit Dumbledore Harry immer noch im falschen Schein umherwandern ließ. Es stellte sich sowieso die Frage, ob Dumbledore es jemals einsehen würde, oder ob ...

Mitten in ihren Gedanken wurde Hermione von Lunas Fingernägeln, die sich unsanft in ihren Unterarm bohrten, abgelenkt.

„Aua." sagte Hermione leicht irritiert.

„Das wird Ron gar nicht gefallen!" flüsterte Luna.

„Was wird ihm gar nicht gefallen? Luna wovon redest du?"

„Das er dieses Jahr kein Hüter sein wird." antwortete Luna so, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt.

„Wie ..." plötzlich richtete Hermione ihren Blick wieder aufs Spielfeld, wo sie Harry sah, der Cormac etwas wiederwillig die Hände schüttelte und ihn im neuen Team willkommen hieß.

„Oh nein." Hermione hatte ganz vergessen den Verwechslungszauber über Cormac zu sprechen. Anscheinend hatte er dieses Jahr das geschafft, was ihm schon letztes Jahr ohne Hermiones Zutun gelungen wäre.

Mit schnellen Schritten rannte Hermione die Treppen zu den Umkleidekabinen hinab, fand dort aber nur noch Ginny vor, die mit traurigem Blick Ron hinterher schaute.

Schweigend liefen die beiden Hexen zurück ins Schloss, als sie auf ihrem Weg ihrem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus geringer Entfernung sahen. Brav grüßten Ginny und Hermione ihren Lehrer und zogen weiter. Wie von alleine verhakte sich Severus Blick mit dem von Hermione, bis die Realität sie dazu zwang den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Er widerstand dem Drang sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen, während Hermione dem nachgab und beobachtete wie seine dunkle Gestalt in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes verschwand.

Wegen Rons Niedergeschlagenheit hatte Hermione eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er sich und ihr noch ein paar Tage Zeit geben würde, bevor sie sich mit der Frage aller Fragen auseinandersetzen müsste. Ihre noch nicht vorhandene Begleitung zu Slughorns Party, wo sie als Schulsprecherin selbstredend eingeladen war, wohingegen Ron den prächtigen Festsaal noch nie von innen gesehen hat.

Doch anscheinend hatte sein angekratzter Pseudogryffindormut beschlossen, dass nur ein Sieg, egal in welcher Hinsicht, sein angeschlagenes Ego zu retten vermag und hatte somit Hermiones Schonfrist kurzerhand bis nach dem Hauptgang des Abendmahls verkürzt.

Bevor auch nur ein Pudding das Kerzenlicht der großen Halle erblickt hatte, drehte sich Ron auch schon mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu ihr um und verursachte in Hermiones Kopf ein absurdes Video, welches in Zeitlupe Rons Frageformulierungen abspielte, während sie sich verzweifelt einen Troll herbeiwünschte.

Als sich hinter ihrem Rücken etwas räusperte, drehte Hermione sich irritiert um und beschloss in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger mit ihren Wünschen zu sein. Denn ein geschniegelter Cormag versuchte verzweifelt ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

„Hermione, aus einer alten Tradition und Freude heraus, würde ich dich gern dazu einladen, mit mir die diesjährige Slughornparty zu verbringen." Ein leicht angedeuteter Knicks und ein Handkuss folgten, als Hermione sich auch schon Ja sagen hörte.

Besser sie sagte zu einem anderen Jungen ja als zu Ron nein. So sahen die Fakten jedenfalls in Hermiones Realität aus.

Doch nicht nur Ron verschluckte sich an diesem Abend an seiner Süßspeise, auch Severus bekam seinen Schokopudding in den falschen Hals.

* * *

><p><em>8. September [noch 3 Tage bis Slughorns Party]<em>

* * *

><p>Nervös saß Hermione in Severus Büro und besah sich seine neu gestärkten Schutzmauern, die sich in einem eher verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck äußerten. Denn nach seinem kleinen Freudschen Versprecher von Vorgestern und seiner minimalen Eifersuchtsattacke von gestern, hatte er sich nur bedingt erholt. Es reichte ja nicht, dass der gefährlichste, geisteskrankeste Irre, der je das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Nein, zudem musste er sein Herz genau an die Hexe verlieren, die all das verhindern sollte.<p>

,Distanz bewahren!', dachte Severus und sagte:„Damit wir einen Überblick über deine bisherigen Fähigkeiten bekommen, schreibe bitte jeden fortgeschrittenen Zauberspruch auf, den du je angewendet hast."

„Auch selbsterfundene Zauber?" fragte Hermione, in der Hoffnung, die Liste ein wenig abkürzen zu können.

„Vor allem selbsterfundene Zauber!"

Nach einer Weile überlegte sich Severus, ob es nicht eine unkluge Entscheidung gewesen war, ihr diese Aufgabe nicht als Hausaufgabe aufgegeben zu haben, als sie nach einer halben Stunde immer noch mit der zarten Feder über ihr Pergament kratzte.

Nach einer Stunde überreichte Hermione, mit einem Krampf in ihrer Hand, Severus die acht Fuß lange Pergamentrolle.

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis."

„Danke." antwortete Hermione schlicht.

* * *

><p><em>9. September [noch 1 Tag bis Slughorns Party]<em>

* * *

><p>Mit seiner altbekannten Mimik stolzierte Severus durch sein Klassenzimmer, vergessend dass er gerade Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete und nicht Zaubertränke, weswegen das Herumlaufen keinen wirklichen Zweck erfüllte. Den Schülern beim Lesen über die Schultern zu schauen, war nicht besonderes aufregend. Doch zumindest, konnte er somit seine angestaute Wut in Energie umwandeln und hielt sich davon ab, sich vor seine Klasse zu stellen und den kleinen Holzköpfen eine unlösbare Aufgabe zu stellen, nur damit sie am Ende des Tages keinen einzigen Hauspunkt mehr aufzuweisen hätten. Zu gerne würde er sich an ihren schockierten Gesichtern laben, wenn er fragen würde, ,Nennen sie mir eine Möglichkeit den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten?'.<p>

Aber auch diese Aktion würde ihn nur für wenige Momente von der Tatsache ablenken, dass Cormac - ich häng anscheinend nicht sehr an meinem Leben- McLaggen, sich noch unter den Lebenden befand. Doch was noch viel schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Das ihm jedes Mal, wenn er in diese Blaugrünen Augen blickte eine schiere Wut packte, die geradewegs aus seinem Herzen zu kommen schien. Wann war er so kindisch geworden?

Er hatte in der letzten Zeit wirklich viel akzeptiert, die schmerzliche Sehnsucht nach Hermione, das Eigenleben welches sein Herz und seine Gedanken entwickelt hatten und die Gänsehaut die ab und an seine Wirbelsäule hinab kitzelte. Doch diese Eifersucht war einfach zuviel des Guten. Sie ging weit über das akzeptable Maß hinaus, wenn er sogar mehr Gedanken daran verschwendete, wie er unbemerkt einen seiner Schützlinge vom Erdboden verschwinden lassen könnte, anstatt sich mit dem baldigen Ableben seines Gebieters auseinanderzusetzen.

* * *

><p><em>10. September [Slughorns Party]<em>

* * *

><p>Frustriert strich Hermione über ihr grünes Abendkleid, was sie extra für Slughorns Party genäht hatte. Da sie anscheinend eine bessere Hexe als Schneiderin war, saß das Kleid an manchen Stellen nicht perfekt, doch noch immer weigerte sie sich ihren Zauberstab zu Hand zu nehmen. Die Magie hatte sie enttäuscht, hatte sie in den entscheidenden Momenten allein gelassen, versagt und nun streikte sie.<p>

Die letzte Stunde mit Severus war ein Desaster sondergleichen gewesen, nicht nur, dass er verschlossener und bissiger als sonst war, nein, dieses Mal hatten sie mit den praktischen Übungen begonnen und ihre so ureigene Kraft, kam noch nicht einmal für einen Kurzurlaub vorbei.

Seufzend strich Hermione ihre widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen zurück und flocht ihre Haarmähne nach hinten, bevor sie das restliche Haar hochsteckte.

Keine Magie mehr. Jedenfalls nicht, solange sie es vermeiden könnte. Schon jetzt kribbelte es in ihren Adern, in ihren Fingerspitzen und in ihrem Kopf, der stetig dabei war, sich neue Zauberformeln zu überlegen.

Severus meinte, sie müsste ihre Magie akzeptieren, doch mittlerweile kam ihr der Verdacht, dass es nicht einfach ausreichte, sich immer und immer wieder zusagen, dass die Magie ein Teil von ihr war. Noch hatte sie sich nicht gänzlich auf das Spiel eingelassen, welches sie nie spielen wollte. Doch sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie diesen letzten Schritt gehen konnte.

Mit zittrigen Händen bog Hermione ihre Haarnadeln in einen unbenutzbaren Zustand. Ihre Gefühle kochten in ihr wie der Sud der lebenden Toten, ungewiss ob sich jemals jemand diesem Trank annehmen würde. Ihre Sehnsucht zu Severus wuchs mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, mit jedem Blick den er ihr zuwarf, mit jeder Geste, die seine Gefühle verrieten. Der Sud wurde noch angereichert mit den Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Ron und der gleichzeitigen herben Enttäuschung über ihren besten Freund, der seit zwei Tagen kein Wort mehr mit ihr wechselte. Seit sie Cormacs Einladung angenommen hatte, behandelte Ron sie wie eine Fremde.

Sie wusste, dass Ron glaubte, dass sie ihn verraten hatte. Das Schlimme dabei war, dass er nicht unrecht hatte, bis auf den Zeitpunkt des Verrats, stimmte sie ihn in allen Punkten überein. Sie liebte Severus aus ganzem Herzen, mit jeder Faser ihres Verstandes und mit einer Hingabe, die ihr manchmal mehr als nur ein bisschen Angst einjagte. Ron hingegen liebte sie wie einen Bruder.

Mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, beeilte sich Hermione rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Cormac würde sie wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Minuten abholen kommen. Wieder entwich ein kleines Seufzen Hermiones Lippen, als sie an die bevorstehende Party dachte, wie gerne hätte sie Severus gefragt. Doch egal wie seine Antwort ausgefallen wäre und sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht gerade positiv reagiert hätte, wäre ihn dennoch jeder Weg versperrt gewesen.

Wenigstens würde Severus nicht Eifersüchtig reagieren, so wie er nicht zugab, dass auch er sie liebte, so wenig zeigte er gewisse Besitzansprüche an. Für Eifersüchteleien wäre er, so glaubte Hermione, auch viel zu vernünftig.

Das aufgeregte Klopfen an Hermiones Tür wischte ihre verträumten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und ihr schwärmerisches Lächeln, machte einem vernünftigen Gesichtsausdruck platz. Nun, da sie Ron von der Liste ihrer Verehrer streichen konnte, fehlte es ihr noch, einen neuen Namen hinzufügen zu dürfen.

Zielsicher begab sich Severus sofort zu der großen goldenen Punschschale, den Lärm der Schüler um ihn herum ignorierend, füllte er sein Glas bis zum Rand auf. Den hochprozentigen Anteil seines Punsches hatte er schon im Vorfeld heimlich ins Glas gezaubert. Mit giftigen Blicken sein näheres Umfeld aufspießend, wartete er gespannt auf Hermione.

Seit ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Trainingsstunde hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, wenn man von dem niedergeschlagenen Etwas am heutigen Frühstückstisch mal absah.

In dem Meer von Schülern und Schülerinnen erblickte er viele die er einmal unterrichtet hatte, andere kannte er nur von Erzählungen seines Kollegen Slughorns.

An der Tür hatte er nun Potter entdeckt, der mit Ginevra und einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht durch den Saal betrat. Nachdem Severus seine Nase gerümpft hatte, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf das eintretende Paar hinter dem Jungen der immer noch lebte, zu dem Jungen, den er immer noch nicht umgebracht hatte. In Wirklichkeit waren seine Augen nur auf Hermione gerichtet, die atemberaubend durch den Saal schritt.

Die Haare in einem sanften Flechtwerk, am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt, ergaben ein schönes Bild. Ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid, im Empireschnitt, teilte sich in ihrer Mitte und gab den Blick auf ein unschuldiges weißes Kleid frei.

Ihre Augen blitzten förmlich auf, als sie seinen Blick einfing und ihren eigentlichen Begleiter komplett ignorierte.

Unsicher betrat Hermione Slughorns kleinen Empfangssaal, ihre Augen schweiften über die vielen Köpfe ihrer Mitschüler und kannten nur ein Ziel. Schüchtern lächelte sie als sie Severus am anderen Ende des Saals erblickte und merkte, dass auch seine Aufmerksamkeit nur auf ihr lag.

Nach einigen Augenblicke senkte Hermione ihren Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Schwärmereien ihrer geschniegelten Begleitung. Dieser recht wortgewandte Kerl, wurde blass als er Severus erblickte, der sich leicht auf ihn zubewegte hatte.

Stotternd wandte er sich an Hermione, „Pro ... Professor Snape is .. ist ja aauch hier ... in der letzten Stunde hat er mir sogar Punkte abgezogen weil ich, seiner Meinung nach die Frechheit besaß, zu atmen. Ich bin dann mal kurz weg." sprach Cormac und war keine paar Sekunden später abgetaucht. Eine ziemlich verwirrte Hermione zurücklassend. Genau in diesem Moment entdeckte sie Viktor Krum, der gerade ohne Begleitung eintrat und sofort von verschiedenen Mädchen umringt wurde.

Einer Konfrontation mit noch einem Verehrer aus dem Weg gehend, beschloss Hermione sich wie letztes Jahr in den großen Fensternischen zu verstecken.

Cormac hatte er mit nur einem Wimpernschlag vertreiben können, stolz trank Severus einen weiteren Schluck, seines erstklassigen Punsches, innerlich milde lächelnd. Seinen Triumph nicht weiter ungestört ausleben könnend, wurde er von Slughorn in Beschlag genommen, der ihm unbedingt einen seiner wichtigsten Gäste vorstellen wollte.

„Severus, kommen sie schnell, bevor unser heimlicher Star noch von einem pubertierenden Hexe verschleppt wird.", freute sich Slughorn.

,Und wenn schon.' dachte Severus.

„Ich heiße sie herzlich willkommen Viktor Krum.", strahlte Slughorn übers ganze Gesicht.

Durch den ihm wohl bekannten Namen, aufmerksam geworden, schaute Severus den Bulgaren missmutig an. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, hatte dieser Krum, damals seiner Hermione nachgestellt. Ohne es verhindern zu können, überrollte eine neue Eifersuchtswelle seinen Geist.

Mit einem Blick der sogar einem Bulgarischen Feuerdrachen das Fürchten gelehrt hätte, begrüßte er Krum, bevor er sich umdrehte und entschwand. Er wusste das seine Eifersucht einer unbändigen Angst entsprang. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich Hermiones Liebe mehr als gewiss, er wusste um die Bedeutung des Armortentia Trankes, doch er wusste auch, dass irgendwann die Zeit kommen würde, wo sie sich gegen die unerfüllte Liebe entscheiden würde und er sie auf ewig verloren hätte. Diese Angst raubte ihm alle Sinne, alle Vernunft und jegliche innere Ruhe die er sich in den letzten Jahren, nein, schon sein ganzes Leben antrainiert hatte.

Er brauchte dringend einen Moment Ruhe von dem ganzen Spektakel, welches sich in einer aufdringlichen Art und Weise Leben nannte. Einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er einen beliebigen Vorhang zur Seite und schlüpfte in eine der großen Fensternischen, die einem vor jedem neugierigen Blick verborgen hielten. Bis auf die Person, die anscheinend die gleiche Idee wie er selbst gehabt hatte und sich auch vor den vielen Menschen versteckt hielt.

Seine aufgebrachten Gefühle spielten ihm einen Streich nach dem anderen, als er in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen blickte und sich endgültig in ihnen verlor. Die Angst sie zu verlieren, war noch so präsent in seinen Gedanken, dass er über seine weiteren Schritte nicht nachdachte und Hermione mit einem Atemzug zu sich zog und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Seine Finger umschlossen ihre Hand, als er sie langsam gegen eine der Säulen drückte und ihren Mund eroberte.

Nur zu gerne erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und genoss das Gefühl ihm endlich wieder so nah sein zu können.

Doch irgendwann setzte bei Severus der Verstand wieder ein und er unterbrach den Kuss. „Es tut mir leid." murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen.

„Mir nicht." kam die erstickte Antwort von Hermione, als sie seinen Hemdkragen zu fassen bekam und ihn wieder zu sich zog. Dieser Kuss war zärtlicher als zuvor, denn sie wusste, dass er es bald wieder unterbinden würde. Fast wehmütig beendete sie den Kuss und trat einen Schritt näher ans Fenster, ihm die Gelegenheit bietend zu fliehen. Beide vergaßen dass ihre Hände sich immer noch festhielten, als Severus langsam sich dem Vorhang näherte und hindurchlief. Auf der anderen Seite blieb er stehen, mit seinem Umhang verdeckte er die Stelle, wo sein kleiner Finger mit ihrem kleinen Finger verhakt geblieben war.

* * *

><p>Wütend knallte Harry den Tagesprophet auf sein Marmeladenbrot, sein Blick sprach Bände und sein Mund übersetzte den Artikel noch einmal in seine eigenen Sprache.<p>

„Todesser haben letzte Nacht verschiedene Familien angegriffen, unter ihnen waren Muggel- wie auch Aurorenfamilien vertreten. Das ist unerhört! So kann es wirklich nicht mehr weiter gehen. Wir können doch nicht immer nur im Verteidigungsmechanismus verharren und sogar dabei Fehler machen. Wir müssen Angreifen, wir dürfen uns das nicht mehr gefallen lassen!"

„Harry." besänftigend strich Hermione über seine Hand.

„Nein, Hermione verstehst du es denn nicht, wir dürfen dass nicht mehr so einfach hinnehmen, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Ich werde etwas unternehmen. Schließlich sollte meine Kraft wohl zu irgendetwas gut sein." Mit diesen Worten stürmte Harry aus der großen Halle und ließ Hermione mit einem unguten Gefühl zurück. Sie musste handeln, sie musste irgendetwas tun um ihren besten Freund vor einer lebensbedrohlichen Dummheit zu bewahren.

Unauffällig richtete sie ihren Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch, Severus fragender Blick folgte ihrem und landete bei Albus, der von Hermione mit einer Entschlossenheit gemustert wurde, welche die Luft in der großen Halle zaghaft vibrieren ließ.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hab da mal ein kleines Bildchen gebastelt ... http: kiujo . deviantart . com/ # / d4bsm3c (Leerzeichen löschen)


	19. Dumbledores Plan

vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 und an Funny Moments für ihr Review *knuddelknuff*

Funny Moments: danke, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel konnte einige Fragen wenigstens halbwegs klären ...

**19. Dumbledores Plan**

Noch bevor die erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Morgen begann, rannte Hermione die Treppen zum Kerker hinab. Ihre Beine kannten nur ein Ziel, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, klopfte sie auch schon an seine Tür. Nein, sie zertrümmerte beinahe das unnachgiebige Holz vor ihr, wodurch ihre Hand mehr Schaden nahm, als dass die Tür auch nur einen Kratzer abbekam.

Als sich hinter der Tür immer noch nichts regte, atmete Hermione einmal tief durch und nahm ihren Zauberstab zu Hand. Ein gemurmelter Alhomora später und die Tür krachte in einzelnen Splittern gegen die kahle Steinwand. Den Blick auf einen äußerst zufrieden dreinschauenden Severus freigebend, der sich nun mit einer sehr wütenden Hermione konfrontiert sah.

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären, warum du mir nicht aufgemacht hast?" fragte Hermione mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mir zu erklären, warum ich keine Tür mehr habe?" erwiderte er in einem seiner Lieblings süffisantesten Töne.

„Sie war mir im Weg, um genau zu sein und nun bist du derjenige der mir eine Antwort schuldig ist."

„Ich wollte ausprobieren, ob du endlich wieder zu deinem Zauberstab greifst. Du denkst doch nicht, dass mir dein kleiner Magiestreik entgangen ist, oder?"

Ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten verschränkte Hermione die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Und ich muss mir selbst gratulieren, wenn ich richtig in der Annahme gehe, sollte ein einfacher Alohomora, weder meine Schutzzauber aufheben, noch das zu öffnende Schloss in Schutt und Asche legen. Ich gratuliere dir, du hast es geschafft eine Zauberformel mit deiner Magie zu verbinden."

Seit Samstagabend hatte sie sich gefragt, wie wohl ihre nächste Begegnung nach dem Kuss sein würde, nun war sie einfach so in sein Büro gestürmt, dass sie den peinlichen Moment anscheinend übersprungen hatten und einfach zur Tagesordnung übergegangen waren.

„Schön für die Magie, wir haben aber größere Probleme." fauchte Hermione ihn an.

Da seine Neugierde nun endgültig die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, beugte er sich leicht nach vorne, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er ganz Ohr sei.

„Hast du den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen?" fragte Hermione.

„Nein, dass musste ich auch nicht, ich hab die Berichte aus erster Hand gehört." antwortete Severus etwas säuerlich, die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend verdrängend.

Erst jetzt fiel Hermione auf, dass er seinen linken Arm mit seiner rechten Hand etwas stützte. Durch seine Verletzung geriet Hermione einige Augenblicke aus dem Konzept, bevor sie ihren roten Faden wieder fand.

„Bestärkt durch die Prophezeiungen und verärgert durch deinen Eliteclub, will unser Auserwählter nun selbst handeln und ich würde dich bitten, Dumbledore schnellst möglich zu informieren, bevor Harry noch etwas passiert."

„Erstens ist es nicht mein Eliteclub und zweitens meinst du wohl eher ich sollte zu Dumbledore gehen, bevor Potter etwas Dummes anstellt, oder?" erwiderte er leicht gekränkt.

„Oder so." gab Hermione klein bei, kopfschüttelnd versuchte sie ihren Ärger über ihn der Realität anzupassen und schaffte es ihm entschuldigend anzulächeln.

Mit einem Kopfnicken akzeptierte Severus ihre Entschuldigung und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?" rief Hermione ihm hinterher.

„Zu Dumbledore und reparier meine Tür!"

* * *

><p>Es gab Tage an denen sah Albus seinem Alter entsprechend aus, dies war anscheinend einer dieser Tage. Auf seinem Schreibtisch fand Severus den zusammengeknüllten Artikel des Tagesproheten, daneben befand sich ein halbvolles Glas Whiskey.<p>

„Wie lief es gestern, mein Junge?" fragte Albus in einem abwesenden Tonfall.

„Leider wurde ich erst zur Feier nach den Anschlägen hinzugerufen, wahrscheinlich war es als eine Art Machtdemonstration vom Dunklen Lord geplant, zu zeigen, dass ich dir als dein Spion recht wenig nutze, wenn er es nicht will."

„In der Tat."

„Konntet ihr einige Familien retten?"

„Nein, wir kamen zu spät. Viel zu spät."

Vor Wut ballte Severus die Hände zusammen, er hasste es, wenn er manche Dinge nicht verhindern konnte, egal wie tief er sich in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords hinein gearbeitet hatte.

„Ich habe noch weitere schlechte Nachrichten zu berichten." fing Severus das Gespräch an, weswegen er ihn zu so einer frühen Stunde heimgesucht hatte. Albus müde Augen baten beinahe darum, dass Severus schweigen sollte. Doch beide wussten, dass das nicht passieren würde.

„Potter will auf eigene Faust handeln und ich befürchte es wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt äußerst unklug, ihn unbeobachtet seine Wege gehen zu lassen."

„Woher?" fragte Albus.

„Miss Granger war so nett mich über den Vorfall beim Frühstück zu unterrichten." antwortete Severus knapp.

„Ich verstehe, nun denn, es sieht so aus, als müsste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen um unseren Schützling erstmal im Schloss zu behalten."

„In der Tat."

Mit dem Hinweis auf seine erste Unterrichtsstunde, verließ Severus das Büro des Schulleiters, der wahrscheinlich gerade dabei war, einen seiner berüchtigten Pläne zu schmieden.

* * *

><p>Den ganzen Tag über beobachtete Hermione mit wachsender Besorgnis ihren besten Freund, selbst der Streit zwischen ihr und Ron war zur Zeit vergessen, denn beide hörten ihm in den Unterrichtspausen, wie auch in Geschichte der Zauberei unentwegt zu, wie er in allen möglichen Farben seine neuen Pläne schilderte. Ron war von der ersten Sekunde von jedem ihm dargebotenen Plan Feuer und Flamme und Hermione schlüpfte in die Rolle der Spielverderberin.<p>

Es kümmerte Harry nicht einmal, als er bemerkte, dass sein geliebtes, wie äußerst hilfreiches Zaubertrankbuch verschwunden war. Er dachte nur noch an seine Aufgabe und wie er so schnell wie möglich handeln könnte. Während des Mittagessens schrieb er einen Brief an Sirius, inmitten des Abendmahls überlegte er die Schule abzubrechen um sich vollends auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen und der Vernichtung Voldemorts konzentrieren zu können.

Nach seiner Übungsstunde, fünf Minuten vor Sperrstunde, betrat er blass den Gemeinschaftsraum und bedeutete Ron und Hermione stumm ihm zu folgen.

Ein Muffliato später, saßen die drei auf Harrys Bett und sahen ihn an.

„Dumbledore hat irgendwie von meinem Plan erfahren."

Ron riss die Augen auf, während Hermione beinahe schuldbewusst ihren Blick senkte.

„Er meinte es sei noch zu früh, aber wenn ich unbedingt wolle, sollte ich ihm vorher beweisen, dass ich so weit sei und Marvolos Ring zerstören."

Rons Augen wurden immer größer und nun gesellte sich auch Hermione zu seinem schockierten Blick hinzu.

„Das kann er nicht machen." flüsterte Hermione.

„Er kann. Morgen soll ich nach dem Abendessen in sein Büro kommen, er wird alles entsprechende vorbereiten." schluckte Harry.

Von seiner Selbstüberschätzung der letzten Tage war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, was Hermione hoffen ließ, dass Harry bei Dumbledore einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde es tun." Mit diesem Satz zerstörte Harry all ihre Hoffnungen. Wenn es ihm nicht gelingen würde, dann würde er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr den Mut finden, sich einem Gnom entgegenzustellen.

„Harry."

„Hermione, ich habe meine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen, wenn es nötig ist, dass dieser Krieg so schnell wie möglich beendet wird, dann werde ich es tun. Schlimmer als der Kampf mit dem Basilisken kann es nun wirklich nicht sein.", scherzte Harry.

Als Harry Hermione zu Tür begleitete, versuchte sie seinen Blick einzufangen, um noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, ihn umzustimmen.

„Harry." versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich ganz schöne Angst, aber das ist normal, oder?"

Mit einer plötzlichen Umarmung verabschiedete sich Hermione und trat verwirrt in den Gang. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

* * *

><p>„Er soll was?" fragte Severus noch einmal nach.<p>

„Er soll einen Horkrux zerstören, wenn er dies schafft, dann hört sich Dumbledore Harrys Plan an und wird ihm in seinem Vorhaben unterstützen." erklärte Hermione es Severus nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag , langsam lief ihr die Zeit davon, da schon in etwa einer halben Stunde das Abendessen im Schloss beginnen würde. Eigentlich wollte sie schon viel früher mit ihm reden, hatte ihm am Morgen vor dem Unterricht aber nicht auffinden können.

„Doch nicht etwa den Ring der Gaunts, den Ring, den selbst Dumbledore mit all seiner Anstrengung nicht zerstören konnte?"

„Doch genau diesen. Was bezweckt Dumbledore bloß damit?"

„Entweder denkt er wirklich, dass der Junge es kann oder er will sein Selbstvertrauen bis zu dem Punkt herunterputzen, dass sich Potter noch nicht einmal mehr bis zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes traut." antwortete Severus, als wäre dies momentan das einleuchtendste an diesem ganzen Chaos.

„Was im gleichen Atemzug bedeuten würde, dass Dumbledore nie dachte, dass Harry der Auserwählte ist, wenn er von vorn herein von seinem Scheitern ausgeht." sprach Hermione endlich ihre Zweifel an.

„Wir wissen nicht genau wie ein Horkrux zerstört werden kann, vielleicht kannst auch du sie nicht zerstören, weswegen Dumbledores Motiv in dieser Angelegenheit wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben wird." antwortete Severus, während er unruhig durch seine Gemächer streifte. Mit diesem Schachzug von Albus hätte er nicht gerechnet, er hätte gedacht, dass er Potter einen Vortrag über Pflichten und den richtigen Zeitpunkt halten würde. Vielleicht hätte er noch die verstorbene Elternkarte gezogen, aber dies, kam nun wirklich überraschend.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Hermione, nachdem sie einige Minuten Severus dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er knietiefe Kreise in seinen Teppich lief.

„Uns sind die Hände gebunden. Wir müssen wohl oder übel abwarten was passiert, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was schlimmer wäre, wenn Potter den Horkrux zerstören kann oder wenn es ihm misslingen sollte."

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ihn zerstören kann?" fragte Hermione.

„Minimal, nicht höher als eine Staubschicht auf der Nullprozentgrenze."

Hermione wusste nicht, ob es genau diese Worte waren, die eine wahre Glühbirnenparty in ihrem Kopf ausgelöst hatte. Nervös schritt sie durch sein Büro, in Gedanken versunken immer wieder ihre Fingerspitzen aneinander reibend, bis die Luft förmlich anfing zu knistern.

„Ich muss in die Bibliothek." Bevor Severus auch nur einen Mucks rausbekam, war sie auch schon in die Tiefen der Kerker verschwunden. Quer durch das gesamte Schloss rennend, schaffte sie es innerhalb von fünf Minuten ihr Zimmer zu erreichen. Eine neue Rekordzeit.

Außer Atem kramte sie in ihrem kleinen Vorratsschränkchen, nach einer kleinen verkorkten Phiole. Aufpäppelungstränke, sowie Antikatertränke schob sie beiseite, bis sie endlich die richtige Flasche in ihren Händen hielt.

Noch einmal ging sie ihren gefassten Plan Schritt für Schritt durch. Zufrieden, griff Hermione nach ihrem Zauberstab und verwandelte ihre Kleidung in eine zweckdienlichere Richtung, bevor sie den Korken zog und den gesamten Inhalt der Phiole austrank.


	20. Marvolos Ring

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 und an FunnyMoments für ihren Kommentar. *g*

Funny Moments: man könnte es als Kurzschlussreaktion verstehen, was Hermione da gemacht hat und was Dumbledore angeht, da hüll ich mich jetzt mal ins Schweigen^^.

viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

><p><strong>20. Marvolos Ring<strong>

Der Abend neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, schüchtern suchte sich der Mond seinen Weg durch den wolkenverhangenen Sternenhimmel. Schon vor einigen Stunden hatte Severus es aufgegeben, in seinem Büro sitzend abzuwarten, was als nächstes passieren würde. Hermione war an diesem Abend nicht mehr aufgetaucht, in der Bibliothek hatte er sie auch nicht gefunden und Potter war wahrscheinlich gerade dabei, anstelle des Horkrux sein Ego zu Grabe zu tragen. Welche Auswirkungen das, auf den Jungen der Lebte haben würde, wusste wahrscheinlich nur Merlin höchstpersönlich.

Auch wenn Potter nicht die zweite Prophezeiung erfüllte, so spielte er dennoch eine sehr große Rolle in dem ganzen Wirrwarr, was seine zwei Meister poetisch als Krieg bezeichneten.

Unruhig schnitt er ein paar seltene Kräuter von ihren Wurzeln, die er gerade am Waldesrand erblickt hatte. Bald würde er sich wieder in seine Gemächer begeben und dort der Dinge harren, die noch kommen mögen.

* * *

><p>Leise öffnete Severus seine Tür, mittlerweile war sie so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass noch nicht einmal ein starker Reparo vermochte, sie ohne jegliche Kratzer wieder zusammenzufügen.<p>

Irritiert blickte er sich in seinem hell erleuchteten Wohnzimmer um, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte er die Kerzen gelöscht, als er zu seiner kleinen Wanderung aufgebrochen war. Auch die lodernden Flammen, die in seinem Kamin knisterten, hatten eigentlich keine Daseinsberechtigung, da das Holz, da war er sich sicher, kalt gewesen war, als er die Schutzzauber über seine Gemächer gesprochen hatte.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab bewegte er sich zu der wärmenden Feuerquelle, als er Hermione, zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel vorfand, zog sich sein Herz unmerklich zusammen. Leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, flüsterte er ihren Namen. Noch scheute er sich davor, sie zu berühren, er wollte, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, seine Grenzen nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit, wieder missachten. Als auch seine manierliche Lehrerbefehlsstimme sie nicht zu wecken vermochte, rang er mit sich und berührte sie letztendlich an ihrer Schulter.

Doch Hermione zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, geschweige denn, dass sie ihm den Gefallen tat, aufzuwachen.

Seufzend setzte er sich ihr gegenüber auf seinen Couchtisch und nahm sich erst einmal die Zeit, sie in Ruhe zu betrachten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie komisch gekleidet war. Eingekuschelt in einen viel zu großen Pullover und Hosen, die ihr mindestens drei Nummern zu groß waren, saß sie auf seinem Lieblingssessel. Ihre Atmung war schwach. Dies war kein normaler Schlaf, sie hatte gezaubert. Doch was um Merlins Willen hatte sie so verausgabt?

Die Hexe vor ihm war wirklich ein Widerspruch in sich. Zuerst fühlt sie sich von der Magie im Stich gelassen, dass sie sogar gänzlich auf sie verzichtet und im anderen Moment zapft sie ihre eigene Lebensenergie an, nur um zu Zaubern. So mitgenommen, war sie bisher noch nicht einmal gewesen, als sie aus dem Schloss heraus appariert war.

Was hatte sie nur angestellt?

Seine Augen tanzten über ihr erschöpft wirkendes Gesicht, den vereinzelt zerzausten Haarsträhnen, der knittrigen Kleidung, bis hin zu ihrer Hand, deren Finger selbst im Schlaf, etwas krampfhaft umklammert hielten.

Leicht beugte sich Severus nach vorne und nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine wärmenden Hände, als auch schon der Gegenstand auf den Boden kullerte. Mit zittrigen Finger hob Severus, dem ihm bekannten Gegenstand auf und betrachtete den kleinen goldenen Ring, dessen schwarzer Stein mit dem eingravierten Wappen der Peverells unförmig aufgebrochen war. Ein leichter Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg Severus in die Nase, als er die Bruchstellen genauer betrachtete.

„Was hast du nur getan, Hermione?" flüsterte Severus mit erstickter Stimme, während er eine weitere Decke herzauberte um die unterkühlte Hexe zu wärmen.

* * *

><p>Drei Stunden zuvor<p>

* * *

><p>In Ruhe betrachtete er, den vor ihm liegenden Ring, von allen Seiten. Seitdem er ihn das letzte mal aus seinem Versteck geholt hatte, hatte er sich nicht verändert.<p>

Seit seinem ersten Zerstörungsversuch, was nun schon über einem Jahrzehnt zurücklag, hatte er nicht einen Kratzer davongetragen. Die schwarze Oberfläche des Steins verhöhnte ihn, auf eine glänzende Art und Weise. Das Peverellwappen verbarg sich in den Tiefen des Steins, für jedes Auge erkennbar, wenn man den Ring nur eingehend betrachtete.

Als er, Albus Dumbledore, den Ring aufgespürt hatte, ging von diesem Schmuckstück eine unnatürliche Faszination aus. Er fühlte sich mächtig, wenn er den Ring trug. Endlich war er Tom ein kleines Stück voraus, endlich besaß er eines der Seelenteile, die Voldemort so verzweifelt zu zerstückeln versucht hatte. Nun hatte er ihm einen Teil seiner Unsterblichkeit geraubt, bis ihm auffiel, dass er nicht die Macht dazu hatte, den Ring zu zerstören. Inzwischen überkam ihm jedes Mal ein unwillkommenes Gefühl des Versagens, wenn er den Ring betrachtete. Seine pulsierende Macht spürte, die ihn auslachte.

Ein Klopfen riss den alten Magier aus seinen Gedanken, als dieser auch schon seine Robe raffte und sich auf seinen Besuch vorbereitete. Auch Harry würde es nicht gelingen, diesen Ring zu zerstören, aber wenigstens konnte er ihn danach wieder mit Mut und Zuversicht aufbauen, so langsam, dass er lange nicht mehr darüber nachdenken würde, sein Wort zu missachten oder Infrage zu stellen.

„Herein." rief Dumbledore zur Tür.

Ein unsicher wirkender Harry erschien im Türrahmen, straffte seine Schultern und begrüßte nuschelnd seinen Mentor. Dumbledore bemerkte rasch, wie Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf den Ring überging und führte den Jungen, zu dem runden Tisch, weit ab von all seinen wertvollen Gerätschaften, die er ungern zerstört sehen wollte.

„Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, mein Junge, dich zu beweisen." sagte Dumbledore, gewichtig und bekam nur ein Nicken von Harry.

Sekunden verstrichen bis Harry auch nur seine Zauberstabhand zu seinem Zauberstab führte, beinahe dachte Dumbledore, dass er im letzten Moment, doch noch einen Rückzieher machen würde. Doch da hatte er sich sehr in Harry getäuscht, als Harry auch schon einem ihm sehr bekannten Zauber sprach.

Fast wollte er den Jungen belächeln, für seinen zaghaften Versuch, einem solchen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand mit einer simplen Zauberformel entgegenzutreten, als der Ring auf seine Augenhöhe schoss und langsam ausbrannte. Der Zauber wirkte immer noch, als winzige Risse den schwarzen Stein durchzogen, bis er in der Mitte aufbrach und mit einem unnatürlichen Klonk wieder auf den kleinen runden Tisch fiel.

Die Show war vorbei, der Horkrux zerstört und Dumbledores Augen mit Unglauben erfüllt. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, bloß nicht damit.

Immer noch auf den Ring starrend, ließ er Harry einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen, den dieser nutze um sich unbemerkt, an eine der Säulen abzustützen.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Harry." flüsterte Dumbledore, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und den Ring schnell in einer schwarzen Schatulle verschwinden ließ.

Danach entließ er den erschöpften Harry, mit den Worten sich erst einmal auszuruhen, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, noch einmal auf seinen Plan die Schule abzubrechen zurückzukommen.

Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und ließ einen sichtlich ratlosen Dumbledore zurück.

* * *

><p>In Severus Gemächern<p>

* * *

><p>Mitten in der Nacht regte sich Hermione das erste Mal, es dauerte noch zwei Stunden bis ihre Augenlider zu flattern begannen und sie letztendlich ihre Augen aufschlug. Benommen, nahm sie das verschwommene Gesicht eines äußerst besorgten Professors wahr.<p>

„Severus?" wisperte Hermione.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Alles ist gut. Du bist in meinen Gemächern eingeschlafen." flüsterte Severus. Obwohl ins Koma gefallen, besser zu dieser durchwachten Nacht gepasst hätte.

Seinen Ärger über ihre Leichtsinnigkeit erstmal unterdrückend, wartete er bis sie sich von alleine wieder aufrichten konnte.

Ohne größere Bewegungen hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und gleich darauf auch den Ring in Severus Hand entdeckt. Sich schon mal auf seinen Wutausbruch vorbereitend, sackte sie ein wenig in sich zusammen und lehnte sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen in den Sessel zurück. Ihre Hände versteckte sie sorgsam unter den vielen Stofffalten des riesigen Pullovers, sonst wäre ihm sofort aufgefallen, dass sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass diese schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung anfingen zu zittern.

Sein am Anfang noch besorgter Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich nun immer mehr.

„Wie bist du an den Ring gekommen?" fragte er immer noch sehr leise.

„Vielsafttrank." antwortete Hermione.

Das war auch seine erste Vermutung gewesen, als er ihre unübliche Kleidung in die Gleichung mit einbezog.

So nun war also das wie geklärt.

„Warum?"

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit Harry zu beschützen. Wenn es ihm nicht gelungen wäre, so hätte er aufgegeben, auch wenn ihn Dumbledore wieder aufgebaut hätte, er hätte nur noch seinen Worten vertraut, anstatt mal seinen eigenen Kopf anzustrengen, auch wenn es jetzt fast genauso ist, wäre es dieses mal noch viel viel schlimmer geworden und wenn er es tatsächlich geschafft hätte, dann wer weiß was dann passiert wäre." seufzte Hermione, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass reden sie einmal so sehr anstrengen würde. Sie wusste nicht einmal ob ihr Gebrabbel Sinn ergeben hatte.

Mit ihrer Erklärung anscheinend immer noch nicht zufrieden, hielt Severus ihren Blick, mit seinen schwarzen, alles durchdringenden Augen, immer noch gefangen.

Hermione seufzte, ob seiner Sturheit oder ihrer Verschwiegenheit, wussten beide nicht.

„Und ich wollte wissen, ob ich einen Horkrux zerstören kann."

„Und diese Dummheit, hätte dich beinahe dein Leben gekostet." flüsterte Severus, der seine Stimme immer noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Verdammt. Wie sollte er diese Hexe beschützen, wenn sie einfach so auf eigene Faust handelte?

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht ..."

„Gerade von dir hätte ich wenigstens erwartet, dass du denkst bevor du handelst. In Zukunft wirst du keine eigenmächtigen Entscheidungen, in solchen Größenordnungen treffen. Hast du mich verstanden?" redete Severus dazwischen und hielt sich sehr zurück, sie an seinen gesamten Gedanken teil haben zu lassen. Wer weiß was wirklich passiert wäre, wenn Albus den Schwindel bemerkt hätte, egal wie sehr er es liebte Intrigen zu spinnen, er mochte es gar nicht, wenn man mit ihm höchstpersönlich spielte.

„Ja, Severus." unterbrach Hermione seine Gedanken.

Schwer Atmend versuchte sie sich noch an die Sessellehne zu klammern, doch ihre Hand verfehlte knapp das Ziel. Schnell sprang Severus auf und fing sie mit seinen starken Armen auf, bevor sie vom Sessel fallen konnte.

Mit der letzten Kraft die sie hatte flüsterte sie, „Er war überrascht, Severus, Dumbledore war überrascht, er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Harry den Horkrux zerstören könnte ..."

Nun sackte sie endgültig in seinen Armen zusammen und fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf. Jetzt wo sie schlief, knickte Severus ein und gab seinen Gefühlen nach. Ganz fest drückte er Hermione an sich, verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihre endlosen Locken und atmete ihren süßen Geruch ein.

Beinahe hätte er sie für immer verloren.

Als wäre sie das zerbrechlichste, was die Zaubererwelt je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, trug er sie in sein Bett und legte behutsam seine warme Decke um ihre zitternden Schulter. Mit einem Wink war auch in seinem Schlafzimmer das Kaminfeuer entzündet worden und eine angenehme Wärme erfüllte den Raum. Jetzt wo er nichts mehr tun konnte, setzte er sich neben sein Bett und wachte über Hermione. Seine Hand umklammerte noch immer ihre zarten Finger.

Wenn er nur könnte, so würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	21. Wenn du mit Feuer spielen musst, dann

vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 und euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

******21. Wenn du mit Feuer spielen musst, dann verglühe nicht**

Schwach und ohne rechten Antrieb, glitt Hermiones Hand über die weiche Decke. Ihren Kopf gerade soweit drehend, dass sie mehr von dem ihr vertrauten Geruch in die Nase bekam.

Erst als die Sonne sich langsam dem Zenit annäherte, öffnete Hermione endlich wieder ihre Augen. Ihre schwachen Lebensgeister schienen aufs erste genug gestärkt um eine sofortige Ohnmacht zu vermeiden. Gegen das helle Licht im Raum anblinzelnd, schaute sie sich in dem ihr unbekannten Raum um.

Ein Fingerschnipsen dimmte den hellen Kerzenschein auf ein erträgliches Maß hinab und lenkte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit auf die kleine Hauselfe, die sie von einem hohen Stuhl aus beobachtete. Die kleine Elfe hatte Hermiones Blick anscheinend richtig interpretiert, da diese zugleich zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, bevor Hermione auch nur ein Wort aus ihrem vertrockneten Hals herausbekommen konnte.

„Master Snape unterrichtet, Miss. Miss haben eine Lebensmittelvergiftung vom nächtlichen Naschen von Süßigkeiten. Die ganze Schule weiß Bescheid, Miss. Miss dürfen erst aufstehen, wenn Master Snape wieder erscheint." piepste die kleine Elfe.

„Severus." flüsterte Hermione leise vor sich hin, als sie verwirrt die Augen schloss.

Wo war sie? Im Krankenflügel war sie jedenfalls nicht und Süßigkeiten hatten sie das letzte Mal bei den vergangenen Prüfungen in einer bedrohlichen Menge zu sich genommen. An so etwas würde sie sich doch erinnern? Doch sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht an letzte Nacht erinnern.

Was hatte sie getan? Da ihre Erinnerung sie weiterhin im Stich ließ, öffnete Hermione wieder ihre Augen, um vielleicht im Raum auf Indizien zu stoßen, die ihren Aufenthalt in Severus Bett ausreichend erklären konnten.

Mit einem Wimpernschlag, fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen provisorischen Nachtisch, neben dem großen Himmelbett, auf dem ein etwas klotziger schwarzer Ring lag. Der Stein in der Mitte, war seltsam aufgebrochen. Ihre Augen wanderten an den scharfen Risskanten entlang, als ihre Erinnerungen mit einem Schlag zurück kamen.

Der Vielsafttrank, Dumbledores Büro, der Ring, das pulsierende Etwas in dem Familienwappen der Peverells, Harrys widerspenstiges Haar, Severus kreidebleiches Gesicht. Was hatte sie bloß getan?

Mit geschlossenen Augen, drehte sich Hermione leicht zur Seite. Eingerollt wie eine Katze, lag sie umgeben von unzähligen grünen Decken in Severus Bett und hoffte das die Angst, die ihr Herz ergriffen hatte, wieder vorüber gehen würde. Severus hatte Recht gehabt, sie hatte viel zu leichtsinnig gehandelt. Sie hatte den Direktor betrogen, Severus ihr Tun verheimlicht. Heiliger Merlin, sie hatte ihren besten Freund einen Schlaftrank mit einem gezielten Oblivate untergejubelt.

Aber sie hatte es auch geschafft einen Horkrux zu zerstören, sie hatte Voldemort ein wenig sterblicher gemacht und herausgefunden, dass sie ihm auch den letzten Rest seiner Unsterblichkeit rauben könnte.

Zögerlich öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, hoffend, dass die kleine Elfe ihren kleinen Zusammenbruch nicht mit erlebt hatte und wieder verschwunden war. Doch sie saß noch immer kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl und hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Noch war ihr eiserner Gesichtsausdruck von ihrer Miene gewichen. Anscheinend bestand ihrer Aufgabe nicht vorrangig, als Posteule zu fungieren, Severus hatte wahrscheinlich eher ein Wachhund im Sinn gehabt. Sehr schön.

Sich mit der Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person abfindend, schaute sie sich in dem Raum, der anscheinend Severus Schlafzimmer war, um. Auch wenn dieser Raum eher wirkte, wie eine kleine, aber nicht zu verachtende, Bibliothek in der zufällig jemand ein Himmelbett abgestellt hatte.

Nun musterte die Hauselfe Hermione mit einem eher misstrauischen Blick, der ihre Befindlichkeiten nur all zu gut zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Miss ist sehr neugierig." stellte sie fest.

Hermione räusperte sich. Es war ja nicht gerade so, als wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte sein Schubladen durchwühlt.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, drehte sich Hermione auf die andere Seite und stellte sich schlafend. Es bedurfte nur ein paar Minuten, dass sich Hermione nicht mehr auf ihre lausigen schauspielerischen Talente verlassen musste, da sie wirklich wieder eingeschlafen war.

* * *

><p>Beinahe behutsam stellte Severus die heiße Tasse, gefüllt mit duftender Schokolade, auf seinen Nachtisch ab. Der heutige Unterricht hatte ihm einiges an Nerven gekostet, was mehr daran lag, dass er mit seinen Gedanken mehr in seinem Schlafzimmer als im Klassenzimmer verweilt war.<p>

Auch sein Täuschungsmanöver mit Hermiones plötzlicher Lebensmittelvergiftung, ließen ihn alle Spionageregister ziehen, die er jemals verwendet hatte. Ebenso die unvermeidliche Begegnung mit Potter, der so tat, als wäre der gestrige Tag nie geschehen. Er musste unbedingt von Hermione erfahren, was sie mit Potter angestellt hatte. Auch nur eine falsche Bemerkung von ihm, Albus oder dem nervenden Rotschopf und Hermiones Alleingang würde am Ende doch noch auffliegen.

Der Geruch von heißer Schokolade zeigte langsam seine Wirkung, als Hermiones Wimpern leicht zuckten und kurz darauf, er mit einem ziemlich verschlafenen Blick gemustert wurde. Fast hilfsbereit, hielt er ihr die Tasse unter die Nase.

Hermiones immer noch recht kühle Finger umschlossen dankbar das leckere Gebräu, ihre kleine Nase schnupperte am Rand der Tasse, den herrlichen Duft ein und Severus konnte richtig beobachten wie sich ihre Körpermuskulatur entspannte.

Neugierig schaute Hermione nach einigen Schlücken Severus über den Rand ihrer Tasse an, während dieser wieder zu dem Ring griff, der noch immer auf seinem Nachtisch lag. Nachdenklich drehte er ihn mit seinen Fingern hin und her, fast so, als würde ihn vielleicht eine Bruchstelle, dass erklären, was er so dringend erfahren musste.

Hermione merkte sofort die Änderung seiner Art, nun war er nicht mehr Severus, sondern Severus Snape, der Mann der ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch eine Standpauke halten würde, wenn ihr gestriger Ohnmachtsanfall ihm keinen Strich durch seine Milchmädchenrechnung gemacht hätte.

„Wie geht es dir?" brachte Severus sie erst einmal aus dem Konzept.

„Gut, mir ist nur noch ein bisschen kalt." antwortete Hermione zurückhaltend.

„Gut." erwiderte Severus nun etwas selbstsicherer, „Dann kannst du mir ja jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen."

Hermione schluckte und registrierte zu spät, dass Severus Falle schon längst zugeschnappt war.

„Woher hattest du den Vielsafttrank?" fing Severus, wie er fand, mit einer leichten Frage, sein kleines selbstinszeniertes Verhör, an.

„Aus meinen eigenen Vorräten." antwortete Hermione, die schnell noch etwas nachsetzte, bevor Severus noch auf die Idee kam, eine kleine Flasche Veritaserum aus seinen eigenen Vorräten zu holen, „Ich hatte damals bei Harrys Flucht mir ein oder zwei Phiolen abgezweigt und einen Stasiszauber drüber gesprochen."

„Wie kam es das Dumbledore es nicht bemerkt hat?"

Bei dieser Frage musste Hermione schmunzeln, bevor sie zur Antwort ansetzte. „Severus, ich kenne Harry jetzt schon seit sieben Jahren, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Ich habe jeden seiner Ticks, seiner Macken, wie auch seine liebenswürdige Art Tag ein Tag aus miterlebt. Kenne jeden seiner Gesichtsausdrücke und weiß wie er spricht. Das war eine ganz große Hilfe, doch Dumbledore schien auch äußerst abgelenkt zu sein. Sein Fokus lag genau wie meiner auf dem Teil, der ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele verkörperte."

„Du bist also einfach ins Büro marschiert, hast deinen Zauber aufgesagt und bist wieder verschwunden?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Genauso war es, Professor Dumbledore, wollte das ich mich ausruhe und hat mir in den nächsten Tagen ein weiteres Gespräch angeboten, er wirkte aber nicht so, als wenn er freiwillig wieder auf dieses Thema zurückkommen würde. Wenn du mich jetzt fragen willst, wie ich es geschafft habe, den Horkrux zu zerstören, so muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Denn ich weiß es selber nicht. Also nicht richtig, ich könnte jetzt nicht sagen, welchen Schalter ich in meinem Geist angeschaltet hab, damit es funktioniert. Ich wusste einfach, dass ich diesen Ring zerstören musste, dass war eigentlich schon alles."

„Aber die Zauberformel wirst du mir doch verraten können?" schmunzelte Severus über ihre Äußerung mit dem nicht umgeklappten Schalter.

„Nur wenn du nicht lachst."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun, meinem Ruf des garstigen Professors gerecht zu werden."

Auch wenn Hermione seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenkte, beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage. „Mit einem Reducto."

Sich an sein Versprechen als Ehrenmann erinnernd, versuchte Severus wenigstens sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Du hast ein Teil der Seele des Dunklen Lords mit einem einfachen Fluch zerstört, der sogar schon Schülern im vierten Jahr gelehrt wird?"

„Ja. Als ich gesehen hab, was ein Alohomora mit deiner Tür angestellt hatte, dachte ich mir, dass ich es erstmal mit einem leichten Fluch versuchen sollte. Wenn es nicht geklappt hätte, hätte ich immer noch Flüche wie den Sectumsempra im Umhangärmel gehabt."

Das leichte Aufblitzen in Severus Augen bekam Hermione nicht mit, als sie von seinem selbsterfundenen Spruch redete. Potter hatte sein Buch also rumgereicht, letztendlich aber nicht geschafft, die Identität des Halbblutprinzen zu entdecken. Wenigstens war ihm das erspart geblieben.

„Severus?"

„Hmmm."

„Ich habe die Magie gespürt, meine Magie. Meine Fingerspitzen fingen an zu kribbeln, als ich nach meinem Zauberstab griff um die entsprechenden Bewegungen, für den Reducto, zu machen. Meine Handflächen wurden ungewöhnlich warm, als ich die Silben in ihrer rechten Betonung aussprach und als der Ring plötzlich in der Luft schwebte, merkte ich, wie etwas mit kleinen Nadelstichen mich attackierte. Es war nichts zu sehen gewesen. Kein Rauch, kein Funken und dennoch kroch irgendetwas schmerzhaft langsam meine Arme hoch, bis sich das Kribbeln verstärkte und in der Nähe meines Herzens versammelte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es irgendein Sinn ergibt, was ich da sage, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal ob mich meine Erinnerungen trügen und ich mir die ganze Sache nur eingebildet habe. Jedenfalls wanderte dieses Kribbeln, dann meine Arme hinab, drängte die Stiche zurück und dann brach der schwarze Stein inmitten des Rings entzwei.

Nun erschien doch noch Rauch und der Ring fiel auf den Tisch. Dumbledores Blicke waren immer noch auf den Ring gerichtet, weswegen er nicht mitbekam, wie ich fast gegen eine seiner Säulen gestrauchelt war. Mein Zauberstab war kalt, meine Hände haben geglüht, wie auch der Rest meines Körpers." Hermione schluckte.

Severus wurde bleich, langsam wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, wie knapp und leichtsinnig, das ganze Unterfangen wirklich gewesen war. Hermione hätte auch gegen den Horkrux verlieren können, es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie wäre nicht nur der Erschöpfung wegen gestorben, sondern von der Seele des Dunklen Lords beinahe umgebracht worden und Dumbledore hätte (irgendwie passt das besser) es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Er wusste, dass der unzerstörbare Ring, ein schwarzer Tintenklecks, auf Dumbledores mächtiger Magie war. Auch hatte er bemerkt, dass wenn immer der Ring offen in seinem Büro lag, Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit wie gebannt immer wieder dort hingezogen wurde, egal welche heiklen Themen sie gerade besprachen.

Doch eigentlich hätte ihm die gewaltige Energie nicht entgangen sein können, wenn er genau neben Hermione gestanden hatte. Plötzlich fielen ihm wieder ihre geflüsterten Worte ein, die sie vor ihrer letzten Ohnmacht in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte.

Severus räusperte sich. „Du meintest gestern, das Professor Dumbledore überrascht gewesen war."

Hermione legte ihre Stirn in Falten, an ihren Zauber konnte sie sich noch klar erinnern, doch alles was danach kam, war mehr eine verschwommene Wahrnehmung, als eine gestochen scharfe Erinnerung. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, schon zu sehr geschwächt gewesen, um ihre Eindrücke richtig ab zu speichern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. An alles woran ich mich noch erinnern kann, sind seine Worte nachdem ich den Horkrux zerstört hatte. Ich kann aber kein Bild mehr erkennen."

„Wie bist du an den Ring gekommen?" Severus bezweifelte stark, dass Dumbledore ihn ihr einfach ausgehändigt hatte.

„Für einen Accio hat meine Kraft anscheinend noch ausgereicht." schmunzelte Hermione, sich an ihre gesprochenen Worte erinnernd, deren Beweis Severus noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich dachte, dass ich einen Beweis für dich bräuchte, für den Fall, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest, wenn ich dir einfach erzähle, dass ich einen Horkrux zerstört habe."

Hinter seiner Maske blickte Severus sie verständnisvoll an, sein Blick offenbarte all seine Liebe, die er für

Hermione hegte und dennoch traute er sich nicht, sich ihr zu öffnen. Was hatte Albus ihr nur angetan, dass sie sogar dachte, dass er an ihrem Wort zweifeln würde?

„Du musst trainieren!" meinte Severus nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

„Ich dachte du würdest mich schon trainieren." lächelte Hermione, auch wenn Severus dachte, dass er seine Blicke unter Kontrolle hatte, so war ihr der kurze Augenblick von Wärme in seinem Blick, nicht entgangen. Es gab nicht viel auf der Welt, was ihr auf einmal soviel Kraft und Zutrauen geben konnte, wie dieser kurze Moment.

„Wir werden deinen Trainingsplan umstellen, was hältst du vom Fliegen?"

„Nicht viel und mit einem Besen, steh ich beinahe auf dem gleichen Kriegsfuss, wie mit dem Dunklen Lord ." erwiderte Hermione schockiert.

„Ich mein auch nicht das Besenfliegen. Ich rede vom wirklichen Fliegen."

„Ich bin kein Vogel.", trotzig verschränkte Hermione ihre Arme.

„Und dennoch könntest du fliegen, wenn du es nur wollen würdest. In Ordnung, hast du jemals daran gedacht, zu schweben?" versuchte Severus ihr seine Gedanken schmackhafter zu machen.

„Schweben hört sich wenigstens nicht so gefährlich an, wie Fliegen. Also wenn ich das können würde, was genau würde uns das bringen? Willst du den Dunklen Lord, vielleicht auf dem Schlachtfeld mit einem Lachanfall aus dem Konzept bringen?"

„Nein, obwohl wir diese Idee mal im Hinterkopf behalten sollten. Durch das Schweben trainierst du deine Magische Ausdauer, wie auch deine Fähigkeiten einen Bann aufrechtzuerhalten und glaube mir, das Schweben ist erst der Anfang."

* * *

><p>„Severus?"<p>

„Ja."

„Deine Hauselfe mag mich nicht."

„Das überrascht mich nicht, ihre Vorliebe für neugierige Menschen ist begrenzter als meine eigene." schmunzelte Severus, der sich schon vor Stunden die Klagen seiner kleinen Elfe über Hermione anhören durfte.


	22. Walzertanzende Gedanken

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 und euch viel Spaß beim lesen^^

PS: ich hab da noch mal so ein Bild zusammen gebastelt, ich hoffe es gefällt euch http:/ Kiujo. deviantart. com/ art/ truth- 265750274 (Leerzeichen entfernen)

22. Walzertanzende Gedanken

Widerwillig hatte er sie gehen lassen, doch um ihre Geschichte aufrechtzuerhalten, verschwand sie am frühen Nachmittag aus seinen Gemächern, mit einem scheuen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Wenn alles gut ginge, würde die Geschichte nie das Tageslicht erblicken. Noch hatte Potter nicht nachgehakt, selbst Albus verhielt sich für seine Verhältnisse eher schweigsam.

Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken, um den letzten Abend. Was war noch alles im Büro des Direktors passiert? Hatte Albus wirklich nichts bemerkt? War die Präsenz des Horkrux so groß gewesen, dass er seine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen hatte? Was bedeutete der schockierte Blick von Albus, als Hermione den Horkrux zerstört hatte?

Potter hatte es schon einmal geschafft einen Horkrux zu zerstören. In seinem zweiten Jahr wurde der Giftzahn des Basilisken dafür verwendet, die Seele des Dunklen Lords aus den zerfledderten Seiten seines Tagebuchs zu vertreiben. Streng genommen, war es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass auch jeder andere mit einem Basiliskenzahn, dieses Werk hätte vollbringen können und Potter nur mal wieder zufällig diesen Platz eingenommen hatte.

Zu viele Fragen wurden aufgeworfen und Severus musste frustriert feststellen, dass er keine von ihnen hinreichend beantworten konnte.

Keiner von ihnen hätte wissen können, ob Harry oder Hermione in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Horkrux zu zerstören. War Albus einfach davon ausgegangen, dass Harry es nicht schaffen konnte, weil er selbst es in all den Jahren nicht geschafft hatte oder wusste er mittlerweile das Harry nicht der Auserwählte war? Wusste er es von Anfang an? Oder erst nach den letzten Vorkommnissen?

In all den Jahren hatte sich Albus verzweifelt an die Möglichkeit geklammert, den Auserwählten zu kennen, um somit eine Chance zu sehen, den Krieg doch noch zu gewinnen. Doch seine neueren Schachzüge, waren insgesamt zu unschlüssig. Warum sollte er ihn beauftragen, Hermione zu trainieren, wenn er nicht glaubte, dass es etwas brachte? Normalerweise fügte sich Severus immer den Plänen von Albus, wenn auch widerwillig, so hatte er sich im Laufe seines Lebens irgendwann daran gewöhnt gehabt, dass sein Weg von einem anderen, als ihn selbst vorgezeichnet wurde. Doch nun ging es nicht mehr nur allein um ihn.

Noch immer spukte der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck Hermiones in seinen Gedanken herum, als sie ihm ihre Befürchtungen gebeichtet hatte. Ihre Angst, dass er ihr ohne Beweis keinen Glauben schenken würde, war vollkommen unnötig gewesen.

Auch ihren Zusammenbruch würde er wohl nie vergessen können, als Dumbledore ihr ohne Vorbereitung ihr Schicksal offenbarte und dabei noch nicht einmal Notiz von ihr genommen hatte.

Die Wut auf Dumbledore wurde allmählich, durch die Angst um Hermione abgelöst, die wieder und wieder seine Gedankenwelt überwältigte. Ihre kalten Finger hatten noch immer gezittert, als sie zu ihren Gemächern aufgebrochen war. Wie gerne hätte er sie hierbehalten, in seiner Nähe, wo er sie beschützen konnte.

Nur ungern gab er vor sich selber zu, dass er sich nach ihr sehnte, momentan würde er sogar seine Seele verkaufen, für eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr, doch leider besaß seine Seele schon jemand ganz anderer. Grummelnd nahm er noch einen Schluck von seinem vorzüglichen Rotwein, als er in die lodernden Flammen seines Kamins blickte.

Den Schwur, den er seinem Herzen am Maiball abgerungen hatte, den hatte er gebrochen. Er hatte die Grenze zu häufig überschritten, um ihr jetzt noch einreden zu können, dass er sie nicht liebte. Doch im Hinblick auf seine Aufgabe, waren seine Herzensangelegenheiten unwichtig, wenn nicht sogar hinderlich. Dabei befürchtete er in erster Linie noch nicht einmal, dass seine Liebe zu Hermione, ihn in gewissen Maße ablenken würde. Wovor er wirkliche Angst hatte war, dass er irgendwann anfing falsche Prioritäten zu setzen, indem er ihr Leben über seine Aufgabe stellte.

Wenn das passieren würde, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Nie durfte er sein Ziel aus den Augen verlieren, nie dürfte er sich jemand anderem versprechen, sein Leben gehörte dem Krieg. So war es immer und so würde es auch immer sein.

,Irgendwann wird sie mich vergessen, wenn nicht sogar hassen.'

Wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu Dumbledore. Zurück zu den vielen unbeantworteten Fragen, bevor er sich eingestehen konnte, dass seine Angst schon längst Wirklichkeit geworden war.

OoOoOOOoOoO

Die Abendsonne war schon vor vielen Stunden hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als Severus immer noch in seinen Gemächern trübsinnig ins Feuer starrte. Mal dachte er über Hermione und ihren nächsten Trainingsstunden nach, dann versuchte er aus ihren Worten und Eindrücken vom vergangenen Tag schlau zu werden. Zwischendurch schummelten sich immer mal wieder die Bilder in seinen Kopf, wie er Hermione in seinem Bett liegend betrachtet hatte.

Langsam wurden seine Augen müde, als jemand neben ihm auf den Couchtisch einen dampfenden Becher heiße Schokolade stellte.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Severus, langsam drehten sich seine Gedanken unabstreitbar im Kreis.

„Ich wollte mich revanchieren." antwortete Hermione knapp.

„Was machst du wirklich hier?" fragte Severus noch einmal, immer noch den Augenkontakt zu ihr vermeidend, als sie sich ihm gegenüber auf sein Sofa setzte.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, komischerweise verspüre ich seit neustem eine hartnäckige Angst vor Dunkelheit."

„Und um sich dieser zu stellen, schleichst du des Nachts durch ein riesiges Spukschloss?"

„So ähnlich."

Das Knacken der Feuerscheite, war Minutenlang das einzige Geräusch in dem geräumigen Wohnzimmer, als Hermione ihren ganzen Mut zusammen kratzte, jedenfalls das was noch übrig geblieben war und nicht schon auf dem Hinweg zu seinen Gemächern aufgebraucht worden war.

„Severus." flüsterte Hermione.

Er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Die Wärme und aufrichtige Liebe, die aus ihrem Blick sprachen, durchbrachen seine schwachen Mauern mit einer ungeheuren Gewalt, dass er seufzend aufstand, zum Sofa hinüber schritt und sie in seine Arme nahm. Fast schüchtern schmiegte sie ihre Wange gegen seine Schulter und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seiner Hand.

„Worüber hast du deinen Schlaf vergessen?" murmelte sie gegen seine Schulter.

„Dies und das." antwortete Severus ausweichend.

„Du meintest vorhin, dass ich sagte, dass Dumbledore überrascht gewesen wäre. Hast du darüber nachgegrübelt?"

„Auch. Deiner expliziten Frage kann ich entnehmen, dass auch du darüber nachgedacht hast. Ist dir noch etwas eingefallen?" Zurückhaltend strich seine freie Hand zärtlich durch ihre langen Locken, ihren Rücken hinab.

„Nein, leider nicht. Wenn es wirklich stimmen sollte, was hat es dann zu bedeuten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Selbst wenn, wäre es denn wichtig?"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Na Dumbledore ist auf unserer Seite, auch wenn wir seine Beweggründe nicht verstehen. So wird er uns wohl kaum willentlich in Gefahr bringen oder den Ausgang des Krieges irgendwie gefährden. Schließlich haben wir alle nur ein Ziel und das ist die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords."

Zustimmend nickte Severus, obgleich er nicht wusste, ob er sie damit nur beruhigen wollte oder er selbst verzweifelt an der Richtigkeit ihrer Worte glauben wollte.

„Das muss aufhören, Hermione." wechselte Severus das Thema zu ihrer augenblicklichen Situation.

„Ich weiß." seufzte Hermione und schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Leise betrachtete er die schlafende Hermione. Er wusste nicht, ob sie absichtlich das Gespräch nicht auf ihre Beziehung gelenkt hatte oder ob sie selbst wusste, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, worüber sie sich hätten einig werden müssen. Beide waren sich mittlerweile, der Liebe des jeweils anderen bewusst. Wie auch immer diese auch entstanden war, das größte Wunder dabei war wohl, dass beide es irgendwie akzeptiert hatten. Es war so normal mit ihr auf seinem Sofa zu sitzen. Das warme Gefühl was sich in seiner Brust breit machte, nahm er mehr als willkommen an. Noch nie hatte er sich so in der Gegenwart einer anderen Person gefühlt. Schon gar nicht in der Nähe einer Frau. Er war nicht der sozialinkompetente Mann, wie ihn die Gesellschaft sah. Doch waren in seiner Vergangenheit immer andere Dinge wichtiger gewesen, als die farbliche Ausgestaltung seines Privatlebens.

Die Geschichte damals mit Lily, war ein gelungenes Schauspiel gewesen, ein Auftrag in den er als Teenager nicht mehr als schwärmende Gefühle investiert hatte, die von ganz alleine kamen, als er sich länger mit ihr auseinandergesetzt und sie mit seiner schmeichelnden Aufmerksamkeit überhäuft hatte.

Danach gab es zwar eine kurze Pause seiner geheimen Anstellung, kurz nach der angeblichen Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords und der zweiten Prophezeiung, doch in diesen paar Jahren, hatte er sein Augenmerk mehr auf die Trankforschung gerichtet, als auf Hexen, die seine Neugierde nicht einmal im Ansatz befriedigten.

Bei Hermione war es von Anfang an etwas anderes gewesen, schon als nervige Schülerin, hatte er ein seltsames Vertrauen zu ihr gespürt. Später, als sie langsam heranwuchs, kam die Eifersucht zu ihren Schulkameraden, insbesondere dem Weasleysprössling, hinzu. Und nun war sie ihm wichtiger, als sein eigenes Leben und dennoch versuchte er sich einzureden, dass dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, wo er sie so nah an sich herangelassen hatte. Er gehörte seit je her an Dumbledores Seite und nicht an ihre.

Zärtlich küsste er ihr Haar und schloss sein Augen, es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden bis auch er eingeschlafen war und in seinen Träumen von einer anderen Welt träumte. Einer Welt in der er die Wahl hatte zu entscheiden. Eine Welt, die zu perfekt war, um wahr zu sein. Eine Welt in der er frei war.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Hermione kurz auf, nur um sich noch enger an Severus zu kuscheln. Hoffend, dass diese Nacht nie enden würde.


	23. tiefer Fall

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta eule20 *knuddelknuff* und ein großes Es tut mir leid an meine Leser, dass dieses Kapitel erst so verspätet kommt. Meine Arbeit hat mir leider keinerlei Möglichkeiten gelassen, den Kopf frei fürs schreiben zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass dieses sich in nächster Zeit in Grenzen halten wird und das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon bald fertig^^.

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

** 23. tiefer Fall**

Zerknülltes Bonbonpapier lag, wie achtlos hingeworfen, auf dem blanken Holz ihres Nachtisches und schlängelte sich in einer ungeraden Linie bis zu einem der großen Fenster im Mädchenschlafraum, des 6. Jahrgangs von Gryffindor. Seit Ginny Denken konnte, war sie das Nesthäkchen in ihrer Familie gewesen, der man gut und gerne bei Kummer und Sorgen mit farbenfrohen Süßigkeiten, wieder ein Lächeln auf das kleine Gesicht gezaubert hatte.

Nach all den Jahren, wurde diese bestimmte Form der Verhätschelung, klammheimlich , für Ginny eine Art von Stressbewältigung.

Mit ihren Gedanken an einem fernen Ort, weit ab von Hogwarts, kramten ihre Finger in den Taschen des übergroßen Wollpulovers, den sie letzten Winter von ihrer Mum geschenkt bekommen hatte, nach einem neuen Bonbon. Währenddessen wurden ihre Augen die in die dunkle Finsternis blickten, ab und an von einem Blitz erhellt.

Selbst als die Turmglocke, die späte Stunde in der Nacht einläutete und der letzte Tropfen Wachs von der Kerze tropfte, die nachdem das flackernde Licht erloschen war, den Raum in völlige Dunkelheit tauchte, stand Ginny noch immer am Fenster. Es war so als hätte sie sich in der letzten Stunde keinen Zentimeter bewegt, nur das hinzugekommene Bonbonpapier, was neben ihren nackten Füßen lag, ließ darauf schließen, dass ihre Welt nicht stehengeblieben war, während sie immer noch ihren unzähligen Gedanken nachhing.

Vor ihren Augen konnte Ginny die leuchtenden Augen ihrer besten Freundin sehen, die sie wieder einmal damit aufzog, dass Ginny sofort nach Süßigkeiten griff, wenn es irgendein Problem zu bewältigen gab. Fast so, als würde ein Zuckerbonbon alles in einem anderen Licht erscheinen lassen oder gar die Lösung sein.

Und jene welche, die schon allein durch den Einfluss ihrer Eltern, eher selten zu Süßigkeiten griff, sollte sich nun eine verstimmten Magen geholt haben, der durch eine Überfütterung von Süßem herrühren sollte. Gleichzeitig lag auch Harry Potter, unansprechbar in seinem Bett und erholte sich von einer Krankheit.

Ginny glaubte selten an Zufälle, vor allem wenn sie ihr auf so eine perfide Art unter die Nase gerieben wurden. Ihre Vermutungen gingen dabei in eine ganz andere Richtung. Beide hatten bestimmt einen geheimen Auftrag für den Orden ausgeführt, der dann irgendwie schief gegangen sein muss.

Das würde auch Harrys plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel erklären. Gestern noch, wollte er am liebsten schon vor einer Woche seine Sachen gepackt haben und auf und davon, Voldemorts Seelenteile finden. Und heute, hatte er nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen über seine Zukunft verloren, selbst die ansteigende Entwicklung der australischen Quidditchmannschaft, befand er heute um einiges Interessanter, als die Zukunft der magischen Gemeinschaft. Was an sich auch nicht das Problem war, denn Ginny sah gerne, wenn Harry Potter, mal nicht der Junge war, der überlebt hatte, sondern einfach nur ein junger Zauberer der lebte. Deswegen waren Ron und sie auch übereingekommen, Harry nicht nach seiner plötzlichen Meinungsänderung zu befragen, bevor Harry, doch noch seine waghalsigen Plänen wieder in Angriff nehmen würde. Doch dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel, war dennoch äußerst merkwürdig.

Stirnrunzelnd bekam Ginny, endlich den Gedanken zu fassen, der ihr schon seit Wochen im Kopf herumspukte und sie sogleich wieder zu Hermiones komischen Verhalten brachte. Das, wenn sie ehrlich wahr, nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen begonnen hatte.

Anfangs dachte Ginny noch, dass es wohl mit ihrer unerklärlichen Verliebtheit zu einer ganz speziellen Fledermaus zu tun haben könnte. Doch seit sie ihr Geheimnis, beim letzten Maiball offenbart hatte, war eigentlich alles eher normal verlaufen. Erst als das Schuljahr wieder angefangen hatte, war Hermione zurückhaltender geworden. Jedenfalls wenn man den letzten Schultag nicht mitzählte, wo Hermione die ganze Fahrt nach London kein einziges Wort gesagt und erst im Fuchsbau, anscheinend ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Doch damals wirkte sie nicht bekümmert, eher verwirrt. Was hatte das alles bloß zu bedeuten? Vielleicht hatte es auch etwas mit dem Training von Hermione zu tun, von dem Harry ihr in den letzten Tagen rumdrucksend erzählt hatte?

Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wuchsen Ginnys Zweifel, dass sie sich alles nur einbildete. Doch auch die Sorge wurde immer größer und größer. Bis sie plötzlich beschloss ihre Sorge im Keim zu ersticken und Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen. Sie würde mit Hermione reden. Jetzt sofort. Von ungeahnter Energie zu so später Stunde gepackt, drehte Ginny sich auf dem Absatz um und schlich zur Tür, die hinaus in den Turm führte, der die Schlafräume von dem Gemeinschaftsraum und dem Zimmer der Schulsprecherin trennte.

Bevor die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel, beseitigte Ginny noch mit einem Schlenk ihres Zauberstabs, die offensichtlichen Beweise ihrer Sorgen. Das Letzte was sie wollte war, das Gerüchte entstanden, dass sich die Freundin von Harry Potter Kummer hatte.

In Hermiones Zimmer musste Ginny feststellen, dass die ganze Situation, anstatt sich zu erhellen, noch um ein paar Farbnuancen dunkler geworden ist. Denn die einzige die sich in Hermiones Zimmer befand, war Ginny. Verwirrt setzte sich Ginny auf das gemachte Bett und streichelte in Gedanken versunken Krummbein, der um ihre Beine strich.

„Wo bist du Hermione?" flüsterte Ginny in den dunklen Raum.

* * *

><p>Das nervtötende Ticken der großen Wanduhr schlich sich aufdringlich in Hermiones Träume und erinnerte sie daran, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Bis auf eine Sache. Sie lag immer noch an Severus Seite, in seinen Armen, sicher und geborgen.<p>

In seinen Gemächern aufzuwachen, war eine Sache, an die sich Hermione, viel zu schnell gewöhnt hatte. Um die Zeit noch ein bisschen zu betrügen, öffnete sie ihre Augen nicht und kuschelte sich ein wenig näher, an Severus Robe. Die weicher war, als sie aussahen.

Severus reagierte auf ihre zaghaften Bewegungen, indem er sie mit seinen Arm, der um ihre Taille geschlungen war, noch fester hielt. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass er schon seit einigen Minuten, von seinem Gefühl her, könnten es auch Stunden gewesen sein, wach war. Die Gedanken vom gestrigen Abend, fingen wieder an sich im Kreis zu drehen und dass er ihr nun so nah war, verbesserte die Situation eher nicht. Und doch, freiwillig würde er sie nicht gehen lassen. Erst wenn die letzte Sekunde ihrer Zweisamkeit verstrichen war und beide wieder in ihren Alltag zurück gehen mussten. Erst dann, würde er sie gehen lassen. Sich an seine Worte von letzter Nacht erinnert. „Das muss aufhören, Hermione." Ihr Einverständnis, wenn auch stumm gegeben, so war es doch vorhanden und dann die gestohlene Nacht, die sich beide Seiten, als eine Art schlechten Kompromiss, gestattet hatten. All das, würde seine Wirkung erst in weniger als eine halbe Stunde entfalten. Denn sein Traum von einer perfekten Welt, war über Nacht leider nicht in Erfüllung gegangen.

Hermione lauschte dem Klang seines Herzens und empfand das Ticken der Uhr als eine Bedrohung, der sie sich nicht entgegenstellen konnte. Wenn doch bloß jemand die Zeit angehalten hätte. Wenn sie doch bloß die Zeit anhalten könnte.

Ein Räuspern am Fußende der Couch, ließ beide simultan aufschrecken. Hermione, die sich erst einmal an das Licht gewöhnen musste, blinzelte gegen den hellen Kerzenschein. Denn diesmal dimmte die Hauselfe, das Licht nicht herunter. Dieses mal war Audrey, Severus fiel kein rechtes Wort ein, den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck seiner Hauselfe, zu interpretieren, leicht verstimmt.

Ein weiteres Räuspern folgte und Hermione und Severus schickten sich endlich an, von der Couch aufzustehen und zwischen sich selbst und Audrey mindestens einen Meter Abstand zu bringen. Hermione stolperte verwirrt Richtung Tür, während sie ihre Schülerroben versuchte zu ordnen, ganz vergessend, dass auch ein einfacher Zauber mehr geholfen hätte, als ihre unbeholfenen Versuche mit den Händen, die knittrigen Falten glatt zu streichen.

Severus hingegen, stand wie angewurzelt auf seinen Platz und ließ Hermione nicht aus ihren Augen. Gerade als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachen wollte, sie noch einmal in den Arm nehmen wollte, fing sein Handgelenk an zu glühen, als hätte jemand seine Roben in Brand gesetzt.

Ohne sich auch nur die kleinste Regung anmerken zu lassen, ließ er Hermione gehen und ging schnellen Schrittes in sein Schlafzimmer. Dicht gefolgt von Audrey, die nicht den Anschein erweckte, ihn einfach so davonkommen zu lassen. Voldemort hin oder her.

„Sie ist deine Schülerin, Severus." plusterte Audrey sich auf. „Und wenn du das nächste mal irgendwelche Zweifel diesbezüglich verspüren solltest, dann schau einfach auf ihre Schülerrobe!"

Unwirsch drehte er sich zu ihr um, das schmerzende dunkle Mal, lenkte ihn soweit ab, dass er sich zu einer Erwiderung bringen lies, die unter normalen Umständen, seine Gedankenwelt nie verlassen hätte. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihr die Schuluniform ausgezogen?"

Das nächste was Audrey hörte, war eine Tür die krachend ins Schloss fiel und so bekam Severus, dass Lächeln von Audrey nicht mehr mit, welches ihr Gesicht erhellte.

* * *

><p>Der Schock von einer Hauselfe erwischt zu werden, wie sie, ja was hatte sie eigentlich getan. Sie hatte eine Nacht in den Gemächern ihres Lehrers verbracht und in seinen Armen geschlafen. Im Grunde genommen, war nichts Verbotenes passiert und dennoch zitterten ihre Knie immer noch, als sie sich an den großen Gryffindortisch setzte. Severus und sie spielten ein gefährliches Spiel, was ihm den Job und sie ihre Ausbildungsmöglichkeit kosten könnte. Nebenbei waren sie aber auch noch Spielfiguren in einem noch viel gefährlicheren Spiel, welches ihnen beiden,weitaus mehr kosten könnte. So entschied Hermione zwischen ihrem ersten und zweiten Schluck Kürbissaft, dass sie wegen letzter Nacht kein schlechtes Regelbruchgewissen haben musste.<p>

Bis Ginny sich plötzlich neben sie setzte und Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit von den Quidditchdiskussionen von Harry und Ron, zu dem besorgten Blick ihrer besten Freundin lenkte.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?" flüsterte Ginny Hermione ins Ohr.

„Ich bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen, zum Glück konnte ich mich noch rechtzeitig herausschleichen, bevor mich Madame Pince erschwischt hat." antwortete Hermione schnell. Sie kannte Ginny gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht fragen würde, wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass Hermione letzte Nacht nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte und anscheinend hatte sie auch nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachgeschaut. Sonst würden Harry und Ron jetzt wahrscheinlich wegen einem akuten Herzinfarkt in der Krankenstation liegen.

Misstrauisch glitt Ginnys Blick über die immer noch etwas unordentliche Kleidung von Hermione und da sie selbst, keine Idee hatte, wo Hermione die Nacht über gewesen sein sollte, nahm sie ihr diese Erklärung erst einmal ab. Sie wusste, dass Hermione, wenn überhaupt, sich nur für einen Mann in diesem Schloss interessierte und in dessen Schlafquartier, war sie mit Sicherheit nicht gewesen. Also blieb entweder nur ein weiterer Ordensauftrag oder Hermione erzählte ihr tatsächlich die Wahrheit.

Doch bevor Ginny sich noch weitere Gedanken zu diesem Thema machen konnte, platzte Neville in die große Halle und steuerte auf seine Freunde zu. „Habt ihr heute Malfoy schon gesehen?"

„Warum sollte uns das gebeutelte Frettchen interessieren?" fragte Ron, während sich seine Nase kräuselte und er damit eine akzeptable, wenn auch unabsichtliche Imitation vom Selbigen gab.

„Weil unser gebeuteltes Frettchen über Nacht sein altes Ego wiedergefunden und kräftig aufpoliert hat." antwortete Neville. Und wie auf Kommando öffnete sich noch einmal die Tür der großen Halle und Malfoy schritt arrogant in die Halle, als würde sie ihm gehören.

Hermione und Ginnys Köpfen drehten sich in seine Richtung und beobachten stirnrunzelnd, die Wiederauferstehung des unausstehlichen Malfoys. Die letzten Monate, wo er durch das Versagen seines Vaters mit anschließender Inhaftierung, wie ein Geist durch Hogwarts getrottet war, hatten definitiv seine Vorteile gehabt. Doch nun schien es, als hätte es die letzten paar Monate nicht gegeben, jedenfalls nicht in Malfoys Weltbild.

Mit leiser Bewunderung wurde er am Slytherintisch begrüßt. Sorgenvoll drehte sich Hermione zum Lehrertisch, um zu sehen, ob auch Severus die Veränderung bemerkt hatte. Doch sein Platz war noch immer leer.

Ein stolzer Malfoy und Severus, der wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Zu Merlin betend, hoffte Hermione, dass diese beide Dinge, nicht irgendwie in einem kranken Zusammenhang standen.

* * *

><p>Kurz bevor seine erste Unterrichtsstunde begann, erschien Severus wieder am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Wenn sein Fehlen nicht auffallen sollte, musste er wohl oder übel mit seiner Berichterstattung warten, bis der Unterricht zu Ende war.<p>

Mit wehendem Umhang kehrte er ins Schloss zurück um den unbegabten, stets uninteressierten Hexen und Zauberern ein wenig Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beizubringen. Sie würden es gewiss gebrauchen können.

* * *

><p>Äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, strich Severus mit seiner linken Hand über den kahlen Kopf des Steingoblins und wartete bis die Wendeltreppe vor ihm erschien. Dumbledores Stuhl stand verwaist im leeren Büro, nur Fawkes, leistete Severus Gesellschaft, als dieser auf den Schulleiter wartete.<p>

Liebevoll strich Severus durch Fawkes Gefieder, während sein Blick auf die Mittagssonne gerichtet war, die die Ländereien von Hogwarts in ein traumhaftes Licht tauchte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest." begrüßte Albus ihn freundlich, als er sein Büro durch die Hintertür betrat. Die Geheimtür, fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und war wieder ein ganz normales Bücherregal, welches die Anwendung der magischen Pflanzenwelt von A bis Z enthielt.

„Ich war in netter Gesellschaft." grüßte Severus zurück.

„Nach deiner Anwesenheit zu schließen, gehe ich davon aus, dass du etwas Neues in Erfahrung bringen konntest." fragte Albus, als er sich in seinen großen Lehnstuhl sinken ließ. Severus blieb bei Fawkes stehen und musterte den Direktor, seine Worte immer und immer wieder abwägend.

„Lucius Ego hat sich nun auch in den Augen des Dunklen Lords erholt und jetzt wurde er wieder in den inneren Kreis aufgenommen."

„Wann?"

„Heute in der Morgendämmerung. Lucius muss noch immer seinen damaligen Fehler im Ministerium ausbügeln, Albus."

„Nur leider ist dies wohl vergebens, die Prophezeiung wurde zerstört, endgültig." meinte Albus.

„Dennoch muss er sich irgendwie beweisen. Wir sollten Schutzmaßnahmen für die Ordensmitglieder bereitstellen." erklärte Severus entschieden. Momentan traute er Lucius alles zu, dieser hatte schließlich über ein Jahr Zeit gehabt, sich eine für ihn durchaus ansprechende Rehabilitationsstrategie zu überlegen.

„Severus, wir befinden uns momentan im Krieg. Wir sind alle in Alarmbereitschaft." setzte Albus dagegen. Ruhig stand er auf und wand sich zum Fenster um.

„Schick eine Warnung hinaus."

Still war Severus aus dem Büro verschwunden und eilte hinauf in den Ostturm. Den Weg durch zwei Geheimgänge und eine von ihm selbst versiegelten Tür nehmend, wähnte er sich endlich am Ziel, als er durch ein großes Mosaikfenster seinen Blick über den Verbotenen Wald schweifen lies.

Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, also verfasste Severus mit schnellen Federstrichen seine Nachrichten, die er versiegelt auf dem magischen Fensterbrett liegen lies. Sein treuer Begleiter, würde sie übermitteln, wenn er vom Jagen wieder gekommen wäre.

Auf Janus war immer Verlass.

* * *

><p>In ihren gemeinsamen Freistunden zogen sich Hermione und Ginny immer in Hermiones abgeschiedenen Räume odernach draußen an den See zurück. Da der diesjährige September doch schon recht kalt anmutete, machten es sich die beiden auf Hermiones Bett gemütlich.<p>

Hermione suchte Ablenkung und Ginny verfolgte noch immer ihr Ziel, ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen. Denn ganz und gar, hatte sie Hermiones Erklärung vom Frühstück noch nicht abgenommen. Schließlich könnte immer noch ein geheimer Ordensauftrag dahinter stecken.

Um einer möglichen tiefer gehenden Befragung von Ginny auszuweichen, lenkte Hermione das Gespräch in unverfänglichere Gewässer. „Ihr haltet eure Beziehung also immer noch vor allen anderen geheim?" fragte Hermione.

„Ja, also weitestgehend. Ron denkt wahrscheinlich, dass das goldene Trio zu einem Quartett wird, anstatt uns beiden eine romantische Seite anzudichten."

„Was ist mit Fred und George?"

„Ja, die beiden besitzen weit mehr Fantasie als Ron. Ich befürchte auch, dass sie von allen am meisten ahnen. Aber da sie ihr Geschäft letztendlich nur mit Harrys Hilfe auf die Beine stellen konnten, werden sie Harry nicht zum Teufel jagen." grinste Ginny „Und Bill und Charlie ... „

„Wohnen zu weit weg." beendete Hermione Ginnys Satz.

„Wie läuft dein Training mit Snape?" fragte Ginny mehr als beiläufig.

„Woher weißt du vom Training?" fragte Hermione überrumpelt.

„Jedenfalls nicht von dir und deswegen reg ich mich innerlich immer noch ein wenig auf." grinste Ginny und überspielte damit leicht ihre wirkliche Verstimmtheit.

„Harry." murmelte Hermione, während sie ihren Kopf in den Händen vergrub, ihre Locken fielen verspielt über ihre Schultern und versteckten zusätzlich ihre roten Wangen, während Ginny nur dachte, das sich Hermione über Harrys nicht vorhandene Verschwiegenheit ärgerte.

„Kommt ihr gut voran?" wieder versuchte Ginny ihre Frage so klingen zu lassen, als hätte sie gerade gefragt, ob sich in China ein Zauberer verschluckt hätte.

Hermione die mittlerweile gedanklich in einer Sackgasse steckte, wusste nicht, wie sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage wieder heraus kommen sollte, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Es war schon schwer gewesen, nichts zu erzählen, als es noch nicht einmal was zu erzählen gab. Aber nun nach zwei Küssen und einer Welten verändernden Prophezeiung, konnte jedes weitere Wort gefährlich werden.

„Hermione." zögernd hielt Ginny Hermiones Hand.

„Wir kommen gut voran." meinte Hermione irgendwann.

„Was macht ihr so?"

„Gerade versucht er mir das Schweben beizubringen." Hermione konnte Ginny immer noch nicht in die Augen blicken.

„Schweben, hat er dich jemals auf einen Besen fliegen sehen."

„Nein, dass ist ja das Problem." erwiderte Hermione schief lächelnd.

„Warte mal, Schweben können doch nur ein paar Zauberer."

„Deswegen klappt es also nicht."

„Was macht ihr wirklich?" fragte Ginny nach ein paar schweigsamen Minuten.

Hermione hatte nun genau zwei Möglichkeiten, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit zu erzählen, sodass Ginny dahinter eine Lüge vermuten würde oder sie würde einfach Lügen, damit Ginny denkt, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Eigentlich nur langweiliges Zeug. Meistens muss ich Bücher lesen, manchmal darf ich auch ein paar Tränke zusammenbrauen. Alles nichts besonderes, doch ich komm aus der Sache wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so leicht raus. Harry hat dir bestimmt erzählt, dass es Dumbledores Idee war, dass Snape mich ein bisschen für den Krieg trainiert."

„Klingt wirklich ziemlich langweilig. Aber sei froh, dass Snape dir wirklich keine Flugstunden gibt." scherzte Ginny.

[center]* * *[/center]

„Schließe deine Augen. Atme ganz ruhig und konzentriere dich."

Zwischen ihren gesenkten Wimpern schielte Hermione zu Severus hinüber, der ihr das Schweben erklärte, als wäre es das leichteste auf der Welt.

„Du musst es auch wollen!" meinte Severus nach einigen Minuten in die Stille hinein, welche von Hermiones ärgerlichem Schnauben verdrängt wurde.

„Ich will es ja!" trotzig reckte sie ihr Kinn nach oben und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen in seine ungefähre Richtung zu sprechen.

„Wenn du es wollen würdest, dann würdest du jetzt nicht mehr vor mir stehen." erwiderte Severus gelassen.

„Wer von uns beiden ist ihr eigentlich der Besserwisser?"

„Derjenige, dessen Füße immer noch fest auf dem Boden stehen."

Grummelnd schlug Hermione ihre Augen wieder auf und taxierte Severus mit einem giftigen Blick. „Wirklich, sehr sehr witzig! Warum versuchst du es nicht einmal?" forderte Hermione ihn heraus. Doch Severus winkte mit einem Anflug eines minimalen Lächelns ab. „Damit ich ohne Probleme schweben könnte, müsste ich schon ein halbes Jahr zu tibetanischen Zaubermönchen gehen und ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass man mich hier schmerzlich vermissen würde?"

„Also meinen Segen hast du, ein kleiner Urlaub würde dir ohnehin mal gut tun." grinste Hermione ihn an und schloss ihre Augen wieder. Versuchend ihre Umgebung vollständig zu ignorieren, konzentrierte Hermione sich auf den weichen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Doch noch immer geschah nichts. Severus war beinahe versucht, sich einen Stuhl herbei zu zaubern, da diese Stunde sich wohl noch künstlich in die Länge ziehen würde.

[center]* * *[/center]

„Du musst dich entspannen!"

„Ich bin entspannt." gab Hermione gereizt zurück.

„Das höre ich." gluckste Severus und fing sich abermals einen zornigen Blick von Hermione ein. Anscheinend waren seine Ratschläge, wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich. Aber mehr als ihr die Sache mit dem Schweben lang und breit zu erklären konnte er auch nicht tun. Alle Möglichkeiten waren sie durchgegangen und er kannte Hermione zu gut, um davon auszugehen, dass sie irgendeinen Punkt nicht verstanden hätte. Das was sie beide aufhielt, war einzig und allein Hermiones Angst den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Stumm seufzend betrachtete er die Hexe, von ihren anscheinend aus Blei bestehen Zehenspitzen, bis zu ihren Augenbrauen, die konzentriert ihre Stirn runzeln ließen.

Seufzend ließ sich Hermione auf den Boden sinken. „Wollen wir es nicht lieber mit den Flügelschuhen probieren?"

„Die haben wir doch schon von Anfang an ausgeschlossen, erstens sind diese viel zu unpraktisch und aufwendig und zweitens sollst du irgendwann intuitiv schweben können. Das kannst du aber nur, wenn du es erst einmal durch einen Zauber löst. Wingardium Leviosa, ist zwar auf die eigene Person gesprochen, relativ unpräzise, er hilft dir aber, dich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren und ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie sich das Schweben anfühlt. Außerdem sollst du deine magische Ausdauer trainieren und dafür bietet sich das Schweben geradezu an."

Das einzige Gefühl, das Hermione momentan fühlte, war eine Frustration, die mit nichts zu vergleichen war. Noch nicht einmal mit dem Gefühl in ihrer ersten Flugstunde, als ihr Besen sich auf ihren Befehl hin, anstatt zu schweben, einfach nur auf dem Gras hin und her gedreht hatte. Sie war nicht fürs Fliegen geschaffen. Punkt aus. Kamin zu.

Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass ihre Lieblingsorte, die Bibliothek, sowie das Labor waren. Orte, in denen man meistens mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden stand. Physisch und Psychisch.

Weitere fünf Minuten verstrichen, in denen sich an der Ausgangssituation rein gar nichts verändert hatte. Hermione saß noch immer auf dem Boden und Severus beobachtete sie schmunzelnd, wie sie einen weiteren Versuch unternahm vom Boden abzuheben.

Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt und frustriert schlug Hermione ihre Augen wieder auf. Entspannung hin oder her, als sie Severus Lächeln sah, war sie nur noch sauer. Dieser Mann lächelte nie, Gerüchten zufolge, war er dazu überhaupt nicht imstande. Und nun belächelte er sie schon seit mindestens zwei Tagen. Genug war genug.

„Du bist wirklich keine große Hilfe!" giftete sie ihn an.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn dir ein einfacher Wingardium Leviosa misslingt. Immer und immer wieder wohl gemerkt. Betonst du die Silben vielleicht falsch?" Wenn Severus damals in der Zauberkunststunde, in Hermiones erstem Jahr, dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er diese Frage wahrscheinlich nicht gestellt.

„Ich spreche den Zauber nicht falsch aus.", zornig funkelte Hermione Severus an, während sie jedes einzelne ihrer Worte besonders betonte. „Und das kann ich dir auch gerne beweisen!"

„Dann beweis es mir!" forderte Severus sie heraus.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Sorgsam achtete Hermione darauf,

auch jede Silbe zu betonen und keine Sekunde später schwebte Severus ungefähr einen Meter über ihr und begegnete ihr ebenfalls mit einem nicht minder - Zauberer fallen Tot um - Blick.

Am liebsten wäre Hermione nun einfach gegangen, natürlich nicht ohne ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie auch genauso gut auf diese Art ihre magische Ausdauer üben könnte und hätte die Tür zu seinen Räumen einfach hinter sich geschlossen. Irgendwann hätte sie dann den Zauber aufgehoben und wäre ihm dann den Rest ihres dann wahrscheinlich eher kurzen Lebens aus dem Weg gegangen.

Schon jetzt spürte sie die heftige Magie, die von Severus ausging, als er versuchte sich gegen ihren Spruch zu wehren. Stark genug ihren kleinen Zauber zu brechen, war er allemal, doch bevor seine Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten hob Hermione den Zauber auf und sah sich nun einem bis in die Haarspitzen verärgerten Severus Snape gegenüber, der wütend auf sie zuschritt, solange bis Hermione die steinerne Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte und ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten durch seine Arme, die sich nun auch an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf abstützten, äußerst eingeschränkt waren.

Bis jetzt hatte er es vermeiden wollen, sie wieder in eine Situation zu bringen, wo sie von ganz alleine Schweben würde. Doch sie hatte seine Grenzen überschritten. Nun würde er das Gleiche mit ihr machen.

„Merke dir eins, Hermione, egal wie gut du deine Zauber beherrscht, egal wie viel Magie in dir steckt. Werde nie arrogant, stelle dich nie über andere Zauber. Das alles hier ist kein verdammtes Spiel!" fauchte er sie an und nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später, hatte Hermione den Boden unter ihren Füßen verloren.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen stürzte Hermione 30 Zentimeter in die Tiefe. Es hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde gedauert, bis ihre Magie sie errettet hatte.

Stillschweigend hatte Hermione wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Betreten senkte sie ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie in einem Moment, wo sie sich als der dümmste Mensch fühlte, der je auf Erden gewandelt war. Und dieses Gefühl war Hermione noch unbekannter, als das Schweben an sich.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle schnell das Schweben erlernen, nicht das ich noch auf den Gedanken komme und Malfoy darauf ansetze, dich eine der unzählig vielen Treppen hinunterzustoßen."

„Das würdest du nicht tun." erwiderte Hermione, nun jedoch um einiges verunsicherter.

„Nein." war das einzige was Severus über die Lippen bekam, während sein Blick zu ihren Augen wanderte. Das er ihr nie etwas tun könnte, dass wusste er schon lange, doch nun merkte er unbestreitbar, dass er es auch nie tun würde, egal was passieren würde.

Die Farbe kehrte langsam wieder in ihr Gesicht zurück und nun lächelte sie ihn wieder so an, dass er alles andere vergessen konnte. In ihrem Blick lag soviel, ein Versprechen nach dem anderen und das nächste was sie in Angriff nehmen würde, wäre zu Schweben. Irgendwie würde sie es schon schaffen und wenn nicht, vielleicht würde sie selbst Malfoy fragen, ob er für Übungszwecke bereit stehen würde. Wie sie ihn einschätzte, wäre er nicht unbedingt abgeneigt.

Doch bevor Hermione zu solch drastischen Mittel greifen würde, verbrachte sie die Nacht lieber in der Bibliothek.

Sehr zum Missfallen von Ginny, die sich mit ihrem nächtlichen Kontrollbesuch mehr als alles andere beruhigen wollte. Doch schon wieder fand sie Hermiones Zimmer leer vor und das obwohl die Sperrstunde schon seit einiger Zeit überschritten war. Doch nun hatte sie ihren ersten richtigen Anhaltspunkt. Leise schlich Ginny in den Schlafsaal der Jungs, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass auch Harry unterwegs war. Doch dieses Mal wurden ihre Erwartungen wieder enttäuscht. Denn ihr Freund, schlief seelenruhig mit seinem Kissen kuschelnd in seinem Bett.

Sanft weckte Ginny Harry, der mit verwuschelten Haaren und verwirrten Blick, den Besuch seiner Freundin anfänglich falsch interpretiert hatte und sie einfach mir nichts dir nichts zu sich ins Bett zog.

„Harry." protestierte Ginny leise. „Ron." Dieser erwachte auch sogleich wie auf Kommando, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte.

„Ginny?" Ron wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Was machst du hier? Was macht ihr da?"

„Ich wollte Harry bloß fragen, ob er mir die Karte der Rumtreiber geben könnte und er hat mich im Halbschlaf wohl mit einem überdimensionalen Kuscheltier verwechselt." sagte Ginny mit einem Blick auf Harry, der sogleich mitspielte und brav nickte.

Ron noch etwas verschlafen, interessierte sich nicht für die Arme seines besten Freundes, die noch vor wenigen Momenten um seine Schwester geschlungen waren. „Was willst du mit der Karte?"

„Ich will Hermione suchen, sie ist nicht in ihrem Bett."

Schon waren die beiden Jungs aufgesprungen und alle drei beugten sich über die allwissende Karte. Punkte flogen über das Pergament, Gänge bauten sich vor ihren Augen auf und ein kleiner Punkt namens Hermione verkündete, dass sie sich gerade in der Bibliothek aufhielt.

„Ach Hermione ist doch nur in der verbotenen Abteilung." sagte Ron beruhigt und war schon auf dem halben Wege in seinem Bett, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Harry und Ginny, mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Was macht Hermione mitten in der Nacht in der verbotenen Abteilung?" stellte Ron die alles entscheidende Frage.

Wenn Hermione nun im Schlafsaal stehen würde, hätte sie diese Frage leicht beantworten können. Sie recherchierte.

Wenn sie nicht bald eine Hilfe für ihr Schwebeproblem finden würde, dann wollte sie die nächste Übungsstunde mit Severus wirklich nicht herbeisehnen. Konzentriert arbeitete sie sich durch die verschiedenen Buchtitel von A, wie Alles können bis Z, wie Zauberdepressionen durch.

Mitten in ihrer Recherche stolperte Hermione über einen weit aus interessanteren Zauber, der ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte und ihr kleines Flugproblem aus ihren Gedanken verbannte.

* * *

><p>Doch die vier waren nicht die einzigen die in dieser Nacht Dinge entdeckten.<p>

Albus Dumbledore, fand diese Nacht auch keinen Schlaf, zu viele Dinge beschäftigten ihn, die allesamt keinen Aufschub bedurften. Die Tatsache, dass Lucius wieder zur Rechten Hand von Tom wurde, verursachte nicht nur Severus Kopfzerbrechen.

Aber Albus, sorgte sich vielmehr um Harry Potter, der wider Erwarten, den Horkrux zerstören konnte und dennoch nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen war, um mit ihm seine Pläne zu diskutieren. Er war erleichtert, dass Harry anscheinend nicht mehr vorhatte Toms Seelenstücke alleine zu suchen. Doch er würde nur zu gerne wissen, woher sein Sinneswandel kam. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass zwischen der kleinen Ginerva und Harry eine kleine Romanze entstanden war. War sie es vielleicht, die ihn hatte überzeugen können? Man sollte so einen Einfluss nicht unterschätzen. Doch in diesem Fall, kam es ihm nur zu Gute. Wenn sie Harry im Schloss behalten konnte, so sollten die beiden keine Steine in den Weg gelegt werden.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen, etwas versteckten Schränkchen, in dem sich der besagte Ring befand. Seit der Nacht wo er zerstört wurde, hatte Albus ihn nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Nun öffnete er das Schränkchen und stellte fest, dass es leer war. Wachsam richtete sich Albus zu voller Größe auf und durchsuchte sein Büro mit einem Auffindezauber, der auch fündig wurde. Bloß, und da war Albus sich sicher, hatte er den Ring dort nicht abgelegt.

* * *

><p>Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?<p>

Das nächste Kapitel wird voraussichtlich den Titel, Schritt für Schritt in die Dunkelheit, tragen.


	24. Schritt für Schritt in die Dunkelheit

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta eule20^^

und euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

**24. Schritt für Schritt in die Dunkelheit**

Harry zerwuschelte sich sein Haar und fragte sich was er verpasst hatte, dass seine beste Freundin des Nachts in der verbotenen Abteilung saß und er seelenruhig in seinem Bett lag und schlief und sich am Tag einzig allein Gedanken über Quidditch machte.

Hermione wunderte sich unterdes, wie sie jahrelang dieses eine Buch übersehen konnte und steckte es heimlich in ihre Tasche. Später, wenn sie ihr kleines Flugproblem gelöst hätte, würde sie sich mit den Wundern der Zeit auseinandersetzen.

Ron machte sich langsam Sorgen um Hermione und Ginny glaubte endlich Hermiones Geschichte übers nächtliche Recherchieren in der Bibliothek. Bloß dass Hermione wohlweißlich, die unwichtige Information der Verbotenen Abteilung unter den Teppich gekehrt hatte.

Albus rief noch weit nach Mitternacht Filius Flitwick zu sich ins Büro.

* * *

><p>Schon vor der Morgendämmerung war Hermione auf den Beinen, nun stand sie sicher mit beiden Füßen auf ihrem flauschigen Teppich und gedachte dies in den nächsten Minuten zu ändern. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie es nur schaffen würde zu schweben, wenn jemand den Boden wegzauberte.<p>

Tief ein und ausatmend, starrte sie ihr Spiegelbild an. Zweifelnd zog sich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Gestern hatte sie gelesen, dass Schweben ähnlich war, wie einen Patronus zu beschwören, gerade in der Anfangsphase, konnte es helfen, an eine glückliche Erinnerung zu denken und sich dadurch leicht wie eine Feder zu fühlen.

Zu allem bereit schloss Hermione ihre Augen und dachte an den Moment, wo sie mit elf Jahren den Hogwartsbrief erhalten hatte. Nichts passierte, ihre Füße standen wie angewachsen auf dem Teppich.

Ihr erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse, die vielen Läden, der Besuch im Buchladen. Die Schwere ihres Zauberstabs, der sich gewohnt geschmeidig in ihrer Hand angefühlt hatte. Langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht mehr mit ihrem vollem Gewicht auf dem Teppich zu stehen.

Ihr erster Zauberspruch, mit dem sie Harrys Brille repariert hatte. Nun kitzelten sie die Stofffetzen des Teppich an ihren Zehen. Doch lange konnte sie den Zauber nicht aufrechterhalten und schon war die Magie verflogen.

Doch so schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie dachte an die Auswahlzeremonie, nichts passierte. Bis ihr die Erinnerung von ihrem ersten Augenkontakt zu Severus in den Sinn kam. Lange hatte sie es vergessen, dieses Gefühl, welches schon damals in ihr geschlummert hatte. Dieses grenzenlose Vertrauen, dass sie dieser ihr damals fremden Person entgegenbrachte. Dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl umspülte Hermiones Herz. Luftschnappend riss Hermione ihre Augen, als sie einen leichten Luftzug, statt ihres Teppichs unter ihren Füßen spürte.

Doch die Erinnerung war zu schwach gewesen und so landete sie kurzerhand wieder auf den Boden.

Dennoch wusste Hermione, dass sie nun auf dem richtigen Weg war. Als die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln, des Verbotenen Waldes auftauchte, schloss Hermione wieder ihre Augen und dachte an den Moment, wo das erste Mal ihre Füße von ganz alleine den Boden unter ihren Füßen verloren hatten und Severus sie geküsst hatte.

Und auch jetzt schwebte Hermione wieder ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, dass sich sogar Krummbein unter dem Bett verkroch, weil ihm dass alles nicht mehr geheuer war.

* * *

><p>Müde schlich Hermione durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch ihr kleines Extratraining hatte sie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und das Frühstück verpasst. Doch bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnte, warteten da schon Harry, Ginny und Ron auf sie.<p>

„Morgen." versuchte Hermione zu lächeln, während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Morgen." sagten alle drei, wie aus einem Mund.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Ginny herausfordernd und Hermione bedankte sich bei Merlin, dass ihre Menschenkenntnisse besser waren, als ihr Talent zu lügen.

„Ihr wisst es also?" fragte sie um den heißen Brei herum und hoffte, dass sich einer von den dreien verplappern würde.

„Klar wissen wir es. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Doch was bitte schön hast du mitten in der Nacht in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu suchen?" tappte Ron als erster in die Falle.

„Ich habe nach Zaubern für die DA gesucht. Ihr wisst, dass ich die meisten immer in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefunden habe. Egal ob es harmlose Verteidigungszauber oder Angriffszauber waren." versuchte Hermione sich zu erklären.

„Aber warum sprichst du das nicht mit uns ab?" fragte Harry sorgenvoll.

„Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben, eigentlich wollte ich nach dem Essen, nur mal schnell was nachschlagen, doch dann habe ich nach einem bestimmten Spruch gesucht."

„Und?" fragte Ron, als Hermione nicht weiter redete.

„Und habe ihn nicht gefunden." Damit war für Hermione das Thema erledigt und sie machte sich auf um noch pünktlich zu ihrer ersten Stunde altertümliche Runen zu erscheinen.

* * *

><p>Ein wenig blass um die Nase, saß sie in Zaubertränke. Harry der sein Buch immer noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte, verzweifelte an seinem Trank und Slughorn wunderte sich, was aus seinem Wunderschüler geworden war. Denn Hermione war an diesem Morgen so schwach, dass sie all ihre Konzentration auf ihren Trank verwendete.<p>

Ron hatte nach gerade mal zehn Minuten einen grünen Klumpen in seinem Kessel zusammengerührt, der nach weiteren zehn Minuten ekelhafte Dämpfe ausstieß, die Pansy ein helles Lachen entlockten.

Harry hielt ein paar Minuten länger durch, bis er es schaffte, ein Loch in seinen Kessel zu brennen. Am Ende der Stunde standen Slughorns Haare vor Verzweiflung nach allen Richtungen ab und noch nicht einmal Hermione hatte es geschafft, einen formvollendeten Trank zu brauen.

„Hermione ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Harry sie, als er sie fast stützend zur großen Halle begleitete. „Ja, ich hab bloß zu wenig geschlafen und gegessen. Nach dem Mittagessen, bin ich wieder das blühende Leben, du wirst schon sehen."

Das blühende Leben brach dann spätestens in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen. ,Verdammt' dachte Severus als er zu Hermione eilte. „Der Unterricht ist beendet, machen sie dass sie hier rauskommen!" brüllte Severus durch das Klassenzimmer und alle Schüler verließen fluchtartig den Raum.

Nur Potter und Weasley konnten mal wieder nicht auf ihn hören und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter von Hermione weg.

'Verdammt.'

Als durch einen fehlgeleiteten Zauber, ein Fenster in tausend Scherben zersprang, war ihm ihre Erschöpfung quasi ins Gesicht gesprungen, da hätte er den Unterricht beenden sollen. Dann wären ihm wenigstens diese zwei Wachhunde erspart geblieben.

Die beiden ignorierend hob er sie auf seine Arme und ging zielstrebig aus dem Raum, Richtung Kerker. Potter und Weasley hinter ihm, bestürmten ihn mit Fragen und wollten ihn davon überzeugen, dass der Krankenflügel sich auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses befand.

Erst als er zu seiner Tür gelangt war, drehte Severus sich um. „Ich weiß wo sich der verdammte Krankenflügel befindet." und knallte den beiden die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Er kann sie doch nicht einfach mit in seine Gemächer nehmen." sagte Ron entgeistert.

„Anscheinend schon." murmelte Harry und deutete vielsagend auf die verschlossene Tür.

„Aber, das geht doch nicht. Sie ist völlig alleine mit ihm und bewusstlos." Rons Augen wurden immer größer.

„Er wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum er sie nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat. Vielleicht hat das ja was mit ihrem Training zu tun." zählte Harry eins und eins zusammen.

„Aber was ist ...?" stammelte Ron.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was er da drin gerade mit ihr anstellt? Hol deine Gedanken gefälligst mal aus der Gosse! Das ist Snape, schleimige Slytherin Fledermaus und Gryffindors Goldlöwin. Meinst du nicht, dass deine Eifersucht ein wenig Fehl am Platze ist."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" verteidigte sich Ron.

„Ach jetzt auf einmal und was waren dann die ganzen spitzen Bemerkungen, immer wenn Hermione zu ihren Trainingsstunden aufgebrochen war oder die Blicke die du Snape gelegentlich zuwirfst, die allemal feindseliger waren, als zu der Zeit, wo wir alle noch glaubten, dass er auf der falschen Seite steht."

Ron wurde mit jedem Wort von Harry röter im Gesicht, bis es ihm reichte und er Wut schnaubend davon stürmte.

Seufzend drehte sich Harry, noch einmal zur Tür um. Hoffend das er Recht hatte und Snape Hermione helfen könnte. Doch was bitte schön hatte diesen Zusammenbruch verursacht?

Als er Hermione in seinem Bett niederlegte, schlug diese auch schon wieder ihre Augen auf. „Langsam glaube ich, dass du es extra darauf anlegst in mein Bett zu gelangen?" versuchte Severus seine Sorgen zu überspielen.

„Nicht so, Professor Snape, nicht so." sagte Hermione, als sie sich aufrappelte und mit wankenden Beinen aus dem Bett stieg und versuchte geradewegs zur Tür zu schreiten.

„Hermione glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so ohne Erklärung gehen lassen würde?"

„Einen Versuch war es Wert. Wenigstens komme ich dir nicht mit Erklärungen wie Schlafmangel und unzureichende Ernährung." Hermione hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder umgedreht.

„Nach meinem Wissen, habe ich über Nacht auch keine roten Haare bekommen und Potter kann sich noch immer über seinen Individuumstatus erfreuen, der Einzige zu sein, der eine gezackte Narbe mitten auf der Stirn sein Eigen nennt." Severus seufzte, „Was hast du getan, Hermione?"

Auch dieses Mal drehte sich Hermione nicht zu Severus um und fast schien es ihm, als wollte sie ihm die Antwort schuldig bleiben. Doch dann sah er mit seinen Augen, wie sich ihre zierliche Gestalt vom Kerkerboden entfernte.

Leicht wie eine Feder schwebte Hermione ein paar Zentimeter über den Erdboden und Severus musste sich und ihr eingestehen, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, kleine Hexe." flüsterte er erstaunt, leise setzte er noch hinzu, „Jetzt wäre wohl der richtige Moment, Malfoy zurückzupfeifen, denn jede Anstrengung seinerseits wäre wohl Verschwendung."

Hermione lächelte.

Länger als ein paar Minuten konnte sie den Zauber nicht mehr aufrechterhalten und berührte mit ihren Zehenspitzen wieder den Boden. Noch immer wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

„Hast du mir am Ende doch nicht zugetraut schweben zu können?"

„Ich hätte dir noch einen Tag gegeben, doch ich hab deine Hartnäckigkeit mal wieder unterschätzt, die sogar soweit geht, dass du dich über meine Verbote und deine Versprechen hinwegsetzt."

Nun drehte sich Hermione um. „Meinst du jetzt das Lesen in der Verboten Abteilung?"

Severus hob nur ein Augenbraue, „Darüber werden wir später noch reden, ich meinte eher, dass du nur unter meiner Aufsicht ,Zaubern' darfst. Nun bist du innerhalb von wenigen Tagen das zweite Mal zusammengebrochen. Wenn deine zwei Wachhunde bislang noch nicht dachten, dass ich mit dir unanständige Sachen anstelle, dann denken sie es mit Sicherheit jetzt." sprach Severus und konnte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht verbergen, als er beim Wort unanständig angelangt war.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es nicht zu meinem Plan gehört hatte, deinen Klassenraum zu verunstalten und in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Doch du musst zugeben, dass mein Training alles andere aufhält. Severus, der Dunkle Lord gewinnt immer mehr an Macht. Wir haben einfach keine Zeit dafür, wir müssen die Horkruxe finden und sie zerstören."

Seufzend strich sich Severus durch die Haare. „Momentan ist es das wichtigste, dass du dich nicht verausgabst und noch vor dem Dunklen Lord ins Gras beißt. Das würde ich dir bis in die Ewigkeit übel nehmen. Weißt du eigentlich wie lange es gedauert hat den Ring zu finden?" fragte Severus.

„Nein."

„Zehn Jahre hat Dumbledore mit der Suche verbracht, dann noch einmal drei Jahre um die Spur zum Medaillon zu finden. Welche sich letztendlich als Sackgasse herausgestellt hat. Das Tagebuch wurde sozusagen durch einen unglücklichen Zufall gefunden. Von den anderen Horkruxen fehlt uns nicht nur jede Spur, wir wissen auch noch nicht einmal, nach welchen Gegenständen wir suchen sollen."

„Aber Dumbledore meinte, dass der Dunkle Lord von jeher eine Sammelleidenschaft hatte und er sich für seine Seele, nur Gefäße, von gewichtiger Bedeutung ausgesucht hat."

„Ja, Dumbledore meint. Bislang sind das nichts anderes als Vermutungen. Doch auch wenn der Kelch von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws Diadem Horkruxe wären, so fehlt uns dennoch jeder weitere Anhaltspunkt. Das Diadem ist seit der Gründerzeit selbst verschollen und der Becher wurde wie das Medaillon von der alten Sammlerin gestohlen. Und selbst wenn das alles der Wahrheit entspräche, fehlen uns noch immer zwei Horkruxe. Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt erstmal auf die Dinge, die wir beeinflussen können und das wäre dein Training und nichts anderes."

Widerwillig nickte Hermione und stand auf.

„Und da wir gerade vom Training sprechen, wäre es vielleicht angebracht, wenn du ab jetzt jede Stunde, ein Minute lang schwebst. Vielleicht können wir so, deine magische Ausdauer am besten trainieren." Widerwillig musste er Hermione recht geben, viel Zeit für ihr Training hatten sie eigentlich nicht, doch das würde er ihr nicht auf die Nase binden. Er kannte sie zu gut, um noch naiv zu glauben, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengen würde. Dennoch je schneller Hermione ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte und diese auch lange genug einsetzen konnte, umso besser.

Hermione machte indessen wieder ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu, versuchend ihre wackligen Kniee unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die sich nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Überanstrengung, wie von alleine in Wackelpudding verwandelt hatten.

„Dir ist dann aber schon klar, dass ich dann einen ganz bestimmten Professor gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekomme?" fragte sie ihn mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

Leicht beugte sich Severus vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Gerecht ist Gerecht." Bevor Hermione mit einem Lächeln seine Gemächer verließ, fiel ihr eine letzte Frage ein und sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um, der interessiert den Blick hob.

„Ist dir auch das veränderte Verhalten von Draco Malfoy aufgefallen? Momentan wandelt er durch Hogwarts, als gehöre das Schloss ihm höchstpersönlich."

„Das gleiche Verhalten, konnte ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bei Malfoy Senior beobachten, der seine Maske wieder mit Stolz tragen darf."

Hermione ließ sich ihren Schock nicht anmerken, als sie letztendlich seine Gemächer verließ. Malfoy war also wieder zurückgekehrt und befehligte wieder den inneren Kreis der Todesser. Nun lief ihnen wirklich die Zeit davon.

* * *

><p>„Hermione?" energisch klopfte Ginny gegen Hermiones Tür und hörte auf der anderen Seite einen besorgniserregenden Aufschrei ihrer besten Freundin. Schnell stürmte Ginny ins Zimmer und fand Hermione vor sich auf dem Boden wieder.<p>

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", helfend streckte Ginny ihre Hand aus und half Hermione beim aufstehen. Dabei bemerkte Ginny zufällig die blauen Flecken an Hermiones Beinen, die diese noch nicht durch einen Zauberspruch verdeckt hatte.

Nun sah sich Hermione schockierten Augen gegenüber, dabei hatte sie vor nicht mal einer Stunde es endlich fertig gebracht Harry und Ron zu beruhigen, indem sie ihnen versicherte, dass Professor Snape, sich mehr als nur anständig verhielt. Sehr zu ihrem Bedauern, was sie den Beiden natürlich nicht mitgeteilt hatte.

Doch irgendwann hatten die Zwei Ruhe gegeben und sich verabschiedet. Denn auch in ihren Vorstellungen, vom strengen Lehrer, der jeden Regelbruch am liebsten mit Schulverweis bestrafen würde, war es schwer vorstellbar, dass er unter Dumbledores Augen, selbst die Regeln brach. Wie Recht sie doch hatten.

Doch das was Ginny nun sah, war alles andere als für ihre Augen bestimmt. Natürlich hatte sich Hermione nicht an Severus Trainingswunsch orientiert und selbst im geschwächten Zustand, die Minutenanzahl verdreifacht. Was einige nicht schmerzfreie Stürze zur Folge hatte, die trotz flauschigem Teppich Spuren hinterlassen hatten.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." ,Ganz schlechter Anfang', musste Hermione sich eingestehen, als sie sah, dass Ginnys Gedanken noch eine Stufe brutaler wurden.

,Verdammt.'

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was Snape mit dir anstellt und denke gar nicht erst daran ihn zu schützen!" redete Ginny auf sie ein und zerrte sie aufs Bett.

Sie konnte Ginny schlecht erzählen, dass Severus weit mehr in Rage geraten würde, wenn er ihre blauen Flecken zu Gesicht bekommen würde und das sie selbst es war, die ihrem Körper schadete, konnte sie ihr auch nicht sagen, weil sie es nur schwerlich vor sich selbst zugab. Das Severus sie um den Verstand brachte, auch das sollte sie jetzt besser nicht erwähnen und schon wieder steckte Hermione in der gleichen Misere, wie einige Tage zuvor.

Wie machte Severus das bloß, dass er jeden anlügen konnte und nie in Frage gestellt wurde? Konnte es an seiner unausstehlichen Art liegen, die die meisten, die ihm auch nur auf paar Meter Entfernung zu nahe kamen, zu spüren bekamen?

„Ich muss zugeben, dass das mit dem Schweben, nicht ganz gelogen war. Nur dass er mir das natürlich nichtbeibringt, sondern das Levitieren. Er ist der Meinung, dass eine Hexe mit Höhenangst nur ein Klotz am Bein ist, bei jeder Schlacht." gab Hermione in einer zerknirschten Darstellung zu. Sie wurde definitiv besser im Lügen, nur wusste sie nicht, ob dies ein Umstand zum Jubeln war.

„Anscheinend ist er doch nicht so ein guter Lehrer, wie er immer tut." sagte Ginny nach einiger Zeit mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Oder ich bin einfach keine gute Schülerin." meinte Hermione daraufhin nur.

„Oh Merlin, unsere Welt steht kurz vor dem Untergang, Hermione ist nicht in allem perfekt und sie gibt es auch noch zu!" scherzte Ginny.

„Hattest du diese Erkenntnis nicht schon, als ich vor ein paar Wochen einen Trank mitsamt Klassenraum verdampft hatte?"

„Anfangs schon, bevor ich wusste, dass das alles nur ein abgekartetes Spiel war." lachte Ginny, als sie sah, wie Hermione versuchte schuldbewusst drein zu schauen.

„Es war nötig, Ginny, es sollten so wenige Leute, wie möglich wissen." Und wieder musste Hermione lügen, klar durften es ihre Mitschüler nie erfahren und selbst Harry und Ron hatten von der Wahrhaftigkeit ihres Trainings keinen blassen Schimmer. Doch vor Ginny hatte sie es nicht verheimlicht, weil sie die einzige war, die ihr anderes kleines Geheimnis kannte. Severus mal ausgenommen.

„Ich weiß, aber du musst mir eins versprechen, wenn ihr wirklich mal, irgendeinen geheimen Auftrag ausführen müsst, dann sagt mir bitte Bescheid. Ich möchte nicht irgendwann scherzend im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, während ihr euer Leben riskiert." bat Ginny.

Hermione schluckte, nicht einmal Severus gegenüber war sie so fair gewesen und erst jetzt merkte sie, wie verletzend, es wirklich war. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Versprechen je einhalten konnte und entschied sich wieder einmal für einen schlechten Kompromiss.

„Ginny." sagte Hermione und umfasste die warmen Hände ihrer Freundin, „hiermit verspreche ich dir, bei meiner Ehre als Hexe, wenn Harry und Ich unser Leben für die Zauberergesellschaft und zum Trotz gegen Voldemort riskieren, dann sagen wir dir vorher Bescheid."

Dankbar umarmte Ginny Hermione. „So nun werde ich das gleiche Harry abverlangen. Sicher ist Sicher." scherzte Ginny und ließ Hermione wieder alleine.

Krummbein mauzte sie vorwurfsvoll an, als Hermione weiter mit ihren Übungen machte und bei diesem Versuch nicht einmal zehn Sekunden durchhielt, ihre Konzentration aufrecht zu halten.

* * *

><p>Langsam aber sicher gewöhnte sich Hermione an das Gefühl auf Wolken zu gehen, auch wenn die Erinnerung an Severus sehr viel dazu beitrug.<p>

Doch Severus war noch nicht ganz zufrieden, denn auf eine Sache konzentriert, nutzte es Hermione nicht wirklich was, zu schweben. Beide merkten, dass der Trainingseffekt, langsam ausgereizt war. Immerhin schaffte Hermione es mittlerweile eine halbe Stunde zu schweben ohne danach auch nur den Hauch eines Schwächeanfalls zu zeigen. Nur ihr dümmliches Grinsen, konnte man als eine Art Nebeneffekt betrachten und Severus hoffte nur, dass er nicht genauso aussah, wenn er an Hermione dachte.

Um sie durcheinander zu bringen, lief er in immer kleiner werdenden Kreisen um sie herum, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren. Eisern hielt er sich an sein eigenes Verbot und Hermione schien es bisweilen zu akzeptieren. Noch reichten ihr die Blicke, die sie sich während des Schulalltags zuwarfen. Auch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Severus immer häufiger die Bibliothek aufsuchte, obwohl sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass er irgendwelche Bücher, die er dringend zu brauchen schien, nicht selbst besaß.

Doch bei all ihren Begegnungen berührten sie sich nie.

Auch jetzt nicht, auch wenn seine Stimme schon allein ausreichte, um ihr unter die Haut zu gehen.

„Ich gebe dir jetzt die ultimative Gelegenheit jede Frage zu stellen, die du mir stellen willst und das beste daran, du wirst sogar eine Antwort erhalten." grinste Severus diabolisch, er wusste ganz genau, dass ihre Konzentration schon schwerlich ausreichte, ihre Augen offen zu halten ohne ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Als sie ihn böse anfunkelte, schwankte sie schon leicht und er setzte noch eine kleine Bedingung hinzu. „Aber die Antwort bekommst du natürlich nur, wenn du dich noch in der Luft befindest."

Und so stellte Hermione ihm die erste Frage die ihr in den Sinn kam. „Wie schaffst du es ständig so viele Leute zu belügen?" brachte Hermione mühsam hervor und erntete von Severus ein anerkennendes Nicken.

„Es ist alles eine Frage der Übung." antwortete er ihr und erntete nur ein undamenhaftes Schnauben von Hermione. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr diese Antwort nicht ausreichte.

„Wenn du lügen musst um zu überleben, dann kannst du es von ganz allein und irgendwann kannst du dann auch lügen, wenn es nicht hauptsächlich ums nackte Überleben geht."

Die Erinnerung an Severus wurde schwächer, nur der Klang seiner Stimme, die ihren Geist sanft umschmeichelte, hielt Hermione noch in der Luft. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es ihm in diesem Moment überhaupt bewusst war, doch irgendwie musste sie ihm am Reden halten.

„Was hat Lucius getan um wieder an Ansehen beim Dunklen Lord zu gewinnen?"

„Noch nicht sehr viel, doch der Dunkle Lord erwartet bald von ihm einen Teilsieg über unsere Seite ."

„Meinst du ob er die Suche nach der Prophezeiung aufgegeben hat?"

„Albus meint ja, vor allem weil diese ja im Ministerium zerstört worden ist."

„Was denkst du?", Hermione Stimme zitterte mittlerweile vor Anstrengung.

„Lucius war noch nie auf den Kopf gefallen. Der Plan Potter ins Ministerium zu locken, stammte damals von ihm. Deswegen wurde er auch so hart bestraft, nicht weil er den Plan schlecht ausgeführt hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil es sein Plan war, der für den Lord erst einmal alles zunichte gemacht hatte."

Erstaunt riss Hermione ihre Augen auf und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und schlug hart auf den Boden auf.

Ohne auf ihre schmerzenden Beine zu achten, hockte Hermione mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und grübelte. Ihr Kinn lehnte in typischer Weise auf ihrem Handrücken und ihr Blick ging ins Leere, während sie die neuen Informationen versuchte ins Gesamtbild einzufügen.

Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es Voldemorts Plan gewesen war, da er auch vorher schon in Harrys Kopf eingedrungen war. Immer hatte sie gedacht, dass das alles eine Art Vorbereitung gewesen wäre.

„Wann hatte Lucius den Plan ausgearbeitet?" fragte sie Severus, der sie abwartend beobachtet hatte.

„Du bekommst die Antwort wenn deine Füße den Boden nicht mehr berühren."

Bevor Hermione fragen konnte ob er gerade scherzte, setzte sie sich einfach auf seinen Sessel und zog ihre Beine angewinkelt auf die grün gepolsterte Sitzfläche. Ein herausfordernder Blick Richtung Severus, ließ seine Mundwinkel an Höhe gewinnen.

„Ich sollte wirklich lernen, in deiner Gegenwart auf meine Wortwahl zu achten."

Beiden schoss sofort die Erinnerung an ihren ersten Kuss ins Gedächtnis und Hermione konnte im Gegensatz zu Severus nicht verhindern, dass sich ihr Gesicht mit einem Lächeln aufhellte.

Hermione räusperte sich und schenkte Severus all ihre noch vorhandene Aufmerksamkeit und beobachtete, wie er grübelnd durch sein Wohnzimmer schritt.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, so kam ihm die Idee, erst ein paar Wochen vor dem Einbruch ins Ministerium, danach dauerte es noch einmal ein paar Tage, bevor er den Dunklen Lord mit einweihte. Doch warum interessiert dich das so?"

Hermione legte ihren Kopf schief, sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung, warum sie diese Information so fesselte.

„Ich dachte einfach immer, dass der Überfall schon seit Beginn unseres fünften Schuljahres vom Dunklen Lord

geplant gewesen war."

„Eingebrochen war der Dunkle Lord ja schon früher, bloß der Einfall Harry eine Falle zu stellen, der kam von Lucius. Dem Dunklen Lord, war es am Ende egal, wie es passieren sollte. Sein größter Wunsch war damals die Prophezeiung."

„Und du glaubst, dass er diesen jetzt einfach begraben hat?" fragte Hermione.

Das war eine Frage auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Die Prophezeiung war ihm wichtig, doch sie wurde zerstört. Gierte er noch nach der Prophezeiung oder trauerte er ihr einfach nur nach? Er wusste es nicht. Doch was er wusste war, dass man den Dunklen Lord nicht unterschätzen durfte, Irrsinn hin oder her. Beim ihm traf es leider zu, dass Genie und Wahnsinn ganz nah beieinander lagen und er wusste nur all zu gut, dass Lucius ihm in der Hinsicht, in nichts nachstand. Abgesehen davon, das bei Lucius noch alle Besen im Besenschrank standen.

Unsicher wie er nun ihre Frage beantworten sollte, wählte er eine elegante Lösung, um vorerst ihr der Antwort schuldig zu bleiben.

„Dürfte ich dir nun eine Frage stellen?" bat er in seinem tiefsten Bariton, der Hermione alles vergessen lies. Außer dem Umstand, dass sie nach dieser Stimme süchtig war und sie sich nach ihm verzehrte.

Daher nickte sie nur, unfähig ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu bekommen, aus Angst, sich fürchterlich zu blamieren.

„Was für ein Gefühl ist es, seine Angst zu überwinden?"

Im ersten Moment wusste Hermione nicht genau, worauf Severus hinaus wollte. Doch dann dämmerte es ihr und sie musste ihm Recht geben. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war sie nicht nur zu einer Spielfigur geworden. Nein, sie hatte auch eigenständig in die fortlaufende Handlung mit eingegriffen, sie war Teil dieses Spiels geworden, befand sich mittendrin und hatte den Großteil ihrer Angst, irgendwo am Eingang vergessen.

„Es ist gruselig." flüsterte Hermione.

Severus lachte. „Kluge Antwort."

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen? Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Namen: Anderes Spiel, neue Regeln<p> 


	25. Anderes Spiel, andere Regeln

Vielen Dank an meine Beta eule20 und an die Reviewschreiber^^ *freu*

Morta: danke^^ *rot werd* freu mich immer riesig, wenn ich jemanden eine Freude mit der Geschichte machen kann. Hoffe sie gefällt dir weiterhin.

Seny: wenn ich rechtzeitig fertig werde, versuche ich immer jeden Mittwoch ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, kann aber nichts versprechen^^ freu mich wenn du weiter liest!

**25. Anderes Spiel, andere Regeln**

„Otium" flüsterte Hermione und beobachtete wie die Glasvase ungebremst auf den Boden fiel und in winzige Glassplitter zersprang. Gleichzeitig fauchte Krummbein unter ihrem Bett und verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Zimmers. Seit Wochen war ihm sein Frauchen, alles andere als geheuer. Und es schien sich in der Hinsicht nicht zu bessern, es wurde eher nur noch schlimmer.

Hermione seufzte. So würde das nie etwas werden. „Reparo" und die Vase erstrahlte wieder in ihrem alten Glanz, bevor der nächste Windhauch sie umstieß.

Entschlossen wiederholte Hermione ihren Zauberspruch und lächelte, als die Vase, dieses mal etwas länger brauchte um ihr unglückliches Ende zu finden.

* * *

><p>Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, die im Büro des Direktors anfingen und Severus ahnte es jetzt schon, auch genau dort enden würden. Obligatorisch wurde die Süßigkeitenschale zwischen Minerva und Filius herumgereicht. Wenigstens hatte Albus aufgehört ihm welche anzubieten. Nach all den Jahren, konnte man dies, durchaus als einen Fortschritt bezeichnen.<p>

Doch seine Art, lange zu warten, bis er mit dem Thema rausrückte, hatte Albus bis jetzt noch nicht geändert. Sehr zu Severus Bedauern.

Minerva räusperte sich, anscheinend dauerte es auch ihr entschieden zu lange. Als wäre Albus aus einem Tagtraum erwacht, faltete er seine Hände zusammen und schaute über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille jedem Einzelnen von ihnen prüfend in die Augen.

„Vor drei Tagen, ist mir aufgefallen, dass jemand ohne mein Wissen in meinem Büro war." begann Albus zu erzählen.

„Wurde etwas entwendet? War es einer unserer Schüler?" fragte Minerva sofort.

Severus versteifte sich unmerklich, wenn es einer von den Schülern gewesen wäre, dann würde nun auch Pomona unter ihnen verweilen, beantwortete Severus sich eine Frage selbst, die Augen interessiert auf Albus gerichtet, denn er hatte eine vage Vermutung, dass er es gewesen war, der in dunkler Nacht den Ring zurück gelegt hatte.

„Es wurde zum Glück nichts entwendet, nur ein wenig umgeräumt, wenn ich dies so ausdrücken darf." beantwortete Albus Minervas Frage und Severus sah Böses auf sich zukommen. Ein toller Spion war er, wenn er noch nicht einmal mehr in Albus Büro einbrechen konnte ohne erwischt zu werden.

„Ich habe daher Filius beauftragt die Schutzzauber zu kontrollieren und in einigen Bereichen des Schlosses zu verschärfen. Ich kann leider noch nicht ausschließen ob es ein Schüler gewesen war und wenn ich ehrlich bin, so würde es mich unheimlich beruhigen, wenn es eine einfach Mutprobe gewesen sein sollte, die mir in den letzten Tagen den Schlaf geraubt hatte."

,Weit gefehlt', dachte Severus nur.

„Minerva, dich würde ich darum bitten, verstärkt nach auffälligem Verhalten unter den Schülern zu schauen." bat Albus sie.

Minerva nickte sofort und merkte auch sogleich, dass merkwürdige Verhalten des Malfoysprosses an. Sollte wirklich ein Malfoy Hermione und seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen, so war das mehr als ein ironischer Wink des Schicksals, dachte Severus.

„Und dich, mein Junge." nun wandte sich Albus direkt an Severus, „würde ich bitten, dich wieder ein bisschen mehr unter die Todesser zu mischen, vielleicht schnappst du zufällig eine Prahlerei auf. Es ist von allergrößter Wichtigkeit, dass wir dieser Sache nachgehen, unser aller Sicherheit steht auf dem Spiel."

Severus nickte „Selbstverständlich, Albus." Als wenn Todesser in Hogwarts einbrechen würden, um das Büro von Albus im kleinsten Detail zu verändern. Todesser waren in manchen Fällen, zwar dumm, aber so dumm nun auch wieder nicht. Schließlich umgab sich der Dunkle Lord nicht mit jedem Gesindel, Wurmschwanz ausgenommen.

Da der Schulleiter anscheinend noch im Dunkeln tappte, war Severus wohl noch einmal davongekommen. Bei Merlinsdreitagebart, wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Albus ein anderes Versteck für den Ring hatte, als jenes, welches er ihm immer präsentiert hatte.

* * *

><p>Witzelnd liefen Harry, Ron und Hermione zur ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Verwandlung, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Treppen hatten heute einen ihrer lustigen Tage gehabt, da sie sich genau am anderen Ende des Schlosses befanden. Doch noch hatten sie genug Zeit pünktlich zu erscheinen und so dem Leben als Taschenuhr oder Lageplan zu entgehen.<p>

„Heute wäre Binns beinahe selbst vor Langeweile eingeschlafen." prustete Ron und Harrys lautes Lachen konnte man noch im Nebengang hören.

„Das sagen gerade die Richtigen, wie wollt ihr diese Sensation denn mitbekommen haben, wenn ihr selbst geschlafen habt." neckte Hermione sie, als sich plötzlich ihre Nackenhaare unnatürlich aufstellten.

Ohne das die anderen zwei es bemerkten, drehte sich Hermione um und warf einen Blick in den beinahe menschenleeren Gang, zielsicher fing sie mit ihrem Blick den seinen ein. Ihre braunen Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht und flogen über die Schulter, während sie versuchte, sich nicht wieder nach vorne zu drehen.

Keiner von ihnen zeigte auch nur die leiseste Gefühlsregung, nur die Intensität ihrer Augen sprach Bände, die keiner je erfahren durfte.

Von Harry und Ron in den nächsten Geheimgang gezogen, verloren sich Hermione und Severus aus den Augen. Aber nicht für lange Zeit, da er ihnen zehn Minuten später, zwei Etagen tiefer, wieder über den Weg lief.

An diesem Tag begegneten sie sich noch viermal, einmal in der Bibliothek, einmal in seinem Unterricht und zweimal kreuzten sich ihre Wege zufällig. Genauso vergingen die meisten Tage und die Zeit schritt voran wie im Fluge. Irgendwann fielen die herbstlich roten Blätter und der Oktober neigte sich seinem Ende zu.

Alle Schüler waren emsig beschäftigt. Die unteren Klassen drückten sich um ihre Hausarbeiten, die oberen Klassen erzitterten vor ihren Prüfungen die noch in weiter Ferne lagen. Anders als Hermione, die seit Anbeginn des Schuljahres, eigentlich immer seltener an ihre Prüfungen dachte, nichtsdestotrotz lernte sie immer noch mehr als alle anderen. Die restliche Zeit verbrachte sie mit der Leitung von Dumbledores Armee, aus der sich Harry fast gänzlich zurückgezogen hatte, denn seine Stunden mit Dumbledore ermahnten ihn auch, den Schulstoff nicht außer Acht zu lassen.

Jeden dritten Abend verbrachte Hermione bei Severus um ihren Strafarbeiten nachzukommen und zu trainieren. Mittlerweile konnte sie schweben, reden und zaubern gleichzeitig und Severus wurde nicht müde, mit ihr die verschiedensten Abwehr und Angriffszauber zu üben, wobei sie manche an Dumbledores Armee weiterleitete. Dort unter ihresgleichen, hatte sie im Gegensatz zu Severus Gemächern, das Zaubern fast gänzlich eingestellt. Zu groß war die Angst, einmal ihre Magie nicht recht unter Kontrolle zu haben oder zu viel über sich Preis zu geben. Auch in dem praktischen Unterricht hielt sie sich mehr als sonst zurück. Severus ließ sie gar keinen Zauber mehr vorführen, er hatte seine Lektion gelernt, als sie versehentlich seine Fenster zerschlagen hatte und dies war nur aufgrund von Müdigkeit geschehen.

Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn sie eine Ratte in eine Tasse verwandelt sollte und just in dem Moment des Zaubers, zu viel Mitleid mit dem armen Tier empfand.

Der Dunkle Lord war wie von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden und wiegte sie alle in unscheinbarer Sicherheit. Auch Lucius hatte noch nicht gewagt, etwas in Richtung Rufwiederherstellung zu wagen. Einzig sein Sohn, der aufgeplustert durch Hogwarts lief, gab gewisse Anzeichen, dass es wohl bald soweit sein würde. Doch wie sollte man sich auf etwas vorbereiten, was man noch nicht einmal erahnen konnte?

Bis auf ihr Training machten sie nicht wirklich Fortschritte, die Suche nach den Horkruxen als schleppend zu bezeichnen, war weit mehr als wohlwollend formuliert.

Der einzige Lichtblick den Hermione jeden Tag entgegen sehnte, waren die Blicke, die sie mit Severus teilte. Doch irgendwann reichten diese nicht mehr aus, die Leere und Verzweiflung in ihrem inneren in Schach zu halten. Noch hatte sie seine Forderungen nach Distanz akzeptiert. In all den Wochen und Stunden, waren sie sich seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht mehr zu nahe gekommen. Jedenfalls, wenn man ihre Ohnmachtsanfälle ausser Acht ließ.

Irgendwie musste sie ihn dazu bekommen ihr zuzuhören und vor allem zu verstehen und Hermione hatte auch schon eine Idee, die aber noch erprobt werden musste.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen den Baumstamm der alten Weide, ihr Lieblingsplatz auf den Ländereien, der ideal zum Nachdenken und allein sein war. Nur das sie momentan nicht ganz alleine war. Der große Rabe kam stelzend auf sie zu, seinen Kopf nach links und rechts neigend, bevor er sich zu Begrüßung leicht verneigte. Ein Rabe mit Manieren, trifft man nicht alle Tage, dachte Hermione gerührt und ließ ihre Hand durch sein seidenschwarzes Gefieder gleiten. In den letzten Wochen, war er so etwas wie ihr heimlicher und stiller Begleiter geworden. Dort, wo sich Severus distanzierte, kam der Rabe ein Schritt auf sie zu. Nun durfte sie ihn sogar schon streicheln.

Hinter ihnen schlug die Glocke einmal. „Meinst du, du könntest mir bei einem kleinen Experiment behilflich sein?" fragte Hermione den Raben, als die Turmglocke das zweite Mal ertönte.

Beim dritten Schlag, stimmte der Rabe auf seine eigene unnachahmliche Weise zu und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Ein viertes Mal ertönte der Klang der Glocke über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Hermione stand auf, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Glocke, die jetzt schon zum fünften Mal schlug. Ihre Haare wehten durch den starken Herbstwind um ihre Ohren, sodass sie sich der Rabe bald nicht mehr in ihrem Blickfeld befand. „Otium." flüsterte Hermione entschlossen und die Turmglocke verstummte, ihre Locken fielen ihr sanft auf die Schultern herab, die Blätter die vom Wind aufgewirbelt wurden, waren wie erstarrt. Auch der Rabe verharrte mitten in seinem Flug, bis Hermione ihn mit einer einzelnen leichten Handbewegung aus seiner Starre befreite. Nun machten beide sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück, durch eine absonderliche Welt, die mitten in der Zeit stehen geblieben war.

Auf der Mitte ihres Weges, beendete Hermione den Zauber und lauschte dem sechsten Glockenschlag, während sie auf die große Halle zum Mittagessen zusteuerte.

Vor der großen Tür verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem hilfreichen Begleiter und verschwand. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verspeiste sie ihr Essen und schrieb nebenbei noch Rons Aufsatz zu Ende, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Ohne Hermiones Hilfe wäre er nie rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Gleichzeitig schlich sich wieder ein träumerische Sehnsucht in Rons Blick, von der Hermione nichts mitbekam und über diese Harry nur seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Ron endlich merkte, dass Hermione ihn nur als besten Freund sah. Wenn es sogar so weit ging, dass Ron eifersüchtig auf Snape war, sollte das einem wirklich zu denken geben. Er war nur froh, dass Hermiones Gedanken anscheinend von anderen Dingen beherrscht wurden, sonst hätte sie Ron wahrscheinlich schon ins übermorgen gehext.

Lächelnd schaute Harry zu Ginny, mittlerweile hatten sie beide auch Ron eingeweiht, der sich nach einiger Zeit daran gewöhnt hatte und sich jetzt für sie beide freute. Harry hoffte wirklich inständig, dass Ron und Hermione auch irgendwann ihr ganz persönliches Glück finden würde. Hätte er gewusst, dass Hermione an diesem gerade bastelte und wer genau noch darin involviert war, hätte er wahrscheinlich kein Bissen mehr von seinem Essen angerührt. Aber er wusste es nicht und auch Severus ahnte noch nichts von seiner bevorstehenden Überraschung.

Manchmal war auch eine Löwin wie Hermione, eine kleine Schlange im Löwenpelz, was im Umgang mit wahrhaften Schlangen nur zu empfehlen war.

* * *

><p>Nun doch etwas nervös schlich Hermione die Treppen zum Kerker hinab. Was in ihrer Vorstellung immer mehr die Gestalt einer fabelhaften Idee angenommen hatte, schrumpelte nun auf das Niveau einer waghalsigen, wenn nicht sogar wahnsinnigen Aktion zusammen.<p>

„Angst vor deiner eigenen Courage, Gryffindor?" flüsterte sie leise spöttisch vor sich hin und schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf. Sie wusste was sie tat. Energisch klopfte sie gegen seine Tür. Vor Wochen schon hatte er ihr sein Passwort verraten, doch dieses würde sie nur in äußersten Notfällen benutzen. Im Grunde genommen schaffte es auch ein einfacher Alohomora sein Passwort zu ersetzen, aber das wollte sie ihm gegenüber lieber nicht erwähnen.

Gewohnt galant öffnete Severus die Tür und ließ Hermione eintreten, sofort merkte er, dass heute irgendetwas anders war. Hermiones Nervosität sprang auf ihn herüber, als würde sie dort hingehören.

„Bevor wir heute anfangen, würde ich dir gerne etwas zeigen." bat Hermione mit erstickter Stimme. An seinem Schreibtisch lehnend, zog Severus eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und bedeutete Hermione fortzufahren. Doch diese schloss nur ihre Augen und flüsterte unverständliches Zeug. Irritiert konnte Severus keinerlei Veränderung feststellen, bis Hermione ihre Augen aufschlug und seinen Blick auf seine alte Wanduhr lenkte.

„Du hast es wieder einmal geschafft meine Wanduhr zu zerstören?" fragte Severus verwirrt, „Jetzt wäre vielleicht der geeignete Augenblick dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass diese ein von mir sehr geschätztes Erbstück ist."

Hermione lächelte schüchtern, als sie mit ihrem Monolog begann. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan." beruhigte sie ihn „Das was ich getan habe ist, dass ich mich wochenlang deinem Spiel gebeugt habe und nicht gegen eine Regel verstoßen habe. Nun habe ich lediglich dein Spiel gegen ein anderes ausgetauscht und somit auch die Regeln verändert." Hermione machte eine Pause um sicherzugehen, dass Severus ihr folgen konnte und schritt dabei langsam auf ihn zu, zum Glück hatte er durch den Tisch in seinem Rücken, keine weitere Möglichkeit vor ihr zurückzuweichen. „Vor ein paar Wochen hast du mich gefragt, wie es ist seine Angst zu überwinden und ich antwortete dir, dass ich es gruselig finden würde. Gruselig deswegen, weil ich noch nie in meinem Leben, so oft meine Freunde belügen musste, ja sie sogar mehrfach hintergangen habe und mich für einen Weg entschieden habe, dass auch in Zukunft tun zu müssen, einem höherem Zweck dienlich, den ich nicht gewählt habe.

Gruselig weil ich Teil eines Spiels geworden bin, dass ich am Anfang nicht spielen wollte und jetzt nur gewinnen will, egal welchen Preis ich dafür auch zahlen muss. Meine Magie hat mich bis hierher geleitet, meine Angst hat sich gewandelt, in eine Angst nichtsdestotrotz zu verlieren, die Zaubererwelt ins Verderben stürzen zu sehen und nichts dagegen tun zu können.

Gruselig, weil wir beide uns entschlossen haben, den Plan von Dumbledore zu folgen, ihn nicht in Frage zu stellen und niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass alle auf das falsche Pferd setzen, nur in der Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore weiß was er tut.

Gruselig, weil ich meine Kraft noch nicht vollends kontrollieren kann und weil ich die Stärke spüre, die auf der anderen Seite sich als eine der größten Schwächen entpuppt, da ich auch mit meinem Leben bezahlen könnte, wenn ich meine gesamte Lebensenergie für einen einzigen Zauberspruch aufbrauche und dennoch würde ich mich nie gegen die Magie entscheiden.

Gruselig, weil mit diesem Geheimnis noch ein ganz anderes aufgedeckt wurde, dessen du dich in einer Weise entziehst, dass es mir jegliche Luft zum Atmen nimmt. Als ich damals meine Gefühle für dich entdeckt hatte, so rang ich meinem Herzen einen Schwur ab, dass ich dieses Empfinden, nie jemanden, vor allem nicht dir, Preis geben würde. Doch als ich merkte, dass du diese Gefühle erwiderst, brach mein Herz den Schwur es zu leugnen, sich dem zu widersetzen, vor dir weglaufen. All dies kann ich nun nicht mehr." Hermione stand nun direkt vor Severus und hatte eine Hand auf seine Brust, genau über seinem Herzen, gelegt. Dieses pochte in einer ungeahnten Schnelligkeit und schien ihm alsbald aus der Brust zu springen. „Ich bitte dich nun, lauf nicht vor mir weg."

Hermiones Worten waren nun mehr ein Flüstern, „Ich habe uns Zeit gestohlen, was jetzt und hier passiert, passiert eigentlich gar nicht. Alles was wir jetzt tun, kann keine Regel brechen."

„Du brichst also die Regeln, indem du sie nicht brichst?" auch Severus Stimme war nichts weiter als ein ersticktes Flüstern und in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal. Seine Verpflichtungen, sein Auftrag, der Umstand, dass sie seine Schülerin war. Sie hatte Recht, es tat ihr weh, wenn er sich von ihr fern hielt, genauso wie es ihm wehtat, wenn er ihre Nähe nicht suchte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er sie in seine Arme und Hermiones Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust, als sie ihre Arme von hinten um ihn schlang. Dieser eine Moment verlor sich in der Ewigkeit der Zeit, in der Severus all seine Zweifel endgültig über Bord warf.

Was hatte er schon zu verlieren, wenn er seinem Herzen folgte, welches ihm in all den Wochen zuvor gezeigt hatte, was er alles verlor, wenn er weglief. Und er kannte Hermione, er wusste dass sie so leicht nicht aufgeben würde.

Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und schaute in ihre vor Glück übersprudelnden Augen.

„Was erwartest du nun von mir, kleine Hexe?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber bitte egal was du tust, bitte lass uns diesen Weg gemeinsam gehen, sonst fürchte ich mich im Dunklen."

„Ich werde dich begleiten, wohin auch immer der Weg führen mag." versprach er ihr und streichelte sanft ihre vom Zauber errötete Wange, verflocht seine Finger mit ihren Locken und küsste sie scheu auf die Stirnbevor er sich ihrem Mund widmete. Sanft berührte er ihre Lippen, als er eine letzte Frage aussprach. „Wie kam es nur dazu, dass du mir vertraust, Gryffindor?"

„Ich habe dir vom ersten Moment an vertraut." wisperte Hermione zurück und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, der beiden einer süßen Qual glich. Zu lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Ohne dass es beide bemerkten, verlor sich Hermiones Konzentration in dem Kuss und die Zeit lief einfach weiter, ohne den Anstand zu besitzen, beide um ihre Erlaubnis zu bitten, die ihm von beiden verwehrt geblieben wäre.

Ein weiterer Moment, gestohlen von der Ewigkeit, war verschwunden und Hermione und Severus setzten sich gemeinsam auf das Sofa. Nur die leichte Berührung ihrer beiden Hände, offenbarte, dass sich eben etwas Bedeutendes geändert hatte.

Doch es war egal, wie viel Hermione heute erreicht hatte, beim Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord standen sie noch immer am Anfang.

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht den Zauber zu beherrschen?" fragte Severus interessiert. Er kannte nicht viele, die solange die Zeit anhalten konnten. Wenn er ehrlich war, kannte er keinen der so war wie Hermione.

Doch eine Sache machte ihm wirklich Angst, wenn sie in allem so hartnäckig wäre, dann würde es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie sein letztes Geheimnis gelüftet hätte und er wusste wahrlich nicht, wer mehr Probleme mit diesem Umstand haben würde, er oder Albus?

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p>

Das nächste Kapitel heißt „ohne Gnade".


	26. Ohne Gnade Teil 1

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Ann. Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Kannst du mir vielleicht deine emailadresse schreiben, dann könnte ich dir Reviewantworten schreiben^^. Viel Spaß beim lesen *Schokomuffins verteil*

**26. Ohne Gnade Teil 1**

Die Welt drehte sich wieder und auch die Zeremonie, die kurz unterbrochen ward, nahm ihren Lauf. Nackte Füße standen im kalten Gras, die schwarzen Umhänge berührten den schlammigen Boden und weiße Masken wurden vom Vollmond erhellt.

„Ich habe euch gerufen!" verkündete eine kalte Stimme und sofort warfen sich alle in den Schlamm und verbeugten sich vor ihrem Herrn und Meister.

„Heute Nacht wird sich unser Kreis vergrößern. Heute Nacht werden wir an Macht gewinnen! Heute Nacht begrüßen wir einen von uns, wie es ihm gebührt!" Voldemorts Stimme peitschte durch die Nacht, als er seine Hand nach dem Mond ausstreckte und mit seinen langen Fingern, versuchte ihn bildlich zu zerquetschen und mit ihm alles wofür er stand.

Seine roten Augen glühten vor Erregung, als die Masse einen Gang in ihrer Mitte bildete und eine verhüllte Person den Weg entlang schritt. Langsam, den Kopf demütig gesenkt wurde er von einem großen Zauberer flankiert, dessen Grinsen durch die Maske verdeckt wurde. Heute war der Anbeginn des Untergangs. Schon in dieser Nacht hatte der mächtige Zauberer, mehrere Teilsiege errungen, die Aufnahme seines Sohnes in den Zirkel war nur einer davon und längst nicht die Beste. Nein, er freute sich mehr darüber, Severus von seinem kleinen Thron gestoßen zu haben. Allein mit der angedichteten Paranoia, konnte er den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, die heutige Versammlung ohne seine rechte Hand abzuhalten, aus der Gefahr heraus, Dumbledore könnte trotz Severus einmaligen Leistungen der Okklumentik, dennoch an Informationen gelangen. Und der Dunkle Lord hatte auf ihn gehört, auf ihn Lucius und Severus war nicht hier um den Moment seiner Niederlage mitzuerleben. Doch damit konnte er leben.

Unendlicher Stolz füllte sein Herz, als er sah, wie Draco vor dem Dunklen Lord kniete und dieser wohlwollend, zu ihm herabblickte. Sein Plan hatte begonnen Gestalt anzunehmen und vom Ende zu künden. Er war durch und durch zufrieden.

* * *

><p>Als der Morgen anbrach, vertrieb die aufgehende Sonne die unsäglichen Nebel und ließ das alte Schloss erstrahlen, es war ein wundervoller Tag für einen Hogesmeadeausflug. Beschwingt frühstückten die jungen Hexen und Zauberer und brachen bald auf um in das kleine Zaubererdorf zu gelangen.<p>

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione hatten sich heute im Eberkopf mit den anderen Mitglieder der DA verabredet, damit auch die Älteren unter ihnen, die nicht mehr in Hogwarts weilten auf dem Laufenden blieben und umgekehrt und diejenigen mit Informationen zu versorgen, die nicht im Tagespropheten, Klitterer oder der Hexenwoche abgedruckt wurden.

Stühle wurden zurechtgerückt, Muffliatos wurden gesprochen und die heitere Begrüßung konnte beginnen. Es war schön mal alle wieder zu sehen. Oliver Wood, Alicia und viele andere. Fred und George hatten vorab ein kleines Gespräch mit Harry - der nur noch solange leben würde, wie er Ginny gut behandelte - geführt.

Selbst Bill Weasley hatte sich als kleine Vertretung und wachsamer Beobachter des Orden des Phönix angeschlossen.

„Habt ihr schon von den neuesten Erfolgen unserer geliebten Dolores gehört?" fragte Fred, der alles andere als liebreizend aussah, als er den Namen aussprach. Schon bei dem Klang ihres Namens, verdüsterten sich die meisten Gesichter, doch das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem Blick, den plötzlich Hermione aufgesetzt hatte.

,Diese Person ...' doch George redete einfach in ihre Gedanken hinein.

„Mittlerweile führt sie das Zaubergamot fast im Alleingang, im Mittelpunkt stehen dabei meistens Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer. Dass das unter den Augen des Zaubereiministers vonstatten geht, kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Aber die Frau hat keine Skrupel mehr und findet immer neue und haarsträubende Ausflüchte um ihre Aktionen zu rechtfertigen."

„Wie kann es sein, dass keiner davon berichtet?" fragte Lavender. Hermione verdrehte nur ihre Augen und ließ Fred an ihrer statt antworten.

„Das Ministerium schreibt den Tagespropheten, die Hexenwoche beschäftigt sich nicht mit hässlichen Personen oder Themen die einen Wahrheitsgehalt besitzen, der nicht von der Hand zu weisen ist und was soll ich sagen ..."

„Lunas Vater musste seit seinem letzten Rundumschlag in Deckung gehen, sonst ist er die nächste Kerbe in Dolores Zauberstab." beendete George den Satz.

„Was soviel heißt, dass all diese Informationen, einzig und allein vom Klatsch und Tratsch des Ministeriums entstanden sind und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, aus den sicheren Quellen des Ordens." fing Fred den roten Faden wieder auf.

Lavender war mittlerweile damit beschäftigt Fred und George anzuhimmeln, als die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Hier, wir haben uns in einige Gerichtsverhandlungen reingeschlichen." sagte Bill und warf einen Haufen von Polaroids auf den Tisch. Die meisten davon waren unscharf und verwackelt, doch Umbridge konnte man dennoch auf den meisten Fotos erkennen, wie sie lächelnd in die Kamera blickt. Hochmut gepaart mit Idiotie, waren selten eine gute Mischung. Hermione wurde beinahe schlecht, als um die dreißig Umbridges ihr entgegen lächelten. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort alle Fotos umgedreht, verbrannt, zerschnitten und einem Drachen zum Frass vorgeworfen. Doch plötzlich erregte eines der Fotos ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit zitternden Fingern fischte sie es aus dem großen Haufen und betrachtete den Schnappschuss, der wahrscheinlich eher zu Belustigung, statt zur Aufklärung gemacht worden war, da man Umbridge die Treppe hinunter stolpern sah, wobei ihre Weste sichtlich verrutschte und den Blick auf ein Medaillon freigab, welches Hermione den Atem stocken ließ.

Fast gleichzeitig fiel auch Harrys Blick auf das Foto und neugierig schaute er über Hermiones Schulter, bevor er alle anderen auf den gesuchten Horkrux aufmerksam machte.

„Wir müssen das Dumbledore zeigen!" redete Harry lautstark gegen die murmelnde Menge an und schnell löste sich die Runde auf. Fred und George bezahlten den Umtrunk, während Harry, Bill, Ron, Ginny und Hermione zum Schloss zurück eilten.

,Verdammt' dachte Hermione, es war wirklich nicht geplant gewesen, dass Harry so schnell von der Sache Wind bekam. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Immer näher rückte das Schloss und Hermiones Gedanken rasten im Eiltempo, verschiedenste Konstellationen durch, die alle im Endeffekt nicht wirklich perfekt waren.

Das Schlossportal wurde aufgestoßen und Hermione versprach den anderen sofort nachzukommen. Harry der gerade mit seinen Gedanken schon in Dumbledores Büro war, nickte nur und marschierte zur nächsten Treppe, während Ginny und Ron ihr nachsahen, wie sie die Treppe zum Kerker hinunterlief.

Energisch klopfte Hermione an Severus Tür und betete zu Merlin, dass er da sei und zum Glück wurde sie nicht enttäuscht.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus scharf und hoffte dass sich Hermione einmal für eine kurze Antwort entscheiden würde.

„Du musst sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, Harry und ich haben das Medaillon gefunden und ich weiß nicht was Harry jetzt vor hat, aber wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

Doch auch Severus blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn als Hermione geendet hatte, ertönte Albus Stimme aus seinem Kamin.

„Geh." flüsterte Severus zu Hermione und sie verschwand bevor der Schulleiter seinen Kopf durch die Flammen stecken konnte.

Mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven, hörte sich Severus Albus Variante des Geschehen an und begab sich sogleich auf den Weg zu den kahlköpfigen Wasserspeiern. 1356 Schritte, er hatte sie irgendwann einmal gezählt, 1356 Schritte hatte er Zeit sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich eine perfekte Welt herbeigesehnt, mittlerweile wäre er höchst zufrieden, eine minder perfekte Welt, mit Ecken, Kanten, Risse und alles was dazu gehört zu bekommen. Denn dies könnte nur besser sein als die Welt in der er gerade lebte. So sehr hatte er gehofft, mit Hermione den nächsten Horkrux zu finden, oder wenigstens dass Potter nicht gleich zu Albus rennen würde, mit der Bitte, doch auch diesen Horkrux unschädlich zu machen. ,Verdammt!'

Als Severus den Raum betrat, redete Harry laut auf Dumbledore ein. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Das ist unsere Chance zu handeln den Horkrux zu zerstören."

Mit einem Blick musterte er die Anwesenden und stellte beruhigt fest, dass nur der innere Zirkel, mit Ausnahme von Ginevra und Weasley , anwesend war.

„Du hast recht Harry und jetzt beruhige dich bitte. Wir werden einen Weg finden, diesen Horkrux zu zerstören." redete Dumbledore ruhig auf Harry ein, während er immer und immer wieder das Bild betrachtete. Wie konnte ihnen all das nicht aufgefallen sein? Diese Bilder waren durch viele Ordenshände gewandert und erst die Kinder, hatten das Unglaubliche entdeckt.

Albus musterte alle die vor ihm saßen. Minerva, Remus, Moody, Kingsley alle sahen mehr oder minder ratlos aus. Gerade Umbridge war ein gefährliches Pflaster, das schwer zu betreten, gar zu bestehlen war.

„Wir werden ..." fing Albus an, „einen Plan entwickeln, diesen Horkrux zu zerstören." Bevor Harry seinen Mund wieder öffnen konnte, setzte Albus noch schnell hinzu, „und du wirst selbstverständlich mit dabei sein. Auch wenn ich die Gruppe sehr begrenzt halten will."

Irgendwas ging ihr schief und Hermione merkte es schneller als Severus. Konnte es sein, dass sie mit ihrer Vielsafttrankaktion Dumbledore so verwirrt hatte, dass er nun doch Zweifel hegte und nun wieder zu Harry umgeschwenkt war. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie konnte ihn schlecht davon überzeugen, dass sie es gewesen war, dass würde einen Eklat auslösen, der wahrscheinlich schlimme Folgen haben würde.

Doch sie musste sich irgendwie in diesen Plan integrieren. Doch wie? Kurz huschte Hermiones Blick zu Severus hinüber, der dieses Mal offen seine Gefühle zur Schau trug, die ganz eindeutig schrieen, Tue nichts Dummes!

Zum Glück war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Albus gerichtet, sodass keiner die Risse in der Maske des Tränkemeisters bemerkte, außer Hermione, die mit ihrem nächsten Satz dennoch gegen Severus Wunsch handelte.

„Wenn ich anmerken dürfte, führt Umbridge gerade und vor allem nur Prozesse durch, die gegen Muggelstämmige ermitteln und ist in diesen Beisitzerin und Wortführer des Ministeriums." Noch einmal holte Hermione tief Luft, bevor sie ihren Plan ausformulierte. „Und ich als Muggelstämmige wäre für sie ein gefundenes Fressen und wir würden alle ganz legal in den Gerichtssaal kommen. Harry und Ron als meine treuen Begleiter und sie Professor Dumbledore als der Schulrektor, dem ich unterstehe."

„Aber mein Kind, wie sollte man dies bewerkstelligen?" flüsterte Albus. Minerva unterstützte ihn händeringend und auch Remus wirkte, als wäre ihm wohler bei der Sache, Hermione aus dieser gefährlichen Geschichte komplett rauszuhalten.

Severus gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er das angedeutete Lächeln in Albus Mundwinkel erkannte. Es war selten. Sehr selten, doch er erkannte es immer.

,Verdammter Narr.'

„Es wird funktionieren, wenn ich Miss Granger anzeigen werde, weil sie mich, ihren Lehrer angegriffen und beinahe verletzt hätte. So wäre auch ich im Gerichtssaal anwesend."

Albus gab sich zweifelnd, „Ja, so könnte es funktionieren."

„Aber .." versuchten Minerva und Ron sich einzumischen, doch Albus winkte ab. „Dies hier ist von höchster Wichtigkeit und der Plan von unser lieben Miss Granger ist momentan das Beste was wir haben. Vielleicht ist sie sogar unsere einzige Möglichkeit, dem Seelenteil von Tom habhaft zu werden. Auch wenn ich dann mehr Leute in die Klauen des Ministeriums schicke, als mir lieb ist."

„Es ist gewagt, das gebe ich zu, doch mit dir Albus, Harrys und Severus Schutz, dürfte Hermione nicht all zu viel passieren." meinte Remus.

,Ihr Hohlköpfe, mal sehen wie viel ihr passieren wird, wenn sie unser aller Leben retten wird und gleichzeitig das Ego des Wunderkindes Potter aufpoliert.' regte sich Severus auf und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er Hermione Entschlossenheit spürte. Wahrscheinlich badete Potter gerade in ihrem Gefühlswahnsinn und nimmt auch noch an, dass es von ihm kommen würde. Nein, diese Welt war wahrlich nicht perfekt.

„Doch was sollte Hermione tun, damit du sie anzeigst?" warf Minerva ein.

„Da sie es schon geschafft hat dieses Jahr zwei Monate Nachsitzen zu bekommen, wird uns schon etwas einfallen." meinte Severus säuerlich ohne jegliche tiefgreifende Emotion.

Mit diesen Worten beendete Albus das kurzfristige Treffen und vereinbarte das nächste Zusammentreffen in drei bis vier Tagen abzuhalten um dann den endgültigen Plan zu diskutieren.

* * *

><p>„Bist du nun zufrieden?" fragte Severus grummelig.<p>

„Verwirrt, aufgewühlt, nervös, hmm aber zufrieden ist nicht mit dabei." antwortete Hermione wahrheitsgemäß tief vergraben in seinem Lieblingssessel. „Was hätte ich denn tun können? Die Wahrheit sagen? Harry ins offene Messer laufen lassen oder eine Kombination von beiden?"

„All dies, wäre wahrscheinlich nur halb so dumm gewesen, als weiter so zu tun, als würde Potter durch die Weltgeschichte marschieren und so mir nichts dir nichts Horkruxe zerstören." erwiderte er giftig, obwohl er eigentlich kein Recht hatte, sie so niederzumachen, da er selbst auch seinen Mund nicht aufbekommen hatte, jedenfalls nicht im richtigen Moment und mit den falschen Worten auf der Zunge, wenn man ihn fragte. Aber ihn fragte ja keiner.

„Professor Dumbledore wird schon wissen was er tut, wenn er alle in dem Glauben lassen will, dass Harry der Ausauserwählte ist. Vielleicht hat er nach meiner blöden Aktion wirkliche Zweifel bekommen, da konnte ich doch Harry nicht in das Messer laufen lassen, vor dem ich ihn noch vor ein paar Wochen weggeschoben hab."

„Und selbst reingelaufen bist."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt." funkelte Hermione ihn böse an.

„Hättest du aber tun können, da es genauso gut der Wahrheit entspricht." erwiderte Severus immer noch höchst gereizt. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre unsere gesamte Ausgangssituation nicht die Allerbeste. Wir kämpfen in einem Krieg mit einem kranken Irren, der einen Haufen geistig Verwirrter um sich geschart hat und es noch dazu geschafft hat, sich verdammt unsterblich zu machen. Aber nein, anscheinend reicht das nicht aus, wir müssen es uns auch noch doppelt kompliziert machen, indem wir so tun als wäre Harry der, der all das Dunkel auf Erden vertreiben kann."

Sie hatten aber auch wirklich Pech gehabt, dass Potter gleich wieder dachte, einen Horkrux zerstören zu können, entweder war Hermiones Gedächtniszauber an irgendeiner Stelle schief gegangen oder Potter hatte einen Hang zur gefährlichen Selbstüberschätzung. Severus tendierte eher zum Letzteren.

„Könnten wir bitte aufhören, dass was wäre wenn Spiel zu spielen? Es macht nämlich überhaupt keinen Sinn. Was wäre wenn Harry zu Albus gegangen wäre, dann wäre wahrscheinlich nichts passiert, außer das Harry sich eher in einem Erdloch verkrochen hätte, als sich dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen und wir wissen schon einmal, dass er irgendetwas mit seiner Vernichtung zu tun hat, dass kannst du nicht abstreiten und zweitens wüssten wir nicht, dass ich Horkruxe zerstören kann. Warst du nicht derjenige, der gemeint hatte, dass Dumbledore uns nicht glauben würde. Du hattest dich geirrt, jetzt ist es zu spät und jetzt sollten wir uns endlich mal überlegen, was ich tun kann um dich so gegen mich aufzubringen, dass du mich mit beiden Händen vor das Zaubergamot schleppst!" zischte Hermione.

„Lass mich überlegen, ach ja ich habs, du opferst dich selbst, während alle anderen glauben, dass Potter der Weltenretter ist. Ach, dass geht ja nicht, dass tust du ja jetzt schon."

„Du wolltest dass ich dieses Spiel spiele!" schrie Hermione ihn aufgebracht an, und sein Teeservice in der Küche fiel von ganz alleine krachend zu Boden.

„Aber nicht so!" brüllte Severus wenig geistreich zurück, während er einen lautlosen Reparo in seine Küche schickte.

„Für eine Schlange brüllst du überzeugender als ich, bist du dir sicher dass du nicht doch im falschen Haus gelandet bist und was bitte schön hast du dir vorgestellt, dass ich mit ein bisschen albernen Zauberstabgefuchtel Frieden über die Welt bringe? Dumbledore wollte mich von Anfang an in dieser Rolle, sowie er Harry von Anbeginn als den Auserwählten heran erzogen hat. Severus der Zug für die Rollenverteilung, war schon abgelaufen, als wir noch nicht einmal von der Existenz dieses Spiels wussten." Etwas in Hermiones Worten ließ Severus innehalten, sie hatte Recht er wusste es und er sollte diesen Streit beenden, bevor ihr selbst auffiel, wie viel Wahrheit in ihren Worten steckte.

Resignierend setzte er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

„Mit ein bisschen albernen Zauberstabgefuchtel wirst du mich angreifen und einen Stupor auf mich hetzen, der mich natürlich verfehlt, aber dennoch werde ich in meinem Stolz so angegriffen sein, dass ich dich mit beiden Händen vor das Zaubergamot ziehen werde."

Hermiones Umhang raschelte, als sie sich zu seinen Füßen begab und mit ihren warmen Fingern, seinen kalten Hände umschloss. Dankbar blickte sie in sein Gesicht, alles war vergeben und vergessen, rührte ihr Streit, nur aus Sorge um ihr, her.

„Wir haben das Spiel angefangen, so lass es uns zu Ende bringen." flüsterte Hermione gegen seine weißen Knöcheln.

„Pathetische Gryffindors." murmelte Severus, als er sich zu hinunterbeugte und sie zärtlich küsste.

* * *

><p>Leise schlich Hermione in den Schlafraum der Jungs, wo auch schon Ginny und weitere DA Mitglieder auf sie warteten. Natürlich waren alle von dem groben Gesprächsverlauf in Dumbledores Büro unterrichtet worden, schließlich waren sie alle dabei gewesen, als Harry den Horkrux gefunden hatte.<p>

Leise applaudierten alle Hermione, als diese den Raum betrat, denn Harry und Ginny, hatten ihren tapferen Entschluss schon längst verkündet und Hermione schaute betreten zu Boden. Severus tat gut darin, dieses Spiel zu verabscheuen, da sie selbst nichts anderes machte. Die ängstlichen Blicke, die Ginny ihr immer wieder zuwarf, brachen ihr beinahe das Herz. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu standen die Blicke von Ron, der finster dreinblickte, wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen. Verwirrt setzte sich Hermione neben Ginny und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Was macht ihr jetzt?" flüsterten Lavender und Neville fast gleichzeitig.

„Draco gegen mich aufbringen." sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme und erntete wieder einmal erstaunte Ausrufe.

Neville schluckte und schaute Hermione mit großen Augen an , leise Zweifel, ob hier die Rollenverteilung noch stimmte, überfielen ihn, doch da keiner der anderen, etwas in dieser Richtung bemerkte, vergaß er den Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Was hat Draco damit zutun?" Lavender sah gerade so aus, als würde jemand versuchen ihr das Hexen Einmal Eins beizubringen.

„Wenn Draco mich angreift, bekomme ich vielleicht noch einmal die Chance ihm seine Nase zu brechen und gleichzeitig bekommt Se...Snape die Chance mich aufzuhalten, sodass ich im Endeffekt wohl ihm die Nase brechen werde." antwortete Hermione mit erstickter Stimme und hoffte, dass keinem ihr kleiner Versprecher aufgefallen war.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel, wischte Hermiones Zweifel hinfort, anscheinend hatte nur Ginny wie ein Luchs zugehört, denn sie grinste, wie eine Katze, die den Fang des Jahrhunderts gemacht hat.

Als die Diskussion sich immer mehr auf Harry und seine Fantasien konzentrierte, verabschiedete sich Hermione und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie hatte noch viel zu tun und eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.

Mit diebischer Vorfreude tunkte sie ihre Feder in die schwarze Tinte. Zu gerne, wäre sie dabei, wenn die betreffende Person, ihren Brief öffnen würde um schon bei den ersten Zeilen einen kleinen Ohnmachtsanfall zu erleiden, der spätestens mit ihrer Unterschrift eintreten würde.

* * *

><p>Die Tage zogen ins Land. Umbridge verurteilte weiterhin unschuldige Menschen und Hogwarts Hexen und Zauberer brachten den allgemeinen Schulalltag hinter sich. Alle freuten sich auf das kommende Wochenende und auch Hermione konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich Sonnabend morgens in der großen Halle in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken.<p>

Gesagt getan, nun saßen sie in aller Frühe, in einer mittelprächtig gefüllten Halle und schaufelten Merlins Zauberflocken mit Zuckerüberzug in sich hinein. Als sich plötzlich die großen Flügeltüren öffneten und eine schillernde Persönlichkeit den Boden der ehrwürdigen Hallen betrat, die sie allein durch ihre Anwesenheit beschmutzte. Gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend Kameras schritt Rita Kimmkorn auf den Auserwählten, mit der ach so tragischen Kindheit, zu. Breit lächelnd, mit der flotten Schreibfeder im Anschlag, war sie auf der Suche nach der großen Story.

Harry verschluckte sich fast, als Rita sich neben ihn setzte. Die Kameras waren so gnädig, zu dem Jungen der nur lebte um sie alle zu Retten, dass sie diesen Moment nicht für die Ewigkeit festhielten.

„Wir geht es unseren Auserwählten denn heute so?" flötete sie in einer piepsigen Tonlage, dass die Sahne am Nebentisch schlecht wurde.

„Seit wann bin ich denn für das Ministerium wieder der Auserwählte?" fragte Harry lauernd, der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah. Ein ernster Blick Richtung Kamera und schon wurde das erste Foto geschossen, dass später die Titelseite der nächsten Ausgabe zieren würde. Bildunterschrift: „Der Auserwählte entschlossen uns von allen Übeln zu befreien!"

„Schon immer, schon immer, Harry." milde lächelnd, tätschelte Rita seinen Arm, während die anderen Reporter, alle anderen vom Tisch zur Wand wegdrängten.

Im Schatten einer Säule beobachtete Hermione das Schauspiel, als Rita langsam Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen konnte und ihm überaus wohlwollend zuhörte.

Severus und sie hatten wochenlang über Dumbledores Beweggründe diskutiert und irgendwann hatte Hermione das Gefühl, einen Blick hinter die Kulissen erhascht zu haben, auch wenn dieser Blick nur Missverständnisse zu Tage förderte. Doch es waren wahrscheinlich einfache banale Missverständnisse gewesen, die zu alldem geführt hatten. Sie glaubte Severus, dass Dumbledore von Anfang an, sich zu sehr auf Harry konzentriert hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass der Auserwählte auch wirklich die Macht haben würde, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Diese Hoffnung war alles andere als abwegig. Genauso gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass man sich in eine Hoffnung solange hineinsteigern konnte, dass man sie von der Wahrheit, egal in welchem Licht oder Blickwinkel man sie betrachtete, nicht mehr unterscheiden kann. Und dann war es auch schon passiert, jahrelang hatte er Harry zum Auserwählten ausstaffiert und dann musste er plötzlich erkennen, dass er aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt hatte. Das alle aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt hatten. Was sollte man nun tun, die Hoffnung aller einstürzen lassen, Harrys Vertrauen in sich selbst zerstören, nur um eine Wahrheit ins rechte Licht zu rücken, die auch im Verborgenen das gleiche Erreichen kann? Um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, müsste keiner wissen, wer es getan hat. Das Vertrauen aller in Dumbledores Fähigkeiten, war der Kitt der guten Seite, ohne dass, würde wahrscheinlich alles zusammenbrechen. Wer war sie, sich diesem Plan zu widersetzen. Dumbledore wusste schließlich was er tat.

Sie würde weiterhin im Verborgenen bleiben und sich an das unausgesprochene Abkommen mit Dumbledore halten.

Ein Hand auflegen da, ein Locke zurecht drücken dort, bisweilen begleitet durch eine zerknirschte Mimik und Harry plauderte drauf los, sodass die Flotteschreibefeder, bald zu qualmen anfing.

„Ihr solltet in eure Hausbeschreibung noch treudoof hinzufügen." flüsterte Severus in Hermiones Ohr. Vor aller Augen verdeckt, hatte er den Tumult um Potter dazu genutzt, sich hinter der Säule an Hermione heranzuschleichen. „Ich drehe Albus irgendwann den Hals um, reicht es nicht, wenn er den Orden an der Nase herumführt, muss er Potter nun auch noch heilig sprechen lassen?"

„Dann dreh lieber mir den Hals um, denn schließlich bin ich für diese Heiligsprechung verantwortlich." grinste Hermione.

„Bitte was?" fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Ich habe Rita geschrieben und sie an ein altes Versprechen erinnert, dass ich gerne einzulösen bereit war."

„Aber was bringt es Sankt Potter der Welt zu präsentieren?"

„Viel, glaube mir, sehr viel." ließ sich Hermione jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase ziehen, während ihrer beider Augen von den Blitzlichtern der Kameras geblendet wurden.

„Erstens." flüsterte Hermione „ist es immer gut die Zauberergesellschaft an ihren Auserwählten zu erinnern, vor allem wenn sich die beste Freundin bald einen Fauxpas der Extraklasse erlauben wird. Zweitens übe ich damit eine gewisse Rache an einem seltenen kleinen Käfer aus und drittens, wird es morgen neben der großen Heiligsprechung noch eine weitere Überraschung geben."

„Und bist du dir wenigstens sicher, dass du im richtigen Haus gelandet bist?" fragte Severus süffisant.

„Nein." erwiderte Hermione und ließ Severus einfach stehen.

* * *

><p>Als Severus am nächsten Tag den Tagesprophet aufschlug und in das ernste Gesicht von Sankt Potter blickte, hätte er am liebsten seinen Kaffee aus Versehen darüber verschüttet. Doch dieses Gefühl war nichts als er anfing zu lesen und bei einer bestimmten Stelle, beinahe wirklich seinen Kaffee ausgespuckt hätte.<p>

Da er seinen Augen nun nicht mehr über den Weg traute, lass er den folgenden Abschnitt noch einmal und immer wieder, bis in seinen Augen der Schalk glänzte und er sich gedanklich vor Hermione verbeugte.

„Das war unser Interview, mit Harry Potter, dem Auserwählten und was soll ich sagen, ich war zutiefst berührt von seiner Entschlossenheit, seinem Willen und dennoch gab es auch andere Interessante Leckerbissen, fernab von den schwerwiegenden Lasten des Schicksals. Eine von Harrys Mitläuferinnen, Miss Granger, hat mir im höchsten Vertrauen erzählt, dass es auch Vorteile mit sich bringen kann, der Auserwählte zu sein. Etliche Liebesbriefe, würden noch immer den Weg zu Harry finden und es sei gesagt, dass sich darunter nicht nur unschuldige Liebesschwüre von Mädchen verbergen. Auch ein junger Mann, der selbst Hogwarts besucht und alle unter dem Namen Draco Malfoy ein Begriff sein sollte, hätte einen Liebesbrief an unseren Harry verfasst. Ist es nicht romantisch, vergleichbar mit Romeo und Julia, wenn zwei die auf verschiedenen Seiten gehören, etwas stärkeres verbindet als der Kampf?Doch Mr. Malfoy leider ist unser Harry schon anderweitig vergeben. Doch wie wäre es stattdessen mit Mr. Weasley? Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, ist er noch zu haben."

Als Harry den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, starrte er Hermione an, als wäre sie Voldemort höchstpersönlich, doch die Tatsache, dass er Ron davon abhalten musste, den Artikel zu Ende zu lesen, lenkte ihn ein wenig ab.

Auch ein anderer in der großen Halle wurde an diesem Morgen blass um die Nase, und während der Slytherintisch nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu kichern, fing Draco mit dem Knurren an.

Nun hatte auch Ron den Artikel zu Ende gelesen und war mehr als Grün im Gesicht, während Ginny sich noch immer mitten in einem Lachkrampf befand.

„Wie hast du das hingekriegt Hermione?" fragte Harry ehrfürchtig, „keiner der noch bei klarem Verstand ist, würde mich in den Himmel loben, während ein Malfoy im Nebensatz beleidigt wird. Doch am unwahrscheinlichsten ist die Tatsache, dass sie auch noch ihren Namen gut lesbar darunter geschrieben hat." Rita Kimmkorn wird ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Ich hatte die besseren Argumente." grinste Hermione.

„Ich hoffe du hast noch ein paar für den da übrig." stotterte Ron und deute vage nach hinten, wo Dracos Tagesprophet gerade in Flammen aufging.

„Für ihn hab ich mir die schlagfertigsten aufgehoben." sagte Hermione und stand auf.

Simultan erhob sich auch Draco, sowie Harry, Ron und Severus in einem gewissen Abstand, zu den beiden.

Bis zur Vorhalle schaffte es Hermione, als sie brutal von Draco festgehalten wurde.

„Granger!" knurrte Malfoy und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihr Handgelenk.

Wütend drehte diese sich um, sie musste sich sehr konzentrieren, dass ihr nicht aus Versehen etwas kaputt ging. „Was Malfoy?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mit so was einfach davon kommst? Beleidigst einen, einen ..."

„Was einen? Einen Malfoy? Ich hab dich nicht beleidigt, ich hab nur ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und da ist es mir so rausgerutscht?"

„Schlammblütern rutscht nichts einfach so raus!" brüllte Draco ihr ins Gesicht, das sein Speichel ihre Wangen benetzte. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckte teilweise die Zornesröte, die Draco überhaupt nicht stand. Mit hervorgeschobener Unterlippe knurrte er sein Gegenüber an, doch Hermione war schneller und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt, bevor Malfoy auch nur einen Gedanken an einen Expelliarmus verschwenden konnte. Zorn funkelnd, hielt Hermione ihm ihren Zauberstab an die Kehle, als auch schon Severus angerauscht kam und die beiden versuchte voneinander zu trennen. Doch Hermione blind vor Wut stürzte sich nun auf Severus und feuerte einen Stupor in seine Richtung ab. Severus hechtete vor den Augen der Schüler in Deckung und entwaffnete Hermione. Brüllend, zischend, geifernd zog er sie in das Büro des Schulleiters und veranlasste die sofortige Anklage gegen eine wildgewordene Schülerin, die eine Gefahr für alle darstellte.

Harry und Ron stürzten den beiden hinterher und wieder einmal redeten sie auf seinen Rücken ein, versuchten ihn zu beruhigen und machten es für alle sichtbar nur noch schlimmer.

Albus wirkte zerknirscht, Minerva war den Tränen nahe und Hermione sah ihren Fehler nicht ein. Schnell war die Vorladung an Hermione erbracht und der Verhandlungstermin, samt Vorsitzende Dolores Umbridge, festgesetzt. So weit so gut.

* * *

><p>Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Severus Hermione, die diesen Abend ruhig in seinen Gemächern verbrachte, da sie bis zur Verhandlung vom Unterricht suspendiert und vom Gryffindorturm verbannt worden war. Eigentlich sollte sie diese Tage in Isolationshaft in den Kerkerverliesen verbringen. Nun ja in den Kerkern befand sie sich zumindest.<p>

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass du all die Jahre nur so getan hast, als könntest du nicht schauspielern, nur um allen etwas vorspielen zu können." sinnierte Severus.

Verwirrt schaute Hermione von ihrem Buch auf. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, wir können nur froh sein, dass die meisten Leute Dinge hinnehmen ohne sie zu hinterfragen." In Gedanken vertieft blätterte sie um.

„Ich hoffe wir haben das richtige getan. Nicht nur, dass wir jetzt einen Sankt Potter haben, nun bist du auch noch eine hoffnungslose Irre."

„Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert ..." grinste Hermione, „Severus, all die Leute die mir etwas bedeuten sind eingeweiht.

Somit hat die ganze Sache doch einen Vorteil, dass wir den Horkrux bei einem DA Treffen gesichtet hatten. Und was die anderen angeht, die fanden mich schon skurril weil ich Bücher gelesen habe, schlimmer kann das jetzt auch nicht werden."

Seufzend legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und rieb sich die Augen, solche Eskapaden zerrten an ihrer Kraft.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen." meinte Severus irgendwann.

„Schickst du mich jetzt doch noch ins Verlies, oder darf ich auf deiner Couch schlafen?" fragte Hermione ein Gähnen unterdrückend.

„Keins von beiden, ich schicke dich ins Bett. Dort drüben ist mein Schlafzimmer." mit gestellter gleichmütiger Miene, zeigte Severus auf die linke Tür, die von seinem Wohnzimmer abging und versuchte die Röte zu ignorieren, die sich auf Hermiones Wangen ausbreitete.

Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde er sich heute mehr als nur zusammenreißen müssen, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach ..."

„Einzig Dumbledore weiß, wo du dich gerade befindest und er wird dich gewiss nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer vermuten. Außerdem hab ich da hinten noch ein paar seltene Erstausgaben, die dich interessieren dürften."

Hermione lächelte, „Und über mich haben sich immer alle lustig gemacht, dass ich mit Büchern keinen Kerl ins Bett bekomme und jetzt macht es ein Kerl einfach anders herum."

Severus zuckte nur mit der Schulter und scheuchte sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, die nächsten Tage würden noch anstrengend genug werden.

Vor der Tür drehte sich Hermione noch einmal um. „Das bedeutet jetzt aber nicht, dass du auf dem Sofa schläfst, oder?"

„Das ist bequemer als es aussieht." wich Severus ihrer Frage aus.

„Nein, ist es nicht und ich spreche da aus Erfahrung wenn du dich erinnern kannst und aus eben einer ähnlichen Erfahrung weiß ich auch, dass dein Bett groß genug für uns beide ist. Wir werden sowieso in der Hölle landen, was macht es da noch für einen Unterschied?"

Diese Hexe war wirklich unglaublich, Mutig, wie ein Löwe und gerissenwie eine Schlange. Es wäre jetzt lächerlich, wenn er immer noch das Sofa für sich beanspruchen würde, schließlich hatte er ihr versprochen, nicht mehr wegzulaufen und Severus war vieles, bloß kein Feigling.

Nach einiger Zeit folgte er der jungen Hexe in sein Schlafzimmer, wo diese anscheinend sofort eingeschlafen war, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte. Ihre braunen Locken breiteten sich auf ihrem Kissen aus, während ihr Körper fast vollständig von den grünen Samtdecken verdeckt war.

Unpassende Gedanken rauschten Severus durch sein Hirn als er sich zu Hermione gesellte und sie zu sich zog, den Duft ihrer Haare schnuppernd, versank er tief ins Land der wirren Träume.

* * *

><p>Audrey schüttelte über die beiden nur ihren Kopf, bevor sie sie mit einem ihren eingeübten Räuspern aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließ.<p>

„Der Schulleiter wird in Kürze eintreffen und erwartet sie beide zum Frühstück in deinen Gemächern." mit einem Fingerschnipsen war Audrey verschwunden und Hermione und Severus hasteten aus dem Bett.

Hermione verschwand im Bad und Severus ging in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er ein vom Schlafen verwüstetes Sofa vorfand. Audrey steckte wirklich voller Überraschungen, dachte Severus, als es auch schon an seiner Tür klopfte. Mit einer Handdrehung war Severus vollständig bekleidet, frisiert und gewaschen.

„Guten Morgen, Albus." begrüßte er seinen Freund.

„Guten Morgen mein Junge." mit guter Hoffnung betrat er das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch, als schon Hermione aus dem Bad geeilt kam.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

Hermione und Severus nickten sich lediglich zu und schon saßen alle drei am Tisch und schauten sich vielsagend an. Dumbledore brach als erster die Stille. Für Severus glich das fast einem Wunder.

„Am nächsten Sonnabend wird das Zaubergamot tagen. Malfoy hat bislang noch nichts von sich hören lassen, dass hätte uns sonst wirklich gefährlich kommen können, Miss Granger. Wenn er ein Nebenkläger geworden wäre, hätten wir wirklich Müh und Not, sie da wieder rauszukriegen."

„Albus, Miss Granger ist der gewagten These nachgegangen, dass ein Malfoy bei Verleugnung, einzig und allein Stillschweigen bewahrt, weil alles andere einem Geständnis gleich kommen würde. Da sie eine Beleidigung gewählt hat, die für jeden erkennbar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte, wird Malfoy sich nicht noch zusätzlich bloßstellen."

„Sehr zum Missfallen seines Sohnes." wand Albus ein.

„Das schon." antwortete Hermione ruhig. „Aber Lucius nicht Draco, trifft in der Familie Malfoy die Entscheidung. Es ist irrelevant was Draco will, würde es Lucius nützen, wenn er eine Liebelei mit Potter anfangen würde, so würde er diesen romantischen Weg beschreiten."

Severus Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und Albus räusperte sich verlegen.

„Wie dem auch sei, Malfoy ist kein Nebenkläger und darüber sollten wir uns alle, mich insbesondere freuen." ruderte Hermione wieder in sichere Gewässer zurück.

„Das sollten wir." murmelte Severus.

„Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur informieren, dass heute Abend, dass letzte Ordenstreffen vor der Verhandlung stattfinden wird. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr beiden durch den Kamin floht."

Hermione und Severus nickten.

* * *

><p>Sie hatten einen Plan. Sie hatten einen guten Plan. Doch noch jeder gute Plan konnte misslingen. Vielleicht würde sie heute Abend den Dementoren Gute Nacht sagen.<p>

Nervös schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf, sie durfte sich auf gar keinen Fall verrückt machen. Gerade jetzt brauchte sie einen klaren Kopf.

Und selbst wenn sie nach Askaban kommen sollte, dann konnte sie immer noch ausbrechen und die Dementoren das fürchten lehren, beschloss Hermione, als sie entschlossen, mit erhobenem Kopf das Tribunal betrat, welches bis auf den letzten Platz voll besetzt war.

Mitten in der Menge von schwarzen und bordeauxfarbenen Umhängen, stach das pinke Kostüm der bösen Hexe heraus, die Hermione aus wutentbrannten Augen musterte, woraufhin sich ihr der Magen umdrehte.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	27. Ohne Gnade Teil 2

**Kapitel. Ohne Gnade Teil 2**

_Mitten in der Menge von schwarzen und bordeauxfarbenen Umhängen, stach das pinke Kostüm der bösen Hexe heraus, die Hermione aus wutentbrannten Augen musterte, woraufhin sich ihr der Magen umdrehte._

Sie hatten einen Plan. Sie hatten sogar einen guten Plan. Doch mit der eisigen Atmosphäre die Hermione entgegenschlug, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Bis heute kannte sie die Rechtsbarkeit des Ministeriums nur aus Harrys Erzählungen und seine Worte hatten es noch nie vermocht die erschreckende Realität in ihrer Gesamtheit zu erfassen.

Dunkle Kacheln bedeckten die fensterlosen Wände, die bleichen Gesichter hoben sich in einem starken Kontrast von der düsteren Fassade ab. Mit gierigen Blicken beobachtete die Menge sie, immer wieder drängten sie sich nach vorne, um ja nichts von der groß angekündigten Verhandlung zu verpassen. Selbst der letzte Platz im Saal war besetzt. Alle waren sie hier um den strahlenden Stern von Hogwarts fallen zu sehen und wenn Hermiones Zukunft von den hier Anwesenden abhängen würde, so würde sie tief fallen, nur um in der dunklen Einsamkeit zu verglühen.

Alle waren sie hier um zu sehen, wie ein weiteres Schlammblut nach Askaban geschickt werden würde. Es war erschreckend, wie sich die Zeiten in einer so kurzen Spanne ändern konnten.

Waren vor ein paar Jahren Askabans Zellen noch überfüllt mit Todessern, so tummelten sich dort nun Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer. Ein deutlicheres Anzeichen für die Macht des Dunklen Lords, gab es kaum, denn Askaban lag eigentlich in der Hand des Zaubereiministeriums und soweit Hermione informiert war, war dieses noch nicht vom Dunklen Lord unterwandert worden. Jedenfalls nicht offiziell.

Zaghaft ließ Hermione ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Severus, welcher ein selbsterfüllendes Grinsen auf seinem sonst eher emotionslosen Gesicht zu Schau trug, welches besser zu einer Verleihung des Merlin Ordens erster Klasse gepasst hätte, als in eine Gerichtsverhandlung.

Sie hatten einen Plan, doch noch jeder gute Plan, konnte zum Scheitern verurteilt sein.

4 Tage zuvor

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl!" resignierend ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel sinken. Nun diskutierte er schon Stundenlang mit Hermione über unwichtige Dinge, wo sie doch noch immer keinen Plan hatten, wie sie das Medaillon am besten zerstören konnten.

„Es gibt immer Alternativen!" erwiderte Hermione nur trotzig und wollte schon wieder zu ihrer kleinen einstudierten Rede ansetzen, die Severus schon letzte Nacht auswendig hätte aufsagen können. Er kannte ihre Argumente, bei Merlin er teilte sogar ihre Meinung. Doch in diesem Moment ging es nicht darum, was ihnen beiden am besten gefiel, sondern welches die sicherste Alternative war.

„Egal was passieren sollte, wir können nicht handeln ohne ihn vorher einzuweihen. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich und das weißt du!" versuchte er es erneut.

„Wenn Dumbledore eingeweiht werden wollen würde, meinst du nicht, dass er dann nicht schon längst vor deiner Tür stehen würde?"

Und wieder gab Severus ihr in Gedanken recht. Albus Dumbledore, war nicht gerade der Zauberer dem irgendetwas entgehen würde oder einer der nur darauf wartete, dass man auf ihn zugehen würde. Nein, würde etwas nicht nach seiner Façon laufen, dann wäre er der erste, der durch Wände marschieren würde, nur um sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu sichern. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledores Zurückhaltung mal wieder etwas mit dem Wunderjungen zu tun und mal wieder dürfte es Hermione ausbaden. Er wusste nicht ob er sich dies alles gefallen lassen würde, wenn das Ende des Krieges nicht so in greifbarer Nähe wäre.

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich zurück. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Seit Tagen taten Hermione und er nichts weiteres als ihren Plan an den Plan vom Wunderjungen und Dumbledore anzupassen. Das ihnen das mehr schlecht als recht gelang, sollte unerwähnt bleiben.

Vor ihm stand noch immer Hermione, die gleichzeitig ihre Erschöpfung sowie auch ihre Stärke preis gab. Er wusste das sie nicht nachgeben würde, er wusste, dass er eh bald einknicken würde.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Albus hatte seine Gründe und auch er würde in Erklärungsnot geraten, wenn genau jetzt alles ans Licht kommen würde. Die Zerstörung des Rings, wäre nur eine Sache, die ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Wieder schaute er hinüber zu Hermione und gestand sich ein, dass Albus wahrscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert wäre, wenn er von ihrer Beziehung wüsste.

Vielleicht hatte Hermione recht, vielleicht gab es eine bessere Alternative als Dumbledore einzuweihen. Ihn ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und es ihm zu überlassen, ihre Geschicke zu lenken.

Minutenlang hatte Hermione ihren Mund gehalten, mittlerweile konnte sie sehr gut einschätzen, wann es besser war zu schweigen als zu reden. Sie sah es an seinem Blick, dass Severus nicht nur über ihre Worte nachdachte, sondern auch die Konsequenzen beider Entscheidungen abwägte.

Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und schaute sie wieder mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an, welcher ihr immer zeitgleich eine angenehme Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Also gut, wir werden keine schlafenden Hunde wecken, die nicht geweckt werden wollen. Aber wenn unser Vorhaben gelingen soll, so dürfen wir nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

* * *

><p>wieder im Gerichtssaal<p>

* * *

><p>Mit Zufall hatte ihr Plan am Ende wirklich nichts mehr zu tun gehabt, auch das letzte Detail war in einer Erbsenzählermanier ausstaffiert worden. Nicht nur das dies wahrscheinlich ihnen helfen würde, den Horkrux zu zerstören, es half Hermione auch ihre Nervosität etwas entgegenzuhalten, da jede ihrer Gesten mit Severus abgesprochen war. Sie spielte nichts anderes als eine Rolle und konnte in diesem Moment nur hoffen, dass ihre Vorstellung Oscarreif sein würde.<p>

Mit erhobenem Kopf betrat sie die Stufen der Tribünen und steuerte auf die Plätze der Angeklagten und deren Begleitern zu. Ihre Haar trug sie offen, sodass ihre Locken leicht über ihre Schultern und das weiße Hemd fielen, was sie in Kombination mit ihrem Schulrock trug. Ihre Hand war eisern mit der von Harrys verflochten. Einerseits damit der Auserwählte Stellung bezog, andererseits brauchte Hermione dringend einen freundlichen Zuspruch.

Ron und Dumbledore trotteten erhaben hinter den beiden her. So weit so gut, dachte sich Hermione, als sie sich auf die Bank setzte und den einsamen Stuhl musterte, der unfreiweillig den Eindruck machte, eigens für sie gemacht worden zu sein.

Plötzlich ließ Harry ihre Hand los und ihre Herzschlag geriet ins Stolpern. Unruhig beobachtete sie ihren besten Freund, der mit einem mal unkonzentriert vor sich hin starrte. Sie wollte schon fragen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war, als sich Harry auch schon zu ihr herüber beugte.

„Spürst du das auch? Sie trägt den Horkrux!" wisperte er in Hermiones Ohr und ihre Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den pinken Fleck in all der Düsternis, doch sie spürte rein gar nichts. Doch wenn man genau hinschaute, sah man die Umrisse des Medaillons, welches sich unter ihrer leichten Robe deutlich abzeichnete. So nickte sie Harry zu und beide beobachteten, wie Umbridge zu Severus ging um ihm ihr Mitgefühl und äußerste Betroffenheit auszusprechen.

Mit einem einzigen Händedruck und einem zusprechenden Nicken, konnte Severus Umbridge zufriedenstellen und von sich vertreiben. Gefühllos ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge streifen. Vor aller Augen verborgen, atmete er auf, bis auf Dumbledore und ihn war keine Hexe oder Zauberer anwesend, der in der Lage war, eine mächtige Aura zu erspüren. Er hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass Lucius nicht erscheinen würde, dass er diesen Affront gegen seine Familie einfach ignorieren würde. Er hatte sich in ihm nicht getäuscht und das war auch gut so. Denn Lucius war mit all seiner charakterlichen Mängel, dennoch in der Lage, eine mächtige Hexe zu erkennen, wenn man sie direkt vor seiner Nase abstellte und Zaubern ließ.

Umbridges Blick haftete immer noch auf den geheimnisvollen Gesichtszügen von Severus. In ihren Augen, war er genau der Richtige für diesen Job, wahrscheinlich hätte sie bei keinem anderen Lehrkörper wirklich ein Tribunal zusammenrufen und einfach einen Schulverweis verhängen können, doch bei ihm, war sie sich sicher. Er würde die Verhandlung gegen eines von ihm verachteten Gryffindor bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen.

Selig lächelnd trippelte Umbridge auf ihr Podest und richtet ihren Blick auf die Menge.

„Wir sind heute zusammengekommen um das Verhalten einer Schülerin zu richten, die nicht nur die Schulregeln von Hogwarts gebrochen, gegen die Regeln des Anstands gehandelt und die vor allem anderen gegen das Gesetz des Ministeriums verstoßen hat, indem sie einen Lehrkörper auf's Schändlichste angegriffen hat." Umbridge machte eine kleine Pause und ließ ihre gesagten Worte wirken, als sie mit einer piepsigen Feindseligkeit fortfuhr.

„Hiermit rufe ich Hermione Jane Granger auf."

Stille senkte sich über den Gerichtssaal, als Hermione mit starrem Blick auf den in der Mitte positionierten Stuhl schritt. Ihre Hände waren klamm, sie hatten nur diese eine Chance, sie durfte es auf keinen Fall vermasseln.

Mit gesenkten Blick setzte sie sich Umbridge gegenüber, die ein Lächeln der Vorfreude nicht verbergen konnte. Nicht so wie Hermione, die auf alle im Saal nun mehr eingeschüchtert wirkte.

Ein kleiner untersetzter Mann richtete sich auf und verlas einen Fetzen Pergament. „Hermione Jane Granger, Muggelstämmig, nach dem Gesetz her volljährig wird aufgrund eines Angriff auf einen Lehrkörper vom Zaubergamot angeklagt."

Der Fetzen Pergament verrauchte im Wind und der Zauberer saß wieder auf seinen Platz. Pflicht erfüllt, nun war Umbridge wieder an der Reihe und es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß. Vielleicht hätten die Zentauren damals keine Gnade walten sollen, dachte Hermione kurz, bevor sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das aktuelle Geschehen richtete.

„Haben sie den hier Anwesenden Lehrer Severus Snape angegriffen?" fragte Umbridge lauernd.

„Ja." antwortete Hermione mit fester Stimme und sah so aus, als wolle sie noch etwas nachsetzen, als Umbridge sich schon dem nächsten Thema zuwandte.

„Mr. Snape haben sie eine bleibende Verletzung davongetragen?"

„Da ich dem Zauber ausgewichen bin, konnte ich dem entgehen, aber durch den Sturz habe ich mir ein blaues Handgelenk zugezogen." eröffnete Severus mit leidvoller Miene. Ein emotionales Zugeständniss, dass selten über sein Gesicht huschte.

Wieder ignorierte er Hermione und nahm seinen Blick nicht mehr von dem pinken Übel.

„Ist ihnen in dieser Art schon mal etwas passiert?" fragte Umbridge weiter.

„In der Tat." antwortete Severus ruhig „Schon in ihrem ersten Jahr hatte sie versucht mich anzuzünden. Dann im zweiten Jahr hatte sie mich bestohlen, bevor sie mir im dritten Jahr einen Expelliarmus angehext hatte, der mich durch die Luft schleuderte."

Plötzlich horchte Hermione auf, früher hatte sie immer gedacht, dass die Wucht des Expelliarmus daher rührte, weil Harry, Ron und sie ihn gleichzeitig gesprochen hatten. Aus dieser Sicht hatte sie es noch nie betrachtet, hatte sich damals vielleicht schon etwas von ihrer Magie gezeigt?

„Ihr jetziger Angriff ist also nur ein Versuch unter vielen gewesen ihnen zu schaden?" schlussfolgerte Umbridge und man könnte meinen, dies stelle den schönsten Moment ihres Lebens dar, so erfüllt ging sie in ihrer Aufgabe auf.

„In der Tat, und aus diesem Grund, habe ich mich auch für diesen drastischen Schritt entschieden. Hermione Granger stellt eine Gefahr für alle dar."

,Wenigstens kann er mir jetzt dies alles nicht mehr unter die Nase reiben, da er hiermit die Möglichkeit für eine formvollendete Rache hatte.' dachte Hermione als sie betreten ihren Kopf senkte und Demut präsentierte, während Harry aufsprang und lautstark für sie einstand.

Mal sehen wie viel Wert das Wort des Auserwählten hat?

Severus und Hermione hatten lange Zeit überlegt, wie sie es bewerkstelligen können, dass Harry alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, schlussendlich hatten sie sich für den leichtesten Weg entschieden, ihn einfach zu provozieren.

Es hatte funktioniert, alle Blicke glitten zu Harry, selbst Umbridge ließ Hermione aus den Augen, Dumbledore der ruhig neben Harry saß, wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde. Bis jetzt hatte sich Severus an seinen Plan gehalten, auch wenn es nicht vorgesehen war, Hermione derart vorzuführen.

Doch das alles interessierte Hermione nicht mehr, denn Harrys Reaktion war ihr Zeichen mit dem Zauber zu beginnen. Mit gesenktem Blick fixierte sie den Horkrux und bevor sich in ihrem Kopf auch nur die Ahnung eines Zauberspruchs entwickeln konnte, ging Voldemorts Seelenteil schon zu einem Angriff über.

Schwarzer dicker Rauch quoll aus den Ritzen des Medaillons und waberte das kleine Podest hinunter, genau auf Hermione zu. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Einzige im Raum war, die dieses Schauspiel sah, denn die Menge war immer noch auf Harry fixiert, obwohl sich aus dem Rauch langsam Krallen formten, die wie ein Ungeheuer auf sie zugekrochen kamen.

Erstarrt saß Hermione auf ihren Platz, als unbarmherzige Kälte sie überfiel, in sie eindrang und ihren Geist aufsuchte. Der Rauch hatte sie nun vollständig eingehüllt und sich ihrer Gedanken bemächtigt. Dies war anders als beim Ring, dieser Horkrux schien um einiges mächtiger zu sein, denn plötzlich spürte Hermione eine Präsenz in ihrem Geist, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Hermione." es sprach ihren Namen aus, als wäre sie ein kleines törichtes Kind, dass noch lernen musste, wo ihr Platz im Leben war. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich und sie verlor den Blickkontakt zu dem Medaillon, als sie versuchte den Horkrux durch Okklumentik aus ihrem Geist zu vertreiben, doch es war zu spät, ihn mit dieser leichten Hexerei noch zu beeindrucken.

Er flutete ihren Verstand mit Bildern aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Bilder von ihren Eltern, die ihr Unverständnis für die neue Welt ihrer Tochter nur schwer verbergen konnten. Hänseleien in der Muggelschule wie auch in Hogwarts wechselten sich ab, wie auch all die Niederträchtigkeit, die Severus ihr gegenüber versprüht hatte. Dieses Mal war kein Vertrauen mehr da, dieses eine Mal verspürte sie Angst. Angst vor der Wahrheit, Angst vor dem Spiel, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht beherrschte.

„Bist du dir sicher dass alle Leute dir nicht nur vorspielen dich zu lieben, damit du dich für sie opferst?" seine Stimme klang wie blanker Hohn. „Bist du dir sicher dass Severus dich liebt?" Noch vor fünf Minuten hätte sie diese Frage mit Gewissheit beantworten können, doch nun war sie von der Angst dieser Frage überwältig, Angst davor, dass alles doch nur ein übler Scherz war, dass er nur wollte, dass sich die Prophezeiung erfüllte. Hatte er nicht immer betont, dass dies ihm das wichtigste sei?

Doch dann rezitierte sie den Spruch aus dem Lehrbuch für Tränke, den Abschnitt des Armortentia, dem Trank, der nicht lügen kann. Das Wesen lachte hohl und nun konnte auch Umbridge den Beschimpfungen von Harry nicht mehr folgen, da sie merkte, dass irgendetwas sie attackierte. Umbridges Augen wurden schwarz , als sie sich auf Hermione konzentrierte und der Horkrux ihre Magie anzapfte um auch diese Energie gegen Hermione zu richten.

Dumbledore richtete sich leicht auf, als er die Veränderung der Magie im Saal bemerkte, die gewiss nicht von seiner rechten Seite kam, wo Harry immer noch Hermione aus vollem Herzen verteidigte.

„Du bist nichts weiter als eine armselige Spielfigur." Doch damit traf es Hermione nicht, dass wusste sie auch schon vorher. „Der Preis wird hoch sein, den du zahlen wirst. Bist du bereit jeden Preis zu zahlen, Hermione?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage fiel ihr leicht, und brachte ihren Geist wieder dazu sich zu konzentrieren.

Leicht hob sie ihren Blick, aber nicht zu sehr, dass irgendwem eine Veränderung auffallen würde, die Aufmerksamkeit lag immer noch auf Harry, dessen Geschrei dumpf an ihr Ohr drang, doch noch immer blendete sie die Worte aus. Für sie zählte in diesem Moment nur noch eines, sie würde jeden Preis zahlen um die Unsterblichkeit des Seelenteils zu vereiteln. Ihr entschlossener Blick klebte förmlich an dem Medaillon, in ihren Gedanken reckte sie ihr Kinn trotzig in die Höhe, hielt ihren Rücken gerade und schleuderte dem Wesen ihre Antwort in Form eines Reducto entgegen. Ihre ganze Kraft in den Zauber legend, hörte sie das schrille Lachen des Horkrux in ihren Ohren. Doch jetzt hatte sich das Lachen verändert, er wusste, dass er besiegt war, doch nach seiner Ansicht wusste er noch viel mehr.

„Du wirst alles verlieren, Hermione, Alles!" flüsterte er zum Abschied, als auch schon eine leichte, fast durchsichtige kleine Rauchfahne, sich aus dem Medaillon erhob. Severus sah sie und gab Potter unauffällig, dass vereinbarte Zeichen. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hermione ihren Kopf immer noch gesenkt hielt und eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab rann. All die Abscheu, die er bei diesem Bild empfand, die Wut gegenüber allen, die Hermione in diese Situation gebracht hatten, die Wut auch auf sich selbst, weil er es nicht vermochte sie besser zu beschützen, all das legte er in seine nächsten Worte, die noch nie so verletzend geklungen hatten, wie in diesem Moment.

„Miss Granger hätte sowieso nie eine Chance gehabt, da kann sie auch gleich in Askaban versauern."

Harry sah planmäßig rot und erhob nicht nur seine Stimme, sondern auch seinen Zauberstab, als er den Stupor abfeuerte, der durch einen kleinen Fingerzeig von Hermione zu Umbridge umgelenkt wurde und zielsicher das Medaillon traf.

Das Gleichgewicht verlierend, stolperte Umbridge zurück und prallte gegen die Rückwand der Tribunen, als mit einem Rasseln das Medaillon zu Boden fiel. Die Kette war durch den Stupor aufgesprungen und das glänzende Goldgelb des Anhängers war Ruß geschwärzt.

Harry murmelte Entschuldigungen, Umbridge die vom Bann erlöst worden war, wirkte im ersten Moment mehr als nur verwirrt und die Menge konnte Harry sowieso nichts übel nehmen. Genau diesen Moment nutzte Severus um Umbridge noch ein wenig mehr zu verwirren.

„An diesem Punkt möchte ich vorbringen, dass ich alle Anklagepunkte gegenüber Miss Granger fallen lassen werde."

Unüberhörbar schnappte Umbridge nach Luft. „Das können sie nicht tun."

„Doch das kann er." Dumbledore richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. „Laut dem Zaubergamotgesetz 323 Abschnitt 3.4 darf ein Anzeigensteller, zu jeder Zeit der Verhandlung seine Anklage zurückziehen und die Verhandlung somit beenden. Da die meisten Prozesse das Ministerium zum Anzeigesteller haben, wurde dieser Paragraph erst einmal angewendet, doch das ändert nichts an seiner Existenz und vor allem an seiner Gültigkeit."

„Aber ... aber, wollten sie den Prozess von Anfang an beenden?" wendete sich Umbridge an Severus.

„Nein." antwortete er kühl. „Miss Granger zeigte auch nach der Tat kein Einsehen, weswegen ich diesen Weg gewählt hatte und auch bis zum Ende gegangen wäre, würde sie keine Zeichen der Reue zeigen. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, diente nur der Erniedrigung der eben genannte Hexe und reicht für mich als Bestrafung vollends aus, sodass sie in Zukunft keine Grenzen mehr überschreitet. Denn ihre Intelligenz darf nicht in Askaban verrotten."

Langsam schritt Severus die Stufen hinab und klaubte unbemerkt das Medaillon von den steinernen Treppen.

„Nachsitzen für den Rest des Schuljahres Miss Granger und Mr. Potter sie dürfen ihre Strafe mit dem Schulleiter absprechen."

Severus war nun bei Hermione angekommen, die noch immer verkrampft auf ihren Stuhl saß. Die Tränen waren verschwunden und bis auf Severus hatte sie auch keiner bemerkt. Irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein, denn dies war kein Zeichen ihrer normalen Erschöpfung gewesen.

Irgendwie war Hermione immer noch in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, sie hatte den Horkrux besiegt, doch er hatte sie bestohlen. All die Hoffnung, die sie in den letzten Tagen aufrechterhalten hatte, war weg.

Schmerzlich vermisste Hermione das Gefühl und verabscheute gleichzeitig die Angst, die sich statt dessen in ihrer Brust festgesetzt hatte und ihr das lebenserhaltene Atmen beschwerte.

Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Severus sich ihr näherte und wie die Mutter von Hannah Abbott aufstand und die Verhandlung für beendet erklärte.

Mechanisch erhob sich Hermione, den Blick konzentriert auf den Boden gerichtet, und hoffend, dass ihre Kräfte noch ausreichen würden um aufrecht aus dem Saal zu gehen.

Severus bemerkte sofort, dass Hermione leicht wankte, als sie sich erhob und mit gesenktem Blick aus dem Saal schritt. Hoffend, dass sie es bis zum Durchgang schaffen würde ohne ohnmächtig zu werden, wich er nicht mehr von ihrer Seite.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Albus Harry fast liebevoll auf die Schulter klopfte und irgendwas von gut gemacht murmelte. Unbändige Wut wollte sich an die Oberfläche kämpfen, doch er wäre nicht er selbst, würde er jetzt seinen Gefühlen nachgeben. Auch wenn er jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen könnte, dass Albus wusste was hier gespielt wurde, wenn er es nicht sogar selbst inszeniert hatte.

Doch war gerade er nicht in der Position Albus zu Rede zu stellen, auch wenn er nicht wüsste, wie lange er dieses Schauspiel noch ertragen würde. Jahrelang hatte er jeden Auftrag ausgeführt, ohne auch nur den leisesten Gedanken seinerseits in Frage zu stellen. Doch dieses mal betraf es nicht ihn, sondern Hermione. Doch auch wenn sich sein Blickwinkel geändert hatte, so war die Ausgangssituation noch immer die gleiche. Albus Dumbledore war der Zauberer der weißen Seite, man stellte ihn genauso wenig in Frage, wie den Dunklen Lord.

Angewidert wandte Severus seinen Blick von dem falschen Wunderjungen und seinem unterstützenden Mentor ab, zu Hermione, die mit jedem Schritt langsamer wurde. Bald hatten sie den Durchgang erreicht, der nur von ein paar Wachen flankiert war, die Hermione komisch beäugten. Doch das schien sie nicht mehr mitzukriegen, da ihre Schulter unsanft die steinerne Wand streifte, bevor sie vor aller Augen zusammenbrach.

Severus reagierte schnell und fing ihren leblosen Körper auf, er konnte noch Potter und das Wiesel schreien hören, als er mit ihr apparierte und sie in Sicherheit brachte. Weit weg von ihren vermeintlichen Freunden und Beschützern. Weit weg von dieser zerstörerischen Welt.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


	28. Wenn der Läufer den Turm schlägt und den

**28. Wenn der Läufer den Turm schlägt und den König Schach Matt setzen will ... **

Die Staubflusen, die sich auf allen noch frei liegenden Flächen gebildet hatten, wirbelten auf, als das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, wieder jemand das Haus betrat. Mit einem leisen Plop apparierte Severus mit Hermione in seinen Armen in den düsteren kleinen Flur, nahe der Treppe die ins Obergeschoss führte. Jahrelang war er seinem Anwesen mit Missachtung begegnet, doch nun war es der einzige sichere Ort gewesen, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

Das Holz knarrte unter seinen Füßen, als er vorsichtig durch sein Haus wanderte, vorbei an den mit Laken und weißen Tüchern verhangenen Möbeln und verwelkten Blumen.

„Audrey."

„Audrey!" unruhig ließ Severus seine dunkle Stimme durch die Räume klingen. Sich seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit suchend, schaffte er es trotz Hermione auf seinen Armen, nicht ein Möbelstück zu streifen, so gewohnt waren ihm die Wege des Hauses, seinem Haus.

„Audrey!" Severus Ton wurde nur unmerklich beharrlicher. Hermione fest an seine Brust gedrückt, durchschritt er die schwere Eichentür, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Ihr Atem wurde immer flacher, auch wenn Severus nicht wusste, ob dies nicht nur auf seiner Einbildung beruhte, als der Realität entsprach. Die Angst um sie hatte ihn so sehr im Griff, dass die Grenze zwischen diesen beiden Dingen mehr als nur verschwamm. Dieses für ihn ungewohnte Gefühl, ließ Severus seufzen, als er an seinem Ziel von warmen Kerzenschein empfangen wurde und das Geräusch von raschelnden gerstärkten Laken vernahm, die von der kleinen Audrey schwungvoll vom großen Bett gerissen wurden und mit einem Fingerschnippsen ins Nirgendwo entschwanden.

Behutsam legte er Hermione auf die feinen seidenen Decken ab. Seine Hände zitterten unmerklich, als er seinen Zauberstab nahm und ihn waagerecht über Hermiones geschwächten Körper hielt. Der Diagnosezauber offenbarte keinerlei Geheimnisse. Das einzige was Hermione fehlte, war ihre körpereigene Magie, von der nur noch ein Fünkchen übrig war und Severus blieb nichts anderes zu tun als zu warten. All seine Fähigkeiten als Zaubertrankmeister halfen nichts in dieser Situation, kein Zauberspruch durfte über seine Lippen kommen, wenn ihr Plan gelingen sollte.

Unter anderen Umständen, in einer anderen Welt, würde er ihr einen Stärkungstrank nach dem anderen einflössen, er würde noch nicht einmal davor zurück schrecken, seine eigene Magie anzuzapfen. Doch nun war er dazu verdammt zuzusehen. Sie musste es aus eigener Kraft schaffen, sonst würde sie früher oder später, die Grenze soweit überschreiten, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben würde.

Und dann würde er sie verlieren, für immer. Händeringend flüchtete er sich zum Kamin, suchte dort in der Nähe des Feuers, verzweifelt nach einer Wärme, einer Hoffnung, die dazu in der Lage war, die klamme Kälte aus seinem Inneren zu vertreiben, welche zweifelsohne eine heillose Verbindung mit seiner Angst eingegangen war.

Audrey ließ sich Zeit, dass ganze Schauspiel einige Minuten stumm zu beobachten, bevor sie ihre nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählte, „Wie ich sehe war eure Aktion erfolgreich gewesen." Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, Severus hielt es noch nicht einmal für nötig sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Dem Feuer zugewandt, wollte er nichts lieber als ihre Person gänzlich zu ignorieren. Er wollte das sie ging und er wusste, dass ihr das mehr als nur bewusst war und das dies auch genau der Grund war, warum sie immer noch hinter ihm stand.

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn schonen, aber diese Gelegenheit durfte nicht ungenutzt bleiben. Nun da es nicht mehr nur um ihn ging, nun da auch Hermiones Leben in Gefahr war, wenn sie sich weiterhin seinem Plan unterwarfen, würde er vielleicht endlich anfangen, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen und vor allem die Wahrheit dahinter nicht weiter verleugnen.

„Wie lange werdet ihr bleiben?"

„Sobald sie aufgewacht ist, werde ich sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen."

„Und dann?"

„Nichts und dann." Severus redete immer noch mit einem roten Kaminziegel, anstatt sich zu Audrey umzudrehen.

Audrey schüttelte ihren großen Kopf, Severus sah sie nicht, doch konnte er an ihrem Ohrengeschlacker genau hören, was sie gerade tat. Mittlerweile hatte Severus es aufgegeben sich am Feuer zu wärmen und war nun auf der Suche nach einer anderen Wärmequelle. Mit zitternden Händen versuchte er ein Rotweinglas zu befüllen. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit und Audreys stechendem Blick im Rücken zu spüren, machte die Situation für Severus nicht gerade erträglicher.

„Sie wird Fragen stellen." kurz pausierend, setzte Audrey nach, „Irgendwann wird sie es herausfinden."

Gerade als er die Flasche abgestellt hatte, feuerte Severus sein Glas an die gegenüberliegende Steinwand, wo es klirrend zu Bruch ging und der Rotwein, blutrot die Wand runterlief und auf den Boden tropfte.

„Sie wird es nie erfahren!" schrie er der rotweinbenetzten Wand entgegen.

Als sich Severus endlich zu Audrey umdrehte, war sie verschwunden. Mit hängenden Schultern trat er ans Bett heran, die Angst hatte seine Gedanken in einem festen Würgegriff. Er hatte so große Angst sie zu verlieren. Diese Angst legte seine Kontrollmechanismen lahm, schaltete all seine imaginären Schutzvorrichtungen aus und ließ ihn mit seinen Emotionen alleine.  
>Sanft strich er Hermiones Haar zurück, berührte ihre Wange mit seinen Fingerspitzen und strich ihr immer wieder das Haar hinters Ohr. In einem fortwährend flüsternd, „Bitte komm wieder zu dir ... bitte komm wieder zu mir zurück ... ich liebe dich."<p>

Alles war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Es war eine zähe Dunkelheit, eine die kein Licht scheute, weil es dieses schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit vertrieben hatte. Hermione fühlte sich genauso, wie sie sich die Gefühlswelt der Dunkelheit vorstellte, kalt und leer und je länger sie sich der Leere in ihrem Inneren hingab, desto deutlicher spürte sie eine undefinierbare Angst. Sie wusste nicht, woher die Angst kam, sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wovor sie scheinbar so große Angst hatte.

Plötzlich tauchte Severus wie aus dem Nichts auf, nun war sie nicht mehr allein. Er stand genau neben ihr, anscheinend hatte sie auch die ganze Zeit über gestanden. Irgendwie fand sie den Gedanken komisch. Sich von ihren komischen Gedanken ablenkend betrachtete sie Severus genauer. Seine Augen waren genauso kalt wie die Dunkelheit und von einem ebensolchen undurchdringlichem Schwarz. Er lächelte nicht, doch er lächelte nie.

Ungeahnte Liebesschwüre tauchten in ihren Gedanken auf. Worte die sie schon so oft sagen wollte, so oft auf ihren Lippen gespürt hatte, doch immer wieder stumm geblieben war, wohl wissend, dass Severus Snape von Natur aus, nicht der Typ Mann war, der mit schnulzigen Liebesbekundungen hätte umgehen können.

Doch genau in diesem Augenblick wollte Hermione nichts sehnlicheres mehr, als ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben und sie mit dem Menschen zu teilen, dem ihr Herz gehörte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie gerade lächelte, sie wusste auch nicht warum sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machte, dass sie ihren eigenen Körper nicht spürte. Nicht einen Muskel konnte sie bewegen und doch spürte sie ihr Herz in ihrem Inneren unaufhörlich schlagen. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, gestand sie ihm ihr Geheimnis, welches schon längst kein Geheimnis mehr war.

„Severus, ich liebe dich."

Die Worte hatten kaum ihre Lippen verlassen, als Hermione spürte, wie ihr eine tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern fiel, selbst das Atmen fiel ihr leichter. Bis sie merkte, dass Severus nicht auf ihre Worte reagierte, sie einzig mit einem vernichtenden Blick niederstarrte. Plötzlich war die Angst wieder da, doch dieses Mal war sie viel gewaltiger. Denn dieses Mal wusste Hermione, wovor sie so große Angst gehabt hatte. Angst, dass alles nur ein Spiel war. Angst davor, dass der Horkrux doch Recht hatte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schlug Hermione ihre Augen auf und fand sich in einer fremden Umgebung wieder, weg war die undurchdringbare Dunkelheit, welche sie in den vergangenen Stunden zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Auch hier war es dunkel, doch das Licht des Vollmonds, welches durch die mit Seide verhangenen Fenster fiel, lies Hermione die groben Umrisse des Zimmers erkennen. Das Himmelbett in welchem sie lag, war aus hellem Holz gefertigt, die Stoffe rundherum in einem bordeauxfarbenen Ton gehalten, jedenfalls soweit Hermione das in dem Zwielicht erkennen konnte.  
>All dies passte irgendwie nicht zu dem Einrichtungsstil den sie von Severus in Hogwarts gewöhnt war. Und doch schien sie sich in seinem Haus zu befinden. Die Einbände von diversen Zaubertrankbüchern konnte sie sogar in diesem diffusen Licht als solche erkennen und ein schlafender Severus zu ihrer Linken, der krampfhaft ihre Hand festhielt, ließ kaum noch einen anderen Schluss zu.<p>

Darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken kroch Hermione aus dem Bett und trat ans Fenster heran und verschmolz wieder mit der Dunkelheit. Sie wusste nur zu gut um die Irrsinnigkeit ihres Traumes und sie würde alles daran setzen, dass der Horkrux, letzten Endes nicht doch noch gewann.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Severus als er von hinten an Hermione herantrat und seine Arme um ihren zerbrechlich wirkenden Oberkörper schlang. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen, als er sie am Fenster stehend vorgefunden hatte.

Sich in seine Umarmung hineinlehnend, nuschelte Hermione etwas gegen seinen Hals, „Ich wollte wohl unsere Rückkehr in die Realität noch ein wenig hinauszögern."

„Was war da gestern passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war anderes als bei dem Ring. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Horkrux stärker war, als wenn Voldemort seine Seele in ungleich große Stücke aufgeteilt hätte. Er ... es war Intuitiver."

„Intuitiv?"

„Er wusste dass ich ihn angreifen würde, schon in dem Moment, wo ich den Blickkontakt hergestellt hatte."

„Du meinst, dass er deine Aura erspürt hat?"

„Könnte dies sein?" fragte Hermione leicht verwirrt.

„Wenn dem so wäre, können wir von Glück reden, dass du dem Dunklen Lord nie wirklich begegnet bist. Denn wenn sogar ein Teil seiner zerschundenen Seele deine Macht spürt, dann garantiere ich nicht für die Blindheit des Originals."

„Aber damals im Ministerium ..." wand Hermione ein.

„Vielleicht war er dort zu sehr auf Potter und Albus fixiert gewesen, um den Rest seiner Umgebung auch nur wahrzunehmen und du musst bedenken, dass deine Kraft damals nicht annähernd so präsent war, wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick."

„Dann hat es wohl auch seine guten Seiten unbemerkt zu bleiben." seufzte Hermione und schloss ihre Augen. „Wir sollten aufbrechen, sonst denken deine Freunde noch, dass ich dich entführt hätte." schmunzelte Severus.

„In Ordnung, aber könnten wir noch für ein paar Minuten die Zeit dabei beobachten, wie sie uns ausnahmsweise keinerlei Beachtung schenkt?" Zur Antwort küsste Severus sie zärtlich auf die Wange und verstärkte seine Umarmung. Mit leichtem Griff hielt sich Hermione an seinen Armen fest, zählte in Gedanken bis Sieben und apparierte mit Severus in seine Gemächer in Hogwarts.

Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, so plötzlich wechselte die Szenerie vor seinen Augen. Stand er eben noch in seinem Haus in der Nähe von London und genoss den Ausblick auf die ruhigen Felder und Weiden, so schlossen ihn nun wieder die kalten Steinwände seines Kerkers ein.

„Du bist unglaublich." staunte Severus als er sah, dass Hermione nach diesem kräftezerrendem Zauber, noch nicht einmal in ihrem Gang schwankte. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass nicht ein Körperteil fehlte oder sich an einem anderen Ort befand. Dafür, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war in Hogwarts zu apparieren, war dies selbst für Hermione eine außergewöhnliche Leistung.

„Ich wollte es einfach mal wieder ausprobieren." tat Hermione Severus Erstaunen mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Doch bevor sie seine Kerker fluchtartig verlassen konnte, bekam Severus noch ihr Handgelenk zu fassen und wirbelte sie zu sich herum, sodass ihre Locken wild durch die Luft wirbelten.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihre Wange, während er ihr tief in die Augen schaute.

„Du bist eine mächtige Hexe."

„Ich weiß."

Die Rückkehr in ihre Realität gestaltete sich ereignisloser als Hermione erwartet hatte. Unbemerkt schlich sie sich in den Raum der Wünsche, der zu dieser Stunde wohl als eine Art Versammlungsraum genutzt wurde.

Alle Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee waren dort und lauschten den aufgeregten Worten von Harry. Lauschten der glorreichen Vernichtung des Horkrux, wobei nicht einmal Ron, der dabei gewesen war, auffiel, wie verzerrt Harry, die doch eigentlich unspektakulären Ereignisse zu einer Heldengeschichte sondergleichen verschönerte.

Dabei hatte keiner von ihnen den dunklen, schweren Nebel gesehen, keiner von ihnen hatte einen Teil von der Seele des Dunklen Lords in seinem Geist gespürt.

Triumphierend erzählte Harry, wie er Snape, dem Ekelpaket, die Stirn geboten hatte. Hermione tauchte indes in einem Nebensatz auf, sie wurde dafür gefeiert, dass es ihre Idee gewesen war, dass sie „ihr Leben" und vor allem ihren Ruf und Ansehen, für die Sache riskiert hatte.

Stumm stand Hermione in einer dunklen Nische, halb verdeckt von einer hochaufragenden Säule und lauschte den Worten ihres besten Freundes. Sie verpasste es an den richtigen Stellen zu klatschen oder die passenden Ausrufe des Erstaunens beizutragen.

Es fiel ihr schwer Erstaunen zu erübrigen, da sie bei diesem Ereignis einen Platz in der ersten Reihe gehabt hatte. Das Harry den Raum der Wünsche, an diesem Tag sehr dem Gerichtssaal des Ministeriums nachempfunden hatte, lenkte Hermione zusätzlich ab. Seit sie den Raum betreten hatte, lief ihr immer wieder ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Ginny war die erste die Hermione entdeckte, mit Tränen in den Augen schloss sie Hermione in ihre Arme. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, als Harry erzählte, dass du zusammengebrochen bist und Ron meinte, dass Snape mit dir irgendwohin appariert ist ..." flüsterte Ginny ihr ins Ohr. „Mir geht es gut." flüsterte Hermione zurück.

Mittlerweile hatte auch der Rest der DA ihr Ankommen registriert und klatschte Beifall. Hermione sah noch wie Harry ihr applaudierte, er tat es in einer Art und Weise, wie es wahrscheinlich ein junger Dumbledore getan hätte. Ron war der einzige der ihr nicht applaudierte, dessen Lächeln sofort von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, als er Hermione gesehen hatte. Doch das bekam Hermione nicht mehr mit, da Ginny ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Irgendwann löste sich die Versammlung auf und alle gingen ihre eigenen Wege, Hermione die immer noch sehr erschöpft war, verabschiedete sich früh von den anderen und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Seltsam aufgewühlt saß sie auf ihrer Bettdecke und war gespannt was sich am folgenden Schultag ereignen würde.

Der erwartete Imageschaden blieb aus, wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatte Hermione eher an Ansehen dazu gewonnen, da sie einem der unbeliebtesten Lehrer und Menschen die dieses Schloss bewohnten, die Stirn geboten hatte. Selbst die Slytherins waren in ihrer Art und Weise davon beeindruckt, auch wenn sie es nie öffentlich zugeben würden. Doch die Tatsache, dass ihr strenger Hauslehrer, welcher von den meisten mehr als nur respektiert wurde, einer Gryffindor Gnade zu Teil werden ließ, war schon etwas besonderes.

Nebenbei wurden Harry, Ron und Hermione endlich offiziell in den Orden des Phönix eingeführt und durften an allen Versammlungen jeglicher Art teilnehmen, so spektakulär wie unspektakulär sie auch waren. Und die Treffen in der ersten Dezemberhälfte konnte man schon eher als unspektakulär bezeichnen.

Da von einem weiteren Horkrux noch weniger als eine Spur existierte, ja noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung vorhanden war, um welchen Gegenstand es sich handeln könnte, besprach man entweder die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für den bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball oder sprach über den einen Plan den Lucius wahrscheinlich ausheckte, um seine Macht im inneren Zirkel Voldemorts wieder herzustellen, welcher im übrigen in Ansätzen so bekannt war, wie das Dasein des nächsten Horkrux.  
>Hermione nutzte indes die Zeit sich weiter vorzubereiten, münzte die Warnung des Horkrux in ihre eigene nie enden wollende Motivation um und trainiert ihre Kräfte, bis zum wortwörtlichen Umfallen.<p>

Zwischendurch leitete sie weiterhin die DA, schrieb ihre und Rons Aufsätze, unterrichtete Harry weiter in Okklumentik und verbrachte ihre Freizeit fast ausschließlich bei Severus.

So wie auch in diesem Moment, es war der zweite Dezembersonntag, Hogsmeadwochenende, und Hermione hatte sich mit der Ausrede davongeschlichen mit Snape trainieren zu müssen. Harry hatte sie daraufhin nur mitleidig angeschaut und von Ron durfte sie sich anhören, „Man könnte meinen, dass du deine Zeit lieber mit der Fledermaus, als mit uns verbringst!"  
>Den bissigen Kommentar, der ihr schon auf den Lippen lag, verkniff sich Hermione lieber und marschierte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus dem Gryffindorturm.<p>

Ron musste endlich begreifen, dass sie nicht sein Eigentum war und es auch nie werden würde, egal wie weit ihre, diese Welt noch aus den Angeln gehoben wurde. Sie gehörte zu Severus, so wie er zu ihr gehörte, auch wenn sie keiner verstehen würde.

Severus hatte sich nach der Gerichtsverhandlung irgendwie verändert. Sein Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber, war nun gänzlich an die Oberfläche getreten, wenn auch nur in ihrem privatem Zusammensein. Sie hatte irgendwann aufgehört ihn darauf hinzuweisen, wie unnötig dies doch war und er sich langsam wie Dumbledore in Bezug auf Harry benahm, auch wenn sie dies nie laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite hatten die beiden ihr Trainingsprogramm noch mehr gesteigert. Mittlerweile konnte Hermione ihre Magie soweit kontrollieren, dass Severus sie wieder gefahrlos in seinem Unterricht schwierige Zauber vorführen ließ. Bis auf eine Knollennase von Seamus und einen „Unfall" von Pansy, kam es zu keinen weiteren Vorfällen und Pansy machte immer noch einen großen Bogen um Hermione. Manchmal konnte sich ein fehlgeschlagener Zauber, als äußerst nützlich erweisen.  
>An dem heutigen Sonntag hatten sich beide auf eine vorübergehende Pause geeinigt. Severus korrigierte Schülerarbeiten und Hermione arbeitete sich durch die Koboldkriege, dabei lernend, dass nicht alle wichtigen Informationen in einschlägigen Schulbüchern niedergeschrieben wurden. Gerade was die Koboldkriege bedarf, verschönerten die Hexen und Zauber, gerne ihre wahre Beteiligung in dieser Angelegenheit.<p>

Ihre Finger strichen über das gelbliche Pergament, und trotz des doch interessanten Buchinhalts, konnte Hermione nicht umhin, dass ihre Blicke mehr zu Severus rüberschweiften, als zu den Buchstaben des nächsten Wortes.

Immer noch versuchte sie die Kälte in ihrem Inneren zu verdrängen, die der Horkrux mit Zielsicherheit dort eingepflanzt hatte, dass selbst Severus ihre Sucht nach Nähe aufgefallen war. Auch wenn sie eigentlich darüber eingekommen waren, die Grenzen eines Lehrerschülerverhältnisses in ihrer letzten Instanz vor Hermiones Abschluss nicht zu überschreiten, war Hermione nah dran, dass Severus seine Prinzipien einfach über die nicht vorhandene Reeling warf und zusah, wie sie im tiefen Ozean seines Unterbewusstseins versanken.

Doch noch konnte Severus bestehen, was viel mehr daran lag, dass Hermione mehr von einem bestimmten Gefühl getrieben war, als wirklich das Vorhaben der Grenzüberschreitung zur forcieren.

Er versuchte ihre gelegentlichen Blicke zu ignorieren, doch noch nicht einmal das schlechte Essay von Potter konnte ihn in  
>einer Art ablenken, dass er ihre flüchtigen Blicke nicht bemerken würde.<p>

Seufzend war er versucht mit seiner Feder das gesamte Geschreibsel zu durchkreuzen, das Pergament seiner inhaltlichen Unfähigkeit wegen zu durchstechen, oder gleich die gesamte Pergamentrolle samt Potters Zukunft als Auror in den Kamin zu werfen. Die verkokelten Pergamentseiten, würden es bestimmt schaffen seine Laune ein wenig zu erhellen.

Doch Severus war viel zu vernünftig für derlei Dinge, mit einem versteckten Schmunzeln, benotete er Potters Arbeit mit einem Trollartigen Vergleich und musste nun wirklich seufzen als er sah, welchen Aufsatz er als nächstes benoten musste.  
>Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, streichte er den gesamten Text mit einem schwungvollen Federschlag durch.<p>

„Ich hoffe du benotest nicht gerade Rons Aufsatz ohne ihn gelesen zu haben, da ich ihn nämlich geschrieben habe, würde deine Benotung ziemlich unglaubwürdig daherkommen." grinste Hermione und tat so als wäre sie gerade bei einer besonders interessanten Textstelle angelangt, die all ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

„Wenn ich meinem Image als Bastard gerecht bleiben sollte, sehe ich momentan kein Problem." grummelte Severus, ließ seine Tintenspuren vom Pergament verschwinden und gab sich damit zufrieden, nur die Hälfte der Arbeit zum Teufel zu schicken.

„Darf ich dich fragen, warum du nicht auch Potters Aufsätze schreibst? Somit hätte er wenigstens die Chance auf ein Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium."

Reflexmäßig hob Hermione eine ihrer Augenbrauen. „Harry würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken mich zu fragen, schließlich ist er als offizieller Leiter von Dumbledores Armee die Person für alles was mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu tun hat."

„Tja, ich hatte ja schon immer eine besondere Freude daran, ihn auf den Teppich der Tatsachen zurückzuholen."

„So schlecht?" fragte Hermione verwundert, auch wenn Harry nie an ihre Qualität des geschriebenen Wortes herankommen würde, so waren seine Aufsätze in der Vergangenheit in Ordnung gewesen.

„Ich muss leider zugeben, dass er schon einmal besser war." Severus sah gerade aus, als hätte er auf eine äußerst bittere Zitrone gebissen. „Doch seit Anfang des Jahres hat diese Qualität des Durchschnitts ihn komplett verlassen."

„Hmmm."

„Was denkst du?" würde sich das Thema nicht gerade um Sankt Potter handeln, hätte Severus mehr wirkliches Interesse gezeigt.

„Ich denke das ihn meine Prophezeiung immer mehr und mehr in den Kopf steigt."

„Und alles vorhandene Wissen verdrängt?"

Ein böser Blick von Hermione ließ ihn sofort verstummen, sie machte sich wirkliche Sorgen um ihren besten Freund. „Du warst diejenige die ihn auf die Titelseite geschleift hat." gab er zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß und ich würde es auch immer wieder tun, doch es wäre einfacher, wenn alles auch von seiner Seite gespielt wäre. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore ihn wie ein instabiles Kartenhaus versucht aufzubauen."  
>Der Antwortvermeidung wegen verzog sich Severus in die Küche und kam ein paar Minuten später mit zwei verführerisch duftenden Bechern Kaffee wieder.<p>

„Keiner kennt Albus so gut wie er selbst." meinte Severus irgendwann zögerlich.

„Und keiner hat ihn je in Frage gestellt, hmmm?"

Irritiert blickte Severus auf, dank seiner jahrelanger Spionagetätigkeit war ihm seine Überraschung nicht anzumerken, wie auch die Gedanken, die durch sein Hirn rasten. Hatte Audrey hier irgendwo ihre kleinen zierlichen Finger mit im Spiel? Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, waren diese Gedanken nichts anderes als eine logische Konsequenz der letzten Ereignisse.  
>Da Severus nicht auf ihre Frage reagierte, senkte Hermione irgendwann stumm den Blick und ließ ihn ohne Antwort davonkommen. Sie konnte es nicht richtig beschreiben und dennoch ahnte sie, dass da noch irgendwas war. Irgendetwas was weit ab von ihrer eigenen Vorstellungskraft lag und dieses Etwas war auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Severus und Dumbledore verschmolzen, wie man sich die Verbindung von Pech und Schwefel vorstellen mag.<p>

Die Stunden flogen dahin, die Kerzen brannte nieder und bis zum letzten Glockenschlag blieb Hermione in den sicheren Hallen von Severus Gemächern, doch auch an diesem Tag kam irgendwann der Moment, wo sie in ihr anderes Leben aufbrechen musste.

Ein Leben als ganz gewöhnliche, zwar überaus schlaue Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts. Beste Freundin von dem einen Auserwählten, Mitglied des goldenen Trios und durch und durch Gryffindor.

Severus küsste sie sanft auf den Mund, bevor er die Tür hinter sich verschloss und Hermione sich seufzend herumdrehte und geschwind die Treppen der Kerker emporstieg.

Das Leben, welches sie hinter sich ließ, war ihr nicht gerade ans Herz gewachsen. Gut und gerne könnte sie auf ihr außergewöhnliches Schicksal verzichten, noch immer sah sie sich nicht in der Rolle der anderen Auserwählten, auch wenn sie sich dieser Tage ihrer eigenen Macht immer mehr und mehr bewusst war. Das eine was sie schmerzlich zurückließ und schmerzlich vor ihrem anderen Leben verleugnete war ihre Beziehung zu Severus, die aus der Ungewöhnlichkeit ihrer eigenen Natur, noch bis auf eine unbestimmte Zeit im Dunklen verborgen sein würde. Obwohl sie doch so gerne zu ihm stehen würde. Seite an Seite. Ihn vor den anderen immer nur zu verteidigen, reichte ihr bei Weitem nicht aus, dass hatte sie auch schon viel früher gemacht.

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend, schlich Hermione durch die menschenleeren und katzenfreien dunklen Korridore. Nur noch vereinzelte Fackeln brannten und tauchten Hogwarts in ein schummriges Licht. Doch Hermione nahm dies alles nicht wahr, so tief war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie noch nicht einmal die Tarotkarten bemerkte, die mancherorts verstreut herumlagen. Wäre sie ihrer Spur gefolgt, so hätten die Karten sie bis hinauf in den Nordturm geführt, den Turm, den sie seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts nie wieder betreten hatte. Trelawneys Zuhause.

Erschöpft und hundemüde ließ sich Hermione auf ihre Kissen fallen. Der heutige Tag so ruhig er auch gewesen sein mag, war nichts desto trotz anstrengend gewesen. Während des Lesens hatte sie immer wieder versucht in der Luft zu schweben, nebenbei hatte eine normale Schreibefeder alle wichtigen Notizen aus den Büchern, die ihre Gedanken diktiert hatten, notiert. Diesen äußerst nützlichen Zauber hatte sie vor einigen Tagen so ähnlich in einem eher verbotenen Teil der Schulbibliothek gefunden. Kombiniert mit einem Flotteschreiberzauber und verknüpft mit ihren eigenen Gedanken, konnte sie nun ihre Gedanken verschriftlichen ohne einen Finger zu rühren und dass in der angepassten Geschwindigkeit ihrer Gedanken.

Eigentlich war es zu schade, dass sie diesen Zauber nur anwenden konnte, wenn sie alleine oder in Severus Gegenwart war. Aber bevor sie es riskierte, dass irgendeiner von ihren Freunden ihre Zauber hinterfragte, behielt sie es lieber für sich. Ginny kam schon aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, wenn es ihr gelang, gefundene Zauber auszuführen. Wie würden sie dann erst reagieren, wenn sie Zauber selbst erfand?

Der nächste Morgen bot aus Hermiones Sicht keinerlei Überraschungen. Das Frühstück war normal temperiert. Eier mit Speck. Keine ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse waren im Tagespropheten zu lesen, so wie immer in der letzten Zeit.  
>Die Slytherins verhielten sich ihrem Naturell entsprechend, nichts neues also. Harry und Ron unterhielten sich angeregt über Quidditch. Nichts Neues. Etwas in Eile verabschiedete sich Hermione auch sogleich um noch vor dem Unterricht kurz in der Bibliothek vorbeizuschauen. Da sie geplant hatte ihre Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung, während des Entziffern von unverständlichen Runen zu schreiben, benötigte sie noch einiges an Zusatzmaterial.<p>

Mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick nahm Neville Hermiones Platz auf der Bank ein. Erstaunt, verfolgte er sie mit den Augen und beobachtete Hermione dabei, wie sie ein paar Erstklässlern, das Zaubern mit Lebensmitteln verbat.

„Was ist in der letzten Zeit eigentlich mit Hermione passiert?" fasste Neville sein Erstaunen in Worte um und ließ somit die Allgemeinheit an seiner Verwunderung teilhaben. Ron schaute kurz auf und rollte nur wieder mit den Augen, als er Hermione erblickte. „Sie redet doch nur wieder über Regeln da und dort. Neville, dass hat sie schon gemacht, als sie das erste Mal ihre Schuluniform bei Madame Malkins anprobiert hat."

„Das mein ich nicht." verdrehte nun auch Neville seine Augen. „Ich meine die Art wie sie sich plötzlich bewegt. So elegant und selbstbewusst. Auch ihre Ausstrahlung ist irgendwie glücklicher. Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber sie ist irgendwie anders, als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Gerade euch muss doch sowas auffallen." Harry überhörte erst einmal den Vorwurf, welcher hörbar mit Nevilles letztem Satz mitschwang und schaute selbst zu Hermione rüber. Er musste Neville wohl oder Übel Recht geben. Hermione hatte sich verändert, fast konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, so anziehend wirkte ihre Ausstrahlung. Momentan fühlte er sich als hätte er sie seit einiger Zeit schon nicht mehr richtig angesehen. Aber anscheinend ging es nicht nur ihm so, mehrere männliche Mitschüler drehten ihre Köpfe, wenn Hermione an ihnen vorbei lief. Noch nicht einmal die Slytherins schienen davor gefeit zu sein.

Was war bloß mit ihnen geschehen, nach Bestätigung suchend, schaute er hinüber zu Ron, der leicht genervt seinen Blick auf sein Spiegelei gerichtet hatte und dieses schwer beschäftigt mit seiner Gabel traktierte.  
>Neville hatte nun auch sein Frühstück für sich entdeckt und das Thema erst einmal fallen gelassen, auf ihn hörte eh keiner und wenn er die Stimmung innerhalb des goldenen Trios richtig interpretierte, war er nicht besonders scharf, da mitten hinein gezogen zu werden.<p>

Langsam trabten die drei zu ihrer Wahrsagestunde, irgendwie hatten sie es verpasst, diesen Unterricht aus ihrer Wahlliste der verschiedensten Möglichkeiten zu streichen, nun mussten sie dieses Fach weiter belegen, weil ihnen sonst die Punkte für ihren Abschluss fehlen würden.

Irgendwann auf dem halben Weg zwischen Haupttreppe und der Stufe in der man lieber nicht seinen Fuß versenkte, zerrte Harry Ron auf eine sich gerade bewegende Treppe und rief Neville hinterher, dass sie gleich nachkommen würden. Ron quietschte nur und beschwerte sich über den nun entstandenen Umweg und der Aussicht, dass heute mal wieder sein Todestag voraussgesagt werden würde. Denn Trelawney hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, Zuspätkommern als eine Art Freiwillige, in ihrem Falle Zukunftsinteressierte zu interpretieren und Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass bei jedem Mal sein Todestag immer näher in die Gegenwart rückte. Auch wenn er nicht gerade an solch ein Firlefanz glaubte, so lief es ihm dennoch jedesmal eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

„Was soll das?" fragte Ron sogleich, nicht einmal versuchend, seine miese Stimmung zu kaschieren. Nicht das er es gekonnt hätte, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Ich muss mal mit dir reden." antwortete Harry knapp.

„Und das kann nicht warten bis nach dem Unterricht, oder wenigstens bis wir im Turmzimmer sind?"

„Nein. Oder willst du umringt von neugierigen Slytherins sitzen, wenn ich dich frage, warum du dich so komisch gegenüber Hermione aufführst?"

Ron verdammte sich dafür, dass seine Ohren sofort anfingen zu glühen. Dennoch versuchte er es noch abzustreiten. „Ich mach doch gar nichts!"

„Was du heute beim Frühstück zu Neville gesagt hast, hätte so auch wortwörtlich aus dem Munde von unserem weißblonden Slytherinerbe kommen können." Das hatte gesessen. „Ron, Hermione ist unsere Freundin. Sie hat uns nichts getan!"  
>Ron schnaubte. „Dir vielleicht nicht." ,Und dir auch nicht!' dachte Harry nur, signalisierte Ron aber mit seinem Blick, dass er endlich mal reden sollte. Ron froh darüber ein Publikum für seine Sorgen gefunden zu haben, redete dann auch sogleich drauf los.<p>

„Wir waren zusammen! Wir waren ein Paar und von heut auf morgen, waren wir plötzlich kein Paar mehr und Madame hält es noch nicht einmal für nötig mich darüber zu informieren!" grummelte Ron.

„Ron, ihr wart nie zusammen!"

„Wir haben Händchen gehalten!"

„Habt ihr je darüber gesprochen, was das zwischen euch beiden ist?"

„Nein ... Aber ..."

„Nein, Ron, kein aber! Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, was meinst du was damals mit mir und Cho war. Wir haben uns sogar geküsst und waren trotzdem nicht zusammen, klar war ich verletzt als es nicht geklappt hatte, aber trotzdem wünsche ich sie nicht zu Voldemort persönlich und Hermione ist deine beste Freundin. Ja, vielleicht war da etwas zwischen euch und ja, auch ich habe eure zaghaften Annäherungsversuche gesehen, doch jeder hier kann sich frei entscheiden und all dies ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie deine beste Freundin ist!"

„Aber wenn ich sie doch liebe?"

„Behandelt man etwa so eine Person die man liebt?" Seine nächsten Worten legte sich Harry wohl bedacht zurecht, denn er wollte Ron nicht auf irgendeiner Art und Weise Hoffnung machen. Anders als Ron wusste er, wenn Hermione sich einmal entschieden hat, so war sie alles andere als ein Fähnchen im Wind. „Lass sie wieder deine beste Freundin sein, bitte, lass uns wieder das goldene Trio sein."

Irgendetwas in Rons Augen sagte ihm, dass er ihn erreicht hatte, wenn dort auch noch irgendetwas war, was seine Gedanken eisern umklammert hielt. Nickend drehte er sich um und marschierte mit Harry im Schlepptau Richtung Nordturm.  
>„Du hast ja recht, doch wie kann ich wieder ihr bester Freund sein, wenn sie doch nie da ist."<p>

Und plötzlich fiel es Harry wie Drachenschuppen von den Augen, deswegen hatte er ihre Veränderung nicht mitbekommen, gerade in den letzten Wochen hatte er Hermione fast ausschließlich nur im Unterricht und zeitweise bei den Mahlzeiten gesehen. Ihr Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum war meistens leer und wenn sie doch dort war, schrieb sie ihre Aufsätze oder korrigierte die von Ron. Seufzend nahm er sich vor, heute auch noch mit Hermione zu reden, vielleicht hatte sie sich ja nur so zurückgezogen, weil sie die Antipathie von Ron genauso gespürt hatte, wie alle anderen im Umkreis von 500 Metern. Er würde es schaffen, wenn er die Macht hatte sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen, dann konnte er auch ihre Freundschaft wieder kitten!

Fünf Minuten später standen die beiden in einem Kreis von Kristallkugeln, die dunstig schimmerten. Harry würde am 29 Juli, dem Tag ihrer Abschlussfeier, das Zeitlich segnen. Ron, so war sich Trelawney sicher, würde genau fünf Minuten vor ihm den Zauberstab abgeben. Harry verdrehte seine Augen:,Anscheinend werden wir beide nicht gerade gut auf unsere Zeugnisse reagieren ...'

Ihr Runenbuch schließend machte sich Hermione gleich auf den Weg zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ihr letztes Fach an diesem Tag. Die beiden Jungs waren wahrscheinlich immer noch damit beschäftigt ihren bald herannahenden Tot zu verdauen. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Harry war es irgendwie schon von klein auf an gewöhnt auf dem Abgrund zwischen Leben und Tod zu tänzeln, aber gerade bei Ron, hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass er was dieses Thema anbetraf von Tag zu Tag sensibler wurde.

Noch rechtzeitig genug entdeckte Hermione von weitem eine in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangenen Trelawney, die mit Tarotkarten bewaffnet, durch die Schule marschierte.

„Irgendetwas schlimmes wird passieren." flüsterte sie immer wieder vor sich hin und ließ ab und zu eine von ihren Karten fallen. Als würde ihr der Verlust gar nicht auffallen, stieg sie die Treppenstufen zu ihrem Turm empor.

„Bald, schon bald wird etwas schreckliches passieren ..."

Erleichtert, dass Trelawney sie nicht gesehen hatte, kam Hermione aus ihrem Versteck heraus und verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Seit sie von ihrer Prophezeiung erfahren hatte, mied sie Trelawney noch mehr als früher, was sich eigentlich nur dadurch bewerkstelligen ließ, dass die einsame Hexe selten von ihrem Turm hinabstieg.

Vor dem Klassenraum traf sie auf Harry und Ron. Komischerweise umarmte Harry sie geradezu stürmisch. Hatte sie sich vielleicht in ihrer Einschätzung der beiden geirrt und sollte sie demnächst Harry die Taschentücher mitgeben? Lächelnd erwiderte sie die Umarmung und auch Ron wirkte irgendwie anders, als noch heute Morgen beim Frühstück, wo er beinahe angefangen hätte mit seinem Frühstück zu reden, als in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, ihr Hallo sagen zu müssen.

Lachend setzten sie sich in die hinterste Reihe und verstummten erst, als Severus mit unüberhörbarer Lautstärke den Klassenraum betrat. Der Tür, die etwas schief in den Angeln hing, ging es mit Sicherheit auch schon einmal besser und wenn eine Tür in der Lage wäre, einen Menschen zu vermissen, so würde diese bestimmt den ruhigen Werwolf vermissen, der immer wohl bedacht mit dem polierten Holz in Kontakt getreten war.

„Es sei ihnen versichert, dass ich genauso gerne hier bin, wie sie es wahrscheinlich sind." begrüßte er auf seine eigene unbeschreiblich charmante Art die Klasse, die gleich durchschnittlich um einen Kopf kleiner in sich zusammensank.  
>Hermione tat sich schwer damit ein Schmunzeln zu verbergen, als er in seinem liebreizenden Ton fortfuhr und die Hausaufgaben verteilte.<p>

„Longbottom, sie sollten überlegen ihre Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke mit denen in meinem Fach zu kombinieren, somit würde es ihnen bestimmt gelingen, sich gegen schwarzmagische Wesen zu verteidigen, auch wenn dies mehr aus einem Unfall resultiert, aber ist das Ergebnis nicht wichtiger als der Weg dorthin? Leider gehören Hausarbeiten anscheinend zu ihrem steinigen Weg und nicht zum vielleicht noch aus Tollpatschigkeit überzeugenden Ergebnis."

„Weasley, ihr Geschreibsel enthält zwar alle Fakten, doch wenn sie darüber schreiben, offenbaren sie, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt gar keine Ahnung haben was sie schreiben."

„Potter ... tja was soll ich sagen, wenn ich ihre Aufsätze so sehe, würde ich sogar bezweifeln, dass sie den Dunklen Lord erkennen würden, wenn er vor ihnen steht. Denn anscheinend haben sie keinen blassen Schimmer von Dunkler Magie und erst Recht nicht von nützlicher Verteidigung gegen eben diese. Da sie die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt verkörpern, kann ich mich nur beglückwünschen, dass ich mit dem Hoffen schon vor einigen Jahren gänzlich aufgehört habe."

„Ah und natürlich Miss Granger. Ich kann ihnen versprechen, wenn ich irgendwann einmal die diversen Bücher finde, aus denen sie ihre Aufsätze Wort für Wort abschreiben, werde ich alle ihre Hausarbeiten rückwirkend benoten." Gerade den letzten Satz hatte Severus zur ganzen Klasse gewandt gesagt, sodass auch jeder seine kleine Spitze gegen die größte Nervensäge seit Anbeginn seiner Lehrerkarriere, mitbekam.

Hermione die ihre Kopf gesenkt hatte, spielte die gepeinigte Erstklässlerin, die kurz davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen. Neville befand ihr Schauspieltalent momentan für sehr ausgeprägt, hatte sie doch seit der zweiten Klasse aufgehört, so auf Snape zu reagieren. Noch nicht einmal er machte sich noch etwas aus Snapes Worten, solange dieser ein Sicherheitsabstand von einem Meter einhielt.

Was war hier eigentlich los? fragte sich Neville zum wiederholten Mal seit mehreren Wochen, er hatte sich sogar schon angewöhnt, mit seinen Händen durch die Haare zu fahren, wenn er keine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf seine Fragen bekam. So kam es auch, dass er die Tage sehr zerzaust durch die Schulkorridore lief.

Die Stunde nahm ihren gewohnten Lauf und Hermione ersehnte beinahe die Schulglocke, die das Ende ihres heutigen Unterrichtes einläutete. Jedenfalls für sie, alle anderen würden dann noch zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aufbrechen, welches sie wegen ihrer zusätzlichen Arbeit als Schulsprecherin aus ihrem Stundenplan gestrichen hatte. Hagrid war ihr gegenüber, deswegen immer noch ein wenig grummelig.

Wie als wäre Hermiones Wunsch erhört worden, schallte der Gong der großen Turmglocke durch Hogwarts und ein lautes Stühle scharren und Papierrascheln fiel über die Klasse herein. Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich schnell von Hermione, welche absichtlich ihre Sachen ungewöhnlich langsam zusammenpackte.

Nach einigen Minuten waren alle verschwunden, bis auf Severus und Hermione, welcher schmunzelnd seine lerneifrige Schülerin beobachtete, die langsam auf ihn zuschritt. Ein unbestechliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ihren Liebsten erreicht hatte und er sie sogleich in seine Arme schloss. Ihr Rücken berührte leicht die Schreibtischkante, als er sie zärtlich küsste. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie sich länger als eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und Severus vergaß jegliche Vorsicht, bis eine schrille Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„Severus!" Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete die Tür wieder gegen die kahle Steinwand und Severus Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus, als er Minervas Stimme erkannte.

„Severus! Komm schnell zu Albus, es ist etwas schlimmes passiert!" Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder um und verschwand hinter der Wand, im Glauben, dass er ihr einfach folgen würde. Doch noch immer stand Severus wie angewurzelt am selben Fleck und starrte an die leere Tafel. Eigentlich müsste sich genau vor seinen Augen Hermione stehen. Doch der Platz zwischen ihm und seinem Schreibtisch war leer, auch Minerva hatte keinen Ton gesagt oder ihm den Kopf abgerissen, während sie darüber wüten würde, was für ein abscheulicher Bastard er doch wäre. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Waren die letzten Minuten nur einem sehr realistischen Tagtraum entsprungen? Nein, er konnte Hermiones Anwesenheit immer noch spüren, ihren Duft nach süßlichen Kräuter riechen. Wenn er zum Frühstück nicht ausversehen starke Halluzinogene eingenommen hatte, so musste es eine andere Lösung für dieses Phänomen geben.

Leicht beugte er sich vor und küsste wieder ihre sanften Lippen, auch wenn er sie immer noch nicht sah. Schon durch den Kuss spürte er ihre Verwirrtheit, ihr stolpernes Herz, welches ihren Puls rasen ließ.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich." flüsterte er ins Nichts und besann sich nun doch wieder auf die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Situation und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Klassenzimmer, hinfort zu Albus Büro.

Hermione stockte noch immer der Atem. Was war da gerade passiert? Nicht nur dass sie es äußerst beunruhigend fand, wie aufgelöst ihre Hauslehrerin war und sich ihre Gedanken vor allem darum kreisten, was wohl schreckliches passiert sei. Aber nicht desto trotz, wollte sie verstehen, warum diese ganze Situation gerade nicht explodiert war? Die Tür wurde so schnell aufgerissen dass Severus und Hermione nicht einmal eine Chance hatten, einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen, gerade mal ihre Lippen hatten sich nicht mehr berührt, dennoch musste die Szene eindeutig ausgesehen haben und McGonagall war nicht die Art von Hexe, die so etwas übersehen würde.

Irritiert ging Hermione zu Tür, am großen Spiegel vorbeikommend, den sie mit ihrem Blick leicht streifte, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Augenblicke, blieb ihr Herz stehen. Denn der Spiegel zeigte nichts anderes als ein menschenleeres Klassenzimmer. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand vor die Augen und berührte ihre Nasenspitze. Die gute Nachricht war, dass sie ihre Hand fühlte, die schlechte Nachricht aber war, dass sie sie immer noch nicht sah, genau wie den Rest von ihrem Körper.

Als Severus die steinernen Wasserspeier erreichte, war der Durchgang zu Albus Büro schon geöffnet und schnell eilte er die Treppen hinauf. Im Büro selbst befand sich schon die ganze Lehrerschaft und eine mittlerweile ziemlich aufgelöste Lavender, die zwischen ihren Atemzügen immer wieder mitleiderregend schluchzte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus.

„Professor Trelawney wurde wahrscheinlich entführt." klärte Albus ihn mit ruhiger Stimme auf.

„Wahrscheinlich?" fragte Severus und suchte den Raum, nach der einen fehlenden Person ab.

„Wir wissen nicht wo sie sich befindet. Im Schloss ist sie jedenfalls nicht und ihr Raum wurde ganz und gar verwüstet. Miss Brown ging, wie jeden Montag zu einer Teestunde hinauf in den Westturm und entdeckte die ungewöhnliche Szenerie. Gleich darauf informierte sie uns und wir konnten uns noch einmal selbst von den unumstößlichen Indizien überzeugen." erläuterte er weiter die Situation.

„Es war so schrecklich." schluchzte Lavender unaufhörlich. „So schrecklich ..."

Severus bedeutete Albus mit einem Blick alle Anwesenden Lehrer die nicht zum Orden gehörten rauszuschicken, samt dieses nervigen Exemplar von Schülerin. Als sie endlich unter sich waren, schritt Severus zum Fenster und starrte auf den dunklen See hinaus. Auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten setzte sich Minvera in den Sessel Albus gegenüber.  
>„Können wir sicher sein, dass er sie hat? Oder gibt es vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit, dass sie irgend jemanden gegen sich aufgebracht hat?" fragte Minerva zerknirscht. Ganz abwegig fand sie die Idee nicht, dass es jemanden zu bunt geworden war seinen baldigen Tod immer und immer wieder bescheinigt zu bekommen.<p>

Severus räusperte sich. Sie waren so blind gewesen und hatten ihn so sehr unterschätzt.  
>Albus durchlöcherte Severus Rücken mit fragenden Blicken, hoffend, dass dieser eine andere Wahrheit in der Katastrophe erkennen würde.<p>

„Nun wissen wir endlich, wie Lucius wieder aufsteigen konnte." Severus war unendlich wütend auf sich selber, wie konnte er dies nur übersehen haben? „Nun hat er endlich einen Weg gefunden, doch noch an die Prophezeiung heranzukommen."

Minerva stöhnte laut auf, während Albus schlimmste Befürchtungen wahr wurden.

„Du musst sie retten, du musst es irgendwie verhindern!" Albus Worte ließen keinen Einspruch zu, so drehte Severus sich kurz um, nickte Minvera knapp zu und verschwand.

Ich wünsche allen eine frohes neues Jahr! Und vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews die seit meiner etwas längeren Pause eingegangen sind! Ihr habt mir echt geholfen! Vielen lieben Dank und Schokokekse an Alle!

Nächste Woche werde ich auch schon das nächste Kapitel hochladen!

Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? *neugierig bin*


	29. 29 Wenn der Läufer den Turm Teil 2

29. Wenn der Läufer den Turm schlägt und den König Schach Matt setzen will ... Teil 2

Zu der späten Stunde, weit nach Mitternacht, sah der Himmel am schönsten aus. Es war eine dunkle Nacht, nur die Sterne am Firmament leuchteten beständig weiter, der Mond indes hatte sich für diese Nacht zurückgezogen. Es war seine Zeit. Die Magie aus der Umgebung ziehend, bestieg er barfuß den kleinen sandigen Hügel, inmitten des Kreises seiner knienden Todesser. Der tiefschwarze Wald lag vor seinen Füßen, genau wie das zitternde Häufchen Elend, welches seinen endgültigen Triumph über das Gute besiegeln würde.

All dies hatte er nur einer einzigen Person zu verdanken, jemanden der vor kurzem, zwei Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, in Ungnade gefallen war. Doch nun war er wie ein Phönix aus der Asche gestiegen. Lucius Malfoy, mit Stolz geschwellter Brust, stand er aufrecht zwischen seinesgleichen, die Maske in seiner Hand haltend, damit auch jeder den Triumph in seinen Augen bewundern konnte.

Doch der Dunkle Lord streifte ihn nur mit seinem Blick. Ehre wem Ehre gebührt, Lucius hatte seine Belohnung erhalten, er hatte noch nie viel davon gehalten seine Kriecher zu feiern. Lieber verbrachte er seine Zeit damit die Stümper unter ihnen zu quälen und einer war in dieser Nacht ein besonderer Dorn in seinem Auge. Severus Snape, sein Spion, sein so unfähiger Spion. Er war mehr als nur enttäuscht, er war erzürnt und genau das würde er heute auch noch zu spüren bekommen.

Von drei, etwas in die Länge gezogenen Crucios, konnte er sich kaum noch in der kriechenden Position halten. Vorfreude durchflutete seinen Geist, wenn er daran dachte, diesen impertinent stolzen Zauberer heute noch zu Boden fallen zu sehen.

Doch jetzt gab es etwas wichtigeres zu tun, als Rache an einem einzelnen zu nehmen. Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei reckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Luft, ließ ihn langsam mit der Spitze kreisen, bis kleine Funken hinausstoben, die über ihnen eine Kuppel aus glitzernden Sternen bildeten. Er hatte ein Denkarium aus dem Himmel erschaffen und Severus letzte Hoffnung verschwand ins Nichts.

Es hatte schon leicht gedämmert, als Severus sich endlich auf den Weg machen konnte, der kalte Dezemberwind zerrte an seinem Umhang, als er den kleinen Zaun erreichte. Mit einem Sprung hatte er die Appariergrenze überwunden und noch bevor er den Boden auf der anderen Seite mit seinen Füßen berührte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch die leiseste Hoffnung gehabt, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden würde. Jedenfalls im Rahmen der herrschenden Umstände.  
>Diese winzig kleine Hoffnung zerschlug sich, als er im Schatten verborgen, im beinahe menschenleeren Manor von Malfoy stand. Bis auf Narzissa, die ihre Migräne leicht bekleidet auf ihrer Couch ausgestreckt, kurierte, waren nur noch wuselnde Hauselfen anwesend. Der Eisbeutel, welcher auf ihrer Stirn lag, war schon zu Hälfte geschmolzen, es sah also nicht so aus, als hätte er Lucius knapp verpasst.<p>

Severus hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo Lucius sein könnte, geschweige denn, wo Trelawney sich momentan aufhielt. Die hauseigenen Kellerverliese waren leer und verwaist. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Trelawney überhaupt hier gewesen war.  
>Aus Mangel an weiteren Alternativen, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, drückte das kühle Holz gegen die schwarzen Linien des Dunklen Mals und verschwand mit geschlossenen Augen ins Nirgendwo. Er hasste es, wenn er keinen vernünftigen Plan hatte, er hasste es wenn er den Dunklen Lord gegenübertrat und definitiv im Nachteil war. Er hasste diese Person aus den tiefsten seines Herzens.<p>

Er wusste nicht was vorher da war, der Schmerz in seinem Körper oder der staubige Boden unter seinen Füßen. Voldemort war anscheinend schon informiert, wenn jetzt schon rangniedere Todesser ihn verfluchen durften. Sein Hand krampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab, während er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte seinen Angreifer zu erkennen und sich gleichzeitig auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Bitrod!" bellte Severus als er den Jungspunt erkannt hatte, der vor lauter Überraschung seiner Zauberstab fallen ließ und Severus somit unfreiwillig von seinem Crucio erlöste. Das Stück Holz fiel klappernd zu Boden und die Hand des Jungen zitterte noch immer.

Eigentlich, so dachte Severus in ähnlichen Momenten, wie diesem, konnte er stolz auf seine Schüler sein, zumindest zuckten wenige so schreckhaft zusammen, wie ein abgebrühter Todesser in Spe.

Sich an den kalten Steinwänden abstützend, krächzte er: „Bringt mich zum Dunklen Lord, sofort!" ,Ich will mir eine weitere Runde Crucio genehmigen.'

Stumm wurde Severus durch die düsteren Gänge geleitet und vor dem dreckigen Umhangsaum seines Herrn und Meister, auf die Knie gezwungen.

„Severus, Severus." Das obligatorische Kopfgetätschel unterblieb diese Nacht. „Muss ich dir mitteilen, wie enttäuscht ich gerade von dir bin? Muss ich dir meine Verwunderung erläutern, als ich bemerkte, das mein treuer Spion innerhalb Hogwarts, nicht in der Lage ist, eine simple Lösung zu erkennen, wenn sie Tag ein Tag aus vor ihm sitzt und ihn mit ihrer penetranten Art und Weise, so sehr auf die Nerven geht, dass es einfach schier unmöglich ist, sie zu ignorieren."

Zusammenfassend hatte es der Dunkle Lord recht gut auf den Punkt gebracht und dabei ahnte er nicht, wie sehr Severus seinen eigenen Fauxpas bereute. Natürlich war ihm diese Gefahr bewusst gewesen. Doch hatte er damals, gleich wenige Tage nach der Prophezeiung ihren Geist danach abgesucht und war immer wieder auf ein undurchdringliches Knäuel von Lebenszeit gestoßen, welches sich gegen jedwede Betrachtung sperrte.

Den einzigen Denkfehler, den er damals gemacht hatte, war nicht zu bedenken, dass seine Fähigkeiten als Legilimentiker durchaus noch ausbaufähig waren und die quälende aller Fragen zu dieser Stunde war, ob er es heute schaffen würde, dieses Knäuel zu entwirren? Wenn ja, so könnte der Dunkle Lord ebenfalls erfolgreich sein. Trotz Irrsinn und Welteroberungssyndrom, war er dennoch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, der je auf Großbritanniens Boden gewandelt war.

Die Sekunde der Wahrheit, wenn man es so nennen wollte, war gekommen. Mit seinem langgliedrigen, beinahe zerbrechlich wirkenden Zeigefinger hob er das von Tränen benetzte Gesicht leicht an, bis er mit seinen roten Augen die ihren traf und tief in ihre Seele versank.

Trelawney gab dabei ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, bevor ihre Pupillen sich nach innen drehten.

Augenblicke zogen sich für Severus, wie qualvolle Stunden in die Länge, noch war am Firmament nichts zu erkennen. Noch war seine Hoffnung existent. Doch ein triumphierendes Keuchen von Voldemort, zerschmetterte Severus Hoffnungen, wie einen Spiegel, der in tausend Teile zerbarst. Nur hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die Konsequenzen weit aus tragischer sein würden, als mit sieben Jahre Pech zu leben.

Ein unverständliches Flüstern drang zwischen die Lippen des Dunklen Lords, als er das Erinnerungsfragment an den Himmel warf, sodass jeder einzelne dem Spektakel beiwohnen durfte.

Alles war gestochen scharf zu erkennen, jedes Detail soweit ausgearbeitet, dass man meinen könnte, es hätte sich erst gestern zugetragen und Trelawneys Stimme war noch bis in den letzten Winkel der Lichtung hervorragend zu verstehen.

Während der kleinen Vorführung ihres Meisters, sorgten zwei seiner persönlichen Lakaien, für ein kleines extra Unterhaltungsprogramm für Severus. Welcher abwechselnd Fäuste und Flüche einstecken musste und nur noch mit Müh und Not seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sybill fokussieren konnte.

Wenn er es schon nicht verhindern konnte, so würde er wenigstens das Geschehen in all seinen Einzelheiten wiedergeben können.

Sein Blick schweifte über die anderen im Kreis stehenden Todesser, die meisten Blicke waren von einem wilden Entzücken geprägt. Bellatrix sah aus, als wäre ihr größter Traum soeben wahr geworden. Lucius konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf seinen eigenen kleinen Triumph und belächelte den fast am Boden liegenden Severus.

Die Erinnerung nahm ein jähes Ende und Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, hoffend und betend. Wenn er nun zufrieden wäre, wäre noch nicht alles verloren.

Merlin anbettelnd, dass er nicht noch nach weiteren Erinnerungen suchen würde, die eine ähnlich unzugängliche Struktur aufwiesen, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und hoffte in dieser Nacht zum zweiten Mal vergebens.

Denn wieder beugte sich der Dunkle Lord tief hinab, seine Augen leuchteten gierig in seinem fahlen Gesicht, als er wieder in ihre Seele eintauchte. Diese durchsuchte und verwüstete, bis Trelawney endgültig ihr Bewusstsein verlor.

Es dauerte beinahe fünf Minuten bis er sich dieses Mal wieder erhob und kichernd seinen Zauberstab in die Luft reckte. Severus war sich sicher, den Dunklen Lord niemals, wie ein verrücktes 14 jähriges Schulmädchen kichern gehört zu haben.

Doch sie mussten alle nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, denn auch hier zeichnete sich die Lösung des Rätsels im Sternenhimmel ab.

Wieder sah man Trelawney im Mittelpunkt des Geschehen, doch dieses mal befand sie sich in ihrem pastellfarbenen Turmzimmer, anstatt im schäbigen Eberkopf. Sie war auch ein bisschen älter geworden, obwohl sich die fünf Jahre eher in einer gelernten Selbstsicherheit niederschlugen, als an ihrem beinahe unveränderten Äußeren.

Fröstelnd zog sie ihren Umhang enger um die Schultern, obwohl Severus hätte schwören können, dass es ein warmer Tag Ende August, gewesen sein musste. Mit wippenden Schritten ging sie auf die gestapelten Kristallkugeln zu, die sich in einer Ecke befanden. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel, wurde Trelawney von einem Klopfen an der Tür abgelenkt. Vor Schreck stieß sie an eine der untersten Kristallkugeln, die klirrend zu Bruch ging. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde folgten auch die anderen Kugeln ihrem Beispiel und ergossen sich auf den harten Steinboden, wo sie in tausend Scherben zersprangen.

Einige Todesser lachten verhalten, als wäre diese Show eine lächerliche Sitcom.

Geistesabwesend schaute Trelawney zu ihren Füßen, erschreckte sich beim wiederholten Klopfen noch einmal und schritt, den riesigen Scherbenhaufen erst einmal vergessend, zur Tür um dem unerwarteten Gast Eintritt zu gewähren.

Einen Moment später betrat auch schon Albus Dumbledore die Szenerie, in einem schillernd blauen Gewand, welches stark mit den vorherrschenden Farben in ihrem Turmzimmer, im Kontrast stand.

Severus bereitete sich auf das nun unausweichliche vor, als er auch schon sah, wie die nächste Kristallkugel ihr Ende fand und er hörte, wie Trelawneys Stimme ein paar Oktaven tiefer klang. In Gedanken sprach er die Worte mit, bis plötzlich ein weiterer Crucio durch seinen Körper schwappte und die Welle des neuen Schmerzes, ihn für eine kurze Weile seines Bewusstseins raubte.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war der Zauber verflogen. Trelawney lag bewusstlos zu den Füßen des Dunklen Lords, welcher ohne großen Aufhebens, über sie hinweg stieg und sich lachend der Menge zuwandte, welche ihm erstarrt entgegenblickte. Mit so etwas hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet und die zweite Prophezeiung jagte einigen von ihnen gehörige Angst ein. Um so irritierter waren sie, als sie die blendende Laune ihres Meisters registrierten.

„Der alte Narr! Was für ein alter Narr er doch ist!" schrie Voldemort in die Nacht hinaus und sein Lachen wollte kein Ende nehmen. „Er denkt doch wahrhaftig, dass Potter derjenige welche ist und doch ist ihm nach all den Jahren nie aufgefallen, dass er nicht einen Funken starke Magie besitzt. So verblendet ist er in seinem Wahn !"

Die Todesser jubelten ihm nun zu, angesteckt von seinem Wahnsinn, badeten sie in euphorischer Zuversicht.

Am liebsten hätte Severus seinen Kopf mehrfach auf den Boden geschlagen, wenn er bedachte, wie klar und unvoreingenommen der Dunkle Lord Situationen interpretierte, wozu Albus in diesem besonderen Falle, nie richtig in der Lage gewesen war. Frustriert ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und sah im Augenwinkel ein Bild, dass nicht zum Rest passte. Während alle Gesichter dem Dunklen Lord zugewandt waren, blickte ein Augenpaar abwesend ins taufrische Gras. Versteckt hinter zwei bulligen Todessern verbarg sie sich, doch Severus hatte sie trotzdem entdeckt. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, hätte man ihren Ausdruck eher als übertrieben wahnsinnig beschrieben, doch nun war die extrovertierte Hexe, vollkommen in sich gekehrt.

Severus hatte kaum noch Kraft um sich aufrecht zu halten und doch musste er unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, was gerade in Bellatrix Kopf vorging. Auch wenn er einige Meter von ihr entfernt war, versuchte er es dennoch, sich auf ihren leeren Blick zu konzentrieren und tauchte bald darauf in ihre schwarze Seele hinab.

Sich langsam fortbewegend streifte er nur ihre momentanen Gedanken und Gefühle, die mit Bildern aus ihrer Vergangenheit ausstaffiert waren. Dunkle steinerne Gänge, Schulbänke und rauschende Feste, ein arroganter, blonder Tanzpartner, an den sie ihr Herz verlor. Ein Bild von Albus, ein besiegelnder Händedruck, ein verzweifelter Aufschrei, als sie an einen Baum gefesselt wurde .

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es Severus noch aus ihren Gedanken herauszukommen, bevor die Gefahr der Entdeckung zu groß wurde. Nun war er es, in dessen Kopf die Gedanken kreisten. Um einer gewissen Einordnung der Bilder in einen wirklichen Kontext bemüht, verschob er die quälenden Fragen, nach dem wie, was, warum auf später und lenkte seine Konzentration wieder auf das Geschehen direkt vor seinen Augen.

Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords, glich nun wieder einer Fratze von verrücktem Fanatismus. „Ihr habt es gehört! Ihr alle! Dort draußen lauert eine unbändige Gefahr, die es auszuschalten gilt! Geht und findet meine Nemesis!" brüllte Voldemort über die Lichtung. Bei diesen Worten lief ein aufdringlicher Schauer über Severus Haut.

Nach und nach apparierten alle ins Nirgendwo, bis nur noch drei Leute sich auf der Lichtung befanden. Die bewusstlose Trelawney, Severus auf dessen Körper eine Apparationssperre lag und der Dunkle Lord, der mittlerweile direkt vor ihm stand, milde lächelnd auf Severus herunterblickend. „Ich hoffe dir hat unsere kleine Vorführung gefallen ... Vielleicht sogar inspiriert zu größeren Taten. Wird man unseren nächsten Erfolg auf dein Konto verbuchen können? ... Severus?"

Er versuchte leicht zu nicken, doch sein Körper bewegte sich nicht, erstarrt kniete er vor dem Dunklen Lord und blickte in die tiefroten Augen seines verrückten Gegenübers. Manchmal kam ihm die Realität seltsam unwirklich vor.

Mit einer an Selbstverständlichkeit grenzenden Geste, erhob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und benutzte einen von Severus selbst erfundenen Flüchen um ihn zu bestrafen.

Severus Blut sickerte unaufhörlich in den sandigen Boden und färbte das grüne Gras leuchtend rot. Der Dunkle Lord hatte vor ein paar Minuten die Lichtung mit Trelawney verlassen, in seinen letzten Worten hatte er nicht den leisesten Zweifel gelassen, dass er von ihm erwartete, ihm den Auserwählten zu bringen . Severus Hand zitterte als er den Gegenfluch zum Sectumsempera flüsterte, den nur er kannte, doch er war schon zu sehr geschwächt, als dass der Fluch sein volle Wirkung hätte entfalten können.

Seine letzten Gedanken drehten sich um Hermione, er dürfte sie nicht alleine lassen, er musste sie beschützen. Es gab soviel, wovor er Hermione beschützen musste.

Kurz nach Mitternacht erschien Audrey im Westflügel, dem Korridor, wo sich auch die treuen Wasserspeier befanden. Im fahlen Kerzenschein schritt sie den Teppich auf und ab. Verlangte trotzig nach Einlass und wurde bitterlich enttäuscht. Sie kannte alle Passwörter, ihre Magie kannte keine Appariergrenzen und doch war sie die einzige Elfe auf der Welt, die keinen Zutritt zu Albus Gemächern hatte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie im Korridor, drängte die Tränen aus ihren Augen zurück, bevor auch nur eine Träne ihre Wangen hinunter kullern konnte. Wut und Verzweiflung kämpften in ihrem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft. Trotzig trat sie mit ihrem kleinen Fuß gegen den Sockel des linken Wasserspeiers, bevor sie den Rückweg zu Severus Gemächern antrat.

So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? *neugierig bin* Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 17.01 ... und vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! *ganz viele Schokokekse verteil*


	30. 30 Unsichtbare Hilflosigkeit

**30. Unsichtbare Hilflosigkeit**

Perplex verließ Hermione den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren unsichtbaren Körper. Das Gefühl von grenzenloser Magie erfüllte sie einige Momente, bis sie mit Schrecken erkennen musste, dass kein ihr bekannter Zauber ihre Nichtexistenz beenden konnte. Das Adrenalin verschwand und hinterließ ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, welches sie zielstrebig zur Bibliothek führte. Irgendwo zwischen all den Regalen musste die Lösung zu finden sein und in ihrem jetzigen Zustand, war es auch kein Problem ungesehen in die Verbotene Abteilung zu gelangen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Lösung bevorzugte Hermione Menschenleere Gänge und entschied sich für den Geheimgang unweit von Dumbledores Büro. Gerade als sie am Wasserspeier vorbei gelaufen war, vernahm sie das Geräusch einer schweren steinernen Statue, welche langsam über den Steinboden kratzte.  
>Neugierig wandte sich Hermione um und wäre beinahe mit einer völlig aufgelösten Lavender kollidiert. Ein Hechtsprung zur Seite bewahrte sie vor unbeantwortbaren Fragen und Merlin sei Dank war Lavender so durch den Wind, dass sie von der klappernde Ritterrüstung neben sich, keine Notiz nahm.<br>„Danke fürs Auffangen, Igor." flüsterte Hermione zur Rüstung. Argwöhnisch musterte Hermione die Wasserspeier und dachte plötzlich wieder an den Ursprung ihres jetzigen Problems.

McGonagall wirkte für ihre Verhältnisse äußerst nervös und besorgt, als sie Severus geholt hatte. Sonst wäre ihr wahrscheinlich auch aufgefallen, dass sich zwei Leute im Raum aufgehalten hatten. Doch was war passiert, dass es Lavender so mitgenommen hatte? Unwillkürlich musste Hermione schlucken, als sie eins und eins zusammenzählte. Es musste irgendetwas mit den Gryffindors zu tun haben.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Bibliothek zu verschwenden, heftete sich Hermione an Lavenders Fersen und versuchte die Horrorszenarien, welche sich gerade in ihren Gedanken selbst ausmalten, zu ignorieren.

Bevor das Porträt der fetten Dame sich schloss, schaffte es Hermione gerade noch hindurch zu schlüpfen und erwartete den Gemeinschaftsraum mittlerweile schon in Schutt und Asche vorzufinden. Doch alles wirkte wie alltägliche Normalität. Ihre Augen huschten durch den Raum und fanden Harry und Ron an einem der runden Tische sitzend. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete sie Lavender dabei, wie sie Harry etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, wobei sich seine Augen proportional zur Mundöffnung weiteten.

Als sie geendete hatte klappte er seinen Mund wieder zu und erwiderte etwas zu Lavender, die daraufhin hoch zu den Schlafsälen verschwand, bevor er sich zu Ron umdrehte und Hermione das gleiche Verhalten, wie zuvor bei Harry beobachten konnte.

Als Harry geendet hatte, blickte er auf Hermiones Tür und erhob sich. Einem Reflex folgend, versteckte Hermione sich hinter einer überdimensionierten Stechpalme und konnte zwischen den einzelnen Blättern Harry dabei beobachten, wie er geschlagene zwei Minuten an ihre Tür klopfte. Als wäre sie jemand, welche beim lesen immer erst das Kapitel beenden würde, bevor sie auf Störungen der Außenwelt reagierte. Harry müsste es eigentlich besser wissen.

Mit einer sichtbaren Nervosität kehrte Harry an den Tisch zurück und beide positionierten sich so, dass sie sowohl das Porträtloch, wie auch Hermiones Zimmertür im Blick behielten. Hermiones Neugier wuchs ins Unermessliche. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger malte sie eine winzige Rune in die Luft, welche leicht angestupst, für jeden anderen unsichtbar durch den Raum schwirrte, bis sie Harry und Ron erreichte und verpuffte.

Ein Lippenleseübersetzerzauber, der ihr erst letzte Woche in die Hände gefallen war. Doch das einzige, was Hermione in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war dass etwas schlimmes passiert war über das sie kein Wort verlieren dürfen und dass Harry und Ron befanden, dass sie es unbedingt wissen sollte. Frustriert ließ Hermione ihren Kopf sinken. Es war wie verhext. Harry und Ron erwiesen sich als informative Sackgasse, als sie auch noch anfingen sich über Quidditsch auszutauschen, entschied Hermione zu gehen. So nutzte sie die nächst beste Gelegenheit um unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschwinden.

Sie musste zu Severus. Er würde ihr sagen können, was zum Riddle noch mal passiert war und er könnte wahrscheinlich auch ihr kleines Problem mit der fehlenden Sichtbarkeit beheben. Doch wieder wurde sie enttäuscht. Severus Gemächer, wie auch sein Arbeitszimmer und Labor waren leer. Sein schwarzer Reiseumhang war ebenfalls verschwunden und sie ahnte schon, dass die Schatulle mit seinen Todesseraccessoires auch leer sein würde.

Wahrscheinlich war er gleich nach dem Treffen mit Dumbledore aufgebrochen. Um sich jegliche Hoffnung auf ein schulinternes Problem zu nehmen, öffnete Hermione die Schatulle und fand nur roten Samt darin vor. Severus war bei Voldemort. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, was passiert war. Aber dafür musste sie wieder sichtbar werden, nur hatte Hermione keine Ahnung, wie sie etwas rückgängig machen konnte, was sie nie bewusst getan hatte.

Sich vor den Spiegel stellend, visualisierte sie ihren Wunsch wieder sichtbar zu werden und beobachtete irgendwann nur noch, wie die Zeit verstrich.  
>Seufzend machte Hermione sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, die zwar von spontaner Unsichtbarkeit in einigen Fällen zu berichten wusste, aber laut Jürgen von und zu Drachenfels, nie wieder aufgetaucht waren und seit je her ein Leben im Schatten führten.<p>

Ungemein frustriert und leicht panisch stattete Hermione Severus immer noch verwaisten Gemächern einen weiteren Besuch ab und vergewisserte sich, ob sein Labor nicht vielleicht ein paar Sichtbarkeitstränke, von deren Existenz sie nicht gerade überzeugt war, beherbergte.

Doch sein Labor erwies sich als Einbahnstraße der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Am Ende  
>ihres Latein angelangt, stellte Hermione sich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal vor einen Spiegel und suchte sich in ihrem nicht existenten Spiegelbild. Sie verlor ihre Konzentration und starrte irgendwann nur noch auf die große Wanduhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angebracht war und beobachtete, wie die Zeiger der Uhr genüsslich ihre Runden drehten. Ihr innerstes fror, die Kälte kroch hinab bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen, verteilte sich in ihrem ganzen Körper und erweckte den Anschein, als wolle sie nie wieder verschwinden. Für immer sich in ihrem Herzen einnisten und ihre Gedankenwelt atmosphärisch kühl kontrollieren.<p>

Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel Hermione auf, wie weit ihre Gedanken momentan abschweiften und welche Abgründe sich dort auftaten. Sie war noch nie sehr melancholisch veranlagt gewesen und dieser neue Wesenszug irritierte sie doch sehr.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie die sicheren Gemächern und schlich durch die dunklen Flure, an großen Fensterreihen entlang, die nach und nach den Blick auf die Sterne freigaben. Erst jetzt merkte Hermione wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, wie lange sie in Severus Wohnzimmer vor dem Spiegel verharrt war, obwohl ihre Blicke eigentlich ständig an der Uhr geklebt hatten.

Noch immer hatte sie nicht herausgefunden, was vor ein paar Stunden, vor einem nun mehr halben Tag in Hogwarts passiert war und es fühlte sich so falsch an, unwissend, nichts ahnend durch die Schule zu streifen, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch ausgesetzt zu sein und nach ihrem Befinden, musste sie nicht unbedingt wissen, dass Blaise Zabini gerade mit Evelyn Schlussgemacht hatte, weil dieser mit Lavender rumgeknutscht hatte und jetzt mit Daphne Greengrass ging. Auch wenn sie Lavender nun mit anderen Augen sehen würde, oder doch eher Blaise? Sie war sich da noch nicht ganz so sicher, für wen von beiden, dieses Verhalten seltsamer war.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich unaufhörlich im Kreis und beinahe befand sie es schon als gute Idee, sich einfach in ihr Bett zu legen, mit dem festen Glauben daran, dass sie am nächsten Morgen wieder sichtbar wäre. Die Sorge um Severus brachte sie beinahe um ihren rationalen Verstand.

Ihre kalten Finger berührten die Messingklinke ihrer Tür, die durch einen eigens entwickelten Sicherheitsschlossmechanismuszauber, ihr sofort Einlass gewährte. Passwörter waren um einiges Unsicherer als ein imaginärer Fingerabdruckscan, befand Hermione, als es plötzlich Dinge in ihrem Leben gab, die sie nur einer einzigen Menschenseele anvertrauen konnte. Oder besser gesagt anderthalb, wenn sie Audrey in gewissen Punkten mitzählte.

Ihre Unsichtbarkeit für einen Moment vergessend, stürzte sie sich Halt und Wärme suchend auf Krummbein, der sofort mauzend und kratzend reiß aus nahm und sich in der hintersten Ecke seines kleinen Reiches versteckte. Verdutzt setzte sich Hermione auf ihr Bett und schlug sich mit ihrer Hand gegen die Stirn, als ihr das offensichtliche wieder einfiel. Kopfschüttelnd trat sie ans Fenster und ihre kalten Fingerspitzen berührten zaghaft das kühle Glas, welches sich unter ihren Fingern seltsam warm anfühlte. Nun war sie wieder der erfrorene Eiskristall, der in seiner Sorge um Severus zu zerspringen drohte.

Immer mehr wurde ihr klar, dass sie im schlimmsten Falle, keine Hilfe für Severus wäre, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, wieder sichtbar zu werden. So vieles konnte in dieser Nacht geschehen oder schon längst passiert sein. Auch wenn es ihr fast unmöglich schien, so zog sich dennoch ein leichtes frösteln ihren Rücken hinab.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, oder ihren Blick von dem in Dunkelheit gehüllten Verbotenen Wald zu nehmen, wanderten ihre Fingerspitzen immer weiter die Fensterscheibe hinauf, wobei sich ihre Füße irgendwann vom Erdboden erhoben und den Weg ihrer Hände nach oben folgten. Mittlerweile hatte Hermione für sich das Schweben perfektioniert, doch nie war sie geflogen. Die glücklichen Erinnerungen durchfluteten ihren Geist, als sie sich immer weiter der Decke näherte. Irgendwann stieß sich Hermione leicht von der Fensterscheibe ab, breitete die Arme seitlich von ihrem Körper aus und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt, entdeckte sie plötzlich Audrey, die den verschreckten Krummbein auf den Arm hatte und es wirkte fast so, als würde sie unter seinem Gewicht beinahe zusammenbrechen.

Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr und sie landete unsanft auf dem weichen Teppich.  
>Von ihrem Schrei aufgeschreckt, rannten Harry und Ron an ihre Tür und hämmerten auf diese ein. Davon unbeeindruckt schritt Audrey, zu dem Fleck, wo sie Hermione vermutete.<p>

„Hermione?"

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein jammerndes „Aua." und Audrey seufzte erleichtert. „Endlich habe ich dich gefunden! Hermione du musst unbedingt wissen ..." Plötzlich spürte sie eine weiche Hand die nach ihrem Arm griff.

Das Hämmern an der Tür wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter und eindringlicher.

„Du musst mir helfen, Audrey!" Hermiones Ton grenzte nah an verzweifelter Panik. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich wieder sichtbar werde." erklärte sie ihr offensichtliches Problem.

Beruhigend redete Audrey auf sie ein und drückte ihre Hand. „Nichts leichter als das." Noch bevor sie mit ihrem Finger schnippen konnte, ertönte die besorgte Stimme von Professor McGonagall an der Tür.

„Miss Granger? Miss Granger, bitte öffnen sie die Tür oder ich muss leider die Tür aufbrechen."

Die Panik in Hermione flammte wieder auf, die Jungs konnten ihre Schutzzauber nicht durchbrechen, aber bei McGonagall lag die ganze Sache etwas anders. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Hermione wie Audreys Finger schnippten und plötzlich war sie wieder sichtbar.

„Warten sie." rief Hermione zur Tür und versteckte die sich weigernde Audrey unter dem Bett.

„Hermione, ich muss ..." versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Pssst ... Sie dürfen dich nicht hören, es tut mir leid." Mit den Worten, drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür, während sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Locken fuhr um diese noch stärker zu verwuscheln.

„Warte, sonst ist es zuspät." murmelte Audrey und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass McGonagall wusste, dass sie Severus persönliche Hauselfe war.

Mit einem Gähnen öffnete sie die Tür und schaute etwas betreten drein.  
>„Professor?" fragte Hermione leicht verwirrt. „Harry, Ron? Ginny?"<p>

„Miss Granger, ich habe diese beiden dabei gestört, wie sie um drei Uhr Nachts  
>wie wild an ihrer Tür klopften und nach ihnen schrieen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie dabei nicht das gesamte Schloss geweckt haben."<p>

„Wir hatten einen Schrei gehört." versuchte sich Ron zu verteidigen.

„Ich muss wohl ohne es bemerkt zu haben aus dem Bett gefallen sein, bis ich eben von ihrem Klopfen geweckt wurde." redete Hermione sich unschuldig raus.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich bitte sie alle vier mitzukommen. Ein kurzfristiges Ordenstreffen wurde einberufen und wenn ich mich das letzte mal nicht geirrt hatte, gehören sie dazu." Dieser bitterböse Unterton galt vor allem Harry und Ron, die auch betreten ihre Schuhspitzen betrachteten.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren folgten sie alle Professor McGonagall durch die dunklen Flure des Schlosses. Aus Angst McGongall würde ihnen vielleicht doch noch Punkte abziehen, zügelten Harry und Ron ihre Neugier betreffend Hermiones Nachmittagsbeschäftigung und wie sie ungesehen in ihr Zimmer gelangen konnte. Zudem waren sie Neugierig zu erfahren, was weiterhin passiert war. Wobei Ron sich aus dem tiefsten Herzen wünschte, dass Severus Snape irgendetwas zugestoßen war und er nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würde.

Bald hatten sie die steinernen Wasserspeier erreicht und ließen sich von der Wendeltreppe empor tragen, in das dunkle Büro des Schulleiters, welches nur von vereinzelten Kerzen erleuchtet war und gedämpfte Stimmen miteinander stritten.

„Wie konnte so etwas passieren?" „Unsere Kinder, unsere armen Kinder." wehklagte Molly und zog Ginny sogleich in ihre Arme.

Hermione blickte sich um, doch konnte sie nirgends Severus, wie auch Dumbledore entdecken. Sich beruhigend, redete sie sich ein, dass er Dumbledore bestimmt gerade Bericht erstattete.

„Die Schule ist nicht mehr sicher ..." hörte sie einen Gesprächsfetzen. „Die Arme ..." „Warum gerade sie?"

Plötzlich betrat Albus den Raum und Hermione drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, darauf wartend, dass Severus hinter ihm erscheinen würde, doch die Tür fiel mit einer gefühlten Endgültigkeit zu, dass Hermione über ihr Gefühlschaos nur noch den Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe. Ich habe Verständnis für eure Besorgnis und hoffe, dass dieses Treffen einen kleinen Teil zu eurer Beruhigung beitragen wird." Dumbledores Stimme klang ruhig und seine Hände, bedeutetem jedem sich zu setzen und Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Um alle auf den gleichen Stand zu bringen, fange ich am Anfang der heutigen Geschehnisse an. Gegen Mittag wurde heute Professor Trelawney entführt. Wir vermuten mittlerweile einen Schachzug der Dunklen Seite dahinter und haben gleich nach dem Vorfall unseren Spion Severus Snape ausgesendet um das schlimmste zu verhindern."

Ein Raunen zog wieder durch den Raum und Hermiones Magen drehte sich um. Es konnte nur einen Grund geben, warum sie von allen Personen ausgerechnet Trelawney entführt hatten.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass Professor Trelawney entführt wurde um doch noch an die Prophezeiung zu gelangen." führte Minerva Hermiones Gedanken zu Ende.

„Somit besteht auch die Gefahr, dass Voldemort von der zweiten Prophezeiung erfahren hat." vermutete Remus und Harry wurde ganz blass um die Nasenspitze herum.

„Aber warum berufst du den Orden erst jetzt ein? Wir hätten alle viel früher darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden sollen." fauchte Molly in Richtung Albus.

„Mein liebe Molly, in der Hoffnung, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden würde, entschieden wir uns erstmal abzuwarten, bevor wir alle in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen." erklärte Albus in einem väterlichen Ton.

„Warum dann jetzt das Treffen?" fragte Remus unsicher, und vermutete schon, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Hermione die neben ihm saß, verkrampfte ihre Hände um die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls.

„Wie mir von mehreren Quellen berichtet wurde, kehrten einige Todesser, die  
>zum inneren Kreis gehörten, schon vor drei Stunden zurück zu ihren Familien. In der Vergangenheit stimmte diese Zeit meist mit der Rückkehr von Professor Snape überein. Doch dieses mal sind mehr als drei Stunden vergangen und mittlerweile bin ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass wir vom schlimmsten auszugehen haben."<p>

Hermiones Herz, welches seit dem Betreten des Zimmers in einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit pochte, vollführte eine Vollbremsung und ließ sie hörbar erschrecken, bevor alles schwarz vor ihren Augen wurde.

Ein übel riechender Gestank zog in ihre Nase, als sie sich hustend aufrichtete und in verdutzt blickende Gesichter starrte. „Miss Granger, ich hatte nie bemerkt, dass ihnen Professor Trelawney so ans Herz gewachsen war." bemerkte Albus fast spöttisch, als Remus ihr auf die Beine half. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, spürte sie die Wärme unaufhaltsam in ihre Wangen steigen.

„Können wir irgendwas unternehmen?" flüsterte sie betreten und Albus hob für einen kurzen Moment eine Augenbraue, ein untrügliches Zeichen von Neugierde seinerseits.

„Wir können nur abwarten, was als nächsten passieren wird und müssen auf alles gefasst sein. Zudem müssen wir herausfinden, wie Professor Trelawney entführt werden konnte und diesen Zugang vernichten beziehungsweise mit verschiedenen Schutz- und Alarmzaubern versehen."

Aufmunternd, fast Zitronendropsanbietend blickte Albus in die Runde von schockierten, verängstigten Gesichtern. Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete sie das Ende des Treffens ab, die Worte die nun gewechselt wurden, zogen wie ein Meeresrauschen an ihrem Ohr vorbei. Die mehr als nur irritierten Blicke seitens Harry und Ron ignorierte sie genauso, wie den verstehenden Blick von Ginny.

* * *

><p>Wie hat es euch gefallen?<p> 


End file.
